Mishaps
by megmeg999
Summary: Handling High School is nothing big for the Powerpuff Girls. That is, until a certain trio moves down the street, as well as joins their school. Will they be able to hold on to their sanity, or will these boys be the end of them? RRB/PPG. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm megmeg999. Nice to meet ya. This is the story of how the PPG and RRB fell in love.**

**Brick: Don't listen to her. She's lying.**

**Bubbles: No she's not, you totally are into Blossom. Don't lie.**

**Brick: Shut up****,**** Blondie. **

**As you can see, Brick's a little defensive about it. Even if he doesn't wanna admit it. **

**Brick: Am not!**

**Buttercup: Are too!**

**Brick: Am not!**

**Bubbles, Buttercup, and Boomer: Are too!**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoy. Don't mind the debating being done later on in the coming chapters. These guys are a bit sensitive. Especially Brick.**

**Brick: Am not!**

**Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomer: ARE TOO!**

**Oh ****G****od, this is gonna be a long story…**

_Chapter 1:_

_Brick's POV: _

I sat on the couch, watching as our furniture was carried into the house. It was our first day moving in and the house was not exactly the type of house I'd want, but, unfortunately, I had no say in the matter. Him had given us the option to live in the real world or in that static filled crawl space of an alternate dimension he lives in. The boys and I were quick to decide Townsville over wormhole space.

The only problem I had with this set up was his conditions. Three conditions: one, we must graduate from high school. Two, we must keep low profiles and were not to draw attention to ourselves, especially from the Powerpuff Girls, while we came to understand our new powers. And three, don't die.

Should we be able to fulfill those three requests, then he would give us all the money we'd ever need, a nice house, and no rules. Should we fail, he'd kill us on the spot. We'd be jeopardizing his cover or some stupid shit like that.

_I _had no problems handling that. It was my brothers Butch and Boomer I had the worries about.

I watched Butch float in behind the men carrying the giant television. He has a mischievous glint in his eyes and it was painfully obvious he was planning something remarkably stupid. It was practically written on his face that he was planning something.

"Butch, leave those guys alone. You break that fucking television and you can pick the glass up with your fucking _teeth_."

Butch stopped mid-step and frowned at me. "I'm not gonna break anything. Jeeze. Way to not trust your flesh and blood, man."

Boomer strolled in, staring down at the business card in his hand with glee. "Well, that's two numbers for me. I love being the hot brother." He looked up to us, shrugging innocently as we glared in unison. "What? It's true."

Shaking my head, unable to understand how on earth I was related to such idiots, I stared down at the coffee table being placed beside me. "Butch, why did you choose this house again?"

A smirk formed on his lips. "Because of the neighbors," he said cryptically.

I met Boomer's eye, our faces mirroring each other's confusion. My blonde brother frowned and asked, "Who are the neighbors he's talking about?"

I shrugged and followed the moving guys out the door, staring around the nearby large white houses. It hadn't occurred to me where we had driven until a feeling of déjà vu ran through me. Having now looked around, it was apparent as to why I'd recalled this neighborhood.

"Brick," Boomer called, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Tell me that's not the house I think it is."

Butch chuckled behind me. "That it is, my brother."

I spun around so fast that he didn't even have time to jump in surprise before my hand was around his throat, dangling him above the ground by at least a foot. "Of all of Townsville… of all of fucking Townsville, you choose the fucking house three doors down from the home of the Powerpuff Girls? What the fuck is wrong with you, Butch?"

He pried at my hands, hoping to loosen my grip on his throat. Struggling to breath, he managed to utter, "Thought it was nice to have eye candy."

Dropping him like a deadweight, he toppled on the ground, sucking air back into his lungs. I only stood there, rubbing the bridge of my nose in irritation. I could practically feel the headache rising already. "Butch, do you have a fucking death wish? If I don't kill you, _they_ certainly will."

He'd gotten control of his legs and forced himself to his feet. "I thought it was better for them to see us and know we're not doing anything bad than hide in the woods and be suspected wrongly. Keeps them off our case."

Boomer's eyes went wide with surprise as he stared between me and Butch. Shifting a bit, Boomer said slowly, "He's kinda got a point."

Staring at Butch in utter disbelief, I stuttered, "I'm shocked. That's actual logical, Butch."

His smirk returned. "Oh, there is personal gain behind it. That's just the first thing that popped in my head."

Boomer winced. "And I thought I was the dumb one," he muttered under his breath.

"Butch. You really are a fucking idiot. I swear, if they-."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Bro, its fine. They don't care as long as we don't do anything stupid."

I looked over my shoulder once more at the three large windows of the Girls' room. "They better not…" Slowly turning back to him, I murmured, "Or it's you that will die for it."

And without another look at the home of the Powerpuff Girls, I stormed back into the house, Butch and Boomer trailing behind me. We were sure in for hell of a school year.

_Blossom's POV:_

I strolled out of the house, book in hand, enjoying the warm Saturday morning. I settled myself under the cedar tree now occupying part of the front lawn, a piece of evidence that Bubbles was too into this nature-kick she had. Having planted it to improve the environment, it now became my favorite spot to read.

Lounging under the tree, I smiled in satisfaction as I enjoyed the warmth of the sun hitting my legs and arms as the noon sun made its way to the center of the sky. I hadn't gotten far into the page I was reading before a peppy Bubbles skipped out, her blonde pig-tails and white miniskirt swaying in breeze.

"Morning, Blossom," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Bubbles."

Her eyes wandered, setting on something down the street. "Oh goody! New neighbors!" She met my eyes, practically bouncing up and down with glee. "Can we go introduce ourselves?

Sighing as I closed the book, I nodded and stood up. "Fine, that would be nice."

She grinned and squealed. "Yay! Buttercup! Come down here!"

I heard the groan of Buttercup before she was suddenly over to us, a green streak of light where she'd traveled. "What do you want? I was on the phone with Mitch."

"There's new neighbors. We're walking over to welcome them to the block. Come on, Buttercup."

Buttercup glared at Bubbles, looking less than interested. "No thanks, I've got better things to do than waste my time with pleasantries."

"Buttercup, be nice," I scolded, holding my book in the crook of my arm. "Let's just get going to see who they are. Maybe there will be someone you will bond with. Let's just go."

Contemplating my words a moment, she smiled briefly and nodded. "Fine, just five minutes though."

Bubbles squealed once more and grabbed both mine and Buttercup's wrist, pulling us down the street. It was only three houses over. Standing at the door of the house, watching the movers carry expensive looking furniture, my blonde sister literally bounced up and down in excitement. She had always been the friendliest of the three of us. Exchanging glances with Buttercup and seeing that Bubbles wasn't going to knock any time soon, I knocked on the door frame and waited, fixing my stripe knit slouch Asym pink sweater blouse.

"Boom, get the fucking door!" an all too familiar voice called from inside.

My eyes went huge, "Oh…"

"My…" Buttercup continued.

"God…" Bubbles finished. "Tell me that's not who I think that is."

Nodding slowly, I watched as a figure emerged from the shadows behind the door, dressed in a cobalt blue pinstripe tee and jeans. He looked at us, freezing in his tracks. "Shit," he mumbled. "Brick!"

"Girls, run!" I ordered, following them as they took off.

We hadn't gotten more than a few feet before a hand grabbed my waist from behind, the other grabbing my neck and locking me to them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brick whispered in my ear.

I couldn't look up to him, his grip on my throat tightening with each second. "I could as you the same question."

A faint chuckle left his lips, sounding too dark to be good. It sent a chill up my spine. "Oh, Blossom. I could kill you so easily right now. Don't be sarcastic with me."

"Blossom!" my sisters said in sync.

Before they had time to attack Brick, Butch and Boomer had gotten their grip on them, keep them from moving. They fought against the grip, but were unsuccessful at breaking free.

"Tsk, tsk. So violent." Brick clicked his tongue, voice still chillingly dark. "Did we cause any problems? No, we were just moving in. We didn't antagonize you, attack you, or threaten you in any way…did we Blossom?"

My body went rigid against his, taking in his words. "You're… you're moving in?"

Meeting my eyes, my sisters looked just as stunned as I did, no longer fighting to break free of their counterparts. They were moving into our neighborhood? Into a house only _three_ doors down from ours? This had to be a nightmare or some twisted scheme from their transvestite adoptive father.

Brick chuckled again. "Yes, so it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Better get used to it, babe, or it's gonna be one hell of a ride."

A nervous sound, almost resembling someone clearing their voice, came from behind me and Brick. "Uh, we're done, Mr. Jojo," one of the movers said, his voice trembling.

I could practically feel Brick's smirk against my ear as his lips brushed it once more. "Looks like it's time for me to go. Best to do yourself a favor and stay away from my home."

"What do we do with them, Brick?" Butch asked, shaking Buttercup a bit.

He released my waist, spinning me to face him, without releasing my throat. His magma red eyes were practically aglow with hatred and sadisms. "Let them go. I have no use for them now," he uttered in decidedly detached voice.

There was a moment of silence from behind me before the girls grunted as they were pushed away. My eyes never left Brick's as he waited. Finally, he pushed me back and I fell into my sisters' arms. His lips twisted into this dark smirk, one that would scare Death himself. "I'll see you around… and remember, stay away from my home."

Butch and Boomer snickered a bit as they jogged inside. Brick watched me a moment, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Finally, he turned away, throwing a small wad of bills at the hands of a scared moving man, who shortly took off running for his van. My sisters and I watched him disappear into the house, shutting the door with such a forceful slam. He did so with so much force the house seemed to rattle.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Bubbles asked, her voice drowning in worry.

I waved her off, my eyes never leaving the now closed door. "I-I can't believe this. We're so screwed."

"Let's get out of here before they change their mind," Buttercup said quickly. "We'll figure this out at home."

They started to pull me away, and only a moment later did I finally tear my eyes away from the Jojo _residence_ and follow them back to the house. We were so dead…

_Buttercup's POV:_

I paced back and forth in the kitchen as Blossom sat wordlessly at the barstool, Bubbles perched beside her, and her feet swung as she sat on the counter.

"What are we gonna do? We _cannot_ have the Rowdyruff's living down the street from us." I rambled on.

"Especially not after what Brick just did to Blossom," bubbles added, watching Blossom put an ice back to her neck. Her throat was already turning red from the grip he'd had on her.

"Exactly! No one does that to my sister. He got away with that shit as a kid, not as a seventeen year old. He's not getting away with that shit again."

Blossom glared. "Language, Buttercup."

I waved her off, dismissively. "Whatever. What I want to know is, why are they here?"

Blossom sighed, defeated. "How is it I couldn't stop him? He got ahold of me so easily, like he hadn't even had to try." Her voice sounded so small and meek that it was scary to hear, especially from our leader.

"He's up to something. He's got to be. No way would Him let them come live here without having a reason."

Bubbles shrugged. "But how are we gonna figure what the 'something' is? We can't exactly ask them, not after what just happened."

I groaned, throwing my hands up in frustration. "I don't know! But I think we have a little time. It's not like they're going anywhere," I said, pointing out the window in the direction of the Rowdyruff home.

Blossom rose silently, setting the ice pack on the counter. "Forget it all. Tomorrow is the first day of school, we have more important things to worry about than how to find out what the Rowdyruffs are into. We'll deal with them later." She glanced at me and Bubbles. "I don't want you two talking to any of them. Don't go near them, talk to them, nothing. They are too dangerous. Is that understood?"

"But Blossom-" Bubbles started but she was cut off.

"Is that understood?" she snapped, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Bubbles glanced at me before we both nodded. "Alright, we won't. Promise."

She nodded and stepped out, saying nothing more as she did. Bubbles hopped off the counter, coming to stand by me and watch Blossom stride up the stairs and out of sight. "I'm scared, Buttercup."

I wrapped my arm over her shoulders and nodded, resting my head on hers. "I am too, Bubs. I am too."

It was the first time I'd ever been scared of the Rowdyruffs. They were being strategic, smart, and sadistic. The image of Brick's glowing eyes as he whispered in Blossom's ear remained in my head for hours. The helpless look in her eyes as she was grabbed by the throat, unable to fight back. I'd never in my life seen her so helpless.

It rocked me to my core, thinking about that vulnerable look in Blossom's eyes. And my worried built up inside me, concern for my sisters following me as I drifted to sleep that night. Those Rowdyruffs were up to something, and it frightened me not to know what.

**Oh, and a special thanks to my best friend Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu for editing and giving insight on each chapter. Without her these chapters would be riddled with editing mishaps and stupid babble. Thanks love! Check out her PPG/Other stories. She is a fabulous writer. **

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU READ ON! Reviews would be nice. I do love good reviews, they inspire me to write more. THANKS! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you returned. You must have been really interested to see what happens between these six hormonal and emotionally challenged teens. **

**Butch: They just returned for the fact that I'm sexy.**

**Buttercup: Wow Butch, that's not egotistical.**

**Butch: Like you don't think you're hot shit… well, you are, but that's beside the point."**

**Blossom: Can she get on with this? I'm quite intrigued to see where she goes with this. **

**Thank you, Blossom. Now, as I was saying-**

**Blossom: Buuut… I do find it a tad insulting that your image of me in this story so far has been so vulnerable, especially with matters involving Brick. **

**Brick strolls in… Brick: Because I'm more powerful than you, that's why she finds it fitting.**

**Blossom: *scoffs* Excuse me?**

**Ohhh… don't start you two. Let's just read the disclaimer so we can get started. **

**Buttercup: Such sexual tension… Okay, you don't own us or anything about the Powerpuff Girls. Now start! Before they kill each other.**

**Smart idea, Buttercup… ENJOY!**

**OH! WAIT! Sidenote: I want to thank everyone that reviewed my story so far. **

**Special thanks to:**

**- BitterSweet49**

**- daughterofpersephoneandhades**

**- NAWHdinosaurs**

**- and my girl Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu, who without her editing awesomeness, this chapter would be crap. Thanks girl! :) …okay, now ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Blossom's POV:<p>

The Professor dropped us off in front of the school. Buttercup quickly exited the station wagon and met up with Mitch, disappearing into the cluster of students outside Townsville High. Bubbles followed, running into the arms of her boyfriend Mike Believe.

I started to get out, but the Professor grabbed my hand, making me meet his eyes. "Blossom, are you sure you're alright?"

I tried as hard as I could to sound indifferent. "I'm fine. My bruise is gone. Don't worry, Professor."

My false disinterest did not fool him. "Don't lie to me, young lady."

I loved the Professor, but sometimes, it bothered me that he was so observant. Dang his scientific habit to notice the slightest of details. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine. Really. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, sweetheart. Go have fun at school. Oh, and…watch out for your sisters. You know how they can be." This was said with the most worried of looks.

I fought back the smile and laughter. "Very true. I'll watch them." I slammed the door shut and waved. "Bye, Professor."

I didn't watch as he drove off. Quickly, I met up with Bubbles and Buttercup at the water fountain just inside the main hall. Mike's arm was around Bubbles shoulder, chatting away. Mitch was leaning against the wall beside Buttercup as well. All went silent, though, as I approached.

"Wonder when you'd get here," Buttercup said. "We're about to compare schedules."

"Sounds good," I said, reaching into my tote bag for my schedule.

Bubbles grabbed hers from her pocket, as did Mike and Mitch. "Ready?" Bubbles asked.

All nodded, silently looking over the now opened pieces of paper in their hands. Glancing at each other's papers, their expressions varied from smiles to frowns. Bubbles was the first to speak.

"I have Pre-Cal/Trig, Spanish III," she said, "and lunch with Buttercup. Chem II and AP U.S. II with Mikey."

Mike grinned and kissed her forehead. "It's better than having nothing with you, baby."

Mitch stared at his schedule, looking Buttercup's over as well. "I'm with you guys in lunch and Pre-Cal/Trig. But I got English III with BC. I actually got AP Physics II with you, Bloss."

"AP Physics II?" Bubbles and Buttercup said in sync, snatching my schedule from my hand.

"AP Calculus, Journalism, French III? AP U.S. Government and Politics, AP English III, AP Physics II?" Bubbles read off, eyes glued to my schedule in such awe, like she were staring at the Declaration of Independence itself.

"Shit, Bloss. You signed up like all senior classes. What the hell." Buttercup looked up at me with furrowed brows.

"Language, Buttercup," I scolded her. I looked over Bubbles' shoulder as she continued to look over the schedule. Frowning, I said, "Dang it. Not even lunch together."

A cough from behind me grabbed my attention, as well as the attention of everyone else in the group. I spun to see none other than the ridiculously annoying Dexter La Borà Tôre. An ignorant, arrogant, self-centered genius from France and who, for some reason obscure, had a German accent. Not quite as smart as me, no matter how much he wished, he always thought he was better than everyone else, that no one was even close to comparing to him. And he always made it known when he said I would find no one better than him.

His eyes gave me the once over and I could practically see him undressing me in his mind. He himself was not half bad looking, but on the inside he was totally hideous. I'd never found him attractive a day in my life.

"Blossom," he said, his voice sickly sweet, "my sweet, sweet Blossom. It's wonderful to see you. I was wondering if you had your schedule, I need to see if we have any classes together."

"I'll bet she's praying you don't," Buttercup mumbled, only low enough that Bubbles and myself could hear her with our super hearing.

I sighed and let Bubbles hand him my schedule. Giving it the quick once over, my stomach churned at the sight of a smile growing on his lips. "My sweet, we have calculus, English, and Physics with each other. Not to mention lunch. Oh, it is sure to be a wonderful year. I shall see you in class." He shoved the schedule back into Bubbles hands and strode away, looking so full of himself.

Mitch groaned. "I'm stuck with that loser for Physics?" He took a small pocket knife from his pocket and placed it in Buttercup's hand. "Kill me now."

She merely rolled her eyes and shoved it back into his pocket. "Don't take that shit out in here. This is still a school. Christ."

"Language."

She waved me off, not caring in the least. "I don't care about school. I got a study hall, so an hour of free time every day. No better schedule than that. Environmental Science is the easiest junior class there is and its last period for me. How sick is that? I got such a good schedule."

Bubbles was silent beside me, staring down at the floor. I was the only one to notice. "Bubbles, you all right?"

She looked up, blinking in surprise. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

Buttercup snorted. "Bubbles? Thinking? Call the media. We got a blonde actually thinking over here."

"You calling me stupid?" Bubbles snapped, hands now on her hips. "That's rich, coming from the girl taking no AP classes."

Buttercup snorted in response. "Neither are you."

"Yes, I am." She shoved her schedule at Buttercup, who looked it over wide-eyed.

"How is she taking AP U.S. II? I didn't even pass the written test to get placed into that class."

Bubbles smirked, crossing her arms. "I guess that means I'm smarter than you."

"Enough, girls," I snapped. They both fell silent. "Bubbles, what were you thinking about? You looked a little peaked while you were thinking."

"Thinking's too hard for her," Buttercup mumbled.

I ignored her, as did Bubbles. "I was thinking about what happened yesterday. I mean, what if they come here? It's only five minutes from the house. They're likely to. It's the only high school in Townsville. I doubt they're doing homeschooling."

My heart sank. She was right. Buttercup met my eyes, looking a little nervous herself. "She's got a point."

Mike wrapped his arms around Bubbles waist, looking down at her with worry. "What are you girls talking about?"

"The Rowdyruffs moved in down the street," I said simply.

Mike and Mitch went stiff, looking between the three of us. "What?" they said in sync.

"We don't know why. We just saw them unpacking yesterday." The girls watched me as I spoke, knowing we did a lot more than just see them unpack. I shook off the vulnerability that was slowly creeping up on me and smiled. "I'm going to class. See you guys later."

No one said anything, merely waving as I set out into the sea of students. Eyes followed me the entire way. I was used to it. Being a superhero with the looks my sisters and I had, well, we stood out to put it simply. I'd grown used to it and now simply ignored those stares.

I hand touched my shoulder, and I quickly spun around, caught off guard. Robin jumped back, startled. "Oh, sorry, Blossom. I didn't mean to scare you…I didn't know I could scare you."

Forcing a smile on my face, I waved her apology off. "No, it was my fault. I was distracted. What's up Robin?"

"I just wanted to see what your schedule was," she said, smiling, though I could tell she knew something was up. "I saw you walking towards the math hall. You wouldn't happen to be on your way to Tokimoko's AP Cal class, would you?"

"Actually yes, I am."

Her eyes lit up, relief apparent on her face. "Oh, thank god. I thought I would be alone for that class. I would have died having to sit alone for that," she gushed as we strolled into the classroom.

I settled in a seat in the front, second from the door. Robin was right behind me, looking nervous and excited all at the same time. I resisted the urge to bounce in my seat and turned to her saying, "This is gonna be such a good class. I'm dying for a challenge."

She just stared at me, wondering if I was exaggerating or completely insane. "Are you crazy? You're taking AP Cal in junior year. And you think this is probably not going to be a challenge? I don't know what I'm even doing here. My mom made me do this class." I tried to listen as she continued to rant on about the difficulties when it came to math levels, but I couldn't seem to gain an interest in it.

I sat there, legs crossed under my desk as I faced forward, and nodded occasionally as she jabbered on. "Bloss, let me look at your schedule. I'll see what we have any other classes but this one." Without looking up from my notebook as I doodled in the margin of the first page, I passed my schedule over my right shoulder and let her skim over it. "We have this and Journalism, that's it."

Nodding absent-mindedly, I took the schedule back and stared blankly at the board in front of me. A figure crossed my line of sight and settled their self into the seat beside me, nearly silent. Casually, I glanced to my left, getting a view of the person who'd sat down. I nearly choked on air when my eyes took notice of the red cap, shoulder length red hair in a neat pony tail, and magma red eyes staring down at their notebook. Brick… shit. How did he not see me? He obviously didn't know it was me from the way his eyes were running over me. I resisted the urge to eyebeam him right there.

His eyes glanced at the floor, slowly working their way up my legs and meeting my eyes. He scrambled back, nearly falling out of his seat. "Shit, what the fuck are you doing here?"

I blinked, wondering if I were seeing things right or losing it entirely. I didn't even have it in me to make a remark on his cursing. Turning in my seat to fully face him, I managed to utter, "I go here. What about you?"

He slouched in his seat, rubbing his eye brows like he had a headache. "Shit. Why of all classes in this fucking school am I stuck with you?"

I stuttered, beyond a little stunned. "You're… you're actually attending school?"

"This better be a fucking dream," he said to himself, ignoring me entirely. "A fucking nightmare. God, please, no." His eyes went huge, staring at my schedule on the desk. Quickly snatching it and looking between his and mine, his eyes glazed over, getting a near dead look to them. "Shit, we have the same fucking schedule except hour two and three. God, what the fuck did I do to deserve that?" he said to himself, throwing his head back in agony.

Robin leaned forward in her seat, whispering, "Is that who I think it is? Or am I just watching too much of the news lately?"

My eyes never left Brick as I nodded. "It sure is. What are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Pinky, but we actually happen to attend this school."

We? As in all the Rowdyruff Boys? No way, no way in hell. They can't be attending real school. It just… it goes against nature. How is that even possible?

"Pinch me, tell me I'm dreaming."

He smirked, meeting my eyes, a new level of darkness in his. "Oh, Pinky. I'm hurt. What, you don't want to share a lunch table with me?"

I instantly shot to my feet, ready to object to Brick's attendance here, but I was cut off. Just then, Mr. Tokimoko strolled in, a calm and casual look on his face. Brick had shot to his feet as well, grabbing my wrist and looming over me by at least a foot. The class went dead silent, strained gasps escaped their lips. Mr. Tokimoko stared between the two of us, ready to pull the teacher façade out, but that faded into outright fear when he saw Brick.

"Oh, dear. Um, Blossom? What may I ask is going on?"

"Blossom is being a little unfriendly, sir," Brick said sarcastically. "Poor little Blossom just needs some time to warm up to me."

He took a step forward and I automatically took a step back. The look in his eyes, it sent a chill up my spine. For the first time in my life, I was scared of Brick, and I nearly admitted it out loud.

"Um," Mr. Tokimoko muttered. "Is he supposed to be here? Should I evacuate the classroom?"

I forced myself to hold composure and turn to the teacher. "Is he on the roster?"

"T-The r-r-roster?" he fumbled through his papers, looking eager to prove it was wrong. His eyes were suddenly saucers as he stared at the sheet. "H-He is indeed on t-t-the roster."

Mirroring Mr. Tokimoko's look of astonishment, I rushed to his side, staring down at the list. About half way down the list of name was the indeed Jojo, Brick. "I-He-But you-A…" I closed my mouth and tried again. "This can't be. He's a freaking villain, for heaven's sake."

Mr. Tokimoko stared up at Brick, the sober, authority radiating off him. "Mr. Jojo, if we allow you to continue attending this class, you would follow the rules and regulations like any other student? If not, you do realize that we'd have to avert to more…drastic measures, correct?"

Brick's eyes never left mine, a sadistic smirk on his face, and something even darker in his expression that I couldn't identify. "Of course, sir. I'd hate to interrupt little Miss Powerpuff's studies. I'll be on my best behavior." The heavy sarcasm in his voice was not comforting to me, but I made no comment on it.

Brick returned to his seat, watching me and the teacher as we conversed in hushed tones. "Blossom, I want him beside you at all times," Mr. Tokimoko murmured, eyes darting to Brick. "I don't trust him for a second."

"I don't either," I said, forcing myself to meet the teacher's eyes and leave Brick. "I suppose I could watch him, keep him in line."

Nodding in acceptance, Mr. Tokimoko sighed, looking a bit nervous but settled himself, preparing for class. I sat back down and tried to relax, but I could practically feel the stares of the students behind us. It was deadly silent. It was so quiet in fact that I could practically hear the rapid heartbeats of scared students in the class.

Glancing sideways, I noticed Brick watching me from the corner of his eye. The sarcasm was gone, but a new darkness was in his eyes, something looking similar to hatred. Trying my best to not to show my intimidation, especially to him, I turned away, only to meet the eyes of my second least favorite person, Dexter. He smirked at me, thinking I'd find it attractive, and settled himself in the closest open seat to me. Which, thankfully, was three seats away.

I stared straight ahead, careful not to meet anyone's eyes a single time throughout the rest of class.

* * *

><p>Buttercup's POV:<p>

Bubbles and I casually made our way through the hallway, chatting about how Mitch was going to totally screw up this date of his that night. Having dated Mitch myself, I knew first hand that he was not exactly Casanova.

Something caught my eye as we came close to the door of our Pre-Cal/Trig room. A certain set of green eyes covered by a sad excuse for a black spiked mop top hair-do. Eyes widening, I hissed to my sister, "Shit, Bubbles. Rowdyruff, twelve o'clock!"

Bubbles went into Powerpuff Girl mode at the sudden sound of the word Rowdyruff and dropped her books, looking straight ahead at the slow approaching Butch. She ran at lightning speed, leaving a trail of sky blue light behind her as she jumped on his back.

"Hey, man!" Butch shouted, trying to grab her. "Get off me! I didn't do shit!"

I called for her to stop, but she didn't jump off. She watched me, with cautious eyes, ready to attack again. I dropped my books beside me, ignoring the crowd of students watching to see if this villain would kill them or start a fight with us, all of which looked either scared or interested. Even a few teachers had stopped and watched in fear.

Crossing my arms, giving him a glare that could scare even Brick, I said, "What the fuck are you doing here, Butch? Trying to rob the school?"

He smirked. "I'm attending school, Butterbitch. I have just as much a right to be here now as you do."

Bubbles' eyes were saucers, mirroring my expression of outright shock, as she slid off his back. She never stopped watching him, though, to be sure he tried nothing funny. She addressed me, "There is no way he can be attending here. Is that even possible, BC? Can they let a villain in here?"

I shrugged slightly, unsure. Noticing a half folded paper in his grasp, I snatched it from his hand, staring at it with Bubbles. "I don't believe this," she muttered.

"You can't? I fucking can't," I snarled, resisting the urge to crumple the schedule in my hands. "He's in all of my fucking classes but two. How the fuck did that come to be?"

Shoving the schedule aside, Bubbles continued to glance at it as I stared Butch down. He had on a false hurt look. "Oh, babe. I'm crushed. Don't you wanna be with me?"

I snorted. "Please, like you really care. What are you doing here? Trying to kill us? You certainly made us aware you wanted to yesterday."

"Hey, that was Brick. Not me," he responded, shrugging and his hands up in a "whatever" manner. "I was just following orders. And did he kill you? No. You're still here. So be grateful."

"You're taking Latin IV?" Bubbles added blindly. "What the hell, even I had trouble with that class."

He shrugged. "I am actually good at something. So sue me."

"Oh, I'll do something. I'll show you something I'm good at," I threatened, cracking my knuckles.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Shit, relax, BC. I'm just going to school, is that such a big deal? Brick said we could do something normal for once. So that's what this is for. Just let me enjoy it, sheesh."

Snatching his books off the floor, he grabbed his schedule from a confused Bubbles' hands and walked into our Pre-Cal class. God, just thinking the word burned my tongue. I met Bubbles' eyes, suddenly remembering the gathered crowed. "Move along," I waved them off, dismissively. "No show for you. Sorry. Scram."

Silently, the crowd separated, leaving me and Bubbles to talk. "What are we going to do? Do we go to the Principle or do we just leave him be?" she asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a migraine coming on. "I don't know. We'll just…leave him be. I'll watch him. You find the blonde one later. I'll let Blossom know to keep an eye out for Red. If we see them do anything remotely suspicious, we kick their asses. If not, than we don't do anything. Just keep an eye out for now."

Nodding in agreement, Bubbles and I gathered our books from the ground and walked into class, settling in the back where we had a perfect view of the door and Butch, sitting about four desks away from me. He didn't say or do much, merely watched, looking bored. Occasionally, he'd throw a smirk my way, but for the most part, he actually looked as though he were…paying attention.

Something was off though, this was too normal for the Rowdyruffs. And I was gonna figure out what they were up to.

* * *

><p>Brick's POV:<p>

I stood in the locker room after class, changing absentmindedly into that hideous navy blue uniform. I don't know why I agreed to do this whole "school" thing, but it was what Boomer and Butch wanted. And I sure as hell didn't trust them enough to do it on their own, so I was stuck having to endure it. God, I hate this shit more than I hate the Powerpuff Girls.

Speaking of which, I couldn't have been more relieved to be away from that prissy, red haired, pink eyed brat of a Powerpuff Girl. God, she drove me damn near to insanity. I couldn't help but want to pull my hair out of my damn head being near her. But now, not only is she in my school, but it nearly all of my fucking classes. What the fuck happened to the world that now I have to suffer for being nice to my brothers and joining this shit in the first place? God, she made my skin crawl and my head ache and my temper flare just looking at her.

Butch strolled into the locker room, looking smug and dimwitted as ever. Throwing his books into a free locker across from mine, he started to change. "Well, I had a wonderful day so far. I got so many nice babes in my classes that it is just asking to be called an orgy rather than class."

"You're fucked up, you know that?" I remarked as I slid my gym shirt on.

He laughed, sounding damn near psychotic, which he was actually. "It's even better because I get to be stuck with Miss Sexy-Ass Bitch. Butterbitch is in all of my classes but this and Latin. I even have her sister, the blonde. Boomer's bitch. She's in first period too. I got two nice views for that class. Ah, life is good. Would have been great if I had that fine counterpart of yours in the class too. Blossom is too fine for her own good-."

I quickly cut him off by grabbing his throat and dangling him at least a foot above the ground. "Don't you dare mention that pretentious, arrogant, stuck-up bitch to me. Not as long as I'm breathing. It's bad enough I have to see her face in every fucking class but two. Even lunch. Talk about making me want to lose my appetite."

He chuckled, still struggling to claw at my hand. I barely took notice. In a strangled voice, he said, "Touchy today, aren't ya? Did she not let you cheat on a test or something?"

I dropped him like a dead weight, letting him collapse on the floor. Most of the guys in the locker room had tried not to stop and watch, but some were too curious. A few had even rushed to get out of the room fast before I turned my anger out on them. Butch coughed, looking a little peaked. I guess I had a stronger grip on him than I realized.

After a moment, he got to him feet, looking big-headed and idiotic as ever. "Well, whatever you think is your business. I just like looking at those mile long dancer legs of hers." I turned on him, faster than lightning. Cringing back at the swiftness of my move, he held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I'm just saying. I won't bring her up anymore. Sorry, man."

I shook the red energy ball in my hand, the anger slowly fading from my expression. "Forget it, just don't get close to them. Any of them. You're here for school. You wanna go get laid or have eye candy, use any other skank. I'm sure there is plenty that are up for the job. Stay away from the Powerpuff Girls." He had a look in his eyes, a sarcastic one, though I could see the hesitation in his eyes. "I mean it, Butch. Stay the fuck away from them."

I walked out of the locker room, Butch quickly following behind me as he struggled to put his last sneaker on. We were one of the last guys to leave the room, meeting up with our class. Butch jumped from one heel to the other, stretching a bit and getting pumped. I, on the other hand, sat on the bleachers, waiting patiently. I knew we didn't need to stretch, superheroes…er, well, super powered people such as Butch and myself, didn't need to worry about this.

Frankly, this seemed pointless to me. I didn't need this class, I only agreed to this one due to the fact Butch could get wild in situations like these. This class was like giving Butch a gun and telling him to rob a whorehouse. He'd go overboard the moment you said "go".

"Oh Briiick!" an annoying familiar voice called.

Butch and I both whipped our heads to my right, looking at a tall redhead sauntering our way. "Princess," I greeted, sounding nonchalant. "You're in this gym?"

She settled herself besides me on the bench, sitting so close that when she crossed her legs, her knee skimmed mine. And it made my skin crawl more than Pinky did, oddly enough. She tried to bat her eyelashes in a way that she hoped I would find appealing…I didn't.

She laughed in her weird high, thin manner. "Oh, you know. I do love to get my workouts in. I'm sure you do too, I mean, what with all those nice muscles you have. You must work out a lot."

I shrugged. "I don't really try."

She scooted closer and I felt the intense need to slide further away, but I managed to hold my ground. "Oh, well, you look amazing without even trying." There was a moment of silence, and Butch stood in front of me, smirking as she just watched me. "So Brick, I hear you're in basically all of Pinky's classes."

"Unfortunately," I said in sync with Butch as he mimicked me.

"Well, it just so happens I am as well. So we can endure the pain together."

Both Butch and I stared at her, wide eyed. "You made it into AP classes?"

She smiled. "Of course I did Brick, I can get into anything with the right amount of money. I thought we could get to know each other better in class."

"B-But you weren't in my class this morning."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I don't come to class before eight a.m. That's much too early for me."

Butch cackled. "I like her. She's a bigger idiot than Boomer is."

Glaring at him a moment, she flipped her annoying permed red hair and grinned hugely at me. "Anyway, so, Brick. I was wondering about this weekend. You want to go out-."

Thank the lord almighty. There is a God. And his name is Mark, no, Mike. No, that's wrong too. Mitch, the green bitch's friend. Mitch walked over, looking a little nervous and a bit amused as well. "Hey guys. Princess," he greeted us, cutting Princess off.

"Mitch," we greeted him casually.

Princess just glared, looking more annoyed than the time we'd turned her down to be a Rowdyruff when we were kids. "Mitch, I'm sorry, but you were interrupting a very important conversation," she hissed, glaring daggers at the kid.

He smirked in response. "Apparently not that important. Brick looked like he was ready to strangle you. I think you owe me a thank you rather than an insult. I just saved your life."

She huffed and turned back to me. "I'll see you in class, Bricky." She kissed her two fingers and pressed them to my cheek before strolling away.

When she was out of hearing range, I wiped at my cheek, practically singeing my skin with the energy ball I had in my hand. Anything to get her disgusting kiss off my skin. Mitch and Butch started laughing their asses off.

"Thanks, man," I said, actually grateful. "I actually will thank you for that."

He shrugged. "No problem, man, even I can feel sympathy for villains when," he stared at Princess, who was struggling to understand a jump rope, and then turned back to me, "that is hitting on you. Us guys gotta look out for each other, especially with this school."

Butch held his fist out to Mitch, fist bumping. "As it should be, man, as it should be."

Mitch rested one leg on the bottom bleacher, leaning forward to casually converse. "So, before I ask this, are you two…ya know…cool? Like I don't have to worry about you guys shooting those eyebeams at me or taking me hostage or something?"

Butch started cackling, though I remained silent and somber. We waited a moment for Butch to cease his manic laughter. Sighing contently a moment later, Butch waved it off. "Nah, we're actually here for school. I don't know why people are so worried about us."

"Maybe because we tried to kill their precious Powerpuffs for over twelve years," I said sardonically.

Butch thought that over for a moment before he nodded. "That could be it." Another chuckle. "Don't worry, dude. You're cool. Just don't mention that sexy counterpart of his. He gets a bit-." I cut him off by shooting a few eyebeams at his shoes, causing him to fly up in the air in attempt to avoid them. "He gets a bit testy at the mention of her."

Mitch held his hands up in quick surrender. "Fair enough. I just wanted to ask you two, you seem athletic, either of you interested in joining football? Our best player is out with mono. Go figure, right? So he's out for at least a month. But we got some major games this month. Against some real punk ass schools. These could make or break our season. We need the best we can get." He looked Butch over. "You look like you could do some serious damage on a field. Ever play?"

Butch and I started laughing. "Please, Butch can play. He's been banned though from playing in about two thirds of the city for causing damage to the fields he used."

"I kicked my opponent's ass though!"

"You put him in the hospital."

His mouth opened to object, but he closed it and shrugged, nodding in agreement. "True. I guess I could play."

Mitch looked impressed and nervous all at the same time. "Hey, if you can…tone it down…I guess we could use you. Practice is after school today, four o'clock sharp. If you're interested, show up. If not, than you miss out on some nice ass."

The words "nice" and "ass" sent little bells off in Butch's brain. His head snapped up and turned to meet Mitch's eyes. "Nice ass? Hmm, how nice?"

Mitch smirked, looking amused by Butch's interest. "Nicest one? Captain. Little Miss Bubbles Utonium herself."

I could practically see the drool forming in Butch's mouth at the mention of her name. "They got a Powerpuff for eye candy? Dude, I'm so in. I'll be there for sure."

Mitch chuckled and nodded. "Good choice, man. I'll see ya after school." And he walked away.

Butch looked back to me, looking smug. "God, this is gonna be a good year."

"Speak for yourself." He wasn't the one stuck with a bitchy redhead all day for school. Shit, this was gonna be a long year.

* * *

><p>Blossom's POV:<p>

(During Brick's conversation…)

I started to walk into Journalism class with Robin when I was pulled off to the side, nearly tripping as I tried to fight the force I was pulled at. I met a pair of blue and green eyes, both looking nervous.

"The Rowdyruffs are in school," Bubbles and Buttercup said in sync.

I shook their tight grips off, adjusting my shirt. "I know. I have Brick in my classes."

"What do you think they want?" Bubbles asked, looking nervous.

I shrugged. "I don't know, Bubbles. I think we only can watch them for now. Just make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"That's what Buttercup said."

My green sister huffed, arms crossed. "I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do I, Buttercup," I admitted. "But we can't arrest them. They're registered here as students and haven't done anything wrong." God, it practically burned my tongue to say that. Curse my being the logical one.

Robin strolled over. "Is everything alright?"

We all looked at her, shaking our heads. "Rowdyruffs, obviously."

Robin nodded, understanding what Buttercup was talking about. "Yeah, Brick was really scary in class. He was so ready to go after Blossom. The whole class was on the edge of their seats. He had the teacher even scared."

Bubbles and Buttercup both stared at me with concerned eyes. I waved it off. "I'm fine. I can handle him. Just check out your counterparts and keep an eye out."

Nodding in absolute agreement, they fist bumped with me and walked to their respective classes. I shook off the small twinge of fear that had risen at the mention of Brick from this morning and followed Robin into a "Brick Free" class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brick: Okay, I am not that big an ass.**

**Everyone else: Yes you are.**

***Flips off* Brick: Fuck you. *storms away***

**Butch: You really have a thing for this sexual tension, don't ya?**

**What on earth are you talking about, Butch? Nothing's happened at all yet.**

**Butch: Oh, well maybe it's just my thoughts when I think about these foxy ladies.**

***Blossom and Bubbles stalk away* Buttercup: Pig.**

**Boomer: Please, just do the disclaimer before that nasty eye sex they're doing grows to something more. **

**Nice idea Boomer. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys. **

**Boomer: Okay, now enjoy! **

**No! I still have to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter! Nice try though. Okay, so thanks go to:**

**- soxerchixxx - IPopBubbles - SugahTee**

**- dee - ComeonNow - neime**

**- justarandomguy - Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu - Love Me Or At Least Like Me **

**- Jay-Jay17 - aoi123456789 - Jassi Forever**

**- SweetHeartCandy - NAWHdinosaurs - 1000GreenSun**

**Buttercup: Whoa, that's a lotta reviews. YAY! We're popular! **

**Haha, very nice BC. Oh, and (** Thanks again Water Fairy for the chapter edit. Love ya for that. Because I can't proof read to save my life. (: THANKS.) Okay, now go ahead Boomer.**

**Boomer: GO AWAY AND READ ALREADY! Thanks for coming!**

…**nice Boomer. Real nice. **

**Buttercup and Boomer: Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Buttercup's POV:<p>

Bubbles, Mitch, Harry and I settled ourselves at one of the small round tables in the corner of the cafeteria. Far away from Butch and Boomer but not so far that the two ruffs were out of sight. Bubbles and I could easily see if they tried something stupid.

"So," Mitch started casually as the lunch bell rang. "I talked to your boy for you, Butch. I also got a hold of his brother too. Brick, right?"

"Yeah, it is," I said, pulling my gaze away from the two. "What did they say? Did they try to kill you?"

Bubbles looked over his neck, shaking her head. "I don't think so, BC. He doesn't have any marks on his neck. I guess they liked you."

He broke out laughing. "I guess so. I think it has to do with the fact that I totally saved Brick's ass."

Everyone stared at him, looking more than a little surprised. Frowning, finding that completely absurd (Brick was a _Rowdyruff_, after all), I asked, "What do ya mean?"

He smirked at me. "I mean, he was being asked out by Princess and I cut in, saving his ass big time. She'll probably get to him later, she bought her way into his and Blossom's class, but he was pleased enough to have her off his back for even a small amount of time that he thanked me."

The entire table broke out into laughter. I scoffed and said, "Did she really buy her way in? Shit, she is in for a serious reality check when she gets to class. Blossom is in so fucking hard ass classes."

"True dat. But anyway, what was I saying? Oh, right. I asked them to join football. Brick really didn't give me an answer, but Butch couldn't have said 'yes' fast enough. Especially when he heard Bubbles here was the head cheerleader." Bubbles choked on her water, giving him a "what the fuck" look. Mitch shrugged. "What? He likes eye candy. From what I heard in the locker room, he's fond of all you fine ladies. Especially Blossom."

I started cracking up. "Please, like he's that lucky. I'll straighten that out later. So you sure you don't mind keeping an eye on him during football?"

"No prob, BC," Mitch said, waving his hand dismissively. "I got your back. Besides, I have no problems with watching _that_. Don't worry. I'm _totally _fine," he said as his eyes wandered over to Butch.

Everyone started laughing, and slowly the conversation flowed into a more casual setting, all subject of the Rowdyruffs gone.

XXX

It wasn't until U.S. II started that things got…messy. I had settled myself in the back, pleased that I had at least Mitch and Harry for this class. I sat in the back row, Mitch and Harry in front of me and to my left, made it all the more easy to talk. I leaned forward to whisper something in Mitch's ear, but the screeching of a desk caught my attention and I looked over to see Butch sitting beside me, his desk inches from mine.

He draped his arm over my chair and leaned back casually. "Hey, Butterbabe. How's it going?"

I stared at him in surprise for a moment or two before saying, "Butch, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm just getting a little closer. Makes it easier for you to keep an eye on me like you're trying to do, right? Might as well give you the best seat in the house…" He grinned cheekily at me. "So, I was wondering, are your sisters single? I could use some action."

I whipped my head to glare at him so fast he cringed back the slightest bit. Mitch and Harry muttered, "Oh, shit" and "Not a smart idea" under their breath.

"Butch, you go anywhere near my sisters and I swear to fucking God, I will castrate you."

He smirked. "You wouldn't do that."

"Yes, she would," Harry and Mitch said in sync.

A slight glimmer of fear appeared in Butch's eyes, but he shook it off. "Fine, no sisters." He leaned forward, face inches from mine. "So what about you? You look like fun."

"Are you calling me easy?" I looked over to Mitch and Harry. "Did he just call me easy?"

They nodded. Mitch was the braver one and answered, "I think he just implied that, yes."

Mitch's confirmation pissed me off. I stared back at Butch, my eyes practically glowing with anger. "I'm most definitely off limits. Come near me or my sisters and I'll castrate you for sure. I don't think your super healing works that sorta magic. Probably won't grow back."

He shifted, looking as if he might make a smart-ass comment but I reached into my black combat boots, pulling out a small army knife. I flipped the blade open and let him see the shine of the silver. Butch pulled back and slid his chair over to its original space. He didn't say a single word, though he did give me a smug look as he watched me slide the blade back into its hilt and into my boot again. Mitch, Harry and I exchanged a look before focusing on the class.

"Boy, do I have my work cut out for me," Mitch muttered to himself.

"Just make sure he keeps the little him in his pants away from my sisters. Especially Bubbles."

Nodding in agreement, I could practically see Mitch making a mental list of things to watch out for with Butch. And boy, was that a long list.

* * *

><p><em>Blossom's POV:<em>

Brick had been nowhere in sight at lunch. He had said he was in my lunch right? I settled myself into the last front seat left in my AP U.S. Government and Politics class. I hadn't seen Brick yet. Well so I thought.

A finger tapped my shoulder. Thinking it was Dexter or someone I knew, I jumped when I saw Brick's face inches from mine, looking more than a little ticked. "Jeeze, don't scare me like that."

Ignoring my comment, he stared at my desk, than back at me. "Why are you sitting there?"

"Because I want to? I always sit in the front."

He sneered. I could practically hear him as he thought the words "Fucking teacher's pet." He merely said, "I don't want you near me."

I gave him a fake sympathetic look. "Poor thing. Too bad. You don't want me near, go sit in the back."

"Too bad for you I like the front."

"Front row of a class room? How about I give you front of your death row line?" I hadn't meant to be that rude, but he didn't seem to be too hurt by it.

He glared, though I could see the faint twitch of a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. "Feisty, aren't you? Since when did you become such a rude, snarky bitch?"

"Since when did you become an annoying, pathetic dick?" I retorted.

The smirk that had once been a mere twinkle was now very apparent. Before he could make a cynical comment a set of pinkish red lips kissed his cheek. And for the first time, I thought Brick might be sick. Princess settled herself on the edge of his desk, blocking his view of me. "Bricky, I didn't get the chance to ask you what I needed to."

"No way. She's in this class?" His eyes were wide as he stared at me, as if he were stunned that he wasn't the only one hallucinating or not. He turned to his gaze to Princess. "How did you get into anything with AP in the name?"

She glared down at me. "Bought my way in…" She turned and stroked his hair, not caring about the ugly red cap on his head. "To be with my Bricky."

The teacher cleared her throat. "Um, Princess. Please get off Mr. Jojo's desk and sit down."

Princess scowled at her but walked to the back corner. Before she got very far, she yelped in pain when she was suddenly hit with a pinkish red energy bolt. "Whoops, finger slipped," I mumbled.

The class started snickering as she glared at me. Even the teacher let a few giggles escape her throat. She said nothing, though forced herself to give me a look. I smiled "apologetically" and then just sat forward and listened to class.

"Maybe this _will_ be an interesting year," Brick muttered to himself.

I didn't know if Brick's words were a compliment or a challenge. Either way, they worried me.

* * *

><p><em>Bubbles' POV:<em>

Mike walked me out to Cheerleading practice after school, his arm around my waist. "So, one year anniversary tomorrow. I was thinking maybe… dinner? Then we'll go to that Art museum that's opening. I got us tickets."

I spun to face him as we approached my stop. "You got tickets to the opening of the new museum? Oh my gosh! How much did _that _cost? They must have been a fortune."

He shrugged. "Small price to pay for my favorite girl. It's a special day, I want us to celebrate."

I squealed as I dropped my cheer bag to throw my arms around his neck. "Oh, Mikey. You're so sweet!"

He smiled as he kissed me. "I love you, Bubbles," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too, Mikey."

"Hey, Bubbles!" someone called from behind me, making me pull away from Mike to look at her. "Stop making out and get your ass in here! We need our captain for practice! Get dressed!"

I giggled and nodded, waving Valerie, my co-captain, off as I said goodbye. I turned to give Mike one last kiss and watched as he jogged off to the parking lot, probably to go to band practice.

"Have fun at practice! Go be a killer drummer!" I called.

He threw me a thumbs up over his shoulder. "You know it, baby!"

When he was out of sight, I grabbed my bag to turn and walk into the girls' locker room. Instead, I ran face first into someone's chest. Goddamn it. I hate being so short sometimes. Looking up to apologize, I automatically jumped back, fists glowing blue, when I met a pair of cobalt blue eyes.

I lifted my fists, ready to shoot energy balls at him, when he dropped his back pack, hands up in surrender. "Hey! Hey! Hey! I didn't do anything!"

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him, never lowering my hands.

"I am on my way to Ice Hockey practice," Boomer said, frowning. "I didn't mean to run into you. Jeeze."

Staring him down, I lowered my hands, shaking the energy off my fingers. He relaxed a bit. "Sorry, can't blame me for being paranoid with you. Considering who you are."

A new level of darkness entered his features, something that made me uncomfortable. "Well, I'm not my brothers, am I?" he said simply.

I was unsure how to take that. Instead of asking him about it, I shrugged and grabbed my duffel bag off the ground, though I was still watching him cautiously. Lightly, I said, "Sorry, didn't mean to try and kill you."

He smirked. "Payback for yesterday. An eye for an eye."

"Bubbles!" Valerie called. "Come on-!" She cut herself off at the sight of Boomer.

Looking like she was ready to run and call help, I held a hand up, telling her to wait. "I'm coming!" I met Boomer's eyes, looking skeptical. "So, you're really only here for school?"

He shrugged. "Well, I am. Butch is here hoping to get laid mostly. Brick's babysitting. I actually wanted to do something normal for once in my fucking life. As fun as being a villain and getting everything I want is, it doesn't have quite the same meaning as a year in school."

"You're only here for the one year?" I asked, frowning.

He looked put off, but he shrugged, keeping his tone light. "Yeah, I think my brothers will kill themselves if they have to endure this longer than that."

I took his words in, letting myself grasp their meaning. He _was_ actually here for school. For a normal life. Did this mean they put their villainous ways aside for the year? I watched him, looking nervous and untrustworthy. "Right. Well, I should go. I have stuff to do. You and your brothers better not try anything. My sisters and I are not above fighting in school. We'll beat you if you mess anything up here."

He chuckled. "Tell that to Butch, not me. See you in class. "

I didn't say more, watching as he picked his backpack up and walked to the gym. Valerie was at my side in a second, looking confused and scared. "What did he say?"

I crossed my arms, watching as Boomer disappeared from my line of sight. "Nothing really. Just that he was here for actual school. A normal life."

She laughed. "Do the Rowdyruffs know the meaning of the word 'normal'?"

I shrugged shifting my bag strap on my shoulder. "Well, I'll see him in class."

"He's in your class? Which one?"

"Hours five, six, and seven. Not to mention lunch."

"What's your classes for those hours?"

"Chem II, English III, and AP U.S. II."

She started laughing again as we walked into the locker room. "You're taking an AP class?"

I smiled, trying to look falsely hurt. "Why is everyone so surprised by that?"

"Must be the blonde hair."

I scowled. "You're blonde too."

"But I'm not in AP classes, am I?"

We laughed as we went in, changing into our cheer uniforms. I nearly ran into Blossom when I exited the locker room. She was still wearing the white pleated miniskirt she loved and her pink button down under a black waistcoat vest, no dance or softball uniform yet. She filled her clothes so well, and though she didn't do much, she had a figure that could kill anyone's self-esteem. I was so jealous. She had awesome dancer legs. I would kill her for legs. It wasn't fair.

"Bubs, I am on my way to the football field. BC wants me to check in with Mitch and make sure Butch is behaving. Want to come?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Val, tell the girls to stretch, we'll go over the routine after I get back. I'll be quick."

She nodded and jogged off. Blossom linked her arm with mine and we strolled off to the football field. We leaned against the chain link fence, watching most of the football players warm up. Mitch, looking big and bulky in his uniform, walked over.

"Hey, ladies. Buttercup send you to do recon?" We both gave a silent nod. "God, don't that woman trust me? I know how to watch a big idiot like Butch."

"You calling me an idiot?" Butch said, startling us all.

He glared at Mitch, though that faded instantly when he got sight of me and Blossom. He was practically drooling looking between the two of us. "God, I love this school," he said in a hushed sort of voice.

"Keep it in your pants, Butch," I snapped.

"Pig," Blossom muttered simply.

He leaned on the fence, face going a mere few inches from Blossom. "So, baby, you single?"

"Don't forget, Butch, BC will castrate you," Mitch said. No surprise Buttercup threatened him with that.

I expected Blossom to say something smart that would still insult him. She stunned me by grabbing him by the hair, pulling him over the gate, and putting him in a head lock. He was struggling, looking both stunned and turned on. "You come on to me or my sisters again and _I_ will personally castrate you."

He smirked. "Why do I find that hotter when you say it than when your sister does?"

She yanked his hair more, lips going to his ear. "Keep that sad excuse for a dick in your pants, and get over it, because my sisters and I are untouchables for you."

"More like for everyone," Mitch muttered under his breath.

Like lighting, Blossom was on the ground, pinned under Butch's weight. "Now, baby. Don't be like that."

Before either of us had time to say anything, Brick stepped in out of nowhere, grabbing Brick by the back of his shirt, dangling him like a puppy. "Butch, what the fuck did I say?"

Butch frowned. "No Powerpuff Girls… Shit, can't I just have a little fun teasing them? And where the fuck did you come from?"

I was at Blossom's side, helping her up and dusting her off. We watched as Brick threw Butch over the fence, a good half a football field away. He glared at us, though Blossom only stood her ground, looking as pissed as him.

"Keep your pigheaded brother away from my sisters," she snarled.

"Keep your skanky sisters away from my brother."

I scoffed, actually a little hurt by that. Blossom shook my hold off, striding over to Brick. Faces inches away from each other, they had a glaring contest that could scare the gods. "You did not just call my sisters skanky, you stuck up, insolent, tenacious prick!"

He laughed humorlessly. "That's rich, coming from an audacious, discourteous, starchy, and foolhardy brat like you. It's a wonder how you made it this far without being called one yet. You have it written all over you."

She gasped, fuming off now. "Why you little-!" And then the arguing really started. I couldn't distinguish one voice from the other, listening as their words meshed together into undeterminable gibberish.

I leaned against the gate, close to Mitch, glancing up at him. "Do you understand a single word they just used?"

He shrugged. "I stopped understanding anything after the word 'prick'. I'm still in shock that she cursed at all."

Butch, as well the entire football field and track, turned to watch the fighting ensue. No one seemed to understand a single word said either. Brick and Blossom's hands lit up, sparks flying from their fingers. Looks like my time to step in.

I pulled Blossom's arm, hoping to get her to pull back, but she didn't even budged. Curse my sister for being the strongest of us all.

"HEY!"

"What?" they yelled at me in sync.

"Blossom, let's go. He's a loser. Just let him think he's king of the world, we know better. You made your point with Butch. Let's just go."

They were both breathing rapidly, eyes aglow with anger and disdain for each other. Blossom was the first to relax. She signed and nodded. "You're right. Let's go. Bye, Mitch."

He gave a halfhearted wave, too scared to do anything else. I wrapped my arm around Blossom's shoulders, walking back in the direction of the gym where my cheerleaders were.

When we were out of hearing range, she sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just, ugh, he makes me so mad I could just…" She couldn't finish. Blossom throttled the air, face mushing together as she pretended to strangle Brick. "I hate him."

* * *

><p><em>Brick's POV:<em>

When the Girls were out of sight, Mitch quickly backed away, heading back to his team. He didn't wanna stick around in case I hadn't had control of my temper yet.

I whirled around to glare at an amused Butch. "What the fuck did I tell you?"

He heard the anger in my tone and all humor vanished. Quickly holding his hands up in surrender, he backed away a few steps. "I'm sorry! They were just, you know, right there. I couldn't resist. I'm sorry."

I tried as hard as I could not to strangle him right there for putting me in that situation. "You do that again and I'll be the one to fucking castrate you, forget the girls doing it. I'll cut other shit off too, shit you actually need. Like that sarcastic tongue of yours."

Nodding in acceptance, he jogged back to the team, looking over his shoulder at me. I tried so hard not to shoot eyebeams at him.

I glanced back in the direction the girls had gone, my temper flaring again just thinking about that bitch Pinky. God, I hated her so much…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubbles: *frown at last chapter* Am I really that slow?**

**Butch, Buttercup, and Brick: Yes.**

***Whimpers* Bubbles: Really?**

**Boomer: Don't worry, baby. I'm the same way. I was discriminated all of my childhood for it.**

**Brick: Wonderful, now it's a sappy fucking love-fest. Great…**

***smacks Brick's arm* Blossom: Brick, you're such a pessimistic, arrogant jerk.**

**Brick: And you're a smarmy, narcissistic, pain in the ass, bitch.**

**Buttercup: Shit, there they go. You really predicted this with that fight in the last chapter, megmeg999.**

***Brick and Blossom argue in background* Butch: Maybe we should do the disclaimer before they start cursing. It usually doesn't end well if she actually starts cursing…**

**Bubbles, Boomer, and Buttercup: Agreed!**

**Bubbles: I am actually looking forward to this chapter!**

**-_- I don't know if I should be flattered or hurt that you weren't looking forward to the previous ones. But anyway, I DON'T OWN THE POWERPUFFS OR ROWDYRUFFS… Oh! Special thanks to:**

**- Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu (My favorite/only editor and best girl! thanks as always!)**

**- Uniquely Amazing **

**- kadienewberg **

**- Kaname **

**- BlossomUtonium**

**- SnoopyGirl213 **

**- Bebeba **

**- wendilin (for reviewing chapter two)**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate a good review. Thanks so much! aaand ACTION! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Blossom's POV:<em>

Robin followed me out to the softball field after practice the following day. I was thrilled to have avoided all contact with Brick that day, especially after yesterday's little…dispute.

Robin laughed as we strolled back to the school building. "_Dispute_? More like World War III according to what Bubbles told me."

Mentally rolling my eyes, I waved my hand dismissively, shrugging. "Okay, it was a little louder than a dispute. But still, it's not like it is going to change anything. So we ignore each other all year. We've done it for years. I think we can be a little more civil now that we have all that off our chests."

"What did you get off your chest exactly? All you did was call each other names," Robin remarked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Call me stupid, but I don't believe that is an example of getting things 'off your chest'. But hey, what do I know?"

I ignored that and opened the door of the main building, nearly running smack into Brick's chest. "Watch where the fuck-." He stopped short when he caught sight of who exactly he had run into. "Fuck. My day was actually going good 'til now. Can't you fucking walk, Pinky?"

"Yeah, that's civil," Robin muttered under her breath.

Ignoring her, I fixed a glare on Brick's face. "I could say the same to you, Brick." I wasn't in the mood to quarrel with him, having had a fairly decent day myself. "Excuse us, but we're late for the Debate Team meeting."

Robin and I slid past him and started for the room our meeting was held at, trying to ignore his cackling.

"Wow, 'debate team'?" he remarked, his voice infuriatingly sardonic. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you're a big nerd like that. Or the fact you'd join something just to argue. You are good at that."

Moving her head a bit, Robin considered me as we walked. "I do believe that was meant to be an insult, Blossom."

I nodded. "I do believe your right, Robin. I would be hurt by that, had it not been for the fact Brick probably doesn't even know how to spell argue."

Abruptly, his cackling stopped and footsteps were heard moving towards us. Brick walked beside us, glaring at me as we talked. "I'm in all of your classes, so I do believe that makes me just as smart as you. But then again, I'm smarter because _I_ actually was able to put two and two together."

We stopped at the door of room 112. Robin quickly rushed in, not wanting to be caught in the middle should something break out between Brick and me. He stuck his head in the room, scanning the dozen kids there. I crossed my arms and snapped, "Is there something else you want, Brick?"

Meeting my eyes once more, a smirk started playing at the edge of his lips and a dark look entered his features. He had something up his sleeve and it angered me not knowing what that was. He leaned against the doorjamb and regarded me with an insufferably haughty look. That just angered me more. If he had something to say, why didn't he just say it already?

"Unfortunate looking bunch," he said coolly, features still holding dark amusement. "Looks like you could use some nicer views. I think I might just be interested in joining this little group of yours."

I couldn't hide my shock fast enough. My jaw dropped open, eyes becoming like saucers as I stared at the sarcastic grin stretching across his face. He hadn't seriously said that, had he? Why would he say that? I managed to squeak out, "But-But…you can't! This club is for _serious_ debaters. You are not one. You just like picking fights with me."

"Well, now I can do that _and_ kill some free time." He walked into the classroom, all eyes watching him as he sat in the desk closest to the door and propped his feet up on the seat next to him. He smirked as I watched in horror. "Please, don't mind me. Do proceed."

I forced my feet to move forward and tried to regain some sense of control. Robin met my eyes, hers huge with surprise and worry. Dexter sat in the front row, gazing at me with a lustful look. He didn't even seem to care about the boy sitting two seats from him, possibly concocting ideas in his head to obliterate us all. Watching Brick smirk at me from the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but get an ache in the pit of my stomach. He was purposely trying to piss me off now. God, this was gonna be a long year.

xxx

"He did _what?"_ Buttercup yelled as we walked into Harry's garage.

My teeth were gritted and I flexed my hands, trying to ignore the strong urge to strangle something. "He joined the freaking debate team just to piss me off!"

Her raven colored hair flew around her face as she shook her head rapidly, trying to make sense of my words. "Is he that big an asshole? Does he have a freaking death wish?"

Harry and Mike stared up from their instruments, looking both confused and nervous as we joined them. I honestly couldn't blame them for their nervousness. After all, I was a super powered being that could just as easily kill them as I could look at them.

"Who joined what now?" Mike asked, looking utterly dumbfounded.

"Brick joined debate team," Buttercup and I said in sync.

Glancing at each other a moment, Harry and Mike threw their heads back, cackling like maniacs. Harry nearly toppled over, his guitar swinging around his neck as he tried to hold himself up. Mike rested his head on his drum set, smacking it as he sucked air back in to his lungs. My nose scrunched in anger as I took in their hysterics. I did not find the whole situation funny.

Setting my hands on my hips, I glared at the two idiots. "I don't see what's so funny. This is serious. It's like he's legitimately trying to ruin my junior year. Which, by the way, he is succeeding at."

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Even Butch isn't that big a pain in the ass. I feel for you."

Bubbles strolled in, cordless microphone in her hand. Seeing the boys still trying to gain control of their laughing outburst, a bewildered look crossed her features. "What's wrong with them?" she asked, turning her attention to Buttercup and I.

"They're laughing their asses off about how Brick joined the debate team to piss off Blossom," Buttercup explained, shaking her head.

I could see the smile Bubbles was so desperately trying to hide. A small snicker escaped her lips. "Ah, honey. I'm sorry. Want BC and I to kick his butt into next Thursday for you? Oh, sorry. That's you two's next debate team meeting."

Mike and Harry's laughter grew and both started gasping for air. Even Buttercup was laughing hysterically now.

"Stop! Stop…I can't breathe!" Mike said between gasps.

I groaned and threw myself onto the beat up love seat in Harry's garage, sighing deeply. "You guys are _not _helping."

Bubbles giggled and sat beside me, resting her head on my arm as she hugged it. "Aw, Blossom, we love you. Don't worry. He will get bored fast. Don't let him ruin your club and school year. Just ignore him like you intended to do."

Robin walked in suddenly, looking up from her cell phone at the three laughing teens, now finally getting control over their breathing. "What did I miss?" she asked innocently.

"Don't ask!" I snapped, not wanting them to start on another round of laughter.

Bubbles stood up and readied herself for band practice. Mike had finally gotten control of himself, wiping away the tears from his eyes as he held his drum stick, ready to play. Harry, on the other hand, was still having trouble breathing, but he tried to hide his undying need to continue laughing like a hyena. It was good to see that I had such a nice support system in times of need. And yes, that was sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Butch's POV:<p>

I sat on the couch, flipping through the channels at a slow, steady pace. "Five thousand channels and not one fucking thing to watch. You've got to be shitting me."

Boomer looked up from the chess game he'd been playing alone, frowning at me. "There is, I'm sure. You're just too fucking picky to pick something."

Flipping him off without looking up at him, I refrained from making any snarky comments and continued surfing. Moments later, the door flung open, a smirking Brick walking in. Boomer and I both glanced up at him as he closed the door behind himself and set his keys on the table. For some reason, that smirk of his scared the shit out of me. Frowning, I asked him, "Where you been, man?"

"Yeah, Butch beat you home," Boomer chimed in, playing with one of the chess pieces, "and he don't get out of football practice until like six."

Brick continued smirking at Boomer before he answered. "I just found a way to entertain myself after school is all."

"You finally took that stick out of your ass and found someone who will let you use them to get laid regularly?" I ducked as he shot eyebeams at me, only to watch as the television shattered and sizzled. "Shit! Come on, man. That's just not right."

A snicker from my blonde brother only served to piss me off more. "Serves you fucking right, prick."

I threw a glare at Boomer. "Fuck you, man." Glancing back up at Brick, his smirk now replaced by a scowl, I said, "So what did you do really?"

Slowly his smirk returned. "I joined debate team."

Both Boomer's and my own jaws fell open in awe. I rubbed my ear, pretending to clean it. "I'm sorry, you did what now?"

Looking as confused as I was (or maybe more so, actually), Boomer said slowly, "Brick, you hate debate team. You said they're a bunch of ugly fucks that are too fucking nerdy for their own good. Now…your one of them?"

"I know I said that, Boomer," Brick said, crossing his arms, now smirking _very_ darkly. "But Blossom is on this debate team."

As if we weren't shocked before, I actually slipped off the couch this time, nearly hitting my head on the corner of the coffee table. I quickly shot to my feet, sharing a glance with Boomer. "Uh, did I miss something here?"

"It's not what you fucking think," my redheaded brother snapped, his creepy as fuck smirk still on his face. "You should have seen how pissed she was. It made me feel like I just pulled the Picasso of asshole moves. It was so rewarding. Besides, it gives me a chance to study for weakness."

I stared at Boomer. His eyes were fixated on Brick, worry clouding his expression. "Wait, man. I thought we were doing this for actual school."

I nodded in agreement as I turned to stare at Brick again. "Yeah, Boom's right. We wanted normal school. Not 'Kill Powerpuff Girls 101'."

Brick crossed his arms, a dark glint in his eye. "You wanted to study. So fucking study the Girls. Find a weakness. If you find something Him can use, maybe he'll let you have another year out here. You could have a senior year too. That's when all the good shit goes down."

I rolled my eyes. "Since when do you care what will please Him? I thought you hated that sick fuck."

"You even called him 'a sick fuck'," Boomer added.

"I _don't_ give a shit what Him wants," Brick snapped. "I just want him out of my fucking hair. Just like the Girls. I am so tired of them getting in my way."

Boomer met my eyes, a nervous look on his face. Saying nothing else, Brick turned and left the room in a single, graceful motion, nothing but that familiar red streak of light following his footsteps. Throwing myself on the couch once more, I sighed deeply. I could practically feel the anger that had radiated off Brick at the mention of the Powerpuff Girls.

There was a moment of silence, before Boomer asked cautiously, "Am I going soft or does Brick seem to hate Blossom and the Girls more than normal?"

I smirked up at Boomer, shrugging unsurely. "You're probably going soft." Staring at the remnants of my still smoking television, I sighed once more, murmuring to myself, "But I am starting to wonder the same thing myself."

* * *

><p>Buttercup's POV:<p>

Bubbles and I were walking down the sidewalk of the strip mall not too far from our house. It was shortly after seven now and no one was really around. Thank goodness.

Taking a small bite of her ice cream cone, she moaned as she swallowed. "Mmm, chocolaty goodness."

Taking a lick of my own cone, I fought back the small moan myself. "You sound like you're moaning in ecstasy or something. It's nasty."

"Well, this is the best ice cream in the world. Can you blame me?" she responded, sticking her tongue out at me.

Staring at the few small bites of vanilla and chocolate swirl left in my half a cone, I smiled. "No, I cant."

I hadn't been watching where I was going until I ran smack into someone's chest, nearly crushing my cone. Cursing darkly, I glared up at the person. Who I found only made me even angrier."Shit! Butch, watch where the fuck you're going."

"Whoa, talk about déjà vu," Boomer said, smiling a bit at Bubbles. I noticed her lips twitching as if she were on the brink of cracking a smile herself. An obvious inside joke.

"Same to you," Butch retorted. I was stunned to see no joke follow it. In all the years I'd known him, he usually had a stupid retort for my insults or cursing.

Bubbles quickly stepped in, knowing the habits of Butch and me. She knew it was a rarity, a very big rarity, that he didn't start something. "So! What are you two doing here? Where's number three?"

Boomer shrugged, though he glanced worriedly the way they came. "He's home, being, well, himself."

"You know, typical bitchy recluse," Butch added to Boomer's comment. "What about you're red? Where's she?"

"We don't know," Bubbles said, waving her ice cream cone a bit. "Something about a Student Government meeting. She's president so she's stuck there."

"Not like she hates it," I added. "Little Miss Goody-Goody is too perfect to not like being president of student government."

I got an elbow jab in the side from Bubbles. "Don't be snippy. Because she actually likes school doesn't make her a kiss ass."

"I didn't say 'kiss ass'. You did."

She glared. "You get my point."

Boomer and Butch watched as the two of us went back and forth. A smirk spread across Butch's face. I instantly took notice of it and leered at him. "What are you smiling at?"

Ignoring my question, he startled me by grabbing my wrist and taking my ice cream. "Thanks, Butterbabe." And he shoved the last two bites in his mouth.

I stared at my now empty hand in surprise and before glaring up at him. "Hey! That was mine, asshole!"

"Now it's ours," he said through a full mouth. After swallowing he moaned. "Damn, that's like a mouth orgasm. That shit was good."

"I know right?" Bubbles gushed.

Now it was my turn to elbow her. "What are we still doing here? We don't converse with the enemy."

"Ooh, a word with two syllables. I'm shocked Buttercup knows words with that many."

Snarling, I glared at my cocky counterpart. "Shut up, Butch. You're just as fucking stupid as I am. Maybe worse."

"Okay, be nice." Bubbles sighed deeply, shaking her head. "Do you always need to pick fights you two?"

"Yes," he and I said in sync.

"Ooh, eerie," Boomer joked, shuddering dramatically. "We should go. We have to go pick up a new TV."

"What happened to the one we saw you unload two nights ago?" she asked.

"Brick broke it," Butch and Boomer said in harmony.

Bubbles frowned. "I don't wanna know why. Knowing Brick, it has something to do with his hate for Blossom."

Boomer laughed. "She's smart."

Butch started laughing. "I see who has the brains of the family." Not responding to that verbally, I smacked the back of his head and he yelped. "Ow, shit that hurt."

"Serves you right," Boomer said. "We'll see you in school tomorrow."

Bubbles and I watched as the boys walked past us and into a store about three doors down. She licked her ice cream absentmindedly as I crossed my arms, a skeptical look on my face. "Did we just have a civil conversation with the Rowdyruffs?"

She shrugged. "I do believe so. World must be coming to an end."

"No doubt about that."

* * *

><p>Butch's POV:<p>

Brick and Boomer walked casually with me as school came to an end, all students heading out or to after school clubs of some kind. Boomer was smiling as he walked backwards in front of me. "I am so excited for this weekend. I've been here two days and already have three dates lined up." He sighed contently. "I love being the good-looking brother."

Brick and I exchanged look. "No, you're not," we said together.

He scoffed and waved us off. "Whatever you say. I still think I'm hot. I don't see either of you even close to getting babes."

"You don't see me in class," Brick retorted. "I have girls staring at me endlessly, to a point its almost disturbing. Too bad for them I'm not here to get laid or get a girlfriend."

"But I am," Boomer said in sync with me.

"Whatever. I'm going home. See you guys after practice." Then Brick strode off in the direction of the parking lot.

Boomer continued to talk beside me as we reached the football field. "This school is so much better than I thought. I don't even mind the Powerpuff Girls being here."

"I know exactly what you mean," I agreed.

A screech in the distance sent us both into silence. Moments later, Blossom shot out of the girls' locker room. Boomer and I stared in awe as we watched her take off into the sky. What put us in such shock was the way she'd been dressed.

"Am I going insane or was she just wearing a bra?" Boomer asked, his voice surprisingly husky and strangled.

I started laughing. "She was wearing _just _a bra. Oh fuck yeah, I gotta see this. Fuck practice." I took to the skies, Boomer right behind me, as we followed the dimming trail of pink where Blossom had once traveled.

It hadn't taken us long to catch up with her. She'd followed the sounds of screaming to about a mile from City Hall. There was a big purple smoke monster, about twelve stories high. It was nothing that we hadn't been seen before, seeing as Townsville attracted a wide assortment of crazies and monsters. Boomer and I quickly ducked into a nearby abandoned attorney's office, watching the show.

"This is gonna be good. She still don't know she's in nothing but a bra."

I nodded in agreement, watching Blossom, my tongue drowning in drool. Bubbles turned to Blossom as she approached, looking startled. "Blossom! Your shirt."

She stared down at the pink and black striped bra, shrieking in surprise and embarrassment. "Oh God," she said as she covered herself with her arms. "I was distracted, I didn't notice."

"Here," Bubbles said, passing her sister a Blue cashmere overthrow. "You need this."

"Yo!" Buttercup called. "You guys gonna assist me with this baddie or play dress up?"

As Blossom quickly slipped into the shirt and buttoned it, they both took off once more, assisting the complaining Buttercup. Both my eyes and Boomer's were locked on Blossom, just praying the monster would do something that would strip that little sweater off her.

"God, I hate Bubbles. She had to give her that sweater?" I grumbled, the image of Blossom shirtless still burned into my eyes.

Boomer just nodded silently, not really taking notice of the girls getting their asses handed to them by a smoke monster.

"This is not looking good for the girls. Should we help them?"

For the first time since we landed, I tore my eyes away from Blossom and stared disbelievingly at my "little" brother. "You going good on me, boy? Do you know what Brick would do if he heard you say that?"

"He'd strangle me without a second thought," he said matter-of-factly.

I nodded, turning to watch Buttercup take a hard hit and go flying about ten yards back, slamming right through a brick wall. Well, she was down. I tried not to cackle as I watched.

Boomer and I both winced. "Ooh, that looked like it hurt."

"Shit, that's gonna leave a mark," I added, feeling a grin form on my face.

"Buttercup!" Blue called in that shrilling little yelp she was good at. She watched Blossom be slapped to the ground, her contact creating an ear ringing bang. "Blossom!"

Boomer and I both jumped back at the sudden whoosh of wind that passed the window we were at as Buttercup made her appearance once more. "Shit, she looks super pissed."

I chuckled, watching her attempt to sucker punch the monster, but slip right through it. "Huh, she's persistent, I'll give her that."

I rested my chin on my forearms as I leaned on the windowsill, watching Buttercup growling in anger as she failed numerous times to subdue the monster. I had to admit, Buttercup was kinda cute when she was angry. Not drop dead sexy like Blossom was at all times, but still, I could see why she was such a coveted prize. She was nicely developed too, not quite like her sisters, but she definitely filled her clothes well. _ I_ even found myself staring as she fought.

I hadn't noticed Boomer glancing at me. "What are you watching so intently?"

My head snapped up, an innocent look on my face. "Nothing."

"You were checking out Buttercup, weren't you?"

"She's fucking hot, what do you expect?" And it's true; when you looked closely at her, she was fucking sexy as hell. Nice athlete's body with model's boobs and ass. Perfect combo for me. It's no wonder she's my counterpart.

I turned my attention back to the Girls. Buttercup was smacked away again, slamming into a building and collapsing to the floor. I felt my leg shaking anxiously. I wanted so bad to go out there and fight. But there was no point to it. They would figure out the best way to take this baddie down eventually.

"You look like you're ready to jump out the window," Boomer remarked, his voice light. "You wanna go out there?"

I did really want to. I need to get some exercise in, because football wasn't really a challenge. But Brick would _kill_ us if he got wind of it. And that, no matter how much I didn't want to, had me staying put in the office. I moaned in restless agony. "I do, but if Brick finds out, we're dead."

"How the fuck are we supposed to kill it if it's smoke?" Buttercup yelled at her leader.

"I don't get it! If it's smoke, how is it able to hit us?" Blue added.

Blossom was silent, watching it as it tore at buildings like nothing. If I hadn't known any better, I would have suspected that I detected vulnerability in her expression. "I don't know."

I couldn't sit any longer. I flew right through the window, taking to the skies.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Boomer called.

The Girls gasped at the sight of us, hands glowing with energy balls. "Wait! Don't shoot! We're here to help," I said, hands up in surrender as I approached.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Buttercup demanded.

"We came to watch the show. But it looks like you three need some assistance. Might I make a suggestion?"

She glowered at my sarcastic tone, but looked to her leader for the answer. Blossom stared at me, her arms crossed over her chest. It was eerie how much she looked like Brick when she did that. I was even a little scared.

After a moment, she said slowly, "Let's hear what he has to say. It can't get any worse than the mess that's unraveled already."

Boomer and I exchanged a glance before I spoke. "Freeze it."

The three girls stared at me, unsure what I meant. Buttercup's energy balls lowered, mere sparks at her fingertips, and Boomer and I were able to relax a bit.

"What do you mean, Butch?" Blossom asked, a most _delicious_ look of confusion on her face.

"Ah, I love the way you say my name Blossy-babe." Buttercup's fingers grew to energy balls once more and I quickly held up my hands. "Sorry, it was a joke! Jeeze."

"Butch, what the hell are you talking about? Get on with it or get away from here before we kill you two." The harsh tone Blossom has frightened me a bit.

"What my idiot brother is trying to say." I glared at Boomer as he took the reins of this conversation. "Is that you have ice breath, correct?" A nervous nod. "And this thing apparently can control the state of matter it's in. Hence how it's gas when you are in offensive, but solid when you are in defensive. It's how it manages to hit you. Freeze it when it's in a solid, offensive state."

The three girls exchanged a look and instantly took off, not so much as a _thank you_. I scoffed, falsely hurt. "Oh, you're welcome!"

Boomer sighed and crossed his arms patiently, watching the girls as they fought. Buttercup and Bubbles played the distraction, while Blossom stood behind it, ready to freeze. When it finally went into offensive mode, Blossom blew her ice breath at it, freezing it instantly. Buttercup and Blossom shot endless eye beams, shattering it to sugar sized crystals, bringing about an end to this battle. When it was over and the monster had been defeated, they returned to us, looking both hesitant and irritated. It was amazing how worn out and surprised they looked. It was a look I'd never seen from them.

"You're welcome," I said again, emphasizing the already heaving sarcasm.

All glared, though none said anything about it. "Why are you here?" Blossom asked.

"We saw you leaving the locker room and wanted to see what all the ruckus was about."

Her eyes went huge at my mentioning the locker room. "Y-You saw me leave the locker r-room?"

Boomer and I both smirked. "We saw a lot more than that."

Buttercup smacked my head. "Pervert."

"What! She's the one that flew out of the locker room in a bra. It's not our fault we happened to be there to see such sexiness."

Blossom's cheeks were a shade pinker and she was fighting a smile. "I don't know if I should kick them between the legs or be flattered."

"I prefer the latter," Boomer said on behalf of both of us. Bubbles smacked Boomer as well. And he winced. "Ow! Sorry."

Blossom held her shirt closed tightly as she crossed her arms. "Why did you help us?"

My finger instantly jabbed right to my brother. "He wanted to help. I was hoping to get some ass kicking in. I needed a workout. But you didn't let me do shit!"

"This was just a workout to you?" Buttercup snarled, practically foaming at the mouth. "This is gonna cost the city millions of dollars in fucking repairs. This was not a workout!"

"Buttercup, enough!" Blossom barked. "They helped us, that's all that matters. The city will cover the expenses as they always do." Her eyes shifted between Boomer and me, apprehensive. "Let's get back. Bubbles and I both have practice."

Buttercup glared at me as she took off. The ice in her eyes, the clear irritation she had for me, it triggered something in me. I found her quite hot. And I wanted to have her, if only to prove I'm amazing enough to get her to want me. Huh, never thought I'd think that…

Bubbles exchanged a look with me and Boomer, nodding goodbye before following suit with Buttercup. Blossom remained behind a moment, not looking too pleased, though not as hateful as Buttercup did. "Thank you," she muttered before taking off behind her sisters.

When they were out of sight, Boomer turned to me, smirking. "Well, that went well."

"Hey, they could have kicked our asses," I said nonchalantly, following the direction the Girls went. "But they didn't. And they even got to take down a baddie. I think that went splendidly."

He didn't see too convinced. "You didn't feel how hard that little blonde cheerleader hits." He rubbed where her hand had made contact. "I can still feel it."

"You're just a pussy."

"Am not!" he snapped.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" And we went back and forth the entire flight home.

When we got to the house, Brick was already there, sitting on the couch as he watched TV. "What happened to practice?" he asked me without looking up.

"Decided to skip today," I said, keeping my voice light as I eyed him. They hadn't shown the attack on the new yet had they? What am I talking about, of course they did, but had me and Boomer gotten on tape…? "Probably wasn't any to begin with. Big ugly ass baddie decided to attack so they probably ran for the hills."

He made no comment after that, letting Boomer and I go to our separate rooms. I couldn't seem to shake the image of a rattled Buttercup from my head. The thought of her even managed to subdue my mental images of a shirtless Blossom…okay, mostly. But I had a sudden interest develop that day. I was gonna get Butterbitch to stop hating me and like me. Just to prove to her she wasn't as tough a bitch as she wanted me to see.

I mentally replayed her reaction today as I lay on my bed. I could still feel her smack just as Boomer felt his. And that, for some reason, just seemed to turn me on.

"Oh yeah," I said aloud. "She wants me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Brick and Blossom: No. You. Didn't.**

**Everyone else: Oh my fucking god! *laughs manically***

**Buttercup: That's so fucking good! She put Brick in debate team! Hahaha. **

**Butch: Like Brick would ever do that! *crying from laughter* He'd kill himself before he joined debate team! Ahaha.**

**Boomer and Bubbles: It's so romantic! **

**Blossom: How is that romantic?**

**Bubbles: He joined because of **_**you**_**.**

***Brick storms out, muttering angrily.* Blossom: megmeg999, you are utterly absurd for thinking of that.**

**Well, the audience seemed to like that, or else they wouldn't be back to read more. Speaking of the audience, let's get this disclaimer done so we can go on. I, megmeg999, do not own the Powerpuff Girls or their counterparts. **

**Plus thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**- Kaname1993 - NAWHdinosaurs**

**- cartoonlover03 - powerpunkbrat**

**- kadienewberg - BetaTheRemix**

**- gooeystar83 - THE POWERPUFF**

**- Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu (Thanks for being my Beta as always)**

**Okay, enjoy! Enjoy!**

Butch's POV:

"I'm sorry, you're gonna do what now?"

I sat at the lunch table with Boomer, tearing my eyes away from the raven haired hottie across the cafeteria to grant my idiot brother an answer to his idiot question. "I am gonna get Butterbabe to fall for me."

A strained snicker escaped his lips. "Am I missing something here? I thought you hated her. Now you…want to date her?"

"I stopped hating all of them when my dick started working against me. Even more so when they grew breasts. And got those fucking_ hot_ curves," I said, briefly letting my mind wander back to the fantastic sight of Blossom shirtless. "No, I don't want to go out with her. I want to prove to her she's not as tough a bitch as she thinks. That I am more powerful because I can get her to fall for me."

Eyes huge, he set his sad excuse for a cheeseburger on the makeshift tray. "So, let me sum this up. You're gonna get her to fall for you…even though you don't want her…just so you can prove you're more powerful and break her heart? What the fuck, Butch? When did you become a heartless fuck like Brick?"

I glared. "When did you become a fucking pussy?"

"Fuck you, prick."

Rolling my eyes, I glanced back over my shoulder. Buttercup flipped her hair casually, her shoulder length raven hair being hit by the light at just the right spot so that I was able to notice the tint of blue highlights in her hair. I felt drool pool in my mouth. It was so hot.

"So what are you gonna do?" Boomer asked.

"I'm gonna go hit on her," I said simply.

Before he had time to respond, I shot to my feet, the plastic blue cafeteria chair screeching at the sudden jolt. I couldn't comprehend his objections as I sauntered over to her table.

Bubbles sat across from Buttercup, that Mike guy beside her. They'd been the first to see me and quickly notified Buttercup.

She turned around, back no longer to me, and glared up. "Butch? What do you want?"

I settled myself in the chair, ignoring a confused Mitch beside her. My eyes never left hers as I leaned back, my arm going around her chair. "I'm hurt. You don't seem too thrilled about my being here. I thought we had something special." A dark glare. "Relax, jeeze. I just wanted to say hi."

"Why?" all four questioned in perfect harmony. I'm not gonna lie, it was fucking freaky how they did that.

I tightened my arm around her shoulders and she growled under her breath. _A challenge._ "She's my counterpart, we're bound together. Can't I be friendly with someone as hot as her?"

All watched her, every one curious and nervous about how she'd react. I was really surprised to see her smile up at me. Okay, it was more of a sneering expression, but still. "That's sweet, Butch. But…"

She caught me off guard by pouring a small bowl of mash potatoes she had on her tray on my head. Drenched in a thick sap that smelled of garlic, the table, as well as those surrounding us gasped in astonishment. "But I don't converse with perverted dickheads."

Without another word, I stood up and shook the mash potatoes off, like a wet dog, and walked back to a smirking Boomer.

"That looks like it went splendidly," he said, smiling in an "I-told-you-so" kind of way.

I flipped him off as I sat down, tossing my hair to fling off the last of the crap I had still been wearing. "This might be harder than I thought…"

Blossom's POV:

Buttercup ranted on as she walked with me from my locker to the cafeteria. "And he just put his arm around me! Like I was his fucking property! What the hell is that about? I mean, who the hell does Butch think he is?"

I rolled my eyes, trying not to let her see the smile I'd been fighting. "You're sure dwelling on this a bit too much. Am I sensing some underlying feelings there?"

She smacked my arm, hard. "Shut the fuck up. The only underlying feeling is my need to strangle him until he cries for mercy."

"Mmm-hmm," I said absentmindedly as I approached the cafeteria line. "Aren't you late for class or something?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, but Lobis is chill. He won't care. He's late half the time himself."

Silently walking beside me as I glanced over the salad bar, she tapped her foot, looking rather impatient. I watched her from the corner of my eye, smirking as an irritated look surfaced on her face. Three…two…one… "I can't believe he did that!" I mentally rolled my eyes. "I mean, really. Come on, it's fucking Butch! And he pisses me off so much with those stupid names he calls me! It's like he's purposely trying to get under my skin!"

"You have so many problems."

She scoffed. "Like you don't, Miss Brick-Is-Evil-Incarnate."

"Hey." I jabbed my pointer finger at her. "I never said that. And I don't babble on endlessly about him like the way you are at the moment." I slid down the salad bar, stopping at the fruit cups before walking to the cash register. "I think you're just being a little too sensitive to all this stuff. So he put his arm around you. It's not like she tried kissing you or asked you out, right?"

She was silent a moment, unwillingly hesitant. "Right."

"When that happens, then you can be angry and obsessed with this conversation," I said in a level, but soothing, voice. "He just acted like typical Butch; it's in his DNA to act like an idiot pimp. Can you blame him?"

She growled under her breath and crossed her arms, trying to look, though unsuccessfully, defiant. "I hate when your right."

It took all I had not to smirk. "Now, I am going to lunch. Get to class. When he really tries to put the moves on you, then you worry. Okay?"

Muttering so low under her breath that even my super hearing didn't pick up distinct words, she sighed, defeated, and nodded. "_Fine_. I'll see you after school." She patted my shoulder and stalked out of the cafeteria.

I barely had time to turn around before Dexter caught up to me, catching me off guard. "Bon après-midi, mon bijou," he greeted me as he took the tray from my hand.

It was usually sweet when someone called me "my gem" and cute things of that nature, especially romantic languages such as French, like Dexter did now. But coming from him, it made my skin crawl. I tried to keep my expression neutral as he joined me in table hunting.

"Dexter," I greeted coolly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying your plate to our table. I hope you don't mind."

To be honest, I'd rather stick my head in a meat grinder than sit with him. But I wasn't in the mood to fight. Silently, I nodded and followed him to my usual table. It was a typical table, a long, rectangular plastic picnic bench against the windows. It was one of the only four in the cafeteria that weren't circular wooden tables.

Dexter set my tray across from his. I sat down, my back to the wall. Good thing too or I would have never seen Brick walking my way. There was a dark humor in his eyes and I tried not to let him, or Dexter, see the pang of fear that rose inside me at the sight of him. What was wrong with me? Why was I suddenly getting chills up my spine and so afraid whenever I was near Brick? I was used to being thrown into walls by him, now just being near him made me nervous.

"Pinky," he greeted casually. It was almost a bit scary to see him being so friendly. Even scarier to see him settle himself on the bench next to Dexter. "What's good, um…dude?"

Dexter grimaced at Brick before giving him the cold shoulder, obviously irritated Brick didn't care enough to know his name despite the three of us in numerous classes. Pushing all vulnerability I was feeling aside, I slapped on a dark glare and aimed it directly at Brick. Managing to keep my voice even, I snapped, "What are you doing here?"

He pulled his eyes away from Dexter, having been looking him over appraisingly. "Are you dating this loser?"

"Hey!" Dexter and I objected in harmony.

"No, I am not dating him, if you must know," I said, stung about the thought of _me_ dating _Dexter._ "But, even if I had, it wouldn't be any of your concern."

He let his eyes slide back over to Dexter, appearing to be about an inch or so taller than the boy. After a moment, he said, "I don't see it."

"See what?" we said in sync once more.

"What you like about him. He seems like a bit of a wuss if you ask me."

"Fuck you, prick."

I directed my glare at Dexter. "Language!" It wasn't very comforting to see Brick merely smirking at the two of us. Sighing deeply, I pinched the bridge of my nose and stared at Brick once more, trying with all my might to remain calm and controlled. "If you're here to say something, say it. If not, please leave. I'd love to be able to eat my lunch and not have the urge to gag."

"So shouldn't pussy over here be leaving?" Brick raised his eyebrows, a smirk still on his face, and I had the ridiculous urge to laugh at that. "Does he speak German?"

"Brick!" I demanded.

"Also, Pinky, erraten was gerade passiert?" (**So, Pinky, guess what just happened?)**

Was he seriously talking to me in _German_? Had he finally gone mental? "Warum sprechen wir in Deutsch? (_**Why are we talking in German?)**_

"Da diese traurige Entschuldigung für ein Genienicht Deutsch verstehen. Und ich möchte unser Gespräch etwas Besonderes zu sein, nur diezwei von uns, babe." (**Because this sad excuse for a genius doesn't understand German. And I want our conversation to be special, just the two of us, babe.)**

He put his hands over his heart at the last part, trying to convey the idea that he even had a heart to begin with. Rolling my eyes, and to be honest, enjoying the look of utter confusion painted on Dexter's face, I played along. "Sehr gut, werde ich dieses Spiel spielen von Ihnen. Was heute passiert ist, dass ist so wichtig für mich zu wissen? Hat jemand wählenSie Präsident?" (**Very well, I shall play this game of yours. What happened today that is so crucial for me to know? Did someone elect you President?)**

The sly grin that took form on his lips was not comforting in the least. What the hell did he have up his sleeve? "Schließen. Ich weiß, das ist Ihr Job auf Student Government." He put his hands out, in an almost welcoming gesture. "Sag hallo zu Ihrem neuen Studenten Regierung Sergeant-at-Arms." **(Close.****I know****that's your job****to****Student Government. Say****hello to****your new****Student**** G****overnment Sergeant****-at****-****Arms.)**

Dexter's mouth fell open in awe, mine following suit after I'd decided I _had _actually heard that. "Du hast Recht ein Witz sein?" (**You're kidding right?)**

Brick's smirk grew into a triumphant smile. "Nope, Pinky. I am one hundred percent serious. It's gonna be oodles of fun spending so much time together." The heavy sarcasm in his voice sparked the flame on my fury.

I felt my nails digging into my palms, face getting hot with anger. "You joined the fucking Student Government!"

"Ah-ah-ah! Language!" I threw a cold glare at him. "I didn't join. I was asked by a few friends of yours to be the Sergeant-at-Arms. Unsure of their reasoning behind it, clearly they missed out on the last ten years of news." He shrugged, uncaring.

"But-but-but… you can't!" I tried not to screech at him, my mind still trying to wrap around the fact that they had asked _Brick Jojo_ _of the Rowdyruff Boys_ to be the Sergeant-at-Arms. "You don't know how to keep order! You live on causing _dis_order."

Another uninterested shrug. "You helped me see the error of my ways." He grinned darkly at me. "I'll see you at the meeting after school, President."

"But-but-but!" But he didn't stop to listen to my mindless stuttering. Striding back to his table, he had a triumphant grin on his face as he sat down.

Dexter just stared at me, eyes saucers. "What just happened?"

"I'm not entirely positive," I said, pushing my tray away and laying my head on my arms. "But, I think, my life just went to hell."

Buttercup's POV:

Walking out of U.S. II class after bell rang, Blossom's advice had been running through my head. She had a valid point. Why had I been so sensitive about all of this? He only put his arm around me…

A strong arm draped over my shoulder. "Hey, Butterbabe" …just as he did now.

I shook his arm off and it fell to his side like a dead weight. "Butch," I greeted coldly before resorting to giving him the cold shoulder.

"So where are you going for your Study Hall?" Realizing that I'd been giving him the silent treatment, he followed alongside me, trying to urge me to talk. "Well, that's real mature. Giving a guy the cold shoulder because he tries to make civil talk. I can see why you're not the leader."

Instinctively, my temper flared and I spun around to sock him. He flew back, creating a crater, ten yards in length, in the floor as he slid down the hall. "Asshole!"

Before I even had the chance to blink, he rammed into me, sending me flying in the opposite direction of the hall. My books slipped from my hand, scattering amongst the gasping and screaming students. Butch slid with me, straddling me when we came to a stop. I couldn't seem to be able to push him off, probably do to the fact he had pinned my wrists above my head. I could feel my face flush, but if it was from anger or embarrassment, I wasn't sure.

"Get the fuck off me, prick!"

"You're really hot when you're pissed, you know that?"

A few students gathered around to watch the fight, while other, smarter ones quickly got out of there to avoid repercussions. I was in the perfect position to get him off me. I slammed my thigh and knee right between his legs, getting him at Powerpuff strength. To my utter amusement, he let out a faint squeal, eyes huge with a numb shock before toppling over. Thankfully, his hands released my wrists and went to his aching groin. All who'd been watching shrieked, most of the guys looking as though they felt the pain along with him.

"Hope that keeps you from bearing kids, douchbag. The world doesn't need more people like you, especially mini-yous. Fuck off, asshole."

There was nothing but a faint squeal as he tried to get up. Seeing this as a victory, I turned to gather my books, only to be cut off by the principal. He gave me a threatening glare, one that made me cower in my combat boots. "Buttercup, gather your friend and meet me in my office."

"Friend?"

"Yes, the one writhing in agony on my hallway floor. You two, in my office, two minutes."

Looking around, all had scattered, pretending to go about their business. Butch moaned in agony, breathing deeply to attempt looking less in pain than he was. He put his arm over my shoulder, using me as a crutch. "Fuck, babe. If you wanted to get close to my dick, all you had to do was ask."

The boy don't learn, does he? Without a single word, I shoved him off and punched him in the gut, letting him double over in pain as I gathered my books. Shit, I was so going to kill this asshole for getting me in trouble.

I sat in the seat across from the principal, head hung low, eyes to the floor. I risked giving a sidelong glance to Butch. He was sitting beside me, leaning back in his chair casually, arms crossed. He didn't seem at all bothered by the fact we were sitting in the Principal's office.

"Clearly, you two are aware of why I brought you in here. Fighting on school property? Destroying the hallway with your powers?"

"Technically, that was me. I'll admit that. He shouldn't have been touching me, though."

Concern came to the Principle's eyes. "Touching you? Inappropriately?"

"Well…uh…no." And I let my head hang low again.

"Well than you had no reason to throw him half way across the building, creating a crater in my school!" He quickly glared over at Butch. "As for you young man, I will not tolerate sexual harassment. And you also had no right to attack her the way you did. Now, I realize the powers you two possess, but that does not mean you have the right to unleash them in my school building."

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," I said on behalf of Butch and myself.

"It better not. Now, as for your punishment…detention for a week. During your study hall. Neither of you are to leave the Library and are to be there promptly at the final bell. I also expect you to read one book a day from the library. And a report on each one. I'll collect them all at the end of the week. Now, off to the library. Your punishment begins now."

"Yes, Mr. Boner." Butch's head shot up, snickers slipping from his lips when he realized what he'd said. "Sorry, but that's your name? Please tell me that's a fake name."

The Principle grimaced as Butch's laughing grew. "It's pronounced Bo-nair."

"Dude, that shit is hysterical!" Butch cackled and I had the strong urge to punch him again. I clenched my fists tightly, my finger nails digging into my palms. "I'd kill myself if I had a last name like that. Please, don't try getting all Frenchy with it. It's 'boner', that's all there is to it. Don't pretend you don't get one, especially from Butterbabe here."

My face got hot and I thought I'd be sick. Mr. Boner was like fifty and his hair was getting grayer by the day. His eyes went huge, smoke practically coming out of his ears. "Three weeks detention! Now off with you two."

Without another word, both of us left in silence, turning to head to the library. I had been quite surprised to see he'd actually complied with the orders to go straight to the library. Frowning, I turned to him, my shock written on my face. "You're actually doing what he says?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He raised an eyebrow at me, his hands behind his head.

"I didn't realize you followed orders. Well, unless they were Brick's and even then…"

To my great dismay, he took his arm and slung it over my shoulder. It took all the strength I had not to break it off right there and then. "Baby, I'm only following you. So, lead the way."

My nails dug deep into my palm and I was certain I drew blood. "Butch, get your arm off me…before you lose it."

The tone of my voice, or perhaps remembrance of his last warning not heeded, was enough incentive to get him to quickly drop his arm and mutter an apology. Following silently behind me, he entered the library and settled himself in a seat across from me at one of the back tables, close to the air conditioning and farthest from the librarian.

He actually grabbed one random book, not even aware of what it had been, and started reading. "What did you pick for today?"

A perplexed look entered his features and he stole a glance at the cover. "Uh… 'Codependence and the Power of Detachment: How to Set Boundaries and Make Your Life Your Own'."

A small snicker escaped my lips, but I tried to be as silent as possible, having gotten a dark look from the librarian bitch. "Well, that is a very…fitting choice."

He frowned and didn't make a remark at all to that. "What about you, Butterbabe? You pick one?"

Glancing over to my right, I looked at the shelf closest to me and picked one without caring. "Damn. 'The Oprah Winfrey Show: Reflections on an American Legacy'. I had to grab this of all things?"

He laughed, not even trying to muffle it at all. "I could say so much about that…"

"Don't you even dare or you'll lose your tongue as well."

A grin spread across his face. "You thinking about my tongue? In that case, I'll give you some things to do with it."

I held the book up, fighting back the urge to gag as he made kissy faces at me. This was gonna be a _looong_ three weeks…

Blossom's POV:

While mixing the bowl of whatever contents I'd mindlessly poured in there, and mixing it furiously I might add, loud stomping down the hall pulled me out of my irritated state. If only briefly.

"I hate that no good sonuva bitch!" Buttercup ranted loudly, her chunky combat boots leading the way to the bar stool across from me at the counter.

"Butch, I presume?"

"Got that fucking right," she said through a mouth full of chips.

"What did he do?" I was careful not to make any remarks on her talking with her mouth full. God knows that she would bite my head off for questioning her etiquette, especially in the irritated state she was currently in.

"He got me three weeks detention! We were fighting in school."

I set the bowl down on the counter and crossed my arms, a real look of authority in my stance. She knew she was in trouble. "Buttercup, what did the Professor and I said about fighting in school? They go there, we can't fight them. They have as much right to be there as we do, even if we don't like it."

"But this is different!" she defended. "He put his arm around me again and was acting like a perverted jackass!"

"Then you wait until after school, not during school. Which, evidently, you didn't do as you apparently have detention now." She had this scared little kitten look on her face; obviously she was hiding something about this little encounter. "What did you do?"

She kept her eyes low, never leaving the chip in her hand. "Weeellll…I sorta…you know…threw him across the hall and created a crater in the floor."

My jaw dropped and I covered my eyes. "Buttercup!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Buttercup cried, wincing. "He just pissed me off so much. And he attacked me back too! Got kinda perverted about it too."

"Buttercup, you can't let Butch get to you. I didn't let Brick get me so angry that I threw him across the cafeteria today. No, I stayed perfectly calm and tried not to yell _too_ _much_. But at least I didn't throw him across the room."

Her head shot up, eyes bright. She knew she had the perfect opening to get the subject off her mistake. "What did Brick do?"

"That Hitler wannabe told me today, in German no less, that he was asked by the Student Government to be the Sergeant-at-Arms," I growled, letting her distract me for a moment. "Not to mention the fact he asked me, with Dexter right there, if I was dating him. _And_ he called him a wuss-."

I was interrupted by the sudden outburst of laughter that had escaped Buttercup's lips. She nearly toppled out of her seat as she laughed like a hyena. "Oh my God! That's fucking hilarious! And he agreed to join? Fucking intense!" She rested her head on the counter, pounding it with her fist. "God, my sides hurt from laughing. That's rich! He was asked…to be Sergeant-at-Arms…for _your_ Student Government."

"Nice to see the support I get from you."

Sniffling and wiping away a few tears, she coughed and managed to straighten up. "I'm sorry, that's just too funny. Maybe it's just because I had a bad day. But you gotta admit, the fact he told you it in German was fucking funny." She breathed deeply, trying to gain control over her laughter. "Okay, okay. I'm good, sorry. Phew. Okay. Now, that is bad. I would have flipped a lid."

"He's a jerk, what am I supposed to do? Attack him every time he irritates me? I'd destroy the school in two hours."

"I'd kill 'em, so there'd be nothing to be angry about."

"I just can't believe him! He did it only to piss me off!"

"I mean, really! He's just so fucking annoying. There's no one that'd miss him. I certainly wouldn't," Buttercup added.

"He doesn't care about Student Government or me or the school. He didn't even want to go there according to Bubbles. He only did it for his brothers, to keep them in line."

"And he doesn't do his work anyway or care about school in general. So it's not like it matters to him. I don't know why he bothered to come! He's just doing it to be an asshole and get laid!"

"And you know what," I said, waving the mixing spoon around aimlessly. "He's just here to probably find our weaknesses. I'll be you that's it. He agreed to this because he's trying to find out what gets under our skin."

"He's not even getting that! And that's probably all he wanted! So now he's doing the second best thing he can do! He's trying to get under my skin, just piss me off when he can, so he can get his perverted fix."

I mixed the bowl furiously, ignoring the drops of mix being flung out as it spun. "He's such an arrogant…!"

"Pigheaded…!"

"Irritating…!"

"Selfish...!"

"Pathetic excuse for a man!" Buttercup and I yelled at each other in sync.

Bubbles popped her head in, looking nervous. "Hello?"

"WHAT?" we shouted at her in unison.

She glanced around, before deciding it was apparently safe. The nervousness faded, quickly being replaced by her usual bubbly personality. "Did someone die in here? I'm hearing an awful lot of screaming? What are you two talking about?"

"A jackass! That's who," Buttercup snapped.

Her eyes slid over to me, looking unsure, though greatly humored. "Are you two even talking about the same person?"

"We're talking about Butch!" Buttercup yelled at the same time I said, "We're talking about Brick."

We glanced at each other, both stunned to see we'd not been on the same topic. Flustered, I tried to amend what we said, "Oh, well um…both I suppose."

Bubbles laughed. "Don't try to cover it up, Blossom. You both have listening problems. Get over it. Now that you've both vented, can we get started on dinner?"

"I haven't finished cooking yet."

Bubbles walked beside me, looking down at the bowl or what was left in it. "Did you add all the stuff that's on this counter? I see…baking soda…flour…chili powder…soy sauce? Blossom, were you even paying attention to what you were cooking?"

"Not… really." I smiled apologetically.

"How about I finish dinner. Or, well, more like start it. Buttercup, clean up the, uh, splattered mix Blossom made off the floor."

Buttercup scoffed. "Do I look like the type to take orders from my 'little' sister?"

It was times like that when that little monster inside Bubbles awoke. She hated being looked upon as the "little" sister, when in fact, we are all literally equal, down to the last second I suppose. She crossed her arms, looking kinda ferocious if you want me to be honest. I even cringed back a bit as she glared darkly at Buttercup.

"I am the same exact age as you, dumbass," Bubbles snapped. "We were born at the exact same moment. So fuck that little sister shit!"

I sensed the sonic scream arising at the last word, so I quickly stepped in, before my nice updated kitchen got a total makeover. "Okay! Okay! We got it! Bubbles, you do the cooking. Buttercup, clean the mess please. I have to go get cleaned up. It's just about five o'clock. So Student Government meeting is about to start."

"Why aren't you at softball practice? I forgot to ask."

I shrugged. "I don't know, Bubs. Felt like skipping. Buttercup can fill you in on _why_."

A snicker slipped from Buttercup, but the dark glare I threw her was enough to set her straight. She held her hands up, "Sorry." She threw the last chip in her hand into her mouth. "But it's still funny."

"What's so funny?" Bubbles asked innocently as I flew out of the kitchen. I didn't feel like sticking around to hear her be told about my arch enemy's new status in the Student Government hierarchy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brick: My eyes… I wanna claw out my eyes right now…**

**Blossom: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WROTE THAT! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO?**

**Buttercup: *smacks Butch* asshole! Got me detention! **

**Butch: Ow! It wasn't me! It was her! She wrote it! Jeeze, it's just a story, don't need to take it out on me.**

**Relax all. Sheesh. (: if you guys liked this than you'll looove the next chapter. Haha.**

**Brick and Blossom: What. Did. You. Do…?**

**(: You'll see! Now for the disclaimer. I- Where's Bubbles and Boomer?**

***Bubbles comes running in, guitar in hand, followed by Boomer* Boomer: Give me my guitar Bubbles! **

**Bubbles: No! Megmeg999 made **_**me**_** the musician, not you. So *sticks out tongue***

**Anyway, before I get killed by the fuming Reds over here, let me do the disclaimer. I don't own Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys.**

**Buttercup: Please, get on with it. I gotta see what you plan to do with this. It's kinda killing me now.**

**Butch: You just wanna see if we have hot monkey sex in the supply closet.**

**Buttercup: Pervert.**

**Annnywayyyy… Thanks also to:**

**-NAWHdinosaurs -chi-chiwawa**

**-SnoopyGirl213 -Kaname1993**

**-powerpunkbrat -gooeystar83**

**-bookie101 -1000GreenSun**

**And a special thanks to my best friend WaterFairy aka. Mizu, for her editing awesomeness. Thank her, or this chapter would be totally horrible, with grammatical errors out the wazoo. Thanks girl! Love ya!**

**ENJOY!**

Brick's POV:

The Student Government meeting had been in the teacher's lounge of all things. Most were chattering mindlessly around the room. All waiting for a few key people to show up, such as the President, Little Miss Bitch, aka Pinky.

I sat at the end of the table, my feet propped up on the edge as I waited patiently. What was the big deal about this whole "Student Government" thing? Why did I agree to this? I didn't even like keeping my _brothers_ in order, let alone a bunch of kids from fucking school. _I'm losing my damn mind, that's it._ I never would have agreed to this had I been sane.

As if my sanity wasn't at risk of being lost entirely, Pinky flew in, a frantic look deep in her eyes, though her composure was damn near impenetrable.

"Sorry, I'm late. It's been a hectic week." I took notice of the brief glare she threw in my direction before her and a long blonde haired girl, close to her height, followed behind her as they made their way to seats.

She settled herself into the empty chair beside me, and retrieved the notebook from her small black purse. "Right, so of course, as always, welcome. Nice to see everyone's here." The all too evident glare she shot from the corner of her eye at me explained she was exceedingly stunned to see me show up at all. But I didn't overlook the faint gulp of nervousness.

"Is there any business you'd like to discuss first?" she started simply.

"Homecoming," multiple voices echoed at once.

I could sense the tension revolving around this topic, for she sighed and removed the black middle arm waist jacket, revealing the white tank top beneath. I felt my throat constrict and heartbeat grow more rapid, if only for a moment. There was one thing I couldn't deny, no matter how much I hated myself for it. Blossom had _many _sultry curves, seeming to be in the perfect places. Even now, for the briefest of seconds, I found myself having trouble tearing my eyes away from the slender beauty beside me. _God, just thinking that brings an unfamiliar need to strangle myself right then and there._

My thoughts were interrupted by the chattering of some guy's I didn't know. Though, their faces sent a wave of familiarity through me. Clean cut, medium builds similar to mine, though they were much shorter compared to my six-foot-three height.

"Boys, do you mind?" Pinky interrupted. "You are partly the ones that asked to discuss this topic first."

The leader of this little gang, or so I assumed, smirked at her with a lustful look. However, there was an underlying superiority in his gaze, as if her being the leader of the Powerpuff Girls made him no less dominant over her. "You're the one that let a Rowdyruff in here. You signed the death certificate for any order in this meeting by allowing that."

She spared me a quick glance before meeting the jerk's eyes once more. "I'm not the one that allowed him in, majority vote."

"So-"

"However…" All watched, a curiosity burning in their minds. "Brick has not interrupted us yet. You have."

"It's been five minutes. Give it time, baby. I guarantee he'll fuck some shit up."

I could already see her temper burning, and knowing her as well as I knew any enemy, I knew she'd instantly call the kid out on his language rather than the fact he'd referred to her as "baby". "Langua-"

I let loose an earsplitting whistle. A few covered their ears in attempts to block the painful sound out. Blossom seemed as though the sound hardly fazed her, only watching me with a bewildered expression. "Shut the fuck up, kid." I snapped. "It's been five minutes and I'm ready to snap your fucking head off. Shut the fuck up, or watch me throw your ass out."

All but Pinky stared flabbergasted at me, as if they'd heard Boomer speak something utterly brilliant, which was a rarity for him. The jerk silenced, stunned I'd actually been doing something to keep order rather than allow the ignorant comments to continue. I certainly wasn't known for keeping peaceful order. Organized crime, yes. Civil order, certainly not.

"Thanks," Blossom muttered, eye brows raised in disbelief.

"Believe me Pinky, that was for my benefit, not yours."

"Right…" She said, continuing to stare for another moment before the skepticism finally drained from her features and she resumed her meeting. "Anyway, as you can see, nothing is different. So shall we begin?"

Despite the tenseness I could now sense from the rest of this little group, most resumed their silence as they pulled notebooks from their bags and began the meeting, eyes flickering between Pinky and me. Even she had a difficult time keeping her eyes away off of me, as if she were having a hard time believing it as well.

The rest of the meeting had been silent, nothing but the civil talk that one would expect of such meetings. Though I hated the thought of having to take part in this little club, I found myself actually good at it. It would seem threats do still work when attempting to keep order. I'd certainly have to reincorporate that into my control strategies when pertaining to my brothers. Though, I didn't appreciate the excessive scrutiny from Pinky. Thank goodness for the years of training, or I never could have dealt with that hour, which seems to drag on longer than any moment in my entirely life. It was then that I could tell this would be a little more daunting a task than I realized.

Butch's POV:

It was a rarity that I said fighting was a big mistake. But this was one of those _very rare_ occasions. Sitting under the watchful eye of the librarian, who I firmly believed could have been older than the dinosaurs in the book I'd been reading, we sat in silence as the hour progressed exceedingly slow. She really stuck to her guns about the whole "no talking, just read" policy shit the principal had fed her. Talk about some fucking sucky luck on my part.

"I'm going to the copy room," the bitch grumbled in a husky, garbled tone. "Don't even try sneaking out. The Principal warned me of your shenanigans. So I'm on to you." She stared narrowed eyed at me specifically, sparing Buttercup the briefest of glances before stalking out the door, leaving behind nothing but the foul odor of decaying meat.

The second I knew she was out of earshot, I turned back to face the silent Powerpuff settled across from me. Though it was our first of many detentions together, I could sense this silence would drag on forever. It hung between us as we read. To my disbelief, it bothered me a little too much.

"Come on, Butterbabe. Talk to me. I can't stand this sitting here in silence shit. It's almost as annoying as the time Princess tried to become a Rowdyruff." The thought of her being in our group, though I knew Brick would have never allowed it the second the request reached his ears, still sent chills up my spine. I fought back the urge to shutter there and then.

She laughed humorously, her eyes never leaving the book in front of her. She only sat there, resting her head on her right fist as she flipped through the pages silently. After a while, I'd given up on trying to get her to speak. She was pissed at me for making us get detention, and I couldn't blame her to be honest. This shit _really_ sucked.

It was about twenty minutes before bell rang, and the librarian had yet to return. I saw it as a prime opportunity to getting her to speak. Or rather, a prime opportunity to try _again_. "Would saying sorry fix this silence?"

She stopped mid-flip though never looked up. "What did you just say? Are you suggesting you'd actually be able to apologize without melting?"

"I said _would it_, not that I would."

I wanted to smack myself, for she breathed deeply, as if to relax her rising temper, and continued to flip through the book. Maybe saying it _wouldn't _be such a bad thing. If it got her to speak, this whole "getting her to fall for me" quest I'd been on might be a smidge easier.

I felt the slightest twinge of a smirk on my lips, but I tried not to sound too humored. "I'm sorry for being a Class-A prick."

Thankfully, she raised her head, the veil of raven colored hair slowly revealing that milky white face. Instantly, images ran through my head, of angels, fallen or otherwise. She had a face that put them all to shame.

Buttercup had this smirk on her face, one that was a cross between triumphant and disbelieving. "Since when do you apologize?"

I shrugged, holding back the small laughter building up in the back of my throat. Apologizing was certainly not one of the things I was known for. Especially when apologizing to a Powerpuff Girl. "Since now. I have to admit, this whole situation is kinda my fault, I won't deny that. Brick says I have control issues, hence my attacking you in return yesterday. He does have a point; I just can't help it though. I'm hot-headed, as you know all too well." Not only did she know from having to deal with me as a counterpart, but deep down, she had the very same issues haunting her.

Buttercup just stared at me, biting the inside of her left cheek. "Uh-huh…" was all she said. I had hoped more would be said than that, but she only stared back down at her book, continuing to read.

Well, it wasn't the conversation I was expecting would happen, but it was better than nothing. I'd get her to talk to me eventually. I mean, hey, I had three weeks to do it after all.

Blossom:

I sat with Dexter and some friends at lunch, mostly Student Government members. They'd found Dexter damn near god-incarnate, so they were all too willing to let him join us on a regular basis, despite my silent protests to them. But, if truth be told, I found myself unaware of his presence about ninety percent of the time. It'd been about two weeks since Brick's first Student Government meeting with us, has is actual ability to do the job_ well_. And another meeting had been approaching within the next week or so. My curiosity ate at me like a virus. _Would he be that serious next time, or would he relapse into his own habits and cause some sort of conflict with me?_

"Blossom?" Danielle, my vice president in S.G crooned, waving her hand in front of my face. "Anybody home?"

Mindlessly, I blinked, my eyes hurting now as though I hadn't blinked in forever. I met her brown eyes, seeing a very evident worry deep within them. "Yeah… I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Do you realize you've managed to not blink for a solid ten minutes? I didn't know that was even physically possible honestly." Dexter added somberly, jumping into the conversation.

"Thanks for making me feel like a freak of nature, Dexter. You were _very _helpful."

An innocent shrug followed by silence from him. Daniele wasn't as convinced about my excuse. "What were you thinking about? It looked more like you were watching something or… someone." Her words registered in the back of her mind, and she glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the cafeteria, trying to find something that would be able to hold my attention so intently. "Ohh…" A smirk played at the edge of her ruby red lips, and a knowing look entered her expression as she turned back to me. "I see…"

"See what?" I asked innocently.

"Don't tell me you were staring at Brick…"

I'd chosen the wrong time to drink from my water bottle. She'd said that at the exact moment I'd taken a swig, and I nearly choked on it. "I'm sorry, what?" I said between coughs. "No, I wasn't. Really."

Danielle had been a good friend of mine for year. Having been in in my dance troupe since freshman year, and in a good number of my classes since, I believe, third grade. I'd grown to think of her as a very close friend, similar to Robin. But sometimes it irritated me how observant she was. Made it hard to handle situations such as this.

"Well it didn't seem that way," she said, playing mindlessly with her salad.

Unsure how I was supposed to debate this further, I let my eyes leave hers and wander around the room. I happen to catch sight of where Brick had been sitting. He actually had been in the general area I'd gazed off thoughtlessly in, so her misinterpretation was understandable. He sat with a small group of boys about six tables over. I'd known some of them, mostly through Buttercup. They were a rowdy group of boys, mostly smokers and wannabee thugs. Though, for the most part, they were harmless. It was no surprise though that Brick would assimilate himself into that group. He would be a god to them.

His eyes met mine, a dark though not _hateful_ look in them, surprisingly. In fact, he seemed almost emotionless entirely. It was more of a cold, dead look. Nonetheless, wasn't long for it to turn into a glare, that's when I forced my eyes to tear away from him, and look anywhere but in his general direction. What was going on with me? Why was I so caught up on the fact Brick was doing something normal for once in his life. I mean, sure it was to most likely piss me off, but he'd at least been doing the work and jobs asked of him… he took this stuff he did seriously. So why did it bother me so?

"I'm just a little distracted. It's not him though."

Danielle, nor Dexter, seemed to believe me, though the two never said anything of it after that. I allowed myself one last peak at Brick as the three of us stood to dispose of our trays. He watched me, as if I were something of interest to him. With the intensity of his scrutiny, I felt as though I were nothing but little lab-rat to him, and he were the scientist. Brick was waiting to see what my next move would be. I couldn't help but feel this were just a game to him, a very intense game of Cat and Mouse. He had been toying with me, trying to see how far I would go before I cracked under the pressure. Well, I wouldn't let him get that far into this "recreation sport" of his.

He wanted to play? Well, I'll play… "Check," I murmured to myself as Dexter, Danielle and I strolled out of the cafeteria.

Buttercup's POV:

Blossom had warned me to be careful around Butch, that she sensed there was something underneath this "just here for school" bullshit the Boys tried to feed to us. I don't blame Blossom for her paranoid state. Brick had been unusually sadistic to her lately, and no one could understand why. It was troubling enough to see her still struggling to overcome the loss of her boyfriend. Murder isn't exactly a small thing one can overlook, and it must be horrible to know who did it and not prove it.

If I'm being honest, it scared me, all of this. More and more each day. Brick could be hurting her but I would never know. He could be of trying to kill her in one of these club meetings he joined of hers, and I would have no idea. I felt so vulnerable; I couldn't protect my "big" sister, not with the set up the Boys were in here. It made them damn near untouchable.

I'd been doing fairly well when it comes to ignoring Butch over the past two weeks. I kept our contact to a minimal, as had Bubbles It was easier for her. Boomer made it appear as if he had no interest in communicating in their classes besides the occasional pleasantries, unless it was called for real conversation in class. I, however, had a real chatterbox for a counterpart. And though Butch tried _frequently_ to get me to talk, I stayed firm, ignoring him as often as possible. But in recent days, he'd been even more persistent than normal.

"Buttercup?"

Butch must have been _desperate_ to converse with me; he'd even resorted to calling me by my legitimate name, and not one of those fucking annoying nicknames he used so recurrently. But I never looked up from the book on car mechanics that lay in front of me.

"Come on, BC. Why you ignoring me? I apologized for getting you in trouble, and it was honest, considering who I am and all." I allowed myself to sneak a peak of him from the corner of my eye. He was frowning, this abandoned puppy dog look on his face. "Come on. I can't be charming and charismatic when it's a one-way conversation."

I felt the slightest crack of a smile on my lips, but forcibly wiped it away. "What, Butch? What is it you need to say? I just want to get through these three weeks as civilly as possible."

"Civility implies speaking, not ignoring."

Whoa, Butch almost sounded smart there. I didn't try hiding how mind blown I'd been from him. "Huh, reading a book a day for two weeks finally got some knowledge into that empty head of yours? I had no idea you knew what civility even meant."

"You know you're so hot when you're feisty and sarcastic like that?"

And there was the old Butch I knew. The sexist pig I'd been fighting since we were kids. I rolled my eyes and stared back down, lapsing back to my silent state.

He sighed, though it sounded as though he were suppressing a groan rather than sighing. "Okay, I'm sorry. I take that back-"

"What is with you suddenly wanting to talk, to apologize whenever you say something wrong? You trying to win your way back into my graces so you can kill me?

A look of awe crossed his face. "What? No! I-"

"Did Brick send you in to find my weaknesses? Ease your way into my friend circle so you can get close and find out what my true weaknesses are? To destroy us with."

He held his hands up in surrender, a hurt yet utterly shocked look painted on that childlike face of his. "No, I ain't trying to kill you. I swear. I know that sounds stupid with the past we have, and what happened at my house not even a few weeks ago, but that was all _Brick_, not _me_. I don't want to hurt you or your sisters surprisingly. Honest."

There was something in his voice, this innocence that only a child could pull off. That or a hurt, guiltless man. And though Butch surely acted as though he were still a child, he was certainly not one anymore. He meant what he'd said, that I could sense. "Then why are you so persistent?"

"Is it that surprising that I want to be friends?"

There'd been no teasing in his voice, no humor, no sarcasm. It was eerie how serious he looked, let alone sounded. I met his oddly jade green eyes, seeing myself in them. It sent a haunting chill up my spine. "Really?" I asked skeptically. "Since when are you so keen on being friends with Powerpuff Girls?"

"Since now." A sarcastic grin spread across his face, but it didn't have that usual vicious twist to it. It was just… friendly.

Butch watched me, waiting for me to say something. I couldn't help but crack a smile a bit at the proud look on his face, as if this momentary conversation was a major success to him. "Okay," I said simply.

All humor or triumph in his expression faded, replaced by a look of confusion that I couldn't help but giggle at. Well at least internally. "Okay what?" he asked.

Bell rang, and I only smiled, too amused by his perplexed expression to say more. I said nothing on the subject as I walked out, Butch running through the conversation in his head as he walked beside me to our next class. I had to admit, I don't know what it was about him, but he was actually kinda adorable when he had that dumbfounded thinking look on his face. It was cute. It didn't mean I trusted him, _not in the least,_ but hey… maybe it would be a laugh if I gave him a chance.

Bubbles' POV:

I sat silently in the slowly filling room of my Chemistry II class, waiting to begin. From the corner of my eye, I saw the silhouette of my sister. Turning to greet her, I choked on my "hello" when I caught sight of her _and Butch_ walking side by side to class. Of course I knew they shared a class, or rather most of them, but seeing them walk together and without someone bleeding was a sight I thought I'd never see. I couldn't even begin to count the times since school started that Buttercup had complained over dinner how increasingly irritating Butch had been. Now, they were escorting each other to class?

No, they couldn't be. Must be just a coincidence, maybe their detention had just gotten out and this would end when their punishment did. Buttercup knew we had to avoid them as best we could. She knew the damage they could do, as poor Blossom knew all too well. I couldn't help but sigh thinking about the agonizing turmoil my sister Blossom must have felt, knowing Brick was within reach and she couldn't get him for all the pain he'd caused her. The look of failure in her eyes, of anguish, it was like nothing that anyone could ever understand unless they experienced as much agony as she has.

The cobalt eyes of my counterpart from directly across the room made it all too obvious he was wondering the same thing of our green eyed siblings as I had been. Clearly there was something there that I wasn't the only one sensing.

"All right my bright eyed student," Mrs. Angela said cheerfully. "I know you are all exhausted, the day's so close to being over but still one period after this. Believe me, the feeling of anxiousness for the weekend is mutual. So, seeing as its Friday, I thought we'd do something simple for today." She sauntered around the counter and stood alongside a tall stack of small boxes. "These little kits are for you to each take, and do in partners. Meaning groups of _two_. No more, no less. I want you to first pick a partner, and not someone you know well. This is going to be a social experiment as well as scientific. I want you to get to know your classmates better. So find someone, and I'll know if you're faking. I know my classes," she said smirking as she settled herself in her seat and watched us scatter into clusters, all eager to find someone before they ended up the odd-one-out.

As the cluster dissipated, I caught sight of a shaggy mop top head of hair. Boomer had known everyone, so to avoid getting in trouble, most had avoiding partnering with him. I stood up and made my way across the small classroom, smiling at him as I approached. He, however, seemed a bit confused as well as suspicious. Well, that's what I detected from the narrowed eyes he'd been watching me from.

"Bubbles," he greeted me coolly.

"Hey, Boomer. Have a partner?"

He smirked, chuckling a little too darkly for my comfort, but I brushed the feeling off. "No, but I suspect that why you're over here."

Well, he was smart at least. "Good, let's get a lab table." He followed close behind me as we grabbed one of the last two lab tables and waited patiently for Mrs. Angela to continue.

She glanced up from her computer, giggling with amusement as she took in the peculiar set up of partners. I caught the bewildered, though entertained as she contemplated the possible result of Boomer and I being partners. "Very good. Now, I have some work to do, so I was sure to find a very _simple _project for you all to do. If you mess this up, or act anything other than your age, I guarantee this will be the last of the experiments until you graduate. So behave." She grabbed one of the kits and uncovered it, revealing each object inside. "Can anyone guess what we're making?"

"Oh man, are we making glow in the dark slime?" a boy in the back said, I believe his name was Billy.

"Very observant. Simple enough? Directions are in the box, please behave, this is still a science class. And these ingredients can still cause serious damage. Each group send up one person and grab two kits." She waved her hands dismissively and shrugged. "Have at it. I have some Hawaii tickets to purchase."

I couldn't help but giggle at the last part she muttered under her breath, having forgotten that I had advanced hearing. Boomer as well. He returned from grabbing kits, a smirk still on his face as he glanced over his shoulder at the teacher, then back to me. "Here you go," he set the kit in front of me and began to unpack his.

"This is going to be so much fun! I love doing projects like this, especially ones that glow in the dark! I can't remember the last time I'd done something like this. The Professor doesn't allow us to do things like these unless it's in the lab, and he rarely lets us in there anymore because he's always busy. But I think he's just using that as an excuse to avoid the angst of teenage girl drama. I think it's times like these he wishes we had a mother."

Boomer laughed, a light and airy one, that I hadn't heard from him once since school started. I had to admit, I liked the sound of his laugh. "You really know to do that whole rapid babbling thing girls do. You're very good at it."

I smiled apologetically; I hadn't even realized I'd been rambling until he pointed it out. "Sorry, when I'm in a good mood I tend to ramble extensively and usually about meaningless things."

"I didn't realize you had anything other than good moods," he teased. "I didn't actually think you knew _how _to be in a bad mood."

"Believe me, I can be a bit of a bitch. Or so Buttercup says."

He watched me apprehensively, and I could sense he wanted to laugh or even smile, but he held firm. "We should get started," he said, staring down at the directions.

My head cocked to the side, and I couldn't help but take notice of the way he acted. This wasn't the same Boomer I'd known as a child. Somewhere over the course of the years he'd been gone, he changed dramatically. Boomer used to be a boy, childish, as he illustrated when _during a battle_ as a child, he'd gotten distracted so easily and began playing mindlessly with a passing fly. Brick hadn't been too thrilled of that moment. And while being, to put it nicely, not the sharpest tool in the shed, he was still a lot friendlier and warm than this. At least, that was the feeling I got from him, and I was always so good at sensing things like that.

This Boomer was damn near polar opposite to the childhood Boomer I knew. He was colder, less caring. He had this darkness around him, seeming to drain the perkiness and childish nature from him with each passing second. And that nature is what makes me the happy one of our trio. So, isn't it part of the counterpart thing that he would be similar to me? Eerily, I couldn't help thinking of Brick when being near him.

There was another example. Brick was nothing like Blossom. She was warm, caring, smart, and logical. Brick was… okay he was smart and logical, I had to give him that. But he _definitely_ wasn't warm and caring. Completely opposite. He was cruel, and sadistic, and I had a sinking feeling a tad masochistic. Despite their complete differences, they were still counterparts. But then again, Butch and Buttercup were so alike it was scary. Their tempers, apparent need to fight, and show the other up. Both were a little bit cocky as well, so it was obvious why the two had been counterparts.

So where did that leave Boomer and me? We were nothing alike, similar to Blossom and Brick. Is that why we were counterparts? But as children, we'd been very much alike, just as our raven-haired siblings. Hell, was it the fact we were both blonde that made us counterparts?

"Are you all right?" he asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

My head snapped up to meet his eyes, and for the slightest second, I thought I sense true compassion, worry even. And that's when I saw myself in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little distracted this afternoon."

He laughed humorously. "T_his afternoon_? Blondie, you've been a little distracted every day. You certainly give people a reason to continue giving blondes their stereotype."

"You're blonde too!"

"Ahh," he said, smirking. "But I _know_ I'm an idiot, I don't pretend to not be. As you well know."

He laughed, and for the first time again since he'd joined our school, our lives in general, I was starting to recognize the old Boomer. The kid from my childhood.

I laughed with him, enjoying the airiness of the conversation now. I don't know what had been going through my head at that moment, because I must have been absolutely mental to go against my sisters the way I did at this moment. "Hey Boomer," he met my eyes, still smiling, though a new curiosity in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "You free tonight?"

His eyes went huge, expression a cross between disbelief and nervousness. "Yes? Why?"

"My friends and I are going to hang out tonight. A movie, maybe grab something to eat after, it all depends. Would you want to come?"

All nervousness faded, utter confusion practically radiating off him. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he said, "Oh, um… yeah, I guess. It's just-"

"Scared of how Brick would react?"

He laughed. "Damn, you are smart kid."

I ignored the "kid" comment, despite it having bothered me very much. I knew I'd been older than him, and that was enough for me. "Just don't tell him I'm going. Come on, it'll be super fun. Robin really knows how to have a fun night. So it's going to be very exciting." I ripped a page from my notebook, scribbling the time and place of meet up before sliding over to his side of the table. "In case you change your mind."

His eyes never left mine, watching me with evident curiosity. "Why? After all we've been through, decide being nice now?"

Frankly, I had no idea as to the answer to that question in the least. I said the first thing that popped into my mind, and luckily, it had been a smart thing to say. "Consider it the first step to a peace offering."

The faintest hint of a crooked smile shadowed his features as he watched me stare down at the unused kit before me. Silently, he slipped the paper into his pocket and we began the experiment.

Omniscient POV:

"Yes, Mr. Saki," the young agent said to his Bluetooth, mindlessly unlocking the door to his penthouse apartment. "I am meeting with corporate headquarters this evening to discuss the merger. Everything will go perfectly, without fail, sir… Very good. Good evening, sir." And he ended the call with a relieved sigh, pleased to be free of his nagging boss once more.

He set his bulky black suitcase on the glass end table, loosening his navy tie. With eerie silence, a shadow emerged from the corner of his eye, and the young man whirled around with alarm, only to instantly recollect the intruder's identity. "Good evening, Daniel," the figure articulated darkly.

Daniel shifted to a firmer, more self-assured stance, as he ran long white fingers through his gelled black shag of hair. "Mr. Jojo, it's been a long time."

"I would have preferred it to have been longer," Brick said crassly as he strode around the apartment, taking in the pictures of Daniel and a young blonde, appearing to be fresh out of college. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Fiancée," Daniel corrected him, examining him with a suspicious glare.

"She's beautiful," Brick stated before moving on to the other photos, and eventually, his attention returning to Daniel.

He shifted as Brick did, never giving himself a second to be intimidated or vulnerable. Though, in all honesty, Daniel was shaking in his dress shoes. "As _pleasant_ as it is to see you, Brick, would you care to explain your purpose of breaking into my apartment?"

Brick stood firm in his place, hands clasped behind his back. There was a dark, contemplative look in his eye as he measured every detail, every miniscule move of his target. "You see, Daniel, I've been informed of your upcoming merger with Cyrus Inc. And well, _my_ boss isn't too happy about that. As I'm sure you're probably aware, when a boss isn't happy, it's usually his top guns that get the heat of his wrath." Two more shadows appeared from behind Daniel, circling around to stand behind their leader. Butch stood strategically solid, arms crossed in a menacing way. Boomer stood opposite to him, on Brick's left, mimicking Butch's stance. A dark shadow seemed to hang over him, creating a veil of looming obscurity around him. "Frankly, we'd like to avoid getting our asses singed."

"So how do you exactly intend to solve this little situation?"

Brick chuckled sinisterly, his brothers joining in as well, and Daniel's heart slowly started to pick up speed as he realized the imminent danger. The laughter subsided, and Brick's smirk turned into a disturbing sneer. "Now, I think we all know how this is going to end."

Daniel gulped, backing away slowly as Butch and Boomer began to loom over him.

xxx

"What do you want us to do with his body, Brick?" Butch inquired as he slowly wiped the blood off of his hands.

There was a thoughtful silence from the Rowdyruff leader as he looked over the partially beaten body before him. "Set him on the bed. Let his fiancée give him a proper burial."

"Since when are you so considerate?" Boomer retorted, setting Daniel's body on the steel queen bed in the next room.

"Yeah, I would have left his sorry ass on the floor to rot."

Brick merely glanced between his two brothers, before walking into the room to take once last survey of the target. Daniel was rested on the bed, knuckled covered in coagulating blood, eye red, and a swollen lip. The white of his suit shirt was stained scarlet, scattered with thick patches of blood and torn fabric. And his neck was a faint purple from where the tie had been constricting against his neck.

For a brief moment, Brick almost felt pity for Daniel. He was no more than a few years older from what Brick had been, a love waiting, and a full life ahead of him. But, now cadaverous and beaten, with no signs of life left in his blue eyes, Brick couldn't help want to laugh at the thought that this all could have been avoided for him. "Stupid bastard," he muttered. "You shouldn't have gotten mixed up in villain run companies."

Butch and Boomer observed their brother as he shut the lids of Daniel's eyes, before returning to them. "What now, bro?" Butch questioned.

"We disappear, back to Townsville," he muttered, rolling the sleeves of his maroon button down up to his elbows. "I want no word of this getting back to the Powerpuff Girls, understood?"

"Yes, Brick." The two remaining Ruffs said in sync.

"Good, so I'm gonna start flying back. I have plans tonight, and need to get ready." Without another word, Boomer threw himself out the shattered glass of the penthouse window and took to the skies, nothing but his familiar cobalt streak visible to the world.

Brick paid no attention to Boomer, focusing on the worked up Butch before him. "What's up with you?"

Butch fidgeted anxiously, rolling his shoulders as he bounced in place. "This stuff gets my wires fired up and makes me antsy."

Brick could see that his brother was getting a taste for this business, this sort of "assassinations" work that he had seemed to begin doing for certain villain. He could sense the change in his brother's moods from the sadistic childhood girl torturers, to heartless murderers. It was unbearable for him to watch the transition. "Don't," he muttered.

Butch froze in his place, cocking his head to the side as he tried to understand what his ominous and cryptic brother had implied. "What do you mean?"

"Don't get used to this job. Murdering. Fighting the Powerpuff Girls is one thing, murder is not. I never should have let you two start this. Get out of here; go hit the gym or football practice… something… anything normal. Just get out of here."

"But-"

"Now!" Brick snapped, seeming to growl as his eyes practically lit up. "Get out now!"

Butch cowered a moment, cringing back at his brother's harsh tone, before following suit with Boomer. Now utterly alone in the mangled apartment, Brick felt the shadow begin to eclipse his sanity, and he felt the intense need to hit something, or someone… to kill again. "No!" he growled to himself, clawing at his head as if he were hoping to scratch away the very darkness threatening to consume him.

No matter how many times Brick had dealt with this excruciating hatred inside him, it seemed as if it were getting harder each time to overcome it. Hours of sitting in the darkness usually was enough to settle the fire inside him, but this time was not like the others. A voice popped in his head, followed by an image he never expected to see after an event such as this.

"_Brick, you're such a weakling. You can't even handle a teeny-tiny shadow like this. No wonder you haven't defeated me yet._" Blossom's voice was like an echo in his head, and he could virtually see her smirk as she crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Blossom?" he muttered to himself, looking around to see if she had been truly there or not. The voice had sounded so real, so concrete that he had almost been certain she had been there.

"_You're weak, you'll never defeat the darkness or me. I am stronger then you."_ Her voice continued to egg him on, that pompous tone challenging him.

"Weak my ass." He straightened up, taking deep breaths as he shut his eyes tightly, praying this scene would disappear and he'd be in the comfort of his home. To his dismay, Brick was still in the apartment, the voice gone. But he could still sense her there, sense her near him. Blossom was haunting his thoughts endlessly. But what surprised him most was of all the things he could possibly think of, possibly do, her voice in his head was what calmed him the easiest, and, like nothing, pushed away the shadows consuming him.

Keys jingled in the door, and he could hear the voice of a young girl, possibly Daniel's fiancée. Sparing one last glance around the room, expecting to see Blossom, Brick shook his head doubtfully and took to the skies, leaving nothing but the shrieking woman and her now deceased love behind. Cyrus was getting too dirty a job for even _him_. Brick would have to take care of this company ultimately…but it was too much for him and his brothers alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am regretful to say that the Powerpuff girls have . . . . passed away. Due to an extreme case shock. As with their counterparts The Rowdyruff boys. Alright, that's bull. Butch and Boomer died of shock. Brick killed himself. He couldn't take the awesomeness of Blossom. **

**Brick: Bullshit! Awesomeness my ass...**

**HE LIVES! *strangles Brick with hug***

**Blossom: *moves away from Brick* Don't stand too close Megmeg. When lightning hits I wouldn't want to stand to close. **

**Butch: Boomer wouldn't die of shock. He'd die of a brain aneurysm or something. Too much thinking about what you wrote.**

**Bubbles: You discredit Boomer so much! It's so mean.**

***BrickxBlososm arguing in back* *BubblesxButch arguing now too* Right... well, before someone really **_**does**_** die *coughmurderered* I better do the thanks to everyone. **

**Bubbles: I'll do it! I'll do it! *clears throat* Thank you to the following people:**

**- Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu **

**- powerpunkbrat **

**- bookie101 **

**- becomingemo**

**- Uniquely Amazing**

**- aoi123456789 **

**Thank you, Bubbles. Sorry for posting this so early. I know it's been only a few days since I last posted but my friend Caity Rose for hounding me to update already. So thank her if you were eager for this chapter. Thanks for reading everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Buttercup's POV:<p>

"I'm sorry, you're what?"

"I'm going to the movies and an after dinner thing with Robin and some friends from class."

I crossed my arms, glaring at my blonde haired, bubble brained sister as she put earrings on in the mirror. "I don't understand why you felt the need to invite a Rowdyruff. I mean, _it's Boomer!_ Did I miss the memo that said you'd decided to start being friendly with him?"

"Like you're one to talk," she said, watching me through the mirror. "I saw you walking to class with Butch. And I saw him at your locker after school."

Shit, she had seen us? I mean, he was only asking about homework. Not that he intended to do it, but rather, pay someone to. Idiot had been ludicrous enough to ask me to do it. "It was nothing. We'd just gotten out of detention, and he was asking about school work. That's it. We're _not_ friends."

"Bullshit," Bubbles snapped, glaring. "I saw you two laughing. If that's something that's not friends, than apparently I'm not a very friendly person."

Okay, maybe there had been some casual joking. But it's not as if he were that good in my graces that I would ever consider him as more than a Rowdyruff on probation. And that's all he was, on probation as far as I was concerned. He wanted to make things work, be friends, he would have a lot to work on before I allowed that. "_We are_ _not friends_."

"Whatever." She straightened up and turned half-way, examining the length of her blue and white sundress. Mindlessly, Bubbles played with her makeup, looking for a perfect shade of pink from the hundreds of pink tubes on her dresser. "It's just the movies. If he tries something, I have hundreds of witnesses to watch me kick his ass. Boomer isn't as bad as the other two. If anyone has a problem. It's Blossom. She's the one gallivanting daily with those stupid classes of hers, and stupid clubs, and that even stupider Brick getting closer and closer with each second." Her hands shook as she attempted to open her blush.

I grabbed the thing from her, and opened it. "Tense?"

Her eyes never left the blush, a sullen look now taking form on her face. "I'm scared for Blossom. You're here bugging me about some shit like inviting Boomer, of all people, to a group hang out, when Blossom could be in serious danger from Brick and you don't say shit to her about her clubs. Why not go beg her to drop her them, or switch out of classes?"

The whine in her voice, that crack as if she were ready to cry sent an ache of anguish through me. "Bubs, you know Blossom. She wouldn't listen to me. She would just use it as a perfect chance to find out what his purpose is. It's science to her or some shit like that. She is too stubborn."

She sniffled, chuckling a bit as she wiped away a stray tear. "That she is." Sighing, she shook her head and stood up straight. "Boomer hasn't even said if he's going or not. So your worrying could be for nothing. But if he is, than I'm going to do what I intended, get close. The closer we are to them, the closer we are to finding out what Brick's plans are, and why he's after our sister. And we both know he is up to something."

I could sense there was no reasoning with my sister. No matter how much she denied it, she was a lot more like us than she realized. She had our stubbornness down pat. I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "I guess there's no point in arguing this then, is there? Just... be careful will you? God knows what he would do under the cover of darkness from the movie."

"Hey," she smiled. "Relax. I know how to handle myself. You should remember from when we were kids."

Oh god, did I remember how _vicious_ this kid could be. "Yes, I definitely know. But doesn't mean I worry any less knowing that. Just be careful." I pat her head and strolled out of the room, only to run into another one of my sisters. "Oh gosh, why are you dressed up? Don't tell me you have a date with a Rowdyruff too."

Blossom's gaze shot from fixing the hem of her pleated black miniskirt and stared at me with a deep sense of nervousness. "What?"

Shit, she hadn't been told. "Nevermind! Where are you going?"

"Danielle from Student Government has me doing a double date thing with her. The guy she's going out with has a friend she thinks I'll like. So, hey, might as well. It's been awhile since I've gone out with someone." She shrugged, returning her attention to her outfit, adjusting her pink button down. "I'll be back in two hours. Bubbles will be out late from her whole thing with Robin. So, you have the house to yourself."

"Great, I'll have a party."

Blossom ignored my sarcasm and started for the staircase. "Oh," she whirled around to look at me, so fast I actually jumped back started. "Please, be careful. Now that the Rowdyruff's are next door basically, you're in more danger being alone. You can't take them all on your own, no matter how much you want to. So be careful."

"Thanks, _mom._" I rolled my eyes. "What time is the Professor coming back?"

"He'll be home late. Not until after midnight. He called twenty minutes ago saying he had a breakthrough on some anti-foot odor thing. So he would be home late."

"Sounds boring."

Blossom nodded, turning to walk downstairs. I followed, only to be trailed by Bubbles as well. "I'm leaving!" she yelled, despite us being right in front of her.

"I'll walk you out Bubbles." As she grabbed her coat, Blossom met my eyes once more. "Buttercup, _please_ be careful."

Dismissively, I waved my hand and turned to walk to the kitchen. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Go have fun. Be normal for once."

"Bye!" the two called as they walked out, leaving me alone in their wake.

* * *

><p>Bubbles' POV:<p>

The sound of Robin's voice broke through the haze as I searched the packed parking lot of cars, a deep sense of disappointment overtaking me as I came up empty for what I had been searching for. "Is someone missing?" she asked as she recounted the small group of six surrounding us.

I sighed reluctant to meet her eyes. "No, I guess not."

Almost instantly, her eyes went huge, staring over my shoulder as the edginess grew more evident on her face. "Bubbles…" she whispered. "Rowdyruff at twelve o'clock."

My excitement seemed to spark before I'd actually registered it, but I couldn't help whirling around to see if it was true for myself. Boomer was just walking through the door of the theater lobby. I couldn't help noticing how nice the dark blue denim jacket clung to his torso over the white muscle tee, the white contrasting nicely against the equally dark blue jeans.

"You came!" I said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Wait," Robin interrupted, looking between Boomer and myself as we stared at each other. Though I wasn't paying much attention, from the corner of my eye, it seemed as if she were having a hard time wrapping her mind around what be before her. "I'm sorry, did… you invite him? Are you two friends?"

"Did I miss something here?" Eric from Spanish said, sharing a bewildered look with Robin.

"Well… I think 'friends' is stretching it a bit." I clarified. I hadn't realized until Boomer spoke that I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from him.

"Stretching it a lot is more like it," he corrected.

"It's more of a peace meeting." We said in sync. He met my eyes, chuckling a bit at the coincidence we'd say the same thing verbatim.

The five other people of the group only watched us as we stood there uncomfortably, unsure what to say, though neither of us could seem to stop smiling. After a moment, the silence had gotten to everyone. "Right," Robin interrupted. "Should we get our snacks before the movie? I only have six tickets, so…" she stared down awkwardly at the tickets in her hand.

"I'll go in line and get-" Boomer said, though I quickly cut him off.

"Don't worry about it." I held an extra ticket up to him, fighting back a smile as his eye brow arched in astonishment. "I got one for you. You know, just in case."

"Great, then let's go!" Robin said, all emotion other than glee gone. "We're in theater ten! And twenty minutes before it starts. So let's get food before all the good seats are gone."

I kept toward the back of the pack, Boomer keeping close to me. "So," he said. "We're seeing…Breaking Dawn Part One?" He couldn't seem to decide if he were disappointed or disturbed as he stared between me and the ticket. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "What? That is the most anticipated movie of the year. I went to the midnight showing for all the other movies, _and_ book premieres."

"Oh gosh, a fangirl. I would end up being the counterpart to a fangirl for faggot vampires."

As if by reflex, I gasped dramatically, narrow eyed with distaste. "They are not. Sparkly vampires are amazing."

"You really are a strange girl," he said as he hung his head, shaking it doubtfully. "I am in for one interesting night."

"You'll have fun, I promise." I grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him along, taking in the sound of his laughter as we caught up to the group.

* * *

><p>Boomer:<p>

In all my life, I have never seen these stupid vampire movies. Nor read the books they're based off. I'd never liked them. But, something in this movie sparked my interest. There wasn't any graphics to speak of, unless you count a sick mutant vampire offspring snapping the girl's spine and eating its way out. Hell, even _I _found that a bit sick. I had to say though, this movie wasn't all that bad.

Suddenly, soft sobbing caught my attention. And, like a dog, my ears went back as I tried to pinpoint the sound. I glanced down at Bubbles, who was dabbing the side of her eye with a tissue.

I got close, whispering, "Are you crying?"

To my surprise, she violently smacked my arm and shushed me. "Shhhh! This is the biggest part of the movie!" she said in hushed yells. And as if the screen had heard her, it suddenly was nothing but a thick, ominous black screen, the credits started coming up. "NO! What? They won't even show us Edward's reaction to her being really alive!"

"I thought you read the book," Eric's girlfriend Camille said. It surprised me that I'd so easily learned their names.

"Yeah, like fifty times," Eric added beside her, passing his sniffling girlfriend a handkerchief.

Fifty times? "Dayum," I muttered to myself, watching as Bubbles fixed her makeup in the little compact mirror cradled in her hands.

She shrieked, startling everyone within a twenty seat radius. "¡Cállate!" she yelled, yelling what I could only assume was curse words at us in Spanish as she watched the final little clip at the end. I won't lie . . . I was a tad frightened by the viciousness of this girl, especially in times like these. When it was over, Bubbles dabbed her eye from tears of excitement and said, "That was amazing!" She slumped back into her seat, sighing contently.

"It's almost nine thirty. Shall we go out to eat? Or call it a night?"

As she started to toss everything back into her purse, Bubbles smiled at her friend Robin and said, "Actually, I think we should call it a night. Or I will at least. I've got a huge AP U.S. II test tomorrow. So I've got to study." Shit, I'd forgotten about that test. Oh well, I'd just be cheating on the brainiac brunette beside me during the test anyway. The sound of Bubbles' voice broke through my distant thought. "If you want to stay Boomer then by all means, have fun."

A chance to leave early? I'm in! "No! I'll call it a night as well."

I stood from my seat and led the group to the door of the lobby, watching every one of the group step out single file, jabbering on about the movie.

"Bubbles, want me to give you a ride home?"

"Thanks Robin, but I can fly. It's nothing but a two minute flight."

My mouth seemed to be working against me that night. "I can drive you home, if you want." Why the hell had I just said that? I wasn't supposed to even be talking to the Powerpuff Girls, let alone seeing movies with them and giving them rides. "I mean, we live on the same block, so I wouldn't mind letting you hitch a ride."

My offer seemed to have startled her as much as it had caught me off guard. "Really? Uh, sure. Thanks, Boomer." She met Robin's puzzled eyes and smiled. "I'll see you in school tomorrow guys."

Silently, she followed behind me. Maybe it was my paranoid, lethal hunter state, but I could sense the fact Bubbles had been watching me apprehensively from the corner of her eye. Being a master of stealth, seeming at ease to conceal my true intentions or emotion had been all too easy for me. As far as she could see, I was calm and uncaring.

"So…" she fidgeted awkwardly beside me as we strolled silently into the darkness of the theater parking lot. "Where do your brothers think you are? I highly doubt you were honest and told them a Powerpuff Girl invited you to a group movie party."

As if I were no longer in control of my body, I laughed, and lost all of the uncaring façade I has moments ago. "They think I'm out with some girl from my AP Psyche. class."

She contemplated that as we walked, seeming amused by that explanation. "Interesting justification. Your brothers _would_ accept that as an excu-" and she suddenly went silent.

I hadn't realized Bubbles had stopped walking until I was suddenly standing alone, no bobbing blond pigtails in my peripheral vision. "Bubbles?" I said, turning around to see where she'd gone. She was standing next to a sleek electric blue Maserati GranTurismo. My car. Had I passed it already? I hadn't even realized. My eyes wandered between the car and Bubbles. "Like it? You a grease monkey?"

She laughed. "Oh, gosh no. That's Buttercup's forte. It's a beautiful car though. I love the color and sleek style. I do appreciate a hot car, not that I know the mechanics of them."

Silently, she watched as I hit the remote, the doors clicking as they unlocked. "You getting in?" I asked, my leg half in the car.

"This is _your_ car?"

"Uh… do I have to drive off before you realize that?"

Bubbles smiled, a faint pinkish tint going to her milky white cheeks that I could see even in the darkness. "Right, sorry." A soft giggle escaped her lips as she slid into the passenger seat.

Even I had to admit, sitting in the darkness with Bubbles was more than a tad awkward. Maybe it was knowing who we were, she a Powerpuff and myself a Rowdyruff, or maybe it was the fact it was just the two of us in a small car alone was the problem. Who knows, but that night, hundreds of things ran through my head. Attack maneuvers, questions, every possible worry even. Mostly the fact that I was an idiot for having offered the ride in the first place. With my luck, Brick would be settled outside, working with Butch on his car, or reading, or even just to take out the garbage.

"So…" she started, shifting uneasily in her seat. "How did you get this car? I remember Buttercup saying once a car like this, one she loved, was almost a hundred and twenty thousand. I highly doubt that you are bringing in enough income to afford a beautiful car like this. Let alone a house between the three of you boys."

"Our cars were gifts," I said simply. That wasn't a lie, but I didn't need her to hit me with that sonic smack of hers because it was a "gift" from Him.

"Gift from who?"

"Someone we worked for." And I sure as hell wasn't working for that sick transvestite anymore, despite what Brick thinks.

"Do you even have a job?"

"No."

"Any form of income at all?" she pressed, though from her tone, I don't think she realized she'd been insisting with dozens of inquiries.

I couldn't help but laugh. "What is this, twenty questions?"

Bubbles silenced in the darkness, her mouth agape for a moment before it shut with a slight pop. "Sorry, I was just curious."

Riiight…that's what it was. "Fine then," I said, calmly. "You've asked your share of questions, I get one at least."

Even without having to look at her, I could sense she tensed in apprehension. "I suppose that's fair. What is it?"

I turned and stared at her. My advanced sight helped me see the blonde settled beside me. Despite the blue eye shadow and pale pink lipstick, she still mirrored the child I'd fought for years before we left. Same soft blonde pig-tails, same intriguing pale blue eyes. They no longer were disproportional to the rest of her, as were all of our features as children, though she still had big eyes. Not in a peculiar way, in an…adorable way.

She watched me, waiting, before it finally registered that I'd been in fact "staring" at her. She shifted again. That's when it finally made sense to me what I'd been doing. Instantly, I stared straight, eyes never leaving the road in front of me.

"So what's your question?" she pressed.

What was my question? I'd completely forgotten! "How about I save mine for a later time?"

Bubbles' evident interest in what I had to say amused me as she contemplated that request. "Very well."

Her hand went to the back of her neck, a very unmistakable hesitation in her posture. I didn't easily miss it. "What is it?" I asked, not demandingly or viciously, simply curiously. "It's nothing. It's a stupid question. You wouldn't answer it anyway, even if I had asked."

"Try me."

From my peripherals, I could see her watching me as she considered the possible reactions, or so I assumed. I'd learned to not think of this girl as predictable about the time she dressed up as me to capture my brothers when we were kids. That was _certainly _something I never expected her to do, as well as eating that cockroach I'd been told about while she was undercover. Yeah . . . a man never forgets when he's standing a tighty-whities in front of two girls. Thank goodness I'd been too young to understand the repercussions of having _that_ happen.

Bubbles shifted awkwardly some more, playing mindlessly with the white nail polish on her fingernails. "Why did you and your brothers leave when you were ten? Where did you go for those seven years?"

_Should have seen that coming_. I laughed, giving her a look that just screamed "as if I'd tell you!" "Nice try, you're not so lucky you'd get that information."

"I thought so."

She watched me for a short moment, this absolutely lost puppy dog look on her childlike features. She was virtually begging me with those big blue eyes to tell her, even if she hadn't realized she was doing it. I was practically compelled to tell her, though, I couldn't understand why. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I stop wanting to be friendly, or honest with her. Goddammit! This all started this afternoon when she started being nice. Why did she have to be so nice?

Sighing, I said, "We . . ." she watched me, stunned to see me answer her question in the least. "We honestly never went far, maybe a few hundred miles in either direction of Townsville. Brick felt it was best to stay close, keep an eye on you three. He wanted to be sure you hadn't discovered where we were, picked up on our trail."

"What would we have found that you felt the need to keep track of our search for you?"

I laughed again, amused by her thinking she would be able to coax all that information out of me so easily. Though, to be honest, I was starting to worry her and her damn sisters were going to be able to do that eventually. Their "charm" I suppose you could say, was a lot stronger than we'd anticipated.

"Nice try, now _that_ you're not getting out of me. No sex appeal you use will be able to get me to spill my guts that easily."

Her eye brow rose in a bewilderment that was just a little too adorable to ignore. "My what?"

"Oh please, as if you and your sisters don't realize that whole sex appeal shit doesn't work. It's got Butch around Buttercup's little fingers."

"You noticed that as well? The two are all over each other lately, at least compared to their reaction to each other back when you first got here." She drabbled as we approached the driveway of her house. I was thrilled to see there had been no sign of Brick outside my window. _Thank god, my ass is safe._ "Thanks for the ride. I assume you want me to keep my involvement a secret from your brothers?"

"Sisters would be nice as-" I stopped short when she bit her lip, this glint of guilt in her eyes. "Right, you probably already told them, correct?"

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I'll tell them not to tell your brothers."

Wow, I hadn't thought she'd do that. "Thanks, I would like to live to see junior prom." She grabbed her purse from the floor, hesitating, her movements slow. Had she been expecting a thank you? I suppose that wouldn't be too unexpected. "Um… Thanks, I guess. For inviting me tonight. Yeah, it would seem that despite having been asked out repeatedly, no one seems to want to actually 'hang out'. It was nice to get out of the house, even if it was to see _Breaking Dawn_."

She laughed, hanging her head as she smiled. "Well, thank you for actually coming. I didn't think you would. And…thanks for that little tidbit of information, about you and your brothers. Your secret's safe with me."

Again with the unpredictability. I would have expected to see her run for her sisters, reiterating every word I said for them, down to the last detail. Apparently I didn't know my counterpart as well as I once had. "Thanks. … Goodnight, Bubbles."

She smiled, seeming pleased by my civility. "Goodnight, Boomer."

I watched as she silently strolled inside before I drove down the street and pulled into my own driveway. Thank god Brick hadn't seen where I came from. I swiftly made my way into the house, only to be scared shitless when the door swung open casually, a suspicious Brick looking almost as startled. "Boomer, you're back. Good. Where did you go?"

"A movie with a girl from class," I said simply, careful to not let my eyes dart right toward the Powerpuff house.

"Oh," he said, eye brows risen in surprise. "Call me crazy, but, did I just see you in front of the Powerpuff Girl's house?"

"He was busy scoping out Butterbitch to see if she was into me yet or not," Butch called from the couch, the sound of gunfire and electronic screams coming from the PlayStation he was distracted playing.

Brick rolled his eyes, unaware as far as I could tell, that he was still blocking the door from my entering. "Are you still on that 'Buttercup falling for you' shit? When are you going to learn that is the dumbest fucking mistake you could make?"

"The day she gets into bed with me," Butch joked, a faint hesitation in his voice as he started contemplating the idea of being in bed with Buttercup, as Butch always did about women. "Dude, that is going to be such a nice experience." I watched as Brick walked over to Butch, smacking him hard on the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You're a fucking pig, Butch, you know that?"

"Like you aren't thinkin' the same shit about Blossom…" he dropped the controller, covering his head with his arms as he registered what he'd said. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean that!"

Brick lowered his ready hand, watching Butch slowly relax. I couldn't help laughing as he smacked Butch one last time. "So," he turned his suspicious gaze back on me, a heavy pressure falling upon me as he appraised me. "Were you over there?"

"Brick, why in hell would I be over there? I avoid the Powerpuffs as best I can, just as you warned us to. I'm not as stupid as Butch." I tried to keep my composure, ignoring the dark glare from Butch.

"Riight . . . well, I have some homework, so I'll be upstairs. Have fun on your date with . . . whoever it was?"

Ignoring the fact Brick was actually being polite enough to ask of how it went, I fought to find the right wording that wouldn't be too untrue. "It wasn't a date per se, but, surprisingly, I did."

Brick seemed to hesitate as he contemplated my words, eyes narrowed with a suspicion about what I don't know. But I didn't expect a backhand anytime soon. "Good, well, glad to hear it," he said, before silently walking upstairs to his room.

My heart beat slowed as the anxiety of Brick discovering what I'd been lying of slowly diminished. Dodged that bullet, thankfully. I slipped out of my denim jacket and threw myself onto the couch beside Butch.

"You owe me big time, asshole," he said, returning to his game.

"Ha! For what?"

"Don't play dumb. I know it's hard for you not to be, but I on the other hand, am not." _Bullshit_, I thought to myself as I threw myself onto the couch, my leg resting over the side of the armrest. "Don't think I didn't hear about your going out with Bubbles tonight. You're forgetting we have super hearing. I heard the Girls discussing it. I'm surprised Brick didn't know."

"Shit." Brick probably _did_ know, why else would he be insisting on questioning my whereabouts? "It's not like I went out to dinner with her, it was a group movie thing. She invited me. And it was better than sitting around watching you play PlayStation and scratch your ass all night."

Without taking his eyes off the television, Butch smacked the back of his hand in the dead center of my face. "Shut the fuck up, dumbass. I could still go and tell Brick about what you did."

"I'm not friends with her, it was one night. If anything, you would be in trouble, Mr. Buttercup's Bitch. Bubbles and I see that you're friends."

He paused the game, turning to glare at me. "We aren't friends . . . yet. The bitch is a tougher nut to crack than I thought she'd be."

"That or you're just that big a pansy."

I managed to dodge the incoming backhand. The fact practically set the fire in his head, and I half expected steam to come out of his ears. "Loser," he muttered, returning to his paused game.

"Pansy," I muttered in return, quickly bolting from the living room.

I floated down the hall, careful not to bring attention back to me from Brick. Then I caught sight that door of his room was ajar, and I couldn't resist poking my head in. He sat silently at his desk, back to me. His headphones were blasting some sort of classical music, so I thought it was safe to say he hadn't heard the conversation between Butch and me moments ago. Thank heavens.

Quickly, I dashed for my room, closing the door behind me and collapsing onto the bed. To my great surprise, I couldn't get the image of Bubbles' childlike eyes, those big blue eyes, cradled perfectly on that angelic milky face, out of my head.

I smacked myself, sitting up as I forcefully rubbed the image from my mind. "Come on, Boom. What are you doin'? You don't get the hots for Powerpuff Girls."

Especially when they're likely to ruin your year by telling their sisters about your past, no matter how small the info tidbit had been. Suddenly, Butch's comment ran through my head. _"Don't think I didn't hear about your going out with Bubbles tonight. You're forgetting we have super hearing. I heard the Girls discussing it."_ Hmm, so he had listened in on their conversation from all the way over here? Hell, it couldn't hurt right? It wasn't as if they would find out. And my ass was on the line, so it was necessary.

I focused on the sound I was getting to know all too well, the sound of that chipper, childlike voice that belonged to my counterpart.

"_Where were you? It's been hours!"_ Buttercup ranted as I took notice of the shuffle of fabric, possibly her changing or Bubbles changing. I fought back the mental images and focused on the conversation at hand.

"_It's a movie, I don't decide when it ends. Relax, Buttercup."_

"_Relax my ass. How am I supposed to relax when you're out gallivanting at night, with a Rowdyruff of all things!"_

Well, it was nice to see I was taken seriously enough for Buttercup to be irritated, or nervous, about my being along for the ride. I couldn't help feeling quite complimented by the thought.

"_Boomer wouldn't hurt me, not in public at least. He's too chill for that anymore."_

"'_Not in public'? Are you shittin' me? He and his dumbass brothers attacked up in front of the whole city for _years!_ How can you be so calm about it?"_

I found myself a bit tense, or rather, eager to see what Bubbles would say. Especially as I registered the evident hesitation. "_Because unlike you, I trust him, and I'm willing to try making peace. You're doing the same thing with Butch. Don't think we don't notice you and him are starting to be friends."_

Buttercup growled, and it was eerie to hear how much she sounded like Butch. "_Goddammit! We are not friends! We're just being friendly, nice to each other, to avoid another detention. Blossom would kill me if I were ever friends with a Rowdyruff boy. As would she with you."_

"Huh," I muttered. "Nice to see that Brick's not the only hardass around here."

"_That's very true. But unlike you and Butch, Boomer and I don't have this intense sexual tension between the two of us, so we won't be at risk of randomly throwing each other over our desks. Not like you two. Don't think we don't see that too."_

I laughed out loud, my sides practically hurting as Buttercup pitched a bitch, muttering curse word after curse word. "_You- I- We…"_ she stuttered before grumbling and, from what I could guess, stomping out of the room.

I zoned out at that moment. Bubbles had kept her word for now, mentioned nothing of what I had told her. It was very…noble of her, I guess you could say. Shocking as hell to me. But hey, at least my ass was safe for tonight. I'd deal with tomorrow later on.


	8. Chapter 8

**You've returned!**

**Buttercup: Of course they did. They've been doing it for seven chapters already, why not more?**

**Butch: They came back because they are in absolute love with me. I don't blame them. I'm hotter than Fonzie. It's a natural response.**

***Blossom and Buttercup roll eyes***

**Aaanyway, before they start something, because Buttercup has that evil "I'm pissed" glint in her eye, let me just say I don't own the Powerpuff girls or Rowdyruff boys. And not to mention the special thanks to my editing bff, Water Fairy aka Mizu. And also thanks to the reviewers who have been absolutely faithful and amazing:**

**-ROCuevas -becomingemo -Uniquely Amazing**

**-bookie101 -Caity Rose -awesome chick**

**-Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu -gooeystar83 -Omgpear **

**-powerpunkbrat -1000GreenSun **

**And my boyfriend Jay-Jay17 who was unable to review online but gave me a great verbal review last night. :) love you babe. **

***chimes in randomly * Bubbles: TELL THEM ABOUT THE CONTEST! TELL THEM ABOUT THE CONTEST!**

**Oh yes! Thank you, Bubbles. I slipped in a few references in this chapter. The first person to review with the correct answers(2 references) and a way of contacting me should they be right will get two spoilers that will be taking place within the next five chapter(most likely three). So in simple terms:**

**Read chapter.**

**Review with the answer of the exact two episodes.**

**Also review with your email or some way of contact for me to get ahold of your for the winning spoiler. (Being logged in is enough, I can Personal Message you on .**

**And that's it! hope you guys can figure it out. They're not blunt or anything, but if you are one who is an avid fan, or at least saw the show as a kid, you probably can guess it. GOOD LUCK! And they will be two good spoilers, I promise. :D PEACE!**

* * *

><p>Buttercup's POV:<p>

"Let's ditch," Butch murmured, breaking through my haze.

I stared up at the oddly jade green eyes of my counterpart, looking up from the freshly opened book of my detention reading list choice for today. "Are you crazy? We're going to get stuck with another week if we skip out on detention. And I am not dealing with this shit longer than necessary."

He leaned on his forearm, looking as if he were ready to start conspiring with me. "Come on, it's just one time. We've been good, paid our dues…mostly. We need a break. Let's get a bite, maybe hit the arcade around the corner."

I could only manage to stare blankly at him, my eyebrows arching in bewilderment. "_Arcade_? What are you, twelve?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point." Okay, so technically he was twelve, considering he was theoretically created at the age of five, but that was irrelevant. "Come on, Buttercup! I'm dying in here, I need to get out before I go insane."

I hadn't to admit, sitting here for two and a half weeks had finally started to get to me. I was never good at doing things long term, except sports. And even then, I could never do the same sport more than a season long before I grew bored of it. Or at least, not seasons back to back. So, these three weeks were damn near hell. However, that might have been due to the fact who I'd been condemned to my prison with.

The grin on his face, an idiotic grin that only the giddiest of fools could pull off, was practically willing me to agree to his mischievous plans. My eyes slid away from his and over his shoulder, glancing at the substitute librarian behind the reception desk. If anything, this was the perfect day to. The bitchy library was nowhere within twenty miles of the school, and this library substitute was such a pushover, we could get away with murder I sensed.

However, we had two days of detention left, and I'd been a good girl for this long, gone to my detention and endured it. Was it worth risking getting another week for ditching with two days left?

"I'll pay for everything. And let you drive," Butch offered.

Drive? My head snapped up, eyes huge with anticipation. "What sorta car?" If it was anything as nice as Boomer's car, or so Bubbles told me, then I was certainly in.

"You'll have to ditch and see," he dodged, dangling the keys in front of me.

Without hesitation, I snatched the keys from his waiting hand, slamming the book shut, setting back into its respective place on the shelf. "Let's go." Coughing from the librarian caught my attention, and I instantly remembered we weren't alone. "Wait, what about the old maid?"

Butch glanced over his shoulder, contemplating an escape route. As he turned back to me, his thoughtful look morphed into a look of revelation. He snapped before suddenly rummaging through his backpack. "I've got it!"

To my utter surprise, he pulled a small pouch of chocolates. If I thought I'd been confused by his plans before, now I was utterly lost. "Chocolates? What are you going to do, woo her?"

Apparently I had been far from close, considering the glare he shot in my direction. "No, Smarty-Pants." Instantly, Butch shot from his chair, sauntering casually to the librarian. "Mrs. Anderson, I was wondering if you wanted any of this chocolate before Buttercup eats it all."

I resisted the urge to glare at him, especially when she smiled and nodded graciously. "Thank you, Butch. You're too sweet."

_Ha! As if! _Slowly, he returned to his seat, listening to her chomp down on the chocolate. Seconds later, she shot to her feet, running faster than anyone could have though possible for someone of her age. Finally, realization hit me as I took in the triumphant grin on my counterpart's goofy face. "Laxatives?"

"Duh," he said simply.

"That was mean," I said as we gathered our belongings. "She has to be at least eighty."

"Hey, did you want to get out or no?"

Grr, I hated when he was right. I suppressed a grumble and glared darkly at Butch as I followed him out to the hall, ignoring his idiotic need to act like a ninja. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Mission Impossible!" he said, lowly hummed the tune to _Mission Impossible_ as he clung to the wall.

Maybe it was my high level of confidence, maybe it was my distracted mind as I watched this idiot act even more like an imbecile than usual, or maybe it was the fact the halls were as empty as they had ever been since my first day in freshman year, but I couldn't help just strolling down the hall, uncaring if I was caught or not. Most likely due to the fact I _knew_ I wouldn't be caught.

"You are truly the biggest idiot I've ever met," I said, shaking my head, an unexpected dread coming over me as I suddenly wished I didn't know him.

Ignoring me, he continued his humming until we finally reached the door of the main entrance, and we made our way swiftly to the student parking lot. "Okay, so which one is your car?"

Butch stared out into the parking lot a moment, seeming to be searching. "Ah, I remember." He walked up a few rows of cars and tapped a sleek black Ford Super Duty F-350. He pat the hood of the truck, smiling at me as I let my eyes wander over it. "What do you think?"

Well, it was no Maserati, but it was definitely nice. "I like it a lot. How come Boomer has a Grand Turismo?"

"Because I prefer more off roading, efficient, but still hot." He waved to the truck, smiling confidently. "Perfect car for me. Whereas Brick and Boomer are more into luxury and speed."

I found the last part a bit difficult to believe. I stared at the speedometer as I hopped into the driver's seat. "This thing only goes… 120?"

He shrugged as he rested one arm on the door, the other resting on the back of my seat. "So what? If I want speed, I stick to my motorcycle." Before I could even begin to gush about his bike, his eyes went huge, staring between me and the ignition. "You do have you license, right?"

"Technically . . . no." To my dismay, he held his hand out for the keys, waiting impatiently. "Awh, come on. Like you have one!"

"Wrong." He slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out a black leather wallet and holding it open for me to see. In the clear space for an idea sat a small license car, with Butch's name and picture. "Legally have one."

Gasping in utter disbelief, I snatched the wallet from his hand, looking over the car. "What the fuck? How did you get your license before me?"

"Because I passed the test? How is it you don't have yours?"

"The Professor thinks we should wait until six months in. So two more months before I can get mine, he won't sign for it until then."

Butch laughed. I couldn't seem register the fact he had went around and opened the passenger's door. Like nothing, he reached in and grabbed me by the arm and calve, sliding me from the driver's side to the passenger's. My eyes were still locked on the information printed on his license. "You finished?" he teased, watching me glare at the license as he walked around and settled himself behind the wheel.

I shoved the wallet back into his waiting hand, slumping into my seat as I sulked. "I am gonna so get the Professor back for that one."

Silently, he rested his arm on the back of my chair, staring behind us to pull out of the parking lot. "I'll tell you what," he said, smirking. "You can choose the radio station."

I rolled my eyes as I reached for the knob. "_Thanks_, Butch. You're sympathy is _soo_ heartwarming."

"Damn, when you're snippy you just get full on bitchy. It's hot."

Managing to ignore that remark, I turned the stereo on, only to be stunned by the song that had begun to play. It was a chipper tune, not one I would expect of my counterpart. "_They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa! They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa. To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time."_

It took all I had to force myself to blink as I stared in awe at the radio. "They're coming to take me away? Dr. Demento? Really, Butch? And the techno remix of all things."

Butch chuckled awkwardly, fiddling clumsily with the radio as he tried to silence it. "Boomer's dumbass song. He left the CD in-" He shopped short, finally registering something. "Wait, how did you know the song?"

"Bubbles played it for three weeks straight about a month ago. We'd gone against the Gang Green Gang, and she was ridiculous enough to think . . . wait, why am I telling anyone this? It's nothing. It's stupid. Just has to do with something that happened when we were kids. Between Ace and myself." I would never delve into detail again, verbally or mentally, about my having had a crush on an imbecilic like that. The thought still haunted me to this day.

I could tell he wouldn't let me get away with that simple explanation. The look of intrigue on his face was a clear indicator of that. Luckily, he let it drop for the moment. "Right, so where to?"

"I guess wherever you want. Just nowhere stupid please . . . or illegal . . . _or sexual relating!_"

He smirked, chuckling as he rolled his eyes. "Relax, Butterbabe! I've got the perfect place."

* * *

><p>Bubbles' POV:<p>

"Good morning, Bubbles," said a soft voice in my ear.

Despite my usual composure, I jumped startled, whirling around to meet the cobalt eyes of my counterpart. "Gosh, Boomer you scared me," I said through pants, my hand pressed to my rapid heart. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know something that I thought your sister should be aware of."

My intrigue sparks, head cocking to the side a bit as I tried to get an understanding of what he meant. "You mean Blossom? What does she have to know?"

His eyes glanced past me a moment, and out the window, before meeting mine once more. "Buttercup just snuck out of school with Butch," he said coolly, a little too coolly to be honest.

"What?" I spun around, quickly searching the empty parking lot from the window behind me. A bluish glint, from the highlights of my sister's hair, caught my eye as they reflected the sun. Buttercup was getting into a big black pickup truck, the driver's seat no less. Shit! Buttercup didn't even have her license yet! What was she doing? "What the hell?" I slammed my face against the window, nose and forehead pressed against the glass as I watched in awe. "Blossom is so going to kill her! What is she doing with _Butch_?"

"Date?"

"She's adamant on saying she's not friends with him, that it was merely an armistice between her and her counterpart." I couldn't watch, I wouldn't be the one taking the blame for _this_ mess up. I turned and met Boomer's eyes. "I want to see how she explains this one to Blossom. Oh gosh, dinner is going to be extremely awkward."

He patted my shoulder, smirking as the horror of the possible outcome for this slowly engulfed my thoughts. "It couldn't be any worse than what is going to happen if I tell _Brick_ what Butch did."

"_If_? You mean, you might not tell him?" Standing by his brother for sneaking out with Powerpuff Girls? Was this boy going mental?

"Surprisingly, I enjoy having another brother. Takes the heat of me when something bad happens and it pisses off Brick. Butch is my personal little insurance policy."

I couldn't help but laugh at his little joke. Despite the dark humor, Boomer was fairly funny. "Where do you think they're going?" I said between giggles.

"Who knows," Boomer replied as he settled himself into the seat beside mine, waiting for the English teacher to return from the copy room. "Butch doesn't tell me anything of his plans since I went to the movies with you."

My intrigue stole all composure I had, as I slid into my seat and turned to converse more with Boomer. "What plans?"

I felt like a little school girl, gossiping with her best girlfriend. I get the sense he felt the same, for he turned and smirked at me, looking as if he were about to mimic a child based on the glint in his eyes. His mouth opened, ready to babble when suddenly he laughed and said, "Those are none of your concern," and turned forward in his seat once more.

My face fell, evident that I was disappointed. "Hmph." Okay, I should have seen that slap in the face coming; of course he'd side with his brother rather than his counterpart.

Moments later, the teacher finally returned, and the class fell silent at her command. For the rest of the class, Boomer never met my eyes, nor spoke a word to me, as he did most of the time since his return to Townsville. He would mostly sit back in his seat, doodling something in his notebook, or staring out into space. I couldn't deny this though, he seemed to have this anguished look in his eyes when he was in that zoned out state of his. What haunted those dark blue eyes of his, I don't know. I didn't feel it was my place to ask, however, it ate at me, my curiosity killing me as to what it had been.

Finally, the class came to a close, but I couldn't help feeling a bit awkward knowing Boomer was still with me in my last two classes, even if he weren't right next to me, as he was in this class.

"Bubbles," he called after me as I began my way to Chemistry alone. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing he weren't all that far behind. "I just wanted to say thank you, for the other day I mean."

Boomer walked beside me, chuckling softly at, what I guessed, was the puzzled look on my face. "What do you mean?"

"For not telling your sisters. Brick didn't know anything, so it saved my ass. Butch found out, unfortunately, but it wasn't anything you did. So thank you for not mentioning it."

I couldn't help but smile, pleased to know he was a little more considerate than his brothers. "You're welcome, Boomer.

There was no doubt an awkward silence filled the space between us as he held the door to our next class open for me. "What are we going to do about our siblings?" he said, following me to my seat, leaning casually against the desk.

"Frankly, I don't know…" My eyes wandered out to the parking lot, noticing the spot that once held the black pickup was now empty. "But I have a feeling someone is in _serious_ trouble."

"I hope it's not us," he added, before walking off and settling himself in his seat across the room.

* * *

><p>Buttercup's POV:<p>

It had been nearly an hour since we left the parking lot at school, and I couldn't see anything other than trees for at least two miles. "Butch, where on earth are you taking me? It's been an hour, where could we possibly be going that it would take an hour to get here from Townsville?"

He laughed, turning down the radio as it blasted Breaking Benjamin. "Relax, Butterbabe. It's not far from here. Ten more minutes at most."

"What the heck do you have up your sleeve, Jojo?"

Another manic laugh. "Jeeze woman, why do I have to have something up my sleeve? What the hell happened to that tough bitch I knew as a kid. I see my absence has made you into such a girl. Pop a pill, will you?"

I didn't like the smirk on his face as he watched me glare darkly. Ignoring the chuckle from Butch, I let my gaze wander in any direction that wasn't in the general area of Butch. It was then that I caught sight of the bustling city that sat along the shoreline just east of where we had been driving from. Evidently the tree line snaked in the opposite direction we had been heading.

"Um, Butch? Are we lost? Because that is Townsville Beach. What the hell are you planning?"

"Close your eyes," he said, ignoring my demands entirely. As I opened to my mouth to object, he shook his head. "Ah-ah, no 'buts', do it, Powerpuff."

Despite my better judgment, I allowed my eyes to shut as he ordered. I could hear the crunching of gravel under the tries. About two minutes later, the engine went silent, and Butch chortled. "Can I open them now, Butch?"

"Fine, go ahead. We're here."

I opened my right eye, sneaking a peak of what the Rowdyruff beside me had done before I let myself relax. We were parked along the gravel edge of the boardwalk. "You decided on the Boardwalk? What-" But before I had even had the chance to object, Butch had been already exiting the cab, making his way around to my side. "Butch, what the-"

"Will you just chill and enjoy yourself? God, you're almost a high strung as Brick." I watched him open my door and lean casually against it, a smirk that seemed to be just challenging me. "I bet you don't even know what the words 'loosen up' even mean."

My temper spiked; Butch was most certainly challenging me now. It was unfair, he knew I couldn't turn down a challenge, no matter how small or insignificant it was.

"Fine," I said, defeated. "We'll do this your way."

The grin that spread across his face was a clear indicator he liked my having surrendered, but for whatever reason I didn't know. God, this would be a long day.


	9. Chapter 8a

**I apologize for this being so short and having made you wait so long for this. I originally had a **_**long **_**chapter for you guys, the one you all originally had been expecting. But this suddenly came into my head and I just had to put this in. Besides, it works into what originally was in the next chapter. I hope you all like this! :D**

* * *

><p><em>One month and a half earlier…..<em>

Brick casually paced the office of his "boss". While the guy was paid to be the official boss of Brick while he worked for Logan and Running, the world's top organized crime organization, the only being Brick answered to was Him…for obvious reasons.

"Brick," Keith greeted as he stepped into the room, adjusting his tie in hopes as it constricted around his already tight throat. It was but one piece of evidence he was nervous simply being in the same room as a Rowdyruff, let alone its leader. But Brick was too smart, too well trained; his boss' fear was like a pungent odor that he couldn't escape, but the fear pleased him. He enjoyed knowing he was "the shit" around the office. It made life bearable in this oddly chaos free environment.

"Sir," Brick responded, his voice lacking an obedience that most employees at Logan and Running were overloading on. His reply showed the exceptionally low respect lever for the man before him. "You requested my visit. I was told of a 'special' mission." He illustrated his exaggeration by making two little quotation marks with his fingers.

Keith cleared his throat, nodding fretfully as he sat in the big black chair behind his desk. "Right, of course. Now, this is strictly between you and me. Not a word to your brothers, understood?"

The dark glare Brick shot him was an all too evident indicator Brick was in the mood to go back and forth with clarifications that were of no use to him. Both Brick and Keith knew that, if necessary, Brick would tell his brothers…even against orders.

"Right, of course. Now, as you know, we've had a very close eye on Townsville, correct?"

"Correction, you've had _my brothers and I _keeping a close eye on Townsville."

Keith fidgeted a bit. "I stand corrected. My point however, is that Him has come up with a new way of observing them, destroying them."

Brick sat down with a heavy sigh, sensing this would be a long meeting. "I assume this means I or my brothers are to be heading to Townsville. Recon I assume. Perhaps actual action even? We _have_ been collecting intel on them for the past, what, eleven years?"

Scowling briefly, Keith gave reluctant nod. "True, and correct . . . to some extent."

Brick leaned forward in the large black chair, looking both irritated and intrigued. "To some extent meaning . . . ?"

"Meaning," an eerie voice said from the shadows. "You're about to get the chance to do what you were created to do."

"Him," Brick muttered to himself, watching a dark red cloud take form beside the large desk, and Him manifest before them. "And what would that be exactly?" he asked of the red lobster before him.

Him smirked in a cynical and rather disturbing manner, not that it phased Brick in the least. "Kill the Powerpuff Girls."

His gaze shot between the one being he ever _considered_ obeying and the nervously shifting human before him. All irritation faded from his expression, and a new curiosity took its place. "Talk to me."

A small smirk, pleased now rather than distrustful, took place on his lips. "I want you and your brothers to go to Townsville. Find a way to blend in. And do whatever it takes to get close to those girls. I want to know every detail about their lives, down to the last second. Get as close as you can to them. Earn their trust if you have to. If you can get close enough to them to do that, then we can come up with a strategy plan. And I already have one in mind that I will discuss with you at a later time . . . after we see how well you do handling this."

All Brick could do was laugh. "As if that were possible. Those girls would call the army at the very sight of us. Gaining their trust . . . inconceivable!"

Him walked around to stand behind Brick, his claws on his shoulders in a manner similar to a proud father. The thought made Brick's skin crawl. "Now Brick, don't be pessimistic." Him floated around him, looking oddly like a belly dancer without a gravitational pull. Brick suppressed a disgusted look. "We both know that you can do just about anything when you're determined. You've proved that numerous times in the past. If anyone can get close to the Powerpuff Girls, it's you."

"Do you really think that his brothers will even consider going to Townsville?" Keith asked, bringing both sets of eyes to him.

"Of course not, at least . . . not without some persuasion from their favorite brother, and all mighty leader."

A small proud smirk slipped onto Brick's lips. It was one of his few weak spots, and best strengths . . . his pride. "And you think I can convince my brothers to go to Townsville, without giving them all this info? 'Oh, let's go take a vacation to Townsville, kill a Powerpuff or two between pool breaks.' Yeah, they're not _that_ stupid. To go from killing at your command, people that were a threat to the corporation, to suddenly taking a trip to Townsville? They're gonna ask questions."

"I think you're mistaken, Brick," Him explained. "You wouldn't be taking a trip to Townsville . . . you'd be _moving_ there."

"What!" Brick shouted, shooting to his feet in an uproar. "Fuck that! I am not going to that decrepit town permanently! I'll kill myself before I move back there."

Him sighed settling in the chair Brick once sat in. "Brick, who has never steered you wrong?"

A moment of brief hesitation as Brick reluctantly sighed. "You, Him."

"Exactly," he murmured. "Don't worry, your expenses, housing, and everything will be provided for you. Everything you would ever want. Whatever cars you want, unlimited credit cards for your personal use, anything your hearts desires. All you have to do is, somehow, get close to those three girls."

"And how is it you suggest we get close to them? Join their physics class?" Brick remarked sarcastically, leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms, foot propped up on the wall behind him.

"Exactly," Him retorted with a grin, laughing maniacally at the disturbed look on Brick's face. "It's part of the three conditions I have set for you boys."

"Conditions?" Brick and Keith repeated in sync, exchanging perplexed glances.

"Did you honestly expect me to send my three most powerful, and most stubborn, boys out into the world without some sort of ground rules?"

Brick opened his mouth to object only to shut it in response nod. "Touché. What would these ground rules be exactly? How exactly do they incorporate my 'physics class' quip?"

"Three conditions, one," Him said, holding up his claw in illustration. "You three must graduate from high school. So your remark is more than fitting for your situation. I've already set Javier out to register you three for Townsville High, the junior class. Your schedules will be delivered by tomorrow morning."

Brick's hands clenched into fists as she stared down Him. "What are the other orders?"

"Two, you must keep low profiles and were not to draw attention to yourselves, especially from the Powerpuff Girls. I understand that is an useless request for you and Boomer. Butch however . . ."

"Is a big enough dumbass to draw attention from every person in the state," Brick finished for Him. "Understood. I'll keep him in line, no problem. And the last?"

"Don't die," he said simply.

"Wonderful . . ." Brick muttered, rolling his eyes. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Prepare yourselves; you leave in forty eight hours. Convince your brothers to go, but tell them nothing of this or you're reasoning for it. Decide on a house and I will have it ready for you in two days' time. No worries, that is what you teenagers today say, correct?"

"Something like that," Brick said with a smirk. "As you wish, Him. Two days' time . . ." he muttered, sauntering out the door, and leaving Him and Keith in his wake.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, Brick," Butch said, practically skipping into the room they all shared. "You missed a fuckin' awesome mission. I took out three guys. I was like <em>bam! boom! bang!"<em> he said, taking shots at the air as if he were in a boxing ring. "I kicked fuckin' ass."

Boomer followed in after him, walking rather than jogging. "Let's not lie, Butch. You know I helped you take them out. The blood on my shirt is evidence of that," he retorted sarcastically, pointing to the hand prints in blood on his white button down. "Which, by the way, you are going to replace."

"Whatever, but those three bring my total killing count to twenty!"

"I don't know what you're counting for, Butch. I'm about to clear forty. And Brick's way beyond that, god knows how many."

Butch opened his mouth to speak but shut it and frowned. "Fuck you," he muttered, throwing himself onto his bed. "I'm so bored. Who wants to go throw a football around?"

"I want to read, sorry. Ask Brick," Boomer replied, settling himself on his own bed.

He turned to Brick, a hopeful grin on his face. "Brick?"

"Sorry," he replied, staring down at a catalog of homes in Townsville. "Busy workin'."

"Is that the crossword shit you're so into? I don't get why you do those. You're scary as fuck without big words. I don't see how that skill is necessary, being an assassin for an evil corporation and all." Butch sighed, throwing his arms under his head. "Why are we even workin' for the guys? This is such bullshit! We could be out doing so much damage, having some fun, but _Brick_ wants to sit here and be adult-like, listen to Him, learn responsibility. Why can't we be teenagers for once! Go to school, party, get laid by hot college girls, normal teenage guy shit. I feel so out of place because these pussy losers here are talkin about how they met their girls, the bitches they got in high school, and so much other shit. This fuckin' sucks."

Little bells went off in Brick's head. Suddenly, Him's plan started to form before his eyes. He stared up from his catalogue, exchanging a bewildered glance with his youngest brother before they stared down their green eyed brother. "Since when do you wanna play the normal high schooler?"

Butch sat up in his bed, grabbing the football from his bed and flipping it up in the air. "I don't know. Alan from accounting and I were discussing his football career back in his senior year. Ya know how he don't know we're seventeen? Dumbass actually believed without question that we were thirty. Anyway, so he asked me 'bout my high school career, if I ever did football. And I started to picture it."

"Playing . . . football?" Boomer inquired.

"Well, not just that. But in a way, yeah. I could practically picture it. Me as the quarterback, hottest guy in school. A hot cheerleader or sports babe as my girlfriend . . . maybe even as my girlfriend. Parties every weekend, games every few days. Classes to be the smartass in." He shrugged. "I honestly think it could be a lot of fun."

Brick's gaze went to Boomer, a curious look on his face. "How do you feel about this, Boom?"

Boomer was hesitant a moment, contemplating such a response with careful consideration. "Well, I've never thought about it as an actual possibility. Though, I must say, it does intrigue me. I will admit this, I have thought of it. But we both know it would never happen."

Brick set the catalogue aside and stared Boomer squarely in the eye. "Hypothetically speaking, if it were to happen, would that be a good thing as far as your concerned?"

"Well . . . truthfully, yes. I wouldn't mind spending a few afternoons at the library, with a nice girl. Maybe someone _my_ age. A party here and there wouldn't be out of the question . . . and I have always wanted to try ice hockey." He bit his lip a moment, shutting the book in his hand. "In all honesty, the mundane high school life, it doesn't seem so bad. Exciting even."

Butch's eyes locked on Brick, and he narrowly stared at him in suspicion. "What are you gettin' at, Brick?"

The two Ruffs stared their leader down. He smirked at their intrigue, loving the way he had to do little evidently for this supposed plan of Him's. "Anyone interested in movin' back to Townsville? I think I can talk to Him, maybe hook us up with a few months in High-" Brick was cut off by the sudden strong arms enclosed him, lifting him into the air.

"Yo, Brick, if you can hook us up with a year in actual high school, you will be my god for all eternity!"

Boomer found himself laughing, standing to come pat Brick's shoulder when he was set on his feet. "Brick, is there a chance we could so something so . . . normal? Is that permissible by your standards?"

It honestly stunned Brick to see the response from his brothers. He'd always been the closest to them of anyone in the world, but this desire to be normal was never something he'd even fathomed possible. He smirked at his brother, nodding his head. "I think it's not _absolutely_ out of the question. . . Give me a few hours. I think I can wrangle up some time for us back in Townsville."

"So we can start packin'?"

Brick actually _smiled_ at his raven haired brother. "Pack your bags, boys. We're going to high school."

Boomer and Butch exchanged a look before shouting cheers of excitement and wrestling playfully, remarking how they would be the more popular of the two in their new school. "What about a house, and money?" Boomer asked hesitantly, settling himself at the edge of his bed. "We don't have shit."

"Trust me, it's all set. Just pick a house, I'll make it happen." Boomer stared at him hesitantly, but Brick's signature smirk relieved him. "Hey, bro, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Yes," Boomer and Butch replied in sync.

Brick scowled. "Very funny. Seriously though, it's all set. Pick a place, let me see it, and I'll hook us up. I am leader of the Rowdyruffs after all."

Butch shot to his feet from the floor, running to his dresser and pullin' the very catalogue Brick had been looking at not even a moment ago. "I was lookin', thought maybe suggestin' we get a place of our own. Because seriously, this CIA kinda building is fuckin' depressing as hell." Brick scowled at him, irritated by Butch's pointless rantings. "Right, anyway, so I found this one house . . . Center of Townsville. Three bedroom, two and a half bath. Kickass house, all updated, totally cool. And not too far from the major shops, mall, and clubs. _Clubs_!"

He held the book out to Brick, smiling gleefully as Brick skimmed it over. "Huh, not bad." Brick met his gaze and nodded. "I'm for it."

"Yus!" Butch cheered happily, fist pumping the air as Brick sauntered out.

"Doesn't it surprise you that he said yes to going to _high school?_ Brick's never been a fan of Townsville. Why would he suddenly let us do something _normal_ in _Townsville? Townsville!" _

Butch had to consider that a moment, and a nervousness arose in him. "I don't know . . . Maybe he loves us?"

"Yeah, and my name is Mick Jagger."

"Hey, Boom, don't question this. This is a fuckin' gift from the gods to me. Don't fuck this up questioning Brick's motives. Kay?"

After a brief hesitation, Boomer nodded in agreement. "Point taken. . ."

Silently, but elatedly, the two set out to pick up boxes from the UPS store, in preparation to set out for their new lives, new adventures, and new mishaps . . .


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Guess the Disney movies used in this chapter. Two movies, two spoilers. First two to reply with one or both gets one or both sneak peaks of later chapters (sneak peek meaning a page or so of one of the upcoming chapters, something intriguing and relevant). Good luck! **_

_**xxx**_

_**Also on the author's note: starting at the end of this chapter, I won't be doing the first person POV for any of the characters. It will be third person, following a specific character, with some omniscient in places. So should you see a chapter or even a section that is in third person, you can assume that it was written much sooner than the rest of it. (I tend to jump around a lot when a stroke of genius hits). But other than that, all third following a person. The last two sections of this chapter will illustrate that. Hope you guys aren't too upset! D: Sorry! it's just easier for me.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Brick: Christ almighty, it took you long enough to write this chapter.<strong>

**-_- you weren't of much assistance with the inspiration, Brick. **

**Brick: *scowl***

**Bubbles: EEEEEEVVVIIILLL!**

**Buttercup/Boomer: o.0?**

**Bubbles: Did no one besides me read the prior chapter? BRICK'S EVIL!**

**Brick: 0.0 Why just me?**

**Blossom: The group is always a relfection of their leadership. Boomer and Butch are how they are due to your pathetic excuse of leadership. **

**Boomer/Butch: HEY! D:**

**Brick: *glare* *grumbles***

**Blossom: He's not objecting because he knows it's true.**

***Boomer/Butch hold angry Brick back* *Blossom smirk***

**Buttercup: Shit's bout to hit the fan, can we go on before I get stuck fixing their fight? **

**Good idea, Buttercup. *clears throat* Again, apologies for thelong-**

**Bubbles: _LONG, LONG WAIT..._**

**T_T thank you for that clarification Bubbles . . . Apologies for the _long, long __wait_ *Bubbles smirk* but this one turned out to be harder to write than I originally anticipated. Anyhoo, a thanks to my faithful reviewers for chapter 8 and 8a:**

**- METAnontmous**

**- Gene**

**- EmoScene**

**- Voidzz**

**- Kaname1993**

**- Coco793**

**- Be-U-tiful**

**- 1000GreenSun**

**- omgpear**

**Thanks again guys! Sorry for the long wait! Next one will be sooner, I promise. :D Enjoy! *ignores arguing Reds in background***

* * *

><p>Buttercup's POV:<p>

_Ding, ding, ding._ The sound of pinball machines and children laughing filled the air around us as I watched Butch play skee-ball beside our lunch table. It was actually quite intriguing to see someone with super human abilities play and _still_ miss.

"Shit!" he muttered again, quickly smiling apologetically at the mother beside him with her little girl, hands clasping over the kid's ears. "Sorry."

The woman scowled and took her kid away. I couldn't hold back the laughter as I swallowed the bite of my burger. "Wow, smooth move dumbass. You scared away a mom and her munchkin."

"Hey, if they don't want to hear teenagers being teenagers then they need to go to Amish country, not a boardwalk." He took another swing and missed again. "Goddammit!"

"You're putting too much of your strength into your swing. These games are designed to help _kids_ win, not genetically altered super teens."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks Obi-Wan, I don't know what you'd do without your amazing Jedi words of wisdom."

I shrugged, ignoring the feel of his eyes on me as he watched me scanning the inside of my burger for onions. "I'm just sayin," I muttered in a singsong manner under my breath.

Butch turned back to his game, hesitation in his stance as he contemplated my words. Staring between the ball in his hand and the game before him, he _gently_ rolled, cheering as it made its way into the hundred point slot. "Yes!" he called triumphantly, punching the air around him.

"You're welcome," I sung under my breath, only to receive another glare from him. "What, like you would have gotten even twenty five points had I not told you that."

Butch opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it and reluctantly shrug in agreement. _Sweet victory._ "So," he said as he sat back down across from me. "What's this story about you and Ace?"

"Something caught your interest I see."

"It's kinda been killing me," he admitted with a chuckle. "Come on, what is it?" he asked as he took a bite of his own burger.

"Like I'm really gonna tell you!"

I was stunned to see he had the courtesy to swallow before he spoke. "Come on! I gotta know now. You brought it up."

"I did not!" I retorted, a little too loudly to my embarrassment.

"You brought it to my attention to begin with. In the car?"

Shit, he had me cornered. In all honesty, it wasn't a horribly difficult story to bear, I just wasn't entirely positive I wanted to voice it here, to _Butch _of all people. I leaned forward on the table, pointing a glowing fingertip at him. "If you tell a soul, you will find yourself hanging from the flag pole of the school in your underwear, and your family jewels missing, in a New York minute."

There was an evident hesitation in Butch, wondering if the story was suddenly worth it, knowing my threats were genuine. Curiosity got the best of him. "Fine, I promise."

Shit, I had hoped the threat would be enough for him to drop it. Whatever, I had the guts to back it up should he not follow through on his part. I leaned back into my seat, munching on a French fry before I spoke. "Well, there was this one incident when we were little girls, not long before you were created actually, where the Gang Green Gang had been terrorizing a bunch of kids in the park. My sisters and I went to stop him, but, well, I couldn't."

"Why?" he asked as he put the straw of his soda to his lips.

"Because I had a really strong crush on Ace," I admitted sheepishly.

Apparently he had decided to have a sip of his soda at the wrong time. The statement had startled him beyond belief, causing him to spit his soda out and choke. Had he not have done it over my food, I would have found it to be a rating of eight of ten on the "_Spit Takes – O – Meter_." "I'm sorry," he said between coughs. "You what?" He didn't even have the energy to laugh as he tried to get his coughing fit under control.

"Okay, okay. So I had a crush on Ace. Big fucking deal. Like you haven't liked Princess or something."

His face scrunched up in disgust as he rubbed his aching throat. "Fuck no! That girl's to infinity and beyond. Even I have had trouble finding something to like about her."

"To infinity and beyond?"

Butch waved his hand dismissively, leaving my comment hanging in the air. Leaning forward on the table, he stared at me with a bewildered gaze. "So what happened with you and Ace?"

It was sick as fuck of him to ask. What the hell did he expect a girl of my age at the time and a creep like him to do? "We fucked like monkeys and now we're secretly married." I slapped my hand to the side of his head. "What the hell do you think? I got over it when he tried to kill my sisters. He was real pedophile-ish about it. He practically wooed me to use me against my sisters."

He leaned back, rubbing the area where I my hand met his skull him as he spoke. "Yeah, Ace always did strike me as the pedophile type."

"Yeah, so that's it. Kicked his ass, he ended up in jail, _again._ All's well that ends well." I watched as the big brawny idiot before me started eating again, looking almost, dare I say it, normal. Not like a villain ready to be fought. It was not something I was used to seeing from Butch. "So, your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"Tell me something about you. Where did you and your brothers go when you left?"

A smirk spread across his face. "Do you honestly expect me to tell you that?"

"I could beat the info out of you."

The images that must have swirled around in his head were disturbing, based on the naughty grin that replaced the smirk. "Now that I wouldn't mind." I smacked the side of his head once more. "Ouch! Shit, that hurts you know!"

"Then don't be an idiot!"

He scowled, returning to the Butch I knew so well. "Come on! You're making me choose between scary-ass brother and scary-ass counterpart. I don't know which one I'm more terrified of."

"Just tell me!"

Butch fell silent, struggling to find a retort of any kind, and fast. "You only told me about your crush on a creepy ass dude. Why do I have to tell you something so serious?"

Despite my reluctance, I groaned and slumped back into my seat, crossing my arms in surrender. "Fine, tell me something about one of your crushes or something along those lines."

There was a moment of silent consideration from him before he spoke. "Surprisingly, I've never had a crush. I've had bed buddy interests, but never really liked anyone. There was nothing about their personality worth liking."

Whoa, now that was actually kinda worth the information. I leaned forward, arms still crossed, as I stare at him in utter disbelief. "Have you even had a girlfriend?"

"Duh," he said with a snort, as if it were completely obvious.

"But you just said-"

"Girlfriends meaning they were frequent bed buddies. _Hot_ frequent bed buddies. Other than that, there was nothing worth liking about them. Yeah, I took them out once or twice, but that's it. The word girlfriend never actually is defined as liking them." I just stared at him, baffled beyond comprehension. "You act like its life changing news."

"Not life changing, just mystifying."

He rolled his eyes and crumpled up the wrapper of his burger. "So about you, Butterbabe? You have a lot of bed buddies?" Without hesitation, I uncapped my drink and threw the last of it in his face. He scowled through the soda dripping from his eyebrows. "Okay, I probably deserved that."

"You think?" Sensing what was coming next, with incredible speed, I used the empty tray to protect me from the sprinkles of waters as he shook himself off like a dog. "You're such a pain in the ass," I muttered, fighting back laughter as oddly as it may seem.

"But you still love me," Butch teased. I didn't stick around to reply. Gathering my stuff, I made my way to the garbage, ditched the tray, and strode out of the arcade bar & grill. "Hey, wait up!" he called as he quickly followed after me.

Butch was smart enough not to throw his arm around me as he caught up. That nice kick to the groin that got us to detention in the first place was enough to have taught him not to.

Strolling down the boardwalk, the cloudy afternoon made it fairly easy to not squint from the brightness that usually illuminated Townsville. It was barely around three, most still in school or work, so the area was fairly empty, which was fine as far as I was concerned.

"So what now?" he asked me casually, stuffing his hands into his black zip front jacket with grey knit hood. It sat over a Gilmour plaid shirt. I had to admit to this, Butch certainly filled his clothes nicely. I could see the way his shirt fit snugly around the chest area, and just as tightly around the biceps. I found it extremely difficult not to stare, but I managed.

"I don't know. I am just relieved to be out of that damn school."

"Movie?"

"We're not making out in a movie, smart ass," I replied with a scowl.

Butch scrunched his face in a dark glare and shrugged. "Fine, beach? We'll rent a few boards at the rental shack. It's probably our last chance to get the waves in before fall ends. It's already mid-October."

In all honesty, I was ready to jump at the chance to surf. I hadn't gone in weeks, and it was one of my all-time favorite things to do. But I couldn't help wanting to mess with Butch just a tad. "What makes you think I surf?"

He stared at me with a blank expression, as if he hadn't thought of that. "I don't know. I just thought it would be one of those things we'd share as part of the counterpart connection."

"Wow," I said bewildered, eyes huge. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you try being logical. You should do it more often, because you're right."

It took the over sized football player a minute to lose his stereotype and fully understand what I had meant, though I didn't stick around to wait for the moment to come. Leading the way, I quickly jogged off the boardwalk and to the small shack that was now the makeshift rental shop. A stout Hawaiian guy, about mid-forties smiled as me (and the now present and aware Butch). "Welcome to the Riki-Tiki Rental Shack. Surfers?"

"Good guess," I replied, a friendly smirk on my face. "You know my usual board."

Kei smiled in that familiar knowing way before he turned to grab the Ben Aipa surf board. The aquamarine color was practically gleaming as he passed to me from over the counter. "Freshly waxed. I had a sense you would be gracing these waters with your presence soon."

"Did your Hawaiian rituals help you find that out?" I hadn't meant it as a sarcastic remark. His Hawaiian culture had fascinated me since I was a child, and every time I came, he would reveal a little more. Along with that, he taught me the ways of the ocean, helping with my surfing technique, and how to conserve the full beauty of the board after so much use.

A small laugh, his native accent fully noticeable now. "Nah, I saw you and your buddy here on the boardwalk twenty minutes ago." His eyes skimmed over the evidently stunned Butch beside me, eye brow arching in a rather bemused expression "Does stretch have a name?"

It took a small elbow jab to the stomach to snap Butch out of his thoughtful state, staring back at the shop owner. "Name's Butch."

"A fitting name," Kei muttered tauntingly under his breath, though I'm fairly certain he didn't realize this was the _Rowdyruff_ Butch, or he would have known Butch could hear it. "What kinda board ya lookin' for?"

"What do you got?"

Kei and I both found ourselves snickering, to Butch's dismay. "Uh . . . Kei has basically everything. He can replicate any board imaginable, for a lot less than you'd pay on an original. You'd never know the difference. If you want it, he probably has it."

Butch considered my words a moment before finally replying, "Danny Villasenor board, eleven feet."

Kei hardly blinked at the request, merely turning his back to us to find the request. With a small "aha" and a snap of his fingers, he gripped an almost undeterminable knockoff of a Danny Villasenor surfboard, in a fire orange color. Butch mouth was agape, staring lustfully at the board as Kei slipped it through the window space and smirked.

"Impressive, no?"

Butch nodded almost mindlessly, his gaze skimming over the shiny surface. "It's fuckin' amazing! You made this?"

"Just last week. Never been used. You're the first, pretty boy."

Ignoring the "pretty boy" remark, he tore his gaze (but not without struggle) from the board to smile. "This is a nice piece of art, right here. Mind settin' us up with equipment so we can take em' out?"

Chuckling, Kei passed us each two wetsuits, not even questioning the sizes, and nothing else. "Just waxed, don't worry about it."

Nodding in a rather impressed manner, he passed a credit card with his name on it to Kei, who only shoved it back at him and waved us off. "No charge for my favorite customer. Just make sure you bring it back before eight, I'm closing early. I feel a storm's a-brewin'." Without another word of the subject, sensing I would probably inquire more as to his warning, he turned and went to tend to other customers.

Butch walked beside me as we made our way to a cleared area of the beach, setting his board on the ground and looking over the suit he'd been given. "Damn, he guessed perfect size. How did he do that?"

I couldn't help laughing at his utter bafflement. "Kei is the surfing guru. Don't question his mad skills." He laughed, and the sound only encouraged me to join in. "We should get changed, before the good ways all recede. I'll meet you back here in ten."

"Sounds good," he said simply, and for the slightest moment, I was left in a stunned silence by his lack of a sexual remark. Those were growing to be as predicable and expected as Blossom's need to call everyone on their language.

Still a bit dazed by the lack of response, I retreated to the stalls not far from where we stood, a faint smile struggling to take form on my face at the surprisingly fun day I had been through in the past hours. The only thing that could have made it better was the waves I was about to catch, already feeling the call of their song luring me to the water's edge.

* * *

><p>"<em>Butch, what is it that really is bothering you? Is it that she will judge you?"<em>

"_You're making me sound like a faggot," Butch remarked darkly, staring up from the tray of untouched food before him. "Buttercup can feel and think whatever she wants. What she thinks of my past doesn't mean shit to me."_

_Boomer's apprehension came off in waved. "Bullshit, man! Her opinion of you means a lot more than you wanna admit to. Because it shows weakness, like you let yourself fall for her charm and fucked up this whole master fucking plan of yours." _

Shit, had Boomer always been so philosophical? Or did that suddenly come to be when they we returned to Townsville? _"Fuck you! I don't like Buttercup."_

"_But you're starting to . . ." The lack of objection from Butch was as solid as any confession would have been as far as this determined Ruff was concerned. "Are you really planning on telling her about Logan and Running?"_

_Determination of his own started to settle quickly onto Butch's features, and he scowled. "Please, Brick would kill me . . . slowly, painfully. Especially if I ever even considered telling her! I don't like her _that_ much. I just . . . I'll just mention a few things, just pertaining to me. Only enough to see what sort of reaction I should expect if I ever _did _decide to mention the big stuff."_

"_And how exactly do you expect her to react to all of this? She's good. You're openly admitting to having killed, _a lot_, and you expect to be all hunky-dory about it?"_

_Butch fell silence once more; he didn't like this interrogation, and was suddenly ready to take some of that tension for fighting he'd had building and release it on Boomer. "She's cool, and seems like the forgiving type."_

"_Forgiving enough to look over the dozens of murders?" Another long silence. "Brick's gonna kill you when he finds out."_

"_Fuck you, man. He better not fight out!" Sparks flew off the tips of Butch's fingers as his temper rose._

_Boomer's hand instantly shot up, a plea of innocence. "Hey, it's not me that you have to worry about. BC has a loyalty to her sisters that you will never be able to break through. Do you honestly expect her to _not_ instantly run to tell Blossom, _her leader_, the second you spill your guts? She'll do the exact same, down to the last detail. And I'll bet my family jewels that Blossom confronts him. Lord knows she's just itchin' to get her hands on his neck without legal repercussions."_

_A brief chuckle slipped from his lips, but he returned to the somber silence as Boomer gathered his lunch tray and breezed almost inhuman grace out of the cafeteria. _

_His head still rung with questions about what could come of this whole confession, and eventually, he spared a glance over his shoulder at his raven haired counterpart. As if she felt his eyes heading toward her, Buttercup's eyes shot from the chuckling Mitch beside her to Butch. To his utter surprise, her expression was friendly, welcoming, a small smile causing the corners of her lips to twitch in a way he found incredibly cute._

_With a flick of her wrist, her hand waved, as if to call him over to the table. Reluctantly, he declined and gathered his belongings to depart. "_Today," _he thought to himself. "_When we're alone in study hall I'll tell her."

xxx

The memory of his conversation with Boomer this morning replayed in his head numerous times over the course of the past hour. It had distracted him to such a degree that he eventually couldn't feel the waves beneath him, and settled for straddling the board as Buttercup to catch a few more.

"What's up with you?" she asked, paddling back toward him and eventually mirroring his sitting position. "I haven't seen you this serious since . . . ever. You're starting to resemble Boomer."

Butch was silent, ignoring the comment as he let the silence drag on another minute. His eyes watched the edge of the horizon, any excuse not to meet her eyes when he finally found the nerve to speak. "If I were to tell you something, would you hear me out without judgment?"

"What, are you going to tell me you're really a virgin?"

For the first time in almost half an hour, his eyes met hers, a look that was distant and dark. "I'm being serious."

It had taken her a moment to process is words, and he could see them finally set it in, then she fell silent. "Okay," she murmured, paddling a little closer. "What is it?"

Her attention was fully on him, and suddenly the scrutiny of her gaze was too much for him. He looked away, feeling a faint rush of relief as his attention focused on anything but her. "When we left . . . well, truthfully, we never went far . . . I−" He fell silent, seeing the perplexed look in her eyes at such a lack of words. With a great effort, he started again. "Anderson, just a few counties over. We spent most of our years after leaving Townsville in Anderson. By ten, we were hired by a special corporation that was looking for some muscle to keep it running."

"What corporation?" she asked, her interest peaked.

"The company is not the point, it's what my purpose was at the company." His eyes darted to the board, mentally tracing the edges of the flames. "The TTDT . . . Tactical Termination and Disposal Team."

He watched the way she slowly tried to process each word, letting each one sink in at its own speed. "Termination and . . . disposal. Like . . . snipers?"

"A tad more hands on than that," he admitted sheepishly. "I was part of a special team that worked under the company, but was often called upon by other corporations. The purpose was to track and terminate threats to the corporation."

"'Terminate' as in . . . kill?" Her tone worried him, rising to just a bit shaper than he was comfortable with. "You've killed people?"

Irritation rose deep within him, and his chin rose a fraction of an inch. "Whatever necessary to eliminate the threat."

A round of stuttering incoherently started to come from her mouth, but nothing was said a moment. "How many?"

"Does that matter?"

"Of course!" she yelled, the sound only echoing in the air around them.

Butch's eyes instantly shot to the shoreline, watching a few onlookers start to gather at the water's edge. Even a mile out to sea they couldn't get away from the nosy Townville citizens. As his gaze returned to her, he saw the darkness rising in her eyes, a look of anger and betrayal that went so much deeper than any abyss in this ocean. "Calm down. People are staring."

The spark deep in her green eyes grew, and suddenly they were aglow with fury. "Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down when you just openly admitted to having killed people without so much as any remorse? Christ, Butch. What the fuck is wrong with you? That is the stupidest thing I've heard you do yet! God I just . . . for that I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy! How could you do that? Those were people! What kind of threat could they possibly have posed to this 'corporation' you so diligently worked for?"

Suddenly this "come clean" plan of his felt like an incredible mistake. Having hardly made a dent in his confession, Butch already regretted trusting Buttercup with this intel. Mere minutes had passed and she had cast enough judgment to put God out of a job. "Maybe this conversation wasn't such a good idea after all." Without a second look at her, he rested onto his stomach and paddled back to shore.

Buttercup was left in such a daze she had taken a few moments to herself before following him. He watched as she strode furiously back onto the beach, already heading back to the changing rooms. "Maybe we should start heading back. It's getting late."

"Smart idea," he replied with a scowl, following suit with his counterpart. "_What a mistake . . . One i won't make again."_

* * *

><p>"'<em>Cause baby you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh' as you shoot across the sky-y-y!<em>" Bubbles sang exuberantly into the microphone of the SingStar game she'd purchased earlier that morning.

Blossom sat, legs crossed, on the large ottoman as she cheered her sister's performance on. "You're doing great, Bubbles!"

The song slowly came to a close, and the Playstation2 screen showed her score on the flat screen hanging over the television. "A perfect score," she said with a victorious grin, turning to hand the mic to Blossom. "You wanna have a go?"

The very idea frightened Blossom and she instantly pushed Bubbles extended had far away. "Nooo, no thank you. This is all you. I'm just the audience."

She watched the frown form on her bubbly sister's face, but as Blossom played a random song, the dissatisfaction vanished and Bubbles instantly jumped into the song. Mid song, the forceful slam of a car door brought Blossom's gaze to the door, though Bubbles hardly seem phased in the least. "I'll be right back," she murmured, though no response came as she stood and made a bee-line for the door.

The front door flew open with such force a dent was permanently sunken into the wall of the foyer. Buttercup jumped at the sight of her sister, but simply ignored her. "Buttercup? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she muttered as she stormed up the stairs and out of sight.

Confusion, hundreds of questions, they rolled through her head like a record player that wouldn't shut off. Her eyes darted out the door, staring at the figure in the darkness. Butch still sat in his car, eyes far away as he stared out the windshield of his truck. As if the intensity of her gaze was sensed, he met her eyes, and she could she almost exactly what had happened. Not details per se; but the look in his eyes . . . it screamed hurt and betrayal. Something had happened, but who would be more willing to explain? If Buttercup had set herself in the mindset of never speaking of it . . . nothing would be said ever. Whereas Butch, Blossom could probably cajole, or strip for, and get every ounce of info she needed. But would he open up to her at all if it were something serious?

As if sensing what her intentions were, he shook his head the slightest bit and restarted the car, instantly shooting down the street to his respective house. _Looks as if I'm talking to Buttercup._

Having securely shut the door, Blossom took each step once at a time, at a slow pace, just to give her sister a moment to soothe her temper a bit. Her fingers lightly knocked at the door of her sister's room, frowning when the handle would not turn in the least. "Buttercup, open up. Talk to me."

The nurturing, almost maternal tone of her voice was enough convincing for that Puff, and the lock clicked softly. "I'm not talking about it," she said sternly, her chin held high as she stared at the entering leader.

"Why not? Did he do something Butch-like? . . . Or Brick-like?"

It had taken a moment for Buttercup to register her meaning. "No, he didn't do anything like that! Of course not."

_Thank god_ . . . "Then what did he do?"

Buttercup stared at her sister through the vanity mirror, and suddenly the eerie silence had seemed to only add distance physically between her and her little sister. "He just said some things about himself, things I didn't want to hear. Rowdyruff things that I expected . . . but expecting doesn't mentally help you prepare for the reality of them, does it?"

The darkness in her expression, the look of almost betrayal that went as deep as her soul went, and something else . . . a trickle of fear that Blossom knew BC was hoping she couldn't see. Whatever he had said, whatever he had told her, it worried her. Something pertaining to his past perhaps, or something he and his brothers were up to now? Who knows, but the look of defiance in her sister's gaze as Blossom stepped closer made her see there would be no talking of this further. "Can I just be alone for a while? I already know I'm gonna be so grounded when the Professor finds out I ditched."

"He won't be. As far as the record shows, you were perfect in attendance."

Her green eyes went huge with surprise, and also skepticism. "Why? How?"

"Just some power practice earlier. Might as well have gotten some use of it."

Buttercup took in her sister's words one by one, struggling to understand through her own problems. "You used that power? But you hate that power."

"Let's just say you owe me one, as a sister and not a leader."

A grateful smile spread across her lips, and she nodded. "Thanks, Blossom."

Her smile was returned with one of a more gentle tone. "I'll leave you alone. I'm sure Bubbles is probably wondering where her one man audience has vanished to. You know where to find me if you want to talk."

"Thanks," was all she mumbled as Blossom shut the door with a nearly mute click. _What happened today? _Her mind returned to the picture of Butch, mirroring her sister's almost anguished expression and overall mood. _Butch, you better not have done something stupid_.


	11. Chapter 10

**Buttercup: Holy shit, that was the fastest update I've ever seen.**

**Blossom: That it was, indeed. No matter, I look forward to this next chapter. **

**Butch: Awh hell yeah! Blossom, baby, you and I got some major chemistry going on in this one! *wink***

**Blossom: 0_0**

**Buttercup: What.**

**Butch: Did no one get the sneak peek like I did? *smirk***

**Blossom/Buttercup: No!**

**Butch: I guess we know who Megan's favorite is. Brick got it too. So favorites :D**

***Blossom/Buttercup scowl***

**I'm in trouble. So at the risk of not surviving to get to the next chapter, let me thank the few people that were able to get a reveiw in so far between these quick updates and get started! *ignores ranting Puffs in the background* *prepares to run***

**- BubblesHere1 (who was the winner of the Disney contest)**

**- becomingemo**

**- AMVmaker123**

**And that's it so far! At the request of many people through email, and one or two through review, I posted this chapter early. Very early but still. Anyhoo, enjoy! :D Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Butch," she called from across the near empty hall. "I need to talk to you."<p>

His curious gaze shot over his broad shoulders, a smirk forming on his lips. "Blossom . . ." Upon her approach, he turned and met her gaze fully, sparing a brief glance around the entire deserted hallway. "Never thought I'd see you approach me directly, especially without backup. And certainly not in a miniskirt." His green eyes traveled up and down every inch of her dancer legs, returning the eye contact with hers when she started to fidget with self-consciousness. "What can I do for you . . . or to you?"

Considering the sexist look in his eye, Blossom stood her ground, chin raised with determination as her arms crossed defiantly (evidently not a brilliant idea when Butch's gazed momentarily locked on small open space between her chest and tank top edge). "First off, I should kick you between the legs for convincing Buttercup to ditch, and for being a sexist pig." He hardly blinked at the remark, though Blossom was not blind to the way his fingers tightened around the shoulder strap of his backpack. "What happened the other night with Buttercup?"

"Well, not that it's any of your concern, but she and I had a bit of a fight. Simple as that."

"A fight with you and Buttercup . . . usually implies some sort of physical damage."

"You're not far off . . ." she heard him mutter, but made no remark of it. "We just talked, she didn't like something I said, and all I had been trying to do was open up to her a little. Isn't that what you women like? Open men?"

The vulnerability in his voice startled the pink Puff, but she struggled to not let it show. "What . . . what did you say that would bother her to the extent she did? She seemed, well−"

"Ready to murder me?" A simple nod. "Hypocrite."

"What?"

For a moment, she was almost certain he would explain in detail. The look in his eye screamed of a need for help, an ear to listen, or anything at all . . . but suddenly something shifted, and he closed off. "Nothing, forget it. Look, whatever happened between Buttercup and me is nothing. It was a mistake of my part to even bother telling her such a thing. I mean, what did I expect her to say to someone that not only is the enemy, but got her three weeks detention for bullshit? It's just bullshit, all in the past, forget it."

Blossom's surprised was too obvious before she could get a grip and conceal it. "Wow, Butch. Look at you taking responsibility for your mistakes. It's stunning."

"Not quite as stunning as you are," he retorted with a flirtatious wink.

"Ah, there's the Butch I know and love." Her hand pat his bicep with a sarcastic pat of familiarity, and he only smirked.

"I knew you always loved me." His cell beeped twice, and the sound caused the Ruff to jump. "Shit, that's probably Mitch texting me for being late. I gotta get to football practice. You wanna come?"

The offer startled Blossom, and suddenly she felt very nervous of the idea. "Oh, uhm . . ."

"Relax, Blossy. We aren't going to be screwing under the bleachers if you go. Come on, I need a good luck charm; maybe it'll be you. Do you have dance or something today?"

"How'd you know I dance?"

The look of "are you kidding me" he so frequently sported was very evident now as his eyes returned to her legs. "Are you serious? You don't get sexy legs like that without doing a dance of some kind."

"If you promise to refrain from the sexist remarks I will come along."

Two fingers rested squarely across his heart, and he smirked. "Scouts honor . . . mostly." Before she could object to the less than satisfying promise, his arm draped over her shoulders and she was being pulled in the direction of the football field. Minutes passed in silence on the walk, and as they reached the bleachers, he said, "I've gotta go get changed into my uniform, but you can wait here. It's kinda cold. Especially for mid-October." His hands clasped around the varsity jacket draped over his arm, and handed it to her. "Keep this, I'm sure you'll need it."

"I-" but she didn't bother objecting, knowing full well that arguing with Butch was about as useless as chatting with a wall. "Okay," she said simply, watching him put his back pack on the bleachers and disappeared into the locker room entrance not far away. "Well this is different . . ."

With a simple sigh of defeat, she scooped up his bag and jacket, traveling about half way up, and settling down comfortably. To her surprise, it was much colder the higher she got than she expected, and suddenly the option of a jacket was more than welcomed. Five minutes or so later, Butch jogged out, wearing the typical football gear, and his eyes met hers. Despite the helmet, she could see his smirk like there was no barrier, but suddenly it was much more appealing. While this had not been what she expected to come of talking to Butch, the look in his eyes intrigued her. Either way, something inside her faintly was pleased that she had agreed to watch his practice, but should Buttercup find out . . . not even her powers would protect her from the wrath of _that_ woman's scorn.

* * *

><p>She smiled down at him, something friendly and welcoming, but it made little flips in his stomach go off without effort. Perhaps it was due to the fact she was the most drop dead gorgeous thing on two legs, or maybe it was just the fact she had a smile that could do that to you, but either way . . . Butch liked it.<p>

He couldn't resist smiling back, a real smile, and gave a friendly nod in her direction. "Yo, Butch," Mitch called from beside him, startling the Ruff more than he should of. "Is Blossom playing baby sitter again?"

Considering the accusation, Butch was all smiled. "Nah, man. I invited her to watch practice."

The surprise was a tad insulting. "And she agreed? Without complaints? Did you have to kidnap her? Drug her?" His eyes darted to her from over Butch's shoulder, and eventually returned to Butch. "She seems fine. How did you ever get the leader of the Powerpuff Girls to agree?"

"Fuck you, man. She agreed of her own free will. I didn't have to do shit except show my charm with a sexy smirk."

The silence dragged on, Mitch's apprehension becoming all the more apparent as his arms crossed disbelievingly. "Is there something going on I shouldn't know about, man?" It had taken Butch a moment to process the question, and Mitch slapped his palm to his forehead at the lack of understanding. "Why is she wearing your varsity jacket?"

His eyes instantly shot back to her, resisting the urge to moan at the way her legs crossed, skirt rising just a tad, and she was nuzzled deeply into his jacket. The sleeves were far too long for her long, slender arms, but she had resorted to just draping the jacket over her shoulders and curling up further into the warmth of its leather.

"Yo! Butch!" His fingers snapped repeatedly before Butch's face, bringing him back to reality. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Is your mind permanently stuck in Aphrodite's bedroom?"

His head shook, a dazed look in his eyes and his met Mitch's once more. "I have never had the pleasure of entrance into Blossom's bedroom, but when that happens, I will give you a full description." His hand slapped against the back of Mitch's head, a scowl forming. "Of course nothing's going on. I figured she'd get cold eventually and told her to hold onto it. Like you wouldn't love to see something as fuckin' sexy as that in your cloths . . . or less clothes preferably."

A look of perplexity crossed Mitch's expression, and he frowned. "Butch, you do know I'm not into−" but the sound of a whistle blowing, the coach calling irritably from the field, he let the subject die. "Nevermind; but you and Blossom better not be sneaking around. If I find out, or worse . . . Buttercup does . . . you can say goodbye to your family jewels."

As Mitch walked away, Butch couldn't help letting his hands discretely reach down and pat the cup in his pants . . . _Okay, I'm protected. Wait, what the fuck am I saying? I'm not with Blossom!_

The idiocy of his own worry started to sink in, and he shook off the thoughts as he followed Mitch to the field.

* * *

><p>"Blossom!" Butch cheerfully called to her from the field, his bag now securely on his shoulder, hair faintly damn from a fresh shower. "Come down here!"<p>

A simple smile was all she responded with, resisting the urge to grin at how oddly gorgeous he looked as she gathered their belongings. She'd never realized how sexy he was, and wanted to smack herself for having thought it. His hair hung just above his eyes, damn and darker than even though imaginable, only making his skin appear paler than normal. He smiled down at her upon her arrival, ignoring the fact Mitch was watching them with a wary gaze. "Something you two want to tell me?"

The two instantly understood his accusation, Blossom especially considering she's heard every word of their conversation before practice. "Of course not," she said for them. "There's nothing going on, Mitch. Honestly. You know me better than that. Sexist pigs are not my typical type."

Butch's hand gripped at his muscle tee, groaning in a false agony. "I'm hurt, Blossy. And here I thought we'd gotten so close."

"Close from what, the walk from the hallway to the bleachers?"

"Exactly," he added with a smirk. "Want a ride home?"

"I'll give her one," Mitch objected with a nervous spark in his eye. "Trust me, probably best."

A look of both confusion and apprehension was painted on the duos face, both their eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why? I live three doors down from her."

"Because he knows I'll murder you in your sleep," a dark, eerie voice said from behind Blossom, though the remark had been directed at Butch.

Blossom screamed, unintentionally jumping and bolting behind Butch for protection. _Why had I just hidden behind Butch and not Mitch?_ "Fuck you, Brick! Why the hell did you feel the need to sneak up on us?"

Buttercup stared at her sister with a stunned expression, eyes huge in disbelief. "Did you just curse?"

"Better yet, did you just go hide behind _Butch?_" Brick added, arms crossing. His scowl grew into a smirk, and she could see the gears in his mind turning, just dying for an excuse to use this to his advantage later. "What are you two doing together?"

Butch laughed, sounding more breathless and scared. "Ha, yeah, about that . . . I kinda invited her to watch practice. It was nothing, she was bored, and I wanted a nice view to keep my spirits up . . . What's a better view than that mini skirt and dancer legs?"

It had taken a lot more than she thought it would, forcing her scowl to remain in place and keep the frown at that really been the only reason for his having asked her to stay? Probably so, Butch was shallower than a kiddy pool; should she have expected anything less? Then why did it irritate her so? It was not as if they were friends really especially.

To her utter surprise, Brick's eyes spared a brief glance down her form, smirk deepening into a rather sadistic one. "And what was her reason for accepting such an offer? Is there something going on here I should know about?"

_If one more person asks me that question, I'm going to kick them in the nuts._ "Not that it's any of your business, _Brick_, but no, there is not. Butch and I are hardly acquaintances, let alone something enough to be worth sneaking around. Not that we would have to. I wouldn't sneak him around."

Butch's brows furrowed, trying to process her remark. "That is a compliment, right?"

"You're an idiot, Butch," Buttercup muttered, rubbing her eye brows as if she were suffering from a headache.

"Hey! You talked to me. I didn't think you had gotten that stick out of your ass enough to utter a word, let alone say four to me."

The sarcasm and irritation in his voice startled both the Reds, but they were quick to intervene before the two were at each other's throats. "Butch, enough. I will now allow anything to break out now. You're already on thin ice as it is."

"Why? Because he asked me to hang around and watch his practice?"

"Yes," he replied snippily, smirk now replaced with a glare.

"Jealous? Because I said yes to him and you know I wouldn't for you?"

He laughed, almost a little too manically. "Please, as if I would want you to do anything with me. I like attractive, _useful_ female company, not wenches with nothing better to do."

She gasped at the insult, shoving him with all her might (though he hardly moved). "Take that back, jerk!"

"You know as well as I, that I cannot tell a lie."

Her face flashed a darker shade of red for the briefest second before Butch stepped in her path, securely holding her shoulders. "Okay! Maybe now is as good a time as ever to go our respective ways?"

Her eyes were aglow with irritation, but Butch's oddly soothing touch calmed her faster than she could have thought possible. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Buttercup watching the whole scene unfold, and the look that was exchanged between her counterpart and leader. "You're right, Butch." She slipped the jacket off her shoulders and passed it back to him, temper now as calm as she could manage. "Thanks for letting me watch your practice. You did great today."

The compliment surprised the Ruff, and he couldn't fight back the smile. "Thanks . . . and thanks for coming. You really were my good luck charm. Four touchdowns in a row. Too bad that wasn't a real game, that would have been amazing."

His own compliment to her was just as startling, and she flashed a friendly grin. "Thanks. I'll see you around."

"Right . . ." His eyes didn't leave her a moment, until the sound of a growl arising in Brick's throat brought his attention back to reality. "I'll see you guys around."

Brick spared one last glare at his respective counterpart, a darker one that went beyond the typical glare, and a growl still building his throat. Nonetheless, it was rightfully returned. Finally, he turned and flew off the field toward the lot. Butch was quickly on his trail, not a glance in any direction but Blossom's. The moment they were out of sight, two sets of scowls were aimed at the blushing Puff leader, who only flashed them an innocent smile. "What?"

"What was that?" Mitch inquired first, ignoring the almost glare being given by Buttercup. "That was definitely something."

"It was nothing! You saw us, the entire time it was friendly."

He laughed, a sarcastic echo ringing through his voice like a bad record. "What I saw was Butch checking you out every thirty seconds. He couldn't keep his eyes off you."

The discovery startled both Puffs a moment, but Buttercup was quicker at regaining her composure. "That's not true, is it?" Blossom had to think about it, finding any evidence to plead her innocence. "Butch just likes anything with breasts and nice legs. I just happened to be the closest one available."

"Bullshit," BC finally said. "Something happened, and I want to know what."

"Nothing happened! I went to confront him about why you were ignoring him, and what really happened that day. He didn't crack in the least. And just as I was about to give up, he asked if I wanted to go watch his practice since he was on his way there. That's it!"

Buttercup and Mitch exchanged apprehensive glances before shrugging it off, or at least, Mitch did. "Whatever you say, Blossom. I trust you. Buttercup however, I don't know if it's a lack of trust, or jealousy that has her panties in a bunch."

She gaped at the accusation, turning to punch Mitch's arm with a scowl. "I was not jealous. I was pissed. He is all over me for weeks, and I start ignoring him and he moves on to my sister? Did he not understand on that first week of school when I said I'd castrate him for even considering going after you two?"

"He didn't-"

"Oh I don't wanna hear it. I'm going home. You guys coming or what?"

It was Blossom's turn to exchange glances with Mitch, this time, more nervous. "Fine, let's go home."

Mitch's arm went comfortingly around Blossom's shoulder, and she couldn't quite help but feel it was almost paling in comparison to the strong hold Butch's arm's had compared to his. She mentally shook herself, saying, _This is stupid. I was just left in a daze by some nice abs and muscles. I have to get Butch off my mind. _Luckily, that wasn't too hard, considering Brick's remark had continued to play in her head, and she wanted to grumble just at the thought of it. Next time she saw him . . . it would be a kick to the groin rather than a snippy remark.


	12. Author's Note: Butch x Blossom

**Author's Note: Concerns of the Pairings**

**Hey everyone, I've been getting a few reviews, and a few emails as well, concerning the innuendos of a certain couple I had implied in my previous chapter. Let me start off by saying thank you for reading to begin with, as well as taking the time to contact me with your questions and concerns. To answer the questions that were asked, yes, I did imply there was something there. However, it was not implied anything would come of them. For the most part, it was to show there is a friendship starting, rather quickly and effortlessly between the two, and it was meant to alarm the other Ruffs/Puff. As well as show the underlying jealousy building inside Brick and Buttercup (her especially because I have plans to work further into this soon). :D**

**Nevertheless, for those who were concerned about there **_**ever**_** being a ButchxBlossom thing to go on during the duration of Mishaps, my answer is **_**YES**__**…**_** My reason for giving this little (big) spoiler is to ease the tensions quickly rising in my fans and viewers. Let me explain: I am an avid fan of the couple (Hence my fanfiction Married Madness, which is all ButchxBlossom); and I **_**do**_** have intentions to bring them together later on. But do not fret, this is an **_**original pairing(!)**_** fanfiction, and it will only be for a period of time. I do have intentions to bring them to an end. They will not be a permanent couple. But this happening for any reason started because I had many emails in the beginning to work in the odd couples at some point. Let me say this though, this will be happening much further down the road, like around mid-late 20's chapters. I have some new characters being added soon that will prevent this from happening. So for those with concerns on the couple, there will be the occasional hint, very minor, but nothing grand. No one is getting together anytime soon with ButchxBlossom. BUT THERE WILL BE EVENTUALLY.**

**Now, for those who hate spoilers, I apologize. This was not my intention to fill anyone in, but after a recent series of complaints, I had to be the good author and fill in some blanks. As for the complainers, I understand that some of you informed me should there be any mismatch pairings, you would have to withdraw from reading this fanfiction any longer. Let me say, it is sad to see you leaving, but I understand your position. I thank those who do continue to read, and thank those who do not any long (for you gave my story a chance to any extent, and I appreciate the time and courtesy). But let me be clear. THERE WILL BE ONE SET OF MISMATCH, FOR A FAIRLY NICE PERIOD OF TIME, BUT NOT PERMAMENT. AND IT IS GOING TO BE AN **_**ORIGINAL**_** PAIRINGS IN THE END. But I like this couple, as well as many requesting it, so I put it in. It is not going to change. They will be staying in, and they will break up eventually. For those of you who dislike the couple, but don't want to leave, think of it this way . . . you're expanding your horizons, and eventually Brick/Buttercup will be their shoulder to cry on ;) haha. **

**Thank you for your time. I apologize for those who stop reading because of my intentions to pursue the ButchxBlossom couple, and I thank you greatly for the ones who stick it out and stay tuned for the original couples later to follow. I have BIG plans for Mishaps, and I hope you are around to enjoy it with me. **

**Thanks again for your time, :D**

**Megmeg999**


	13. Chapter 11

**Brick: *grumbles***

**Buttercup: *grumbles***

**Bubbles: Some-one is jeal-ous!**

**Brick/Buttercup: Am not!**

**Boomer: Are to!**

**Butch: *arm 'round Blossom* Yeah, Blossy, we make a cute pair.**

**Blossom: *kicks***

**Butch: Ow!**

**Okay! Before it get very violent, perhaps I should jump right into the thanks, before someone loses a body part. **

**Brick: Good idea. -_-**

**Oh don't be jealous, Brick. Your time is coming. Don't worry!**

**Brick: *glare***

**Anyway, LOL, thanks to:**

**-rachel**

**-Kaname1993**

**-ButchBc lover**

**-becomingemo**

**-ROCuevas**

**-Katherine Loves Kisses**

**-AMVmaker123**

**-101angelwashere**

**Well that's everyone! :D Thanks for the faithfulness! And trust me, you'll like this chapter. As with the one next, but this has more of the fluff you've been looking for. *evil cackles***

**Brick/Blossom: 0.0 F-Fluff? Between **_**who?**_

**You'll see . . . ! *evil cackle***

**Brick/Blossom/Butch/Buttercup: 0.0 . . .**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Butch!" she called angrily after him in the parking lot.<p>

_Another one?_ He turned on his heels, fingers digging into the strap of his football practice bag as he hung lazily from his shoulder. "Buttercup," he greeted coolly, surprised by his own laid back tone. "I see your speaking to me again. Blossom pay you to get the stick outta your ass and grow up?"

"Fuck you, asshole." He noticed her shifting, as if to turn and just leave. However, something changed in her expression, and a look of irritation took form on her face that was different then it had been a second ago. "I have to ask you something," she muttered with a dark tone.

"Can we make it fast? Brick is going to kill me if I'm not home soon."

A knowing look entered her young features, quickly morphing into a pleased smirk as she crossed her arms. "Still in the dog house for the whole Blossom thing yesterday?"

To Butch's surprise, he laughed. "Yeah, which is totally bullshit. He's getting all jealous for nothing. It's not like we hooked up under the stands, she just watched me practice."

"Sure . . ." she muttered almost inaudibly. "That's what I stopped to ask you about. What _did_ really happen yesterday? Something better not have. Did I not tell you the first week of school that you would be castrated for even _considering_ pursuing one of my sisters?"

Butch resisted the urge to take a step back, but suddenly regretted having taken his cup off. "I _didn't_ consider pursuing, nor have I ever _actually _pursued either of them! Christ! Do I look like the type to go for good girls that want real relationships and all that other bullshit?"

She fell silent, and he could tell that she evidently thought that. For reasons he couldn't understand, it bothered him the faintest bit. _Does everyone just associate me with the jackass player?_ He couldn't determine if it was pride or irritation that he felt currently, but something felt off, and he didn't like it.

"Right, well, you better be stayin' away from them. Or you know I will keep to my word."

He watched the way she reluctantly turned to leave, then that's when it hit him, like a strike of lightning from Boomer. "You were jealous, weren't you?" he called back proudly.

Buttercup froze midstep, turning slowly on her heels to her counterpart with a scowl. "Bullshit, I was not."

"You so were!" A manic laugh escaped his lips, head thrown back as he cackled. "Oh, this is rich!"

She said nothing, settling for a dark glare being thrown in his direction. "You think you're such hot shit. I was not jealous. I was−" But she stopped short, realizing now she didn't quite know herself what she'd been feeling. "I was pissed. At the fact you were suddenly all over her, when I thought you . . ."

_Oh god. Yes! She does like me! _His mental cheers, and "what the fuck" moment slowly passed as her sentence drifted off entirely. "Awh, my Buttercup missed me."

"I am not _your_ Buttercup." It had taken her a moment to process the fact he had used her proper name, rather than the idiotic pet names he commonly did. Without thinking, Butch wrapped her into an awkward bear hug, her feet parting from the ground, and causing a small shriek to escape her lips. "Butch, you asshole! Put. Me. Down." Despite the names, she was actually laughing.

However, Butch happily complied and took a small step back, letting his eyes wander from her back DC skater sneakers to her damp, freshly washed hair. "Are you done with basketball?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm starved, let's get some grub. I'm sure Boomer and . . . uh, his counterpart will be hungry too."

"Bubbles," she replied. "Her name is Bubbles."

"I just go by Blondie, and move on." He slipped the phone out of his varsity jacket, resisting the urge to smell the collar from the faintly lingering scent of Blossom's freesia shampoo embedded into the leather. "I'll text my bros, you text your hos."

A slap to the head was all of a reply Butch got for the remark, but it was at least some form of contact from Buttercup. A slap he was used to, it was familiar to him, and it was normal. _Yes, I got ma girl back! And I hardly had to try. _

* * *

><p>"So what really happened last night?" Boomer asked, tossing the football in the air as he strolled back down the street.<p>

"What do you mean?"

His once playful gaze quickly formed into a scowl, aimed now at his leader beside him. "Don't bullshit me, Brick. Butch told me how you flipped a shit because you caught him with Blossom."

"He knows those girls are off limits. Simple as that. And he is just ignoring it, acting like they're some of those tramps he wants so badly. If he wants girls, he should go to any other girl at school, not those three."

"Sounds like some jealousy rising," Boomer said in a sing-songy manner, only fueling Brick's glare. "I'm just sayin'. Sounded like you were getting kinda defensive. Evidently Buttercup was mad jealous of the fact too."

"Because she likes him, or so Butch hopes. But I feel nothing but utter disdain and irritation for Blossom."

A grumble was all of the response Brick received. The soft chime of his cell phone went off, and he almost stuttered at the randomness of it. It was a rarity he got any form of use of this cell phone, save texts from his brothers or the occasional call from work. He pulled the phone from his pocket, staring down at the text with a curious gaze.

_Dinner for six five thirty! Angelo's Bistro in 20_

_or be hunted down by Bubbles. Peace! _

Brick replayed the text in his head a few times, before closing it and slipping it back into his jeans pocket. "Butch said dinner for six in twenty. Or your girl is gonna hunt us down."

He didn't miss the faint flash of nervousness in Boomer's eyes as he nodded in reply. "I would listen to him. That girl don't play."

"She's like five foot, how bad could she be?"

He scowled. "She's five six, and you don't know her like I do. That girl knows how to throw a punch!" His fingers gripped softly at his jaw, as if he could almost feel the pain already. "Mind giving me a lift?"

"Sure," was all Brick muttered, continuing their walk back to the how with silence.

_Blossom will be at dinner. _Was he really in the mood to see her after how exasperating she had been just yesterday? He hadn't even spared a glance her all day at school, he could do the same at dinner right? With a muted sigh, he shook off any thought of skipping dinner to avoid her.

Then suddenly, thoughts of her yesterday flashed through his mind. She'd gone to talk to Butch before his practice she said. _Talk to him about what?_ And what had really been going on with them; there was something there yesterday, he was sure of it! Something a bit out of the "friends" range, even if they denied such associations. _I want to know what she was up to. _Suddenly, dinner didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

xxx

He watched the way her long feminine fingers ran numerous times along the edge of her water glass, the soft ringing sound starting to appear as if she were playing music. But this was certainly not the case, and Brick was smart enough to realize. Her mind was far off, on what though, he couldn't determine simply by watching her from across the table.

Her eyes stayed locked on the glass in her hand, though he could easily see them darting discretely in the direction of his raven haired brother. A look Brick could only assume was jealousy as he bumped shoulders with Buttercup (_When did they become all buddy-buddy again?)_. . . But something in her endless pink eyes didn't scream jealousy. No, it was something far more important than something emotionally connecting her to Butch in a romantic way at all. In fact, no interest seemed to be coming from her in the least. Was there something missing he hadn't been aware of? The look of irritation sparked as Butch's counterpart started to prattle on about something meaningless to him, until finally Blossom her gaze softened to something more along the lines of curious, or nervous. _Something definitely happened . . . I just don't know what._

"Brick," Boomer said, his hand waving to and fro in front of his contemplative face.

"Hmm?" His eyes tore away from his counterpart, meeting the knowing gaze of his youngest brother. "What did you say?"

Boomer scowled briefly at his brother, a look in his eyes that screamed _I know what you were looking at . . . _"I said that you have that date with the Russian girl tomorrow, right? Butch and Bubbles wanna know what her name is."

"Is it the hot one, with long dancer legs that look a lot like Blossom's?" Butch inquired, his eyes darting to the now fully focused woman beside him.

Her eyes were huge a moment, but the amazement vanished with one elbow jab to his side. "Not funny, pervert."

Butch was all chuckles as he threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Oh come on, Blossy. You know you're hot, and you know everyone knows. Just enjoy the attention while your beauty years are at their peak." Another elbow jab was enough to force his arm to drop and silence him. However, it didn't help conceal her blush.

"I'm not going out with her," Brick said, bringing their attention back to the original conversation. "Butch's right . . . something about her was too much like Blossom." A deep scowl settled onto her features, and it only encouraged a smirk from Brick.

Buttercup snorted, leaning in to whisper to Butch, "Probably why he asked her out in the first place."

The table shook, and Buttercup groaned in a way that was unsuccessful discrete. "That fucking hurt!" she snapped, throwing a death glare at her leader.

"Serves you right," Brick muttered as his own glass rose to his lips, if only to fight back the smile at Blossom's temper fueled kick.

"Like we all weren't thinking it." Another kick. "Christ woman, pop a pill and take that PMS elsewhere."

"Buttercup," Bubbles warned, though it was too late. The entire table, save Blossom and Bubbles, were in a fit of laughter that only seemed to be led by Brick.

"Ouch!" he snapped, a mile deep scowl embedded on his chiseled features. "What the fuck was that for? I didn't say it!"

"You started it," she retorted with a glare. "By replying Butch's comment on the Russian girl in the first place."

"It's true though," he said harmlessly, eyes big with innocence. "She's a lot like you. Same bitchy attitude, average body, and─" A furious kick. "Ow! Fuck! Buttercup's right, are you PMSing or something? Vasilisa wouldn't be this bitchy."

"Oh I know her!" Bubbles exclaimed, cutting through the tension with a grin. "She looks nothing like Blossom, or acts like her though."

Butch snorted with laughter, muttering, "He just wishes she were." Brick's fingers pointed quickly to Butch and down, and suddenly Butch's hair tips smoked with fire from the string of flames that had been shot at him. "What the fuck, Brick? I didn't do anything!" he objected as he pat his hair to cool the fire.

"What was that?" Blossom demanded instantly, and Brick suddenly wished he had better control of his temper. "How did you do that?"

He stared her down, struggling to not let his lips twitch with a smirk at the way her face was almost cute when she was angry. _Fuck, I did not just think that_. "Nothing, Pinky. Are you sure you're not seeing things?"

"That was definitely something," she started to say, grumbling as her phone started to vibrate beside her plate. Brick couldn't help honestly feeling just a faint hint of relief at the distraction, but Boomer was quick to notice. "Hello?" she said into her phone, kicking her legs out of the booth, and scooting as far away from everyone as she could. "Danielle, it's six o'clock on a Monday. Why are you calling an emergency Student Government meeting?" A long pause, and Brick resisted the urge to listen in. Eventually, she released an exasperated sigh and nodded to herself. "Fine, call the meeting. If it's this important to you. Seven o'clock meeting it is." He half expected her to hang up, but the look in her eyes startled him, and she met his gaze briefly. "Yes, I know where Brick is. I'll see if I can get him off his butt long enough to go. I'll see you in an hour."

"I am not going to a student government meeting at this hour, on a Monday no less," he said before she could ask, bringing the glass to his lips to prevent him from saying more. "Tell your skanky friend Danielle no."

"Skanky?" Butch's ears turned up the slightest bit, and he was suddenly intently focused on the conversing Reds. "I will go for him!"

"Danielle is not a skank, so watch it; or my next kick will not be aiming for your legs, but somewhere far more personal. With my proximity, it's almost impossible to miss."

The threat faintly worried him, but Brick easily concealed it; while, on the other hand, Butch almost seemed turned on by the threat. _Sick fuck_. "What the fuck is the meeting even for? What could be so important that they need to have it now and not Thursday like always?"

"Maybe they came to their senses," Buttercup said, stepping into the drama like she was placing bets. "They might wanna kick his ass off the group and pick someone more qualified . . . or less dumbass-ish."

Brick hardly blinked at the remark, his glare directed entirely on the counterpart sitting across from him. "Hey, I would be fine with that."

"No one says you have to stay, Brick." The way Blossom spit his name, as if it were one of the many curse word she hated to say, only sent a rush of disdain for the woman through him. "You could quit. I would more than willingly accept it without questions or concerns."

"But then I couldn't spend time with my favorite bitch."

Her scowl deepened, and she slipped out of the booth. "I'm leaving, I'll see you guys after the meeting." Blossom paid no attention to Brick as she scooped up her cardigan beside Butch and started for the door.

Brick himself was silent, taking another sip of the water he'd been drinking, suddenly wish greatly it had been tequila or something harder. Anything harder. As the glass distanced itself from his lips, a groan like sound escaped his lips and he shut his eyes with defeat. "Want a ride?" he called simply, knowing full well she'd hear it.

Blossom stopped in her tracks, turning on her heels to meet his now intense gaze. The four remaining Puffs and Ruffs watched the scene with great confusion, and even greater curiosity. "What?"

"Do you want a ride to the meeting?"

It had taken her a moment to register the question, and finally she muddled up enough of a response to speak. "I would rather take my chances with a gang of rapists. Much safer."

Brick slipped out of the booth end as well, grabbing his leather jacket as he slipped the dark shades onto his face. "Come on, Pinky. Don't be such a bitch. We're going to the same place, and the same general location after. Don't be temperamental." With a brief silence, he reached into the wallet he'd pulled from his back pocket, throwing two twenties onto the table, and returning it to its original place. "Just take the ride with a grin, and bear it. Save a few trees, the ozone layer, or whatever the fuck it is that cars cause damage too."

She hardly had time to respond with an explanation that flying would cause no hard to anything before suddenly Brick breezed past her, waving for her to follow from over his shoulder. He couldn't help smirking at the sound of her soft footsteps slowly trailing behind him, and he didn't even bother to look behind himself as he went to open the door of the passenger's side. "This is not your car," she said simply. "This thing has to be worth hundreds of dollars."

"A new 2011 DB9 coupe usually is."

He felt her eyes on him as he made his way to the driver's side, slipping in and out of the parking lot without a word. "There is no way you could afford this kind of car without help. Did you steal it?"

"No," he said simply. _Someone else did though._

"How did you get it?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" Brick spared a sideways glance in her direction, her mouth practically clamped shut at the realization he was right. "How I obtained it is none of your concern. Just like your 'not relationship' with Butch isn't my concern."

"I'm not dating Butch," she snapped with a scowl. "I don't date players, or evil doers."

_I would greatly beg to differ._ "Whatever you say," he muttered simply, resisting the urge to smirk even deeper at her irritability. "You'd be surprised what you learn when you stop being a know it all and see things for how they really are or can be, and not how they appear."

He could see it in her eyes, she wanted greatly to inquire what he had meant, but was smart enough not to ask. She reclined into the dark upholstery of his seat, arms falling limp into her lap as she watched the road pass out of her window. Brick went silent as well, one arm on the window's edge, the other casually holding the wheel. Considering the Puff in his car, it felt almost comfortable to him, but he struggled to not let it be more than that.

* * *

><p>The four remaining teens exchanged bewildered glances as they watched Brick's black Aston Martin breeze out of the parking lot with a grace that was almost so breathtaking it brought gasps from them. "Did anyone just see what I saw?" Buttercup inquired, eventually turning her attention back to the three of them.<p>

"You mean Smartass Brick just willingly offer the woman he hates a ride?" Butch clarified.

"Not even seconds after they had been on the brink of ripping each other's throats out?" Boomer added with a smirk.

"Yeah, we did." Bubbles stared down at the two twenties he'd thrown on the table, reaching to put them in the center. "And he paid for not only his dinner, but hers as well." A knowing smile spread across her lips far too fast for anyone to have guessed what she had been thinking. "He so likes her, he just doesn't realize it though."

No one said anything, not wanting to travel down that road of thought, at risk either of their siblings would find out and slaughter them. However, each of them was starting to consider her words, Boomer especially, thinking that perhaps she was on to something after all.

* * *

><p>"So what is this meeting about?"<p>

Blossom glanced up at Brick as he strolled close behind her, his arm reaching over his shoulder to click the lock of the car remote. She couldn't speak a moment, seeing all too well the way the muscles in his arm flexed as he moved. "Danielle was over Natalia's house. You know that Natalia is the− "

"The treasurer, I know."

"Right . . . well, they were going over the finances for something, and it didn't look good."

His eyes glanced down at her from over his sunglasses, brows raised with a look of apprehension. "'Didn't look good'? What does that mean?"

"To be honest, I can't be sure fully. Danielle tends to be a bit over dramatic at times. But, if Natalia is agreeing, it must be pretty serious."

Brick snorted with criticism, pushing his glasses back to their proper position. "If you say so, Pinky."

"Must you call me that?"

"Would you prefer I call you stubborn bitch?" She glared. "Didn't think so."

Her fingers tightened into fists, blood practically seeping from the cuts. Brick held the door of the teacher's lounge open for her without a second though, to her surprise, but she made no remark besides a brief and almost muted thank you.. As she stepped through, twelve pairs of eyes locked on hers, a look of disbelief and perplexity in them. Danielle strolled over, eyes never leaving Brick as she approached Blossom. "Dayum, when you said you knew where Brick was, you weren't kidding. Are you two together?"

"No," she said quickly, while Brick replied with, "Yes."

Danielle's expression shifted from confusion to pleasure to disbelief. "Which is it?"

"He gave me a ride; we were out to dinner . . . with our siblings!" She quickly added, seeing the way Danielle's eyes grew in surprise. "We were _all _out to dinner when you called me. Just more environmentally friendly to ride together," she muttered with sarcasm.

"Right . . . well, we're just waiting for a few more people to show up before we start." She said no more, going to talk to Natalia, sparing quick glances occasionally at the Reds standing alone.

A moment of silence dragged on between the two as Brick stared almost bored at his Rolex. "Right, well, before this bullshit chat session starts, I gotta pick something up from my locker for homework tonight. I'll be back, Pinky."

Despite the fact she didn't trust leaving him alone anywhere, she said nothing, probably due to the fact she was too stunned to even really speak at his having checked in with her before moving. With an eerily uncomfortable silence, she strolled over to her typical seat at the head of the oval teacher's lounge table, and slipped her denim jacket off. A few of the football players off chatting in a corner not far from her started to moan in a way that illustrated the feelings they had all too well. She couldn't resist glancing over at them, seeing the way they watched her figure move as she set it on the back of her chair, her miniskirt shifting ever so slightly.

A gentle growl, as if deep in someone's throat, sounded behind her. Without a second thought, their four glances turned in any direction that was not Blossom, changing their subject to anything that wouldn't bring attention back to them.

Blossom whirled around, (mostly to thank whoever had scared away the irritating guys), but jumped back in surprise at Brick's sudden proximity, his gaze still set into a scowl aimed at the football players. "When did you get back?"

His eyes met hers, something irritated in them, but he said nothing as he threw his own jacket into the chair beside hers. "A second ago. You know, when you were letting those guys undress you with their minds?"

She slapped her hand across the back of his head, and he merely winced at the smack. "I was not! Like I asked for some pervert friends of Butch's to check me out. I have higher standards for men, like they have to respect women. Something you wouldn't understand because you couldn't respect a woman to save your life."

His arms crossed and he took a step toward her, mere inches away now as he loomed over her. "You really have no clue about me, do you? Who was the one that just got them to leave you alone? I could throw you back at them and let them have their way with you like they certainly want if you're more comfortable with that."

Her mouth hung open, no words coming out at all. With a grumble of irritation, she closed her eyes and turned away from him, breathing an exasperated sigh of irritation. "How is it I haven't killed you yet?"

She hadn't been speaking directly to him, but he couldn't resist answering. "As if you could," he replied as he settled himself in his seat, arms resting behind his head as he leaned back into the chair. "You're not _that_ strong."

"I'm stronger than you are!"

"Older, maybe. But strength does not come with age. And you are certainly not stronger." He laughed at the way her temper flared, but she resisted responding, not wanting to feed his humor any longer. "Awh, don't get pissy, Pinky. It's okay to be weaker. Men are meant to be the stronger in a pair anyway."

"That is the most sexist thing I've ever heard," she snapped, turning in her seat upon her settling in it, shooting a glare at him. "And you say you're respectful of women?"

"It's a fact of life," he said simply, smirking at her. "Don't hate me, hate history."

Blossom groaned, turning away from him and focusing on the students as they made their way to a seat. Upon having all settled, she turned to Danielle and Natalia, Danielle being the closet at her left, and smiled warily. "So what is it were doing here on a Monday night?"

"Yeah, I cancelled on my date for this shit," two kids from different parts of the table called in harmony, not caring about the fact they did so.

"Like you were doing anything pressing, Pinky," Brick muttered from beside her, groaning softly to himself when she stepped on his foot with her high heel spike. "Bitch."

She settled for a simple eye roll, biting her tongue from saying anything. "Natalia?"

Natalia ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair, sparing a brief glance at Danielle beside her. "Well, I was going over some of the finances the school, seeing what kind of play money we had for Prom in March. I remember you said you wanted me to start that soon because we needed to get started on that before Thanksgiving break next month. We're gonna start preparing after the break right? Sorry, I'm babbling. Anyway, so I was going through the finances, and the school is only giving us six hundred dollars to work with for Prom. Either we do a hell of a lot of fundraising, or our prom is going to be shit."

Brick and Blossom's gaze both locked on Natalia, a look of "what the fuck" painted on their faces. Brick leaned forward, one arm rested on the table while the other went behind Blossom's chair. "I'm sorry, did you just say we gathered here to discuss prom bullshit?"

"Yes!" Natalia and Danielle snapped in harmony.

"I skipped out on relaxing for this bullshit?"

"You could leave," Blossom muttered under her breath, but Brick's face was so close to her, she might as well have just whispered it in his ear.

He turned to glare at her, his face inches from hers as a smirk formed on his lips. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

The pressure in the room seemed to almost double as the audience watched the sexual tension rise between these two super teens. Sensing this, Blossom leaned back into her seat, and Brick was quick to pull away from her, his arm dropping from her chair and crossing on his chest. As if the pose made him any less sexy. Every girl in the audience moaned almost inaudibly, but moaned nonetheless, as his muscles flexed and were relieved he wore nothing but a red and black muscle. In secret, Blossom was having a very difficult time not watching the way every chiseled muscle moved as well.

"Right, so, Prom . . . any ideas?" Blossom was relieved to see the intense gazes of everyone dropped from her and Brick, focusing on each other more. _Thank god . . ._

xxx

An hour or so seem to past, creeping with a slowness that drove everyone insane. Brick had his head back, eyes shut, and an almost noiseless sound, something similar to snoring, escaped his lips as he let his arm drape over Blossom's chair. She herself had resorted to doodling in her notebook as it sat in her lap, trying to listen to the details of a prom she had little likelihood of attending. _God, please end soon!_

"So it's decided? Blossom and I talk to the principal tomorrow about a bake sale, a Christmas CD sale, and a car wash! Is that right?"

"Yes! Wet shirted women!" Andrew, a rather bulky, empty headed football player called from across the table. "My kinda event!"

"Wait, what?" Blossom's attention instantly snapped back to reality, and she turned to stare at Danielle. "I'm sorry, car wash? CD event? Who is supposed to be the singer for this CD?"

"You and your sisters?" Danielle's head cocked to the side, a disbelieving look on her face. "You nodded that it was a good idea. Were you even paying attention?"

She stuttered incoherently, smacking herself mentally for not having been focused. "I zoned out. It's been a long day."

"Dayum, you never zone out! Must have been a killer one." Blossom didn't miss the way Danielle's eyes briefly darted to the still sleeping Brick, now sifting closer to Blossom, his arm unintentionally falling onto her shoulders as she slumped in her chair. Her temper rose, and she turned to smack her hand roughly against his chest. "Wake up, jerk!"

Brick jolted in his sleep, bolting up in his seat with a dazed look. "Where am I?" he mumbled sleepily, turning to see his arm still entirely on her shoulder. "Shit!" he muttered, pulling back so quickly his chair squeaked.

A few snickers escaped the nearby kids as she scowled. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Her hand made contact with the back of his head, and she glared. "That's for cursing."

"Bitch . . . did I dream this, or did we just agree to have a wet t-shirt contest?"

"No, of course not. We're discussing a car wash for fundraising."

He snorted, ignoring Blossom's remark. "Yep, same thing."

A few of the boys whistled, nodding in agreement with Brick, while others simply smirked at his bravery for saying such a statement. "Right . . . Anyway," her gaze returned to Danielle. "So I'm expected to convince my sisters to sing for this Christmas CD?"

"You'd be as well, Blossom."

Brick's gaze froze on Blossom, eyes huge with skepticism. "Blossom can't sing."

"Bullshit, this girl has lungs that would give Madonna a run for her money. Plus some."

"Danielle!" she muttered under her breath, hiding her face behind her veil of auburn hair.

His gaze continued to watch her, contemplating something she could understand. "Now that is something I would have to see to believe."

"You never will," she replied simply, closing her notes and smiling at the group. "I'll see about getting my sisters to do it. They're the singers, not me. I dance. That's it. But I will more than happily put together the CD of their songs." Before anyone could object, she quickly added, "Alright, it's about eight thirty almost, so we should wrap this up. I wish all of you a good night and I will see you all in school tomorrow."

After her words, no one even remarked or complained in the least, all quickly rising and starting to file out before Danielle could object. Surprisingly though, even Danielle didn't object to leaving; with a quickly wave to Blossom, and wink to Brick beside her, Danielle and Natalia slipped out of the room and disappeared. Within a few minutes, Brick and Blossom had been the only two remaining, and Brick didn't look in the least bit of a rush. "Is it really almost eight thirty?" he asked as he stretched, arms raising high above his head.

"Past," she said simply, slipping her little pocket sized notebook into her back pocket, and donned her jacket. "Are you giving me a ride home? Or should I just leave you here now. I'm not waiting for you."

Brick simply smirked at her, grabbing his jacket to leave. "Get your panties out of a bunch, Blossy. I'm coming." To his utter surprise, his iPhone rang in his pocket, actually startling the Puff beside him. She watched the way he took it out with a great hesitancy and glanced down at the text, careful not to let her see it. Slowly, a frown formed on his face, and he put it away with a grumble. "Shit . . ."

"What is it?"

"Something's come up, I have to go." She watched the way hesitation instantly crossed his expression, and he glanced down at her warily. "Uhm . . . do you . . . want me to drop you off at house first?"

She felt herself stuttering incoherently a moment, dumbstruck by his offer, let alone with a gentle and sincere tone. "Thanks, but no thanks. I can fly home. I am a Powerpuff girl after all. You go do whatever it is you have to do. Have a good night, and thanks for the ride earlier."

A simple nod was all he replied with as he slipped the jacket on with one swift move as he almost flew out of the room. Silence and stillness dragged on from her for a long moment, the surprise and disbelief of today having finally gotten the better of her before she spared one last look at the table, to be certain no one had forgotten anything. To her amazement, in Brick's old place sat a thick pile of notecards. She couldn't resist pulling off the rubber band and glancing through them carefully, so not to disrupt the order. Study cards, meant for their Government and Politics class. "Oh dang it," she muttered to herself, mentally cursing at the fact he would be in trouble. These had been important. "Now I have to drop these off at his house." She glanced through them in full, seeing they had been complete? Why had he bothered to bring them in the first place if they were done? To study was unlikely. "Probably just an excuse to get away from me a few minutes."

Without a second though, she slipped them into her cardigan pocket and disappeared out of the building. She took a slow flight, trying to kill time by scanning the city for any sight of trouble. Unfortunately, the night could not have been deader if the apocalypse had come and gone. "Not a single bad guy out?"

After an hour of flying, she sighed with a grumble of defeat and turned to leave. _He should be home by now. It couldn't have taken that long to tend to what he had to and go home. He has superpowers too, so it must have been quick. _She made a left, going three hours past hers and landing gracefully at the front door.

The rooms were dark still, and not a sound was heard from inside. _They're not home . . . not a single one of them is. _Her hearing focused on her respective house, hearing the sound of a whimpering Bubbles, cackling Buttercup, and what sounded like guts being squished as the hit concrete. _Buttercup and Bubbles are at home . . . watching a horror film no less._ She turned her attention back to the Ruff residence, ringing the doorbell once to be certain. Maybe they had been asleep . . . but then why had only two cars been there? Where was Brick's car? A moment passed, then two, then more . . . no answer. "Maybe I should just leave these in the mailbox."

As if on cue, thunder clapped behind her, and the night sky was aglow with blue light for a brief second. Then darkness fell. "Dang it . . . it's going to rain. Brick will kill me if I mess up his study cards." With a moment's hesitation, she turned and put them in her pocket as she bolted home. _I'll just give them to him tomorrow. Too bad if he needs them tonight. He shouldn't have forgotten them_. She thought no more of Brick for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later, outside of Townsville limits . . . <em>

The rain came down outside the window, and Brick couldn't help stare out of the glass, watching the water roll down it and fall fifty stories to the ground below. Night had never looked dark, and thunder storms had never looked so menacing. But Brick didn't seem to notice, he was lost in thought, thinking back to the Student Government meeting he'd slept through, trying to recall how his arm had ended up around Blossom, of why he'd gotten so irritable at the sight of those jocks lusting over her like the rest of the school; but mostly . . . what had been that look in her eyes while they were all out to dinner?

Boomer's cell phone chimed as he rested in the large office recliner, his legs draped over one arm rest as he rested against the other. "Dude, Tony from my ice hockey team just invited us to this party next weekend. Supposed to be the hottest shit around. Imma RSVP; what better way to blend in than to go to a party?"

Brick said nothing, his eyes staring mindlessly at the ground as he leaned into the glass, his arms folded across his chest.

"Bricky-Boy, you okay?" No response. "Brick!"

"Huh?" he finally responded, blinking as the sudden blue lights of the office building started to affect him. "Yeah, party . . . sounds good."

"What the fuck happened at that Student Government meeting? You've been out of it since you got here."

"I'm just tired. The meeting was boring as fuck. But Butch will be happy to know we have a Student Government car wash planned for some time in the future. Wet shirts, women, and lots of suds; his favorite things when all rolled together." Something finally registered with the Ruff leader, and he stared around aimlessly. "Where _is_ Butch?"

"Grabbing another beer from Keith's office. As if he wasn't buzzed before he got here. He went out with Buttercup and he had like twelve beers. He's had four more since."

As if on cue, Butch stumbled in, but not in a drunk way. A more irritated and exhausted sorta way. "When the fuck is Him planning to get his ass in here? I have a game tomorrow and need to get sleep. Not to mention three tests I am gonna fail as it is. It's past eleven thirty. Where the fuck is he?"

"Relax, my child," the sickly feminine voice called from the nothingness, forming in the huge roller chair behind the desk, almost startling Brick not far from it. "I was just studying my prodigies. I see you are adjusting to Townsville life well."

"Told you we would," Butch muttered under his breath, sipping the beer bottle as he threw himself onto the matching black couch on the far left wall, lying down as if to sleep. "Did you expect anything less than perfect of your three best?"

"I highly doubt that attending parties, getting drunk, and joining Student Government classifies as 'perfect', but for the circumstances, they are sufficient in satisfaction." He turned in the seat, wearing the same outfit he always wore since before they were even created, and smirked at Brick. "What is the purpose of all these things anyway?"

"Boomer is trying to get us to blend in, appear as normal as possible. Teenage guys not attending the hottest party around is rather suspicious, don't you think?"

Him considered Brick's words a moment, nodding in agreement. "Touché, and as for Butch and yourself?"

"Playing the best friend, the drunk one that looks to cause trouble, does that not sound like the type of man Buttercup would seek friendship in? As the rebellious one of the trio, she would more than willingly comply with Butch if she trusted him, and doing idiotic things like drink and party is what her other friends do. Dragging her into that drama not only lowers her guard, but gains his trust, and leaves her vulnerable." Brick waited as Him slowly nodded in acceptance. "And Student Government . . . well, I didn't technically volunteer for it. But after having seen my counterpart was president, I jumped at the chance. It is a chance to study her in her natural habitat, where she's most comfortable, and most alone. Not only that, but I get some entertainment out of seeing her irritation each time I sit there with her in a serious meeting."

Him laughed, sounding almost maniacal, but fully pleased. "Wonderful! I never tire of your sadism, Brick. It does me proud." His chair turned back to the now partly focused Ruffs, Boomer now properly sitting in his seat, while Butch looked as if he were ready to fall asleep where he lay. "Now, I'm certain you wonder what calls you here at this late hour. But this was important. The tracking department has sensed a shift in the magnetic fields, one that goes beyond the change when you boys use your powers, Boomer especially considering his power of electrokinesis. And the patterns are different greatly from the ones of the Powerpuff girls." Butch and Boomer returned his gaze with dumbfounded looks. "What I am saying is−"

"There's something or someone in Townsville that has powers," Brick finished for him, walking around to sit in the identical chair beside Boomer. "Powers like ours."

"Exactly. They're not using them regularly, not like you Boys and the Girls are . . . so we can't get a definitive read on them. But I don't like it. You six should be the only ones in existence that have the abilities you currently possess. Whatever, or whoever, is causing a distress to the magnetic fields, I sense as a threat. Perhaps it is my old friend Mojo, up to his old tricks. But recently Sedusa has been out and about, staying just out of range that the Girls have even yet to sense her presence. Either way, I don't like it. Keep a serious eye out, and report back in weekly."

"Yes, sir," Butch and Boomer replied harmoniously, while Brick remained silent (as good to Him as any "yes, sir").

"Now, off you go. Don't forget to actually be focusing on school. If you three get kicked out and lose the chance to get close to those Girls . . . it won't be pretty." His gaze had mainly been directed at Butch, the one with _three_ tests coming up. "Off, and be studious. I expect a briefing by midnight on Monday next week."

Butch tossed the bottle into a nearby recycle can before strolling out, Boomer quickly following after. Brick spared one last glance in his "boss's" direction, before quickly following suit.

A threat . . . someone like himself and the Girls . . . Could such a thing even be . . . ?


	14. Chapter 12

**To my surprise, the Girls and even the Boys are rather quiet tonight.**

**Brick: I'm just being the silent observer, intrigued by what you have up your sleeve now.**

**Buttercup: He's just pissy that you made someone possibly stronger then him come into the story.**

**Brick: *evil glare***

**Blossom: Don't make him mad . . .I'm the one that will have to feel the heat of it later.**

**Bubbles: Oh the jokes I could make to that.**

**Brick/Blossom: *evil glare x 10***

**I spoke too soon. Anyway! Special thanks to **

**-aoi123456789**

**-omgpear**

**-Katherine Love Kisses**

**-Seductria**

**-Ruby Romance**

**-AMVmaker123**

**-101angelwashere**

**-gchik**

**-gooeystar83**

**Bubbles: Dang! We're getting up there in reviews again! :D You guys are so amazing! *takes a bow* Thank you, thank you.**

**Buttercup: You didn't do anything, nice try though.**

**Will the fighting ever end? *facepalm* Thanks for Reading! Don't forget to review! :D Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Blossom's POV:<p>

I had the set of notecards placed neatly on the books in my hand, a bit irritated that I'd yet to find Brick since I arrived at school. Assuming I would see him in class, I made my way to first period. Popping my head into the room, I noticed Brick hadn't been there. Surely he'd be any moment. But I allowed myself to take a look down the hall, in both directions. It wasn't until having decided that he was nowhere to be found that I finally caught sight of a tall redhead, equal to Brick's build and height, standing about ten feet from where I currently stood. Something was off though, something about his appearance.

His hair was shorter, cut to just an inch or so shy of being shoulder length, and had a lot of dark red highlighting to it. It gave a nice texture look to it. I had to admit, it was quite handsome. Something I'd never seen on Brick. Since the day he returned when we were five, after we successfully had taken him and his brothers down (or so we thought), he always had that neat little pony tail. If I am being honest, that faint shag and lack of a pony tail gave him an edgier look, and it did appeal to me. Though I'd never admit to that aloud.

Nevertheless, something else stood out to me about Brick, besides the simple change in hairstyle. He was that he had not been wearing his hat! Now _that_ was something I surely never had seen happen. To the age of about ten, just before he left, I'd thought the hat was glued to his head because it'd never left his side. But there he was, his back to me, though no hat lay upon his head.

Finally getting control of my feet, having been too stunned by the sudden change in his appearance, I walked the short distance down the hall to where Brick had been. Had his locker always been so close to class?

I tapped his shoulder and looked down at the notecards, ready to hand them to him. "Brick, you forgot your-" but I was cut short by what I'd seen when I looked back up to him. It hadn't been Brick after all. No, someone completely different. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

The Brick look-alike smiled at me, flashing pearly white teeth. "It's no problem." I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes traveled up and down the length of my body, hesitating at a few very obvious places. "Not a problem at all actually. I'm Brody."

The embarrassment of my minor mix up left me silent a moment, but eventually I gathered up enough sanity to speak. "Blossom, nice to meet you." I held my hand out to shake, but he startled me by delicately pressing his lips to the back of my palm. A faint squeal, only audible to those with sonic hearing, escaped my lips.

"A beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman."

I felt a huge grin spread across my face. "How sweet. Use that line on a lot of girls?"

The sexiest laugh I'd ever heard, husky though very childlike in a way, escaped his lips as a smile of his own took form. "No, I can honestly say I've not used that line before."

"Hmm, an honest guy. Don't find many of those around here."

I let my eyes wander his nice medium build. How on earth had I mistaken him for _Brick?_ He was in a sweater vest for heaven's sake. I couldn't help notice how the red argyle sweater vest looked a bit tight, clearly a large amount of muscle underneath. He had a long sleeve white collar button down underneath, the sleeves rolled up to about mid forearms. The arms looking as though they, too, had some nice muscles concealed beneath. I met his manga red eyes, set perfectly center in a nice wide jaw, giving him a more masculine look. Red eyes? A little peculiar for someone so normal, and here I thought Brick and I were the only two to have abnormal eye colors.

"So, how long have you been attending? I am almost entirely certain I've yet to see you here before."

"Today would be my first day. I'm actually having a bit of trouble finding my way around. Care to give me a tour?" He smiled hopeful.

The teasing in his voice was so charming, and I found myself totally hypnotized. Brody was so cute, and so sweet. Holding his arm out to me, I, without hesitation, linked mine through his and walked beside him down the hall. "What class do you have first?"

He glanced down at the schedule taped to the front of his binder. "AP Calculus with Tokimoko."

I felt my heart suddenly speed up. "That's my first class."

"Well, I must be the luckiest man in the world than."

Such a cliché line, but nonetheless I had to force myself to look away, hiding the idiotic grin plastered on my face. When we reached the door of my, I mean, _our_ classroom, I noticed Brick and Robin had both been there. Robin's eyes shot up to meet mine, her mouth hanging open when she finally had registered whose arm I'd been on. Brick looked up as well, an unreadable expression on his face.

They'd been sitting in the same seats they had on the first day, those having been the assigned seats (to all our dismay). "And this would be Tokimoko's class. There's only one other seat available besides mine, so I assume you'd be sitting in the back."

"Oh, and here I was hoping to be closer to you."

Brick snickered. "That's real original," he muttered.

I looked over to Robin when I heard a loud smacked as she hit his arm, glaring at him. He didn't seem to notice it, though he did respond by flipping her off, scowling eyes never leaving Brody. "Blossom, who's this?" she rested her head in her hands, elbows propped up on the table, as she gazed lustfully at him.

"This is Brody. He's new here."

Robin grinned hugely up at him. "I'm Robin."

Brody flashed a smile, and her heartbeat grew way too rapid to be healthy. Not that mine didn't do the exact same thing.

Brick rolled his eyes, looking as though he would be sick. I honestly found his discomfort amusing. "What sort of pansy red color is that supposed to be?"

"It's sangria." Brody's eyes darted to mine, a sexy crooked smile on his lips. "You know it's been said Sangria is the sweetest of all wines. Which is why they say it is one of the best aphrodisiacs," his smile morphed into something suggestive though playful, and I felt my legs gone absolutely numb.

A faint squeal escaped my lips, which I quickly tried to cover with a playful laugh. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Robin's cheeks were scarlet red as well.

Under his breath, Brick muttered, "What a faggot."

"So how did you two meet?" Robin chimed in quickly.

"I mistook him for Brick," I said uncaring.

Brick's head shot up, utterly surprised. Well, that's how it appeared from the corner of my eye. I was having a difficult time tearing my gaze away from Brody. "What? How?"

"I'm asking myself the same question." Taking the notecards from my books, I tossed them at Brick without looking away from Brody. "Here, forgot those yesterday."

Brick grunted as they hit his chest. "Thanks, Pinky."

I assume Brody sensed the tension rising from us, well, at least Brick's tension. To my great dismay, he said, "I should be going to my seat, but I would very much like to talk again later, Blossom." He winked at me, and I was certain I flat lined a moment. "I'll talk to you soon." He nodded to Brick and Robin. "Nice meeting you guys."

Brick snorted indifferently, but said nothing in response. Robin waved eagerly, smiling like a lovesick child. Though, I'm sure my expression was close, if not identical to hers.

"Nice meeting you Brody," she said as he turned to leave.

He gave me one last playful wink before unlinking our arms and walking to the back corner of the classroom. My heartbeat was ragged, and my cheeks on fire. He was so gorgeous and nice and friendly. Polar opposite of Brick. Uneasily, I sat in my seat, spinning around to grin at Robin.

"He's so cute!'' she whispered.

"I know right?" I felt my voice getting high, on the brink of letting out a Bubbles-like shriek.

"You know what else?" Brick added, mimicking our childish tone. "He's a fucking faggot!"

All happiness I'd gained from Brody faded instantly when Brick's negativity set in.

"You're just jealous, Brick. He's everything you're not."

"Your right, Pinky. I'm not playing for the pink team like he is. 'Sangria', what a fucking loser."

"Homophobe much?" Robin teased. "Don't be such a jackass."

"You'll see, he's gonna bite you in the ass later."

Robin's eyes went huge. "Ooh, kinky."

Brick smacked his hand across his face, looking as though he were hoping to wipe away the mental image I'm sure he was getting in his head. "That's fucking sick."

"I actually agree with him on that one, Robin."

She held her hands up, pointer fingers instantly shooting in Brick's direction. "He said it, not me."

"This is gonna be a long fucking year…" Brick slurred under his breath before staring forward at the teacher walking in, focusing on class.

I turned straight, though not before allowing myself to sneak a peek at Brody. He was running his fingers through that soft, red hair of his, muscles flexing in the process. I felt like Bubbles, infatuated by some guy I hardly knew. Brody noticed my staring, smiled and nodded hello to me, sparing me a small flirtatious wink. My heart beat sped up again, and I forced myself to face forward before it stopped all together. God, this was gonna be a great year… Not even Brick would be able to mess this up now.

* * *

><p>Butch's POV:<p>

Study hall on Monday rolled around, and I found myself practically jumping out of my skin to have the chance to talk to my favorite raven haired beauty. Wow, I'm not referring to Buttercup as hottie anymore, no she was 'beauty'. I felt like such a pansy.

I flew down the stairs from history class to meet my fair maiden at her locker. Rounding the last corner, I stopped and stuck my head out slightly, sneaking a peek at her.

There she was, at her locker with back to me, so she was unaware of my watching her like some pathetic little perv. Her shoulder length raven hair shook as she bopped her head to the song _**Monster by Skillet**_ that was blasted on her iPod_**.**_A fitting song for us both, if I am being truthful.

I floated over to her, trying to creep up as silently as possible. The hallways were fairly clear now, final bell about to ring for the next class. I snuck up to her, putting my lips mere inches from here ear, a huge grin spread across her face. One… two… three. "BOO!" I called in her ear.

Buttercup screamed, her books dropping to the floor. Laughing my ass off, I had to lean on the locker beside hers to support myself as she glared at me, only adding to my amusement. "Fuck you, Butch!"

"I'm sorry. I had to." A growl escaped her lips but she said no more. "Where are you listening to?" Not that I didn't already know, but I loved the sound of her voice.

Her irritation vanished with the simple question, enthusiasm returning once more "Skillet, check it out." Slipping her right ear bud out, she passed it to me and watched me place it in my ear before turning it up.

I was so thrilled to see the earbuds had been so short, it gave me an excuse to stand even closer to her as she gathered a few things from her locker. She returned to bopping her head, mouthing the song lyrics as they played. It was amazing how cute she looked.

_Butch, you fucking pansy. She's your enemy by nature. You can't like her that much. It's bad enough your friends with her, or even like her at all! Don't make it worse! _God, the little voice in my head was so fucking annoying, but I hated how right it was.

I didn't want to hear the little voice, so I focused on watching her mouth the lyrics, fighting a pout when the song came to an end. "So where are you going for Study Hall?" she asked, pulling me out of my internal battles.

"Probably to watch the girls do volleyball in the gym," I said as I returned her headphone, indiscreetly shifting a little closer.

I didn't miss her grimaced. "Pig." She bent down to pick up the books she'd dropped after my arrival, and stood back up, only to be mere inches from me. Had she been that close before? She seemed to be startled as well by our sudden proximity to each other, faces inches apart. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that was her heart beat growing irregular from what I could hear. "Come with me to the library," she quickly said, turning to throw the books in her locker.

Maybe it'd been my own heart beat I'd heard, because it was beating at a hundred miles an hour. It took all my self-control to mentally shake myself and turn on the sarcastic buddy part of my brain. "Why are you going to the library? Other than detention, I thought I'd see Jesus in there before I saw you go willingly."

Buttercup laughed, and I felt my grin grow even huger, as if that were possible. She had such a cute laugh. "I have a fucking report for Environmental Science. I need to pick a few books up, and now's the only chance I have to."

"And you want your sexy power-packed bodyguard to protect you from the nerds packing pencils?"

She glared at me briefly before turning her attention to her bag. "Nevermind. I asked for company, not a smartass."

Slamming her locker shut, she started down the hall for the library, leaving me behind. It wasn't hard to catch up to her, and I wrapped my arm over her shoulder casually. You can't even imagine how good it felt not to have her push me away, as she had constantly done all of our first few weeks here. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll come."

She was silent a moment, before turning her head slightly, trying to hide a smile. "I gotta admit, that was kinda funny."

I laughed. "Thanks, Butterbabe."

"Don't call me that!" she teased. It was reliving to not be snapped at, and hear her charismatic laughed. "I-" but she cut off abruptly, stopping in her tracks.

Those green eyes were staring straight ahead, looking at something I couldn't understand. I hadn't thought of it as anything originally, but as the stillness dragged on, a wave of concern ran through. I nudged her, thankful I was able to get gaze back to me. "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, just saw someone. I thought he looked like a carbon copy of you."

Thinking it had been a compliment, I smirked and said, "Awh, you're so in love with me, you're seeing me everywhere."

She elbowed me, but I tried not to show how much that really hurt my side. "Yeah right, jackass." She kept staring forward, head cocking to the side a bit. "What the…?"

Leaving the sentence hanging in the air, she began to walk again, eyes never leaving whatever had caught her attention. I watched her a moment, seeing what she was doing, but quickly ran after her when she kept on walking, not even questioning if I would follow or not. A moment later, she slowed, and then is when I realized what she'd talked about. There was a guy at the end of the hall, sitting on the steps with a cigarette in his mouth. Just sitting there, resting forward on his legs as he sat on the bottom step. Even I found it bit stupid that he'd do something like smoke so opening in school halls. Talk about idiotic.

Buttercup approached him, but his eyes never left her boots. She kicked his sneaker, glaring. "Excuse me? Smoking ain't allowed in school, dumbass."

A snicker escaped the guy's lips. "What are you, the hall monitor?"

"I'm a Powerpuff, asshole. So yeah, that makes me the hall monitor. Cigarette. Out."

He let his eyes travel up the length of her body, pausing at a few specific places. Not that most guys didn't do that, but this guy pissed me off more than most did by doing that. He smirked, but nodded. "Alright baby, relax. I'll put it out now." We watching him stand up and walk to the drinking fountain, letting the water run over the end. "Happy?" he asked as he let it fall into the trashcan beside it.

"Very, thank you. Keep that shit out of here when in school. Or I'll personally throw your ass out on the front lawn."

He smiled at Buttercup. "Feisty little thing, aren't ya?"

"I am not little, asswipe. I'm five seven. Because you're seven foot is not my problem."

He chuckled. "I'm six-five." Buttercup's eye roll only seemed to impress him all the more. "Name's Blade. Yes, that's my legitimate name, not a nickname."

She stared down at his outstretched hand, wondering if she should shake it or not. _God, please no_… But to my dismay, her hand clasped with his. "Buttercup."

His hands returned to the pockets of his beat up leather jacket that sat over an army green hoody. Blade eyes met mine, and they were a dark hazel green. Something was different about them, something off, and I didn't like it. "What are you looking?"

"Watch it, asshole."

"Butch, stop." Buttercup put her hand on my crossed arms, her touch relaxing me a bit, surprisingly. She turned her attention back to Blade. "This is Butch, if you haven't guessed already."

"Right…" he started at me another moment or two before turning back to her, a grin on his face. "You with this guy?"

"If you mean dating, then no. Why is that any of your business?"

Blade shrugged. "No reason at all. But, seeing as how you ain't with him, how about you and I go riding sometime? I got a bike that I think might interest you."

I went stiff beside her. No this asshole was not asking her out right in front of me. It took every ounce of strength I had, plus some, not to wring is fucking neck right there. What sent me damn near over the edge was the fact she'd actually considered it. "What sorta bike is it?"

"A 2006 MV Agusta F4CC." Buttercup's mouth fell open, eyes practically popping out of her head. "I take it you know the bike I'm talkin' about?"

"If you mean the bike with 200 crank horsepower, 1078 cc engine, 200 CV maximum power with titanium racing exhaust system, and Brembo Racing monoblock brakes, then yes, I know what you're talking about."

He smirked, a dark amusement in his eyes. "You're good."

"That bike is over $120,000. How the hell did you get your hands on one of them?"

Another meaningless shrug; he hardly seemed to even blink at that shiny little price tag. "I know a guy. Let's leave it at that."

If I put the whole "asking BC out right there" thing aside, I could find this guy fairly cool. And with wheels like that, he was damn near a god. But that instantly faded with Buttercup said, "Maybe you're not that bad after all."

"And maybe you'll want a ride sometime?" He raised his eye brows, a hopeful look on his face.

Her hesitation gave me some hope, but that was crushed when she gave him a slight nod. "Maybe, I will."

Flashing her a smile that showed off damn near perfect teeth, he allowed himself one glance at the empty halls. "I think this means I'm late to class." He smiled back down at her. "I guess I should be going then."

"Yeah, I think your right."

He nodded before looking up to meet my eyes. "Nice to meet 'ya. Might wanna work on getting that stick outta your ass."

Without even thinking, my sanity snapped, and I just went after him. (Un)luckily, Buttercup stood in front of me, holding me back before I could even actually move in the least. "Easy, Tiger," she murmured, her tone a mix of an angelic ring and a the soft purr of a kitten. It was both knee buckling beautiful and irritatingly unhelpful for my sanity at the moment.

Blade only sneered, saying nothing else to either of us, before jogging up the stairs and out of sight. She watched him go, her hands pressed against my chest to be sure I didn't run after him. She must have been certain he was a safe distance away for her gaze returned to me, a dark scowl on her face. "What was that?"

"I don't like him," I said, slowly glancing back down at her. "I get a bad vibe from him."

To my surprise, she laughed. The sound was more soothing to me than anything I'd ever heard. "Does it have to do with the fact you have a stick up your ass?"

"Hey," I glared. "I do not. If anyone does, than its Brick." I wonder if she noticed that I spared a brief glance in every direction, to be certain Brick hadn't used his ghostlike ways to show up after my comment.

"Right," Another laugh. "Let's get to the library, okay?"

She pulled away and started for the library, glancing over her shoulder at the staircase Blade had just taken. It bothered me a lot more than it should have. "Don't tell me you're interested in that guy."

Her head whipped back around to me, looking as though my words had passed from one ear through the other. "Huh? No. I'm not."

Something in her eyes, I can't quite describe it, but it sent a pang of pain through me to see she was lying. "You're a bad liar."

"Am not! I can lie better than you," she retorted.

Her joking around eased my tension a bit, but I couldn't shake that anger in the pit of my stomach Blade induced. He wanted my girl… HA! Not on my watch.

* * *

><p>Bubbles POV:<p>

"What do you mean he almost attacked a new kid?"

Buttercup readjusted herself awkwardly in her seat across from me, playing with the cap of her soda bottle.

"I don't know, he was just standing beside me when I was talking to this kid Blade and he just went after him. Well, he tried to at least, I had to stop him, and he seemed to actually listen to me when I told him to calm down. I was kinda surprised about that."

I set the cup of tea back on the table, fighting back the giggle at how she was missing the most obvious of things.

"Maybe he likes you."

"Butch likes anything with breasts," she snorted.

Okay, I couldn't really disagree with that one. "I mean legitimately likes you. You two have gotten really close since the Rowdyruffs came back to Townsville. "

She grumbled something under her breath, too love for me to even hear, then said, "Yeah, right. And Brick's falling in love with Blossom too. You're reading way too much of that vampire romance shit."

I fought back a pout, waving my hand dismissively. "Whatever, I'm just sayin'. So what happened after the whole 'trying to attack Blade' thing?"

"Nothing, Blade left and then Butch went with me to the library. He was totally fine after that. Same sarcastic pain-in-the-ass he always is."

Contemplating that as I took a sip, I watched as my sister stared awkwardly at the floor, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Well, I told you what I think, but no one seems to like listening to the blonde."

"Oh, you poor thing." She chugged the last of her soda and tossed the bottle into the nearby trashcan. "I'm going to head to the gym, Mitch's football practice should just about be getting out. We're gonna grab a bite to eat."

"No Butch?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "He is going to the movies with his brothers after practice or something."

"I'm stunned he didn't ask you to join in. Wait, what about your basketball practice?"

"It's been cancelled for the next two weeks. The coach's dog died, so she cancelled it to have a 'funeral'." She shrugged. "Go figure."

"Coco died?"

She smacked her face, ignoring my comment. "Nevermind. Have fun at cheer practice and that stupid Spanish club meeting. Nerd."

"Nos vemos más tarde, la señorita de mal humor!"

Despite her not understanding a single word I had said, she insisted on flipping me off as she walked out.

I tossed my drink into the trashcan as I exited the cafeteria, adjusting the skirt of my cheer uniform. Val met me outside the door, smiling hugely at me as I walked up to her.

"Oh my gosh, there is the hottest guy ever in my class. His name is Blade, like from the Wesley Snipes movie, but fifty times hotter. I have to say though, he looks a tad like Butch, but I don't care."

"Might want to keep looking, from what I just heard he's interested in Buttercup. I'd stick to crushing on Butch if I were you."

Her face fell into a deep pout, snapping her finger. "Dammit, you guys always get the hotties. It's not fair. I, on the other hand, am-" but to my surprise, she stopped short, eye somewhere far away. "Oh-ho-ho. Now that's a sight I could look at all day."

"What are you talking about?"

Without taking her eyes off the distant attraction, she grabbed the top of my head, turning it in the direction of the courtyard. It took me a moment to register what I was looking at, but the not so subtle "watcher" made me realize. Across the courtyard, I took notice of a tall, lanky blonde, hiding behind his Canon EOS 5D camera.

"Oh my gosh!"

Val grinned. "I know right? Isn't he gorgeous?"

"No, I mean his camera!"

Though I hadn't been paying attention, I could sense the dark glare Val had been throwing at me. They were like daggers.

"Okaaay then…" she gasped, shifting to block my view with a huge grin on her face. "He's looking this way! He's looking at you!"

In the most discrete way possible, I allowed myself to sneak a peek over my shoulder, watching the way he winked at me, before his camera returned to his face, snapping a photo of me. I fought back a giddy smile as I glanced back to Val's smirking expression.

"Oh my gosh, he is! He's so cute too!"

"I bet you he's gonna come over," she whispered, only to be interrupted abruptly.

"Who's going to come over?" Boomer asked upon arrival, eyes jumping between both Val and myself.

"A boy," she said, pushing him in the direction he came from. "Go away!"

His eyes never left mine, looking utterly confused as she attempted to try moving him. Which of course was unsuccessful.

"Am I missing something?"

"No, Val is just hoping for this one guy to come over." I glanced back in the direction of the photographer, my heart sinking when we both realized he had no longer been there. Sighing deeply, I met Boomer's gaze once more, who had been ignoring the harsh glare of Val. "But I guess that's kinda a moot point now."

"Well," the mystery photographer said, suddenly beside me. "If we're talking about the rather charming blonde that was just admiring your absolute beauty, then I believe he definitely intends to come over." Val's grin spread from one cheek to another while Boomer's face was scrunched faintly in a scrutinizing manner. "Name's Benjamin Jetson. And yes, like the cartoon. A rather unfortunate last name, so I've been told numerous times."

"Bubbles," I replied softly, my breath catching in my throat at the sudden way he kissed my hand.

"Bubbles, huh? A unique name for a uniquely stunning woman."

Val giggled beside me, poking my side and pulling me out of the dazed state I'd evidently been in. "Oh, uh, thanks. I mean, thank you." I cleared my throat and started again. "Did you just transfer in?"

"Yes, actually. First week in Townsville. It's an intriguing city." He watched me a moment, his gorgeous near sapphire blue eye watching me with a certain examination and familiarity. "Wait a second . . . Bubbles? As in, Bubbles Utonium, from the Powerpuff Girls?"

"The very same," Val answered for me, draping her arm over my shoulder. "Our very own celebrity at our school. She's a hot commodity."

He smirked at me, struggling to hold back excitement. "Shit, my brother will never believe I've met a Powerpuff Girl. Forgive me for being a tad forward, but what would you say to dinner Saturday, at around seven?"

"She'd love to!" I elbowed Val's side and she silenced. "Sorry," she mouthed.

I couldn't help laughing, despite my having been a little embarrassed, but I nodded anyway. "I'd love to, Benjamin. Seven it is."

"Great!" he stared down at his watch and frowned. "Shit, I have to pick my brother up and we have some paperwork to fill out in the office. New transfer documents that need attention." He smiled up and me. "I will see you around, Bubbles. It was a pleasure to meet the most beautiful of the Powerpuff Girls."

"It was great to meet you as well."

He smiled up at Boomer and Val before his face fell. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. You two are . . . ?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. These are my friend Val . . ." She waved to him a little too eagerly, not that I couldn't blame her. "And this is Boomer."

"Well, on the verge of being friends, but still," Boomer clarified, holding his out in a manly shake with Ben.

"Boomer . . . as in . . . Rowdyruff Boomer?"

"The very same," he quoted Val with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't worry though," I encouraged Benjamin. "He's harmless. Really." At least, I hoped that was true. I was less than positive on the matter still.

"Right," he said, giving me one hard nod before me smiled. "I'll see you guys around. Great to meet you," and without another word, he walked away, staring down at the camera around his neck.

When we were certain he was out of earshot, I turned to Val and we shrilled with giddiness. Boomer paid no attention to us, staring off at the departing Benjamin with a scrutinizing expression.

"What's wrong, Boomer?"

What felt like an eternity passed before he met my eyes, a blank expression on his face. "Nothing, just something off about that guy."

"You're just jealous, Boomer. You're mad he got to her before you did."

He snorted and stared back at the now vanished Benjamin. "Yeah, that's it," he said sarcastically. "I'm sure your boyfriend will welcome this guy with open arms too . . . I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later."

We watched him disappear at lightning speed, nothing but his blue streak behind him. "What's his deal?" she asked.

I was silent, in a state of shock that left me immobile for what had felt like hours. "Oh shit . . . Mike."

As if reality has smacked her in the face, Val flinched at his name, eyes huge with shock. "Oh my god! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry, Bubbles!"

"H-How could I forget? He's gone a month for some school trip in London and I completely forget he exists? I'm the worst girlfriend ever!"

The horror of what had just transpired sank deeper into my mind, and the thought nearly brought me to my knees.

Val shifted awkwardly, one hand going tenderly to my shoulder. "Well hey, look at it this way. If Mike breaks up with you, at least you have a backup date for later!"

My scowl was as much of a response as I allowed such a ridiculous comment to have. "I. Am. So. Dead."

* * *

><p>Omniscient POV:<p>

Brick sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, watching CNN without cares. He stared up at his brother as Butch stormed in, the door slamming into the wall with such force the window almost shattered. "What the fuck, Butch? You break that door and you're going to be paying for the repairs."

"Sorry, bro. Just pissed off."

He watched his brother throw himself on the couch, taking the remote to channel surf. Boomer followed in after him, shutting the door with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "What is with you two? You look like you're ready to break someone's neck," he said to Butch. "And you look like you're about to go brain dead if you think any harder. What the fuck is up with you two? What happened to going to the movies?"

"Some asshole came onto Buttercup today. Jackass said I have a stick up my ass," Butch replied furiously as he channel surfed, his arm resting behind his head as he slouched on the seat. "Lost interest in the movies after that."

Brick snatched the remote from him and returned it to his new channel before turning his attention to his brothers once more. His eye brow rose ever so slightly, an amused expression on his face. "You sound so disappointed by that."

"Not disappointed, but that prick probably fucked up my plans for BC."

He rolled his eyes at the very mention of those plans. Brick had just about enough of this "Get Buttercup to fall for me" plot his brother had concocted. Without responding, he turned to Boomer who now sat in the matching black leather recliner beside him. "What about you, Boom? Since when do you think so hard? Or at all really." Brick was stunned to see no response from his brother about the insult. Not even a scowl.

"He's been quiet like that since we left school. It's almost scary to see Boomer like that."

"Yo Boom!" Brick snapped. "Anyone in there?"

Boomer blinked a few times, shaking his head with a vacant expression on his face. "What, yeah, sorry."

"What the fuck is going on in that head of yours? I didn't know anything was in there besides air."

Brick finally was giving a scowl, the first sign of emotion since his brother's entrance. "Asshole," Boomer retorted. "I don't know what's up. Some kid came onto Bubbles today too. Asked her out. It's not like I give a flying fuck about it. But, I don't know, there something off about him. I sense it."

There was a contemplative silence from Brick, staring at the remote in his grasp. "Were your new kids real pansies, with a rather eerie resemblance to yourselves?"

Butch and Boomer exchanged a perplexed glance before meeting their brother's gaze. "Yeah," they said in sync."

He nodded in understanding, staring forward blankly as he spoke. " . . . Blossom was hit on by a new kid today. Brody or some shit like that. Anyone noticing a pattern here?"

"Think their villains?"

"Debatable choice of wording, but yes, Boomer, I do." Brick was silent, now in full Rowdyruff leader mode. "Watch them. I don't like this. Don't let them out of your sight. They're your main focus now. But be discrete. The girls are still on our asses."

The two nodded. "Yes, Brick," they said in an eerie militaristic sync.

Brick's attention was now turned back to the television, watching a certain pink eyed hero being interviewed outside Townsville City Hall. Some faint rubble sat on her shirt and hair, evidently fresh out of a fight.

He watched the way she panted, struggling to catch her breath as she spoke, smiling. _"I don't have many weaknesses, no. I try to be as strong as possible, in every way, so I can continue to protect my city. Townsville is my home, it means everything to me."_

Images of her love-struck state replayed in his head like a movie fresh off the printing press. Questions started to form, and ideas followed soon after.

_We'll see how strong you really are when I find out how many weaknesses you really have, _Brick thought to himself. _Soon Blossom . . . soon I'm going to put that statement to the test. _


	15. Chapter 13

**Buttercup: Ooh! Bubbles, you player!**

**Bubbles: Am not! That's Butch.**

**Butch: *looks up from Playboy magazine* What did I ever do to you, Blue?**

**Boomer: You hit on her, that's what.**

**Butch: *thinks back* Oh yeeeah! Good times. Good times.**

**Boomer/Buttercup: *backhand Butch***

**Brick: I call next smack! **

**Blossom: *backhand's Brick* There you go. **

**Brick: *glare***

**Ah, can't you just always feel the love in this family? *facepalm* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! :D I was really looking forward to posting that. Since like...idk, back in chapter four. :D FINALLY GOT IT OUT! :D **

**Bubbles: Uhm...should we do the thanks before megmeg gets all fangirl over her own characters? She has a tendency to fangirl over anything these days.**

**Buttercup: Point taken. Go on, Big Blue!**

**Boomer: *glare* I hate when you call me that. But anyway, special thanks to all that reviewed:**

**-Kaname1993**

**-AMVlover123**

**-Seductria**

**-Katherine Loves Kisses**

**-SimplexJoy**

**-iamthecreator**

**-omgpear**

**Bubbles: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU! :D**

**Brick: I think Bubbles is gonna start fangirling.**

**That she is. Thanks Boomer. THANKS EVERYONE! I love you guys, thanks for taking the time to put your input in with a review and I hope to hear more. Thanks! **

**Bubbles: Enjoy! :D ... I'm not gonna come off in the player in this chapter again, am I? Can I give Butch back that role?**

**Butch: Hey! *bickering ensues* **

***facepam* **

* * *

><p>"Michael!" Bubbles screamed with exuberance, standing at the terminal exit with a look of utter glee, only clouding her intense guilt.<p>

Two dark brown eyes met hers, and a grin spread from one ear to the other. He dropped his bags and scooped her into his arms, twirling her like nothing as they embraced.

"Oh, Bubbles . . . baby you have no idea how amazing it is to see you."

"I've missed you so much," she murmured, words muffled by her face buried into his jacket.

"I've missed you too," Mike replied as he sets her to her feet, though neither have the strength to step away. "How have you been? I haven't talked to you in weeks."

She giggled in that angelic, childlike way she always did. "Mikey, we talked just before you boarded the plane, and every night before you went to sleep."

A blush set in on his fair skin, now faintly tanner from the sun of London's beaches.

"I know, but it's been hours . . . in my mind, it might as well have been weeks."

The compliment brings a blush to her own milky cheeks, and she grins against his mouth. "I love you," she said wholeheartedly, deepening the kiss.

Before Mike can reply, the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him cuts the kiss off, and both turn to see a man with his wife and children standing behind him with embarrassed looks.

"I'm sorry, but you're stepping on my daughter's blanket."

Both glance down at the baby blue blanket edge firmly under Mike's chunky tan construction boots. With a small "oh," he quickly removed his foot and cleaned the corner off from the nonexistent dirt.

"I'm sorry," he replies, smiling with a deepening blush as the four set off.

"That was embarrassing," Bubbles muttered with a giggle, grabbing one bag from the floor. "We should get going. Let's get lunch, you must be starving!"

"Sounds excellent; let me just sign out with my travel teacher and we can get going."

Bubbles grinned and watched as he went to check out with Mrs. O'Conner, the teacher in charge of the Model UN for Townsville High. Mike returned a minute later, grabbing his duffel bag from Bubbles, replacing it with the easy to roll small suitcase.

"I'll take the heavier bag." His arm draped over her shoulders, holding her close as they walked beside each toward the terminal exit. "So how was a month alone? Was I the only one dying slowly and painfully?"

An ear to ear grin spread across the blonde's face, and she smiled up at her boyfriend, the only boyfriend she wanted.

"No, you most certainly not. It was unbearable without you and I never want you to leave again."

The half sincere/ half playful tone of her voice had Mike laughing, and he nodded.

"That's what I like to hear. So what do you say to a little trip to the mall? Get lunch at your favorite pizza place?"

He knew her so well, and with a quick nod of agreement, the two set out. A silent, and perfectly content drive later, and the couple were finally settled in a booth seat at Nunzio's Pizzeria. A quaint little place in the center of the mall, but one of the most popular lunch spots for the older generation. The perfect place for a young couple wanting to be alone in the middle of the day as well.

"So what did you do on the trip?" Bubbles began as she puffed a soft breath over the pizza, attempting to cool it.

Before he could speak, the phone in her bag rang, that chipper little bird tweeting sound of a ring that only came on when it was a number not already programmed into her phone.

"I'm sorry, let me get this."

She rummaged eagerly for her phone, hoping the ringing didn't disturb the nearby senior couples happily enjoying their meal. When she finally found said object, a dark frown formed on her full lips and she silenced the call.

_How the hell did Benjamin get my number? And why is he calling me?_

"_Because you didn't tell him the date was off yet, dumbass," _she snapped angrily to herself mentally. _"Call him and tell him there's nothing for him here! Before Mikey finds out!"_

Bubbles smiled up at her boyfriend, and said in the sweetest of tones, "Honey, can you get me a soda? I forgot to get one. Diet coke, please."

Without so much as a thought, Mike stood up with a grin, kissed her forehead and sauntered casually back to the now surprisingly long line. The perfect amount of time for her to call this boy and set him straight.

She hit call on the number and waited anxiously for the phone to be picked up.

"Jetson residence, Benjamin speaking," his gentle and playful tone said into the line, sending her heart unintentionally aflutter.

"Ben, its Bubbles."

"Bubbles!" he said a little too exuberantly, but the enthusiasm had her grinning. "What's up? I see I got the right number from Blade after all."

Ah, so that had been the culprit. The soon to be boyfriend of her sister . . . figures.

"Listen, Ben. I have a confession to make." She waited to see his listening silence. "I made a mistake the day I met you. I have a boyfriend, one I do not intend to leave any time soon. I was not thinking straight that day because you were cute and charming, and had that new boy charisma. You blindsided me, and I made a mistake. I'm sure you're a great guy and I'd be lucky to have you, but not now. I am sorry. I'm cancelling our date."

He stuttered incoherently a moment, cursing some unknown force before releasing a stress filled sigh.

"I understand, and I respect your directness. But know this Bubs, you're boyfriend has competition." He laughed. "Maybe for once in my life I'll get lucky and get the girl I want. I really like you, and I'm not giving up just yet."

Before she could object, the line cut off, and she stared at the dead tone ringing phone wordlessly.

_Shit, I'm dead._

Mike returned, a medium diet coke set right before his girlfriend as he sat down.

"Diet coke, just like you wanted," he said with a smile.

The guilt returned, accompanied by worry and nervousness. But that comforting and open smile of his drove away almost all the negativity in her. For the first time since meeting Ben two days ago, Bubbles was carefree and enjoying her boyfriend's company, the only boyfriend she wanted. And that's how it would stay, despite what Ben thought.

With a grin of her own at him, she set the phone back in her purse and ignored any thought of Benjamin the rest of that afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Robin. Brody was not eyeing me the entire class!"<p>

Brick sighed with heavy annoyance as he reclined in his seat, feet propped up on the table as he waited for this pointless student government meeting to begin. The even more irritating chatter of his counterpart beside him, chatting pointlessly into the phone with Robin, was only more of an incentive to hate her and this godforsaken school.

"Oh how women think so highly of themselves," he remarked aloud as he read his magazine. "Better yet, oh how women think it's cute when they try to deny shit like you're doing now."

He spared a sideways glance at his counterpart, watching her glare at him from her seat.

"You're a prick, you know that?"

"Love you too, baby," he muttered cynically.

"_So if he wasn't staring at you what was he staring at?"_

Blossom considered this, and finally replied, "He was just looking at his surroundings. It's a new school, and he wanted to check out the faces and setting."

The lie was about as plausible as saying Blossom and Brick could ever date. It was all too obvious that she didn't want to believe that, nor did she actually.

"_Get over it, girl. He's mad in like with you. I wouldn't be surprised if he asks you out soon, tomorrow even!"_

Brick snorted, breathing deeply as if he would relax in the least. Then suddenly, a strange scent tickled his nose. Enhanced senses made for great tracking skills, and his tracking skills told him someone was here outside the student government. Someone like-

A knock at the door sounded, and Brody Jenkins stuck his head in curiously. "Blossom?" he said with both surprise and excitement. "Is that you?"

Her pink eyes looked up to him, and a look of utter astonishment replaced her smile.

"Robin, I'll call you back." She hit the end button and stood up. "Brody, what are you doing here still?"

He stepped in, smiling wider as he came within mere feet of here.

"I was doing some school work, trying to get some papers done for the office and such. I heard the commotion down here and thought I'd see what was up. Lo and behold I find my favorite tour guide." His smile turned into a grin. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Student Government meeting. I'm president."

Her eyes were locked on his with that childish gaze of mesmerized awe, and she was forcefully holding herself back from grinning like an idiot. Brick wanted to laugh at the internal struggle he knew she was facing, as well as gag at the mushy crap unfolding before him.

"Wow, impressive. I knew you too good to be true,"

Brick eyed Blossom, measuring the way she shifted closer and blushed at his bullshit compliment. He could see through the lies, this guy didn't mean a word. He was trained to see the tell of a person, and this guy's tell was screaming he didn't mean a single thing. The Ruff wanted to almost laugh at the way his naïve counterpart was ridiculous enough to believe the man.

"You know," Brody continued. "Since I caught you, I was thinking maybe . . . I mean, if you want . . ." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, eyeing shifting from Blossom to Brick surprisingly. "You know, nevermind."

Blossom frowned. "What?"

His red eyes returned to the woman before him, and his hands were shoved into his pockets as he rocked on his heels with that false look of shyness. The way he played such a role so well impressed Brick, but not enough to give a shit. If anything, the falseness of his words and actions to Blossom . . . pissed him off more. For reasons he didn't understand.

"I . . . I was kinda hoping to ask you out." His eyes returned to Brick, scrutinizing the way he was blatantly watching the situation unfold as if it were dinner and a show. "But I don't wanna step on anyone's toes."

"Whose toes?" the Ruff and Puff said with unintentional harmony.

His head nodded to Brick. "You're boyfriend."

The accusation totally threw the Ruff, literally. Having had only been balancing on two chair legs suddenly seemed like an utterly moronic idea, especially as the chair fell back and Brick tumbled to the ground.

He shot to his feet, standing a little too closely behind the statue stunned Blossom.

"I-I . . . We're not-!"

"We're not together!" They said together, glowering at each other at the way they were too synced to be natural.

Brody stared between the two of them, perplexed about the status of their relationship, whatever that was. Brick himself was wondering the same thing.

"Are you sure? I really don't wanna step in on something."

"Trust me, she's too bitchy for me." He grunted at the sharp elbow jab to his side. "Just kidding."

_NOT!_

Blossom laughed in that breathless, almost embarrassed way she did, and waved him off.

"We're _not_ together."

He smiled. "Good, then I'm going to be brave and do something I've been dying to do since the moment I met you."

His strong hands took Blossom's slender face, and before Brick or Blossom could comprehend what was happening, Brody's lips pressed to hers in the most tender and passionate of kisses Brick had ever seen. He stared wide eye with shocked, as did the now entirely silent and observant room of Student Government kids. The tension started to build between them, and the kiss deepened as her arms went around his neck. She was enjoying it, smiling against his lips as she put her every ounce of like for the man into the action.

Brick couldn't watch anymore. His temper was rising, as well as was some unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach. Whatever it was, he couldn't bear the overwhelming ache, and he had to look away. Though doing so did no good. The pain worsened, and he cleared his throat, praying the noise would break the continuously building silence.

The duo parted, still holding each other as they panted with delight. Brick returned to his seat, pretending as if the kiss hadn't bothered him. It shouldn't have affected him in the least! He didn't give a shit about Blossom, nor her "partners". So why was this irking him so badly?

"_It was just the surprise,"_ he told himself. _"I was just caught off guard and I'm not used to that."_

"So," Brody said and his hands slid down her shoulders and arms, intertwining their fingers. "How does diner on Saturday at eight sound?"

"Perfect," she said with a sort of breathless huff of the word.

"Good." He turned and smiled apologetically at the audience of people, all still watching . . . well, all but Brick. "Sorry about that. I'll let you get to your meeting."

A brief but wordy silence filled the air before Brick heard the departing footsteps of Brody shuffling confidently out of the room. Blossom collapsed into the seat beside Brick with a grin that stretched from ear to ear, no concern for the watchers as they slowly started to return to their previous endeavors.

"You're right, Brick," she said as she turned her head the slightest bit his way.

His brows arched with perplexity as he met her gaze.

"About what?"

"He is _definitely _gay."

The heavy sarcasm drenching her voice only brought about a scowl to his face, as if he didn't have one before.

"I knew all along," he returned with equal cynicism. "And I'm even more certain of it now."

Her grin dropped to a dark grimace and she turned in her seat. "Jerk."

Her muttering of the word was a brief reminder of their old ways, and pleasure brought his familiar smirk back instantaneously.

"Love you too, baby," he teased as he returned to his magazine, only to feel faintly awkward at the end of his retort, especially after Brody's allegation of his and Blossom dating.

So why did it not bother him as much as it should have?

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, Blossom, you need to get that incredible kiss off your mind...You really have to get this CD junk out of the way. You can't put it off any longer," <em>she told herself over and over as she plated dinner.

With a forced smile painted on her lips, she turned and made her way to the table her sisters had already been settled at.

"I made your favorite, Bubbles," the nervous Puff leader said to her youngest sibling, setting the plates on the table's center. "Tofu and veggies."

"Ooh! Yummy! Thank you, Blossom!" she replied eagerly, already scooping some onto her plate.

"Did you make anything _normal?" _Buttercup remarked bitterly from her respective seat at the end, directly across from where the Professor would have sat had he not been working late that evening. "I'm starving too!"

"Of course I did, BC. I couldn't forget you."

She set the plate of steaks on the table as well, noticeably closer to her more carnivorous sister than the vegan. "T-Bone steak."

"Oh man, you are officially the best person in the world. I love the steaks you make. Even better than Uncle Jimmy's!" The raven haired woman set a large chunk of meat onto her plate and quickly cut a piece for her enjoyment. "Yum," she said with an evident moan. "Ten times better than Outback."

The look of pleasure on her sister's faces brought a brief moment of triumph to her thin lips, and she couldn't help nodding in welcome to them both as she sat. Perhaps cajoling them to what she had in mind would be easier than she had originally thought.

"I'm glad to see you two love it. There is plenty, enough for leftovers tomorrow if you want."

Bubbles grinned in appreciation, silently and daintily eater her meal. Buttercup was quick to pick up on the look that was practically now embedded into her leader's perfect features.

"What do you want?" she inquired with great suspicion. "I know you want something."

"Buttercup! Blossom loves us, she might just want to be nice and do something special. Right, Blossom?"

The silence extended on for a few moments, and Buttercup cackled with victory.

"I knew it! What is it? Is this about Dexter? I can kick his ass for you; I know you've been wanting me to do that."

"I wouldn't hesitate to ask about that, Buttercup."

No one missed the fact she had not denied the accusation, all silently chuckling to themselves about the fact.

"So what is it? Is it about Brick?"

She shook her head. "No, Buttercup, it's a school thing. We . . . Well, we decided in Student Government to make Christmas CD and sell them to raise money for our Junior Prom. The funding for that is evidently frightening low, and either we have a horrible prom, or we raise a heck of a lot of money."

"No!" Bubbles shrieked with despair, holding the sides of her head with a look of agony. "Not prom!"

Buttercup was evidently not fazed by the thought of a horrible prom, perhaps not having intended to attend to begin with.

"And?" she pressed.

"Well, we were hoping to have a CD sung by the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles and you have fantastic voices. Bubbles is in choir for heaven's sake, and you were in Mike and Mitch's band for a few years as backup vocals. It would raise a great deal of money for the cause."

Bubbles excitement returned instantly, nodded in absolute agreement as her elder sister considered the thought.

"Oh that sounds so exciting! I'm in, Blossom! I'd love to sing Christmas songs."

A smile of appreciation and excitement formed on her face, and she turned her attention to the more resistant sister.

"Buttercup? What about you?"

The hesitation was far from discrete, but Blossom was not pushy, waiting patiently for her sister's response.

"I . . . I guess if you and Bubbles are doing it . . . I could sing a song or two."

The surprise was far too hard to conceal, and she blinked in utter astonishment.

"I'm not singing! Not at all. I'd be putting the CD together. Besides, you and Bubbles are the better singers. You have the background in music. I dance to music, not make the music, or even cover it."

Buttercup stared wide eyed at her leader, a look that mirrored Bubbles' to a T.

"Are you shitting me? Blossom, you sing a million times better than both me and Bubbles!" Bubbles didn't even scowl at the comment, nodding in absolute agreement. "You're like the universal singer! I mean _really!_ Do you think we're that stupid?"

"I'm not kidding. Really, singing is not my forte. Why don't you sing with the Boys? You and Butch seem to be on friendly terms, as with Bubbles and Boomer. So why not make the CD with them?"

Bubbles was obviously fascinated by the thought, biting her nail with a rather intrigued look on her young face.

"I wouldn't mind that," the blonde said first.

"I don't care. Fine, but I'm not offering it to them."

"I will," Blossom said with a certain finality in her voice.

"But," her sister said, green eyes locking on her as she leaned forward on the table. "I will only do this as long as you agree to _at_ _least_ do a bonus or hidden track."

It was Blossom's turn to hesitate. She needed them to agree, she needed singers for the CD, and Student Government had been _intent_ on getting the Girls. With a reluctant sigh, she nodded.

"Fine, I'll do one hidden track. But that's it! The rest is up to you and the Boys. I'll ask them tomorrow."

"Good," she said, settling back into her seat. With a whine, she asked, "I don't have to sing a duet with Butch do I?"

The seriousness vanished instantly, and airy chatter of the upcoming project fueled their conversation for the rest of the meal.

_One duo down, one to go. _

Blossom groaned internally at the thought of asking Brick to help her, but she was desperate to get singers, at the risk of having to sing in their place.

_That boy better agree, or I won't keep threatening to kill him . . . I just will._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, you what?"<p>

His counterpart stared at him, glancing at him from under those long lush lashes of hers.

"I need this favor, Brick. Just sing a song or two each, a nice little Christmas song for the CD. Maybe do a trio thing with your brothers or even a duet with one of my sisters. It will really raise a lot of money, for _our_ prom. Not the senior prom, the junior prom."

He watched her with a wary gaze, not relenting in the least bit.

"Besides," she added after a moment. "The women here absolutely love musical men. If they hear you sing, that is if you sing well, then you will have a new woman on your arm every week."

The look of mild disgust at her own words was not concealed in the least, but Brick sense she didn't want it to be. As well, he couldn't help smirk at her using _women_ to bribe him.

"What makes you think I want women?" He waved a hand at his body, giving her a condescending smirk. "Do I look like I need help with women?"

Her eyes never left his, and he mentally added a tally to her side of the board. _She is good, didn't check me out once._

"I just assumed that is what you wanted. Most men do. I know Butch loved the idea."

Brick's interest sparked at that moment, his head suddenly on fire with an emotion he didn't understand, and didn't reveal.

"You've asked Butch already?"

"Boomer as well," she said simply. "They loved the idea."

Confusion settled onto his features, and he could feel his face scrunching with utter misunderstanding.

"I don't get it. If you've talked to my brothers about it, why are you coming to me?"

She didn't hesitate to answer, sounding too even toned and composed.

"I was hoping you would do it as well." She elaborated at the narrow eyes stare he shot at her. "If you do it, then I won't have to. You could do my songs."

_She is actually throwing something at me because she can't do it? Haha! This is rich!_

"Lookie what we got here," he replied with a triumphant sneer, leaning into his lunch seat as he rested his arm of the back of a chair beside him. "Little Prissy Powerpuff is coming to _me_ for help. Is it because you can't sing? It's alright, baby; not everyone was cut out to be perfect at everything like I am."

Blossom grimaced, and, to his misfortune, he found himself smiling for a different reason now. Instead, he struggled to keep himself from committing to memory the way her nose twitched in a rather cute way when she made such a face.

"I just don't want to sing. I keep saying I'm a dancer, not musical." Her sharp tone instantly vanished, eyes softening with a look that he could almost compare to a begging pout. "Brick, please . . . just do the CD. If you do it, I'll . . . I'll leave you alone about being an evil prick trying to come and kill us."

The offer startled him, eyes wide with surprise as he measured the seriousness of her bribe.

_She really wants to get out of this . . . why?_

Her tone was like velvet, unintentionally seductive when she dropped it to that low tone like that. A bit of a whine, but something almost gentle and feminine, and it melted away any ounce of sarcastic badass he once held on his face.

"Please," she murmured again, leaning in a little further.

There was something to her voice, something he couldn't fight against anymore. Every wall in his mind broke down like a house of cards, and a reluctant sigh escaped his lips.

"Fine," he mumbled in return, leaning in just as much. "But you own me one big time."

A smile that left his heart leaping reappeared on her lips, and he almost smiled back.

"Thank you, Brick." Her pink eyes focused on his, searching for something he didn't understand, but didn't mind in the least oddly enough. "I should go, Brody and I are going to the library to study for the test tomorrow in Calculus."

The mention of Brody brought back every ounce of bitterness he once held, and a rather dark scowl formed on his face.

"You're really going out with that loser? I mean, I know you have some low standards, but I mean really. That's just desperate."

That mesmerizing smile instantly melted away, and her own grimace returned.

"You're really funny . . . not! Grow up a little, jerk."

With a huff of irritation, she whipped around and sauntered out of the cafeteria. To Brick's dismay, and not so much dismay, he couldn't help watching the way her "not too short but not too long" pleated white miniskirt swaying with a perfect flow as she moved out.

He eyed her full ensemble for the first time all morning. The miniskirt was accompanied by a white long sleeve Oxford, and a perfect form hugging black vest. Her hair was pinned back, in a messy up-do that was both classy but playful. Very Blossom, and if he was being honest, very sexy; especially when she added those mid-calve black heeled boots like she did now.

_She really does love to be a tease, doesn't see? Only adds to that bitchiness I hate about her._

Despite the remark he'd mentally made, his mind's eye didn't release the image of her in that outfit the entire afternoon, and well into the next day . . .


	16. Chapter 14

**Brick: *cracks knuckles***

**Buttercup/Bubbles: Someone is jealous! *sings over and over***

**Brick: Shut up.**

**Butch: I agree with them, bro.**

**Blossom: I would never ask a favor of Brick, just so you know.**

**Butch: Liar.**

**Bubbles: I'm going to thank everyone for reviewing before we get into an argument:**

**- Guest**

**-**** cant think of anythin original**

**- omgpear**

**- Kaname1993**

**- Ruby Romance**

**- Katherine Loves Kisses**

**- Seductria **

**- becomingemo**

**Thank you, Bubbles. And thanks everyone for reading and being such faithful reviewers and followers. I appreciate it everyone and I hope you like whats to come! There is so much in store, so don't worry. I know I've been a little slow with review, but I have up until at least chapter 24 planned, and that's only to mid January. I have all of the junior year and senior year to do. Don't worry, plenty in store. **

**Bubbles: ENJOY EVERYONE! *ignores bickering siblings and Ruffs in back***

* * *

><p>"Blossom, come on. Get ready. The hockey team's party is in half an hour and we need to be <em>fashionably <em>late, not _ridiculously _late." Bubbles tugged at her leader's arm, struggling to pull her back from the notebook she had so passionately be focused on. "MOVE IT!"

With a deep sigh, her sister shook her off and continued to stare with misunderstanding and thoughtfulness at the page before her. "In a minute, Bubbles," she said simply, continuing to flip back and forth between certain sheets.

Curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she peered over the redhead's shoulder at what had so intently grabbed her entire focus. Her eyes instantly focused on one name, _Brick_, scrawled numerous times over the sheet.

"What the heck is this?"

"A journal, to help me remember things I need to pertaining to the boys." She met her gaze. "I am going to figure out what Brick and his brothers are up to if it kills me."

Blossom's gaze returned to the page and she continued to write.

"Especially considering Brick's being stubborn and won't share anything with me. He's steadfast in his beliefs, I'll give him that."

She listened as her sister's momentary rant came to an end, and watched her sigh with displeasure at more dead ends in her research.

"What else is in there? Maybe I can help?"

A passing silence extended before Blossom flipped to the beginning, and the blonde saw the entire first page dedicated to nothing but their powers. Brick apparently had been her main focus, considering the great list for him and minor lists for the other two Ruffs.

"I've been watching them when we interact, trying to figure out what new powers they possess. We've expanded on our powers over the years, so it's only plausible to assume they've done so as well. Correct?"

"Right . . . So what powers do you think they've gained since our last encounter before their return?"

Blossom's pen top tapped the notebook with a thoughtful rhythm, staring at her own list as she tried to find the best way to sum it up.

"I haven't noticed anything with Butch, though considering he and I have spent all of one afternoon together alone, I hardly had time to observe him in a power packed state rather than a football jock state."

Bubbles thought back to the night Buttercup had come home in a rut at the knowledge her counterpart and eldest sister had spent the afternoon one day at school alone, save for Mitch at some points. She had to resist the urge to giggle at the memory of Brick and Buttercup's intense jealousy, and their need to deny it.

"Right, and you've spent all of two _minutes_ with Boomer, which would explain his nonexistent list. So what about Brick?"

"I've got a few ideas about him." _Of course._ "Do you remember at dinner a few days ago, when Brick and I had been called back to school for an 'emergency' student government meeting?" Bubbles nodded. "Well, did you notice when Butch had made that remark about Brick's date in relation to me, and his hair edges had caught fire? Then he ranted to Brick about how he hadn't done anything and didn't deserve that?"

After a moment of thought, revelation came to her, and Bubbles was in a near state of shock. "You think Brick did that?"

Blossom nodded in confirmation. "I think he's developed some sort of Pyrokinesis, perhaps from his never-ending fire of rage. It is a befitting power for such a man. And it does balance with our counterpart connection, considering I have Cyrokinesis, right?"

The blonde haired Puff giggled and nodded in agreement, staring down at the description of each incident that had given Blossom reason to believe her theories.

"So what else?"

"Not much, he's certainly tougher a leak to spring then had anticipated. Subtly and blending in are certainly something he's worked on over the course of his leave." She flipped ahead a few pages. "I don't even know where they went when they were gone."

Suddenly, the memory of her and Boomer's private conversation a few weeks back after their movie had returned as vividly into her mind as if it were a fresh memory. He had told her they hardly left, no more than a few hundred miles in either direction. Not something big, but it appeared to be at least helpful for Blossom's intense search. It was no big deal to divulge such information, right? It wasn't going to hurt them.

Then again, she had promised to keep Boomer's secret, even if it had been just a small tidbit of info. Evidently it had meant more to Boomer than her, or he wouldn't have felt so relieved by her promise.

_Maybe he's just worried Brick will hurt him like he hurts Blossom for telling a Powerpuff Girl. Poor guy got enough shit from Brick as a kid, does he really need to feel more now? Especially with as sadistic as Brick's become?_

With that idea in mind, she decided against telling her sister, and would reconsider doing so later.

"Right, well maybe things will be more out later on. Now! As for this party . . . I will reiterate . . . _fashionably _late, not _excessively_ late." She stared at her watch and back to her sister. "We are nearing the point of being excessively late, so get a move on! I even picked a dress for you; it's sitting on the bed."

"This is a party, why do I need to dress like I'm going to a club?" she said as she examined the ensemble from her computer chair. "That looks like something even Butch would find hot, so it must be a little too revealing."

"It's a strapless sweetheart shantung dress, not a tube top." As if Blossom knew what that meant. "Just trust me sis and get ready. We leave in twenty minutes."

"Where is Buttercup?" she inquired as she went to find shoes that matched her pink dress.

"She left a half hour ago with Mitch and Blade. They were tired of waiting, not that I can blame them." She waved farewell as she departed, shutting the door to give privacy to her sister.

As she descended the stairs, adjusting the strap of her gray short chiffon dress, being certain it looked good with her light blue skinny jeans. The blonde had nearly tripped mid step as she caught sight of two familiar figures standing just inside the front door, chatting aimlessly with a look of boredom.

"Boomer? Brick? What are you two doing here?"

Both sets of eyes looked up to meet hers, one looking uninterested while the other looked as if he had been fighting back a smile.

"Butch told us that you guys were going to Tony's party, thought you might wanna ride. We got a few extra seats because Butch took his truck with his date."

"He had a date?!" _Shit, Buttercup's gonna be pissed when she sees him tonight._

"It's not a date per se," Boomer continued, struggling to find the right words. "To put it in Butch's words . . . 'she's just some skank from school who asked, but it's all too obvious she knows I'm just looking for sex if anything.'"

"But evidently he's saving himself for Buttercup," Brick added sardonically, rolling his eyes at the thought. "The guy bitches about wanting to get laid and has not once gotten with someone. He's been too focused on Butterbitch since we got here-" He stopped short for reasons Bubbles didn't know, eyes locked on the staircase behind her.

Her and her counterpart focused on his target, watching her dumbfounded sister descending the stairs, hand sliding down the railing and head held high like a princess straight out of England. She had worn the same dress Bubbles had purchased for her, but somehow when she had tried it on at the mall for a size measurement, it didn't look anywhere near as wonderful as it had on her leader. Blossom filled it well, and it made her dancer legs appear to travel for miles.

An intense wave of jealousy and envy for her sister's looks suddenly ran through her, quickly morphing into pride that she had created such a pretty siren of a woman out of a nearly impossible to convince nun.

Her face as well was almost angelic. There was little make up to speak of, but what she _had_ added made seemed to make her face glow with radiance, and her eyes had never been brighter. With her cascading waist long light auburn hair curled into thick tendrils around her shoulders and back, she looked like Aphrodite come to life.

"Blossom! You look fantastic!" Bubbles squealed with excitement and pride, going to eagerly hug her normally shorter sister, stunned to see her black heels had now brought her to equal height with her five-foot-six self.

"Thanks," she had said halfheartedly, eyes locked on Boomer and her counterpart behind them. "What are they doing here?"

"Boomer just offered us a ride to the party, since Butch went with his 'date', and BC is gone already too. I don't think it's a bad idea, right?"

It was as if Bubbles hadn't spoken, Blossom's gaze entirely on her counterpart who couldn't seem to look away from the uninterested Puff. Though her sister couldn't seem to register the reason for his staring, Bubbles could without effort. He was breath taken by her, stunned by her apparent and easily reached level of beauty before he could even control himself. The idea pleased her, only adding to her mental list of reasons she thought Brick was starting to like her sister.

"Saves a few trees, the ozone layer, or whatever the fuck it is cars cause damage to," Brick had finally said, a sort of knowing smirk dancing on his lips as he spoke _only_ to Blossom, something Bubbles took notice of without effort.

A small smile started to form on her sister's lips, as if she were in on this private joke Boomer and Bubbles hadn't seemed to registered yet. "I guess I'll just have to take the ride with a grin, and bear it."

Brick chuckled beside her as if it were confirmation to the joke he had been trying to give off in the first place, only encouraged by the small giggle Blossom had done as well.

"Am I going crazy, or are they flirting?" Boomer murmured in her ear, startling to smiling Puff.

"I do believe your right," she replied, leading the pack out the door and to Boomer's Maserati right outside her door. "Yes! We get to ride the Maserati again, I really loved that car."

"I'm partial to it myself," Boomer teased, holding the door open to the passenger's side, and popping the seat forward for access to the back seats. "Brick, sit in the back with Blossom."

"Yes! I get from seat!" Bubbles cheered, doing a small little victory dance as he simply rolled his eyes and stepped in. "Uh-huh, oh yeah, uh-huh!"

"Why did I agree to let these girls come again?"

"Because you love us," the blonde teased at her sister's counterpart, watching him roll his eyes once more, but fall silent at the sight of his own counterpart enter after him.

As Bubbles herself got in, she turned to smile at the awkward looking Reds behind her. Well, if she were being honest, Brick looked pained while her sister looked nervous. The tight space had forced Brick to stretch his arm along the back of the car, his fingers stopping just before her other shoulder. The sexual tension was like an air freshener . . . obvious and overpowering.

"Off we go," Boomer teased, smirking at the scowl, quickly morphing into a glare, Brick had thrown him through the rearview mirror.

Strangely enough, the entire drive passed almost as quickly as blinking. She hadn't even realized how close the party was, a nothing but five minute drive from her own house.

_What the heck was the point of carpooling when we could have even walked to this party?_

"So do you to have dates your meeting up with?" Blossom had bravely asked, speaking for the first time since departing as the strolled in.

"Brick's got someone that's been bugging him for a dance, but no one he's interested in."

"Who?" the blonde inquired.

"Princess?" Blossom had asked, just as Brick had uttered the name distastefully. "No surprise."

"What does that mean?" Brick asked, strangely enough with curiosity rather than irritation.

"She's been all over you since she joined school, and now that she's back from her month in London, however the hell she managed to get in on that, she'll be trying to get you to sleep with her from now on."

Brick shuttered, only encouraging a giggle from his counterpart before they both fell silent.

"What about you Boomer?" Bubbles asked, noticing Blossom certainly wouldn't.

"No, I was planning to scope out the girls if anything."

The blue Puff considered that a moment before something hit her, a revelation she hadn't saw coming. "You're gay, aren't you?"

Both Ruffs jaws fell open, Brick breaking out into laughter and tears springing from his eyes as Boomer continued to stare in utter shock at her. Even Blossom had found the need to giggle the slightest bit, not even caring Brick had using her for support as he continued to cackle manically.

"Of course I'm not gay!" The look of hurt and shock were not easily concealed on his features.

"Oh . . . OH! I'm sorry, I didn't know. I mean, I haven't really seen you with any girls, and you kinda gave that off as the hardass badboy who is trying to hide his sexuality because he's a popular jock."

Brick and Blossom were laughing harder now, Brick especially as Boomer frowned. "I am not gay. Believe me."

"Buttercup is going to be laughing for years."

"You think Buttercup will? Oh my god, _Butch_ is gonna die when he hears this," Brick ranted to his counterpart, struggling to get his laughter under control.

"Ha-ha, that's really funny." Boomer rolled his eyes and focused on Bubbles. "I'm not Blade," he snapped before he stormed away.

Blossom and Brick sobered up almost instantly, and Brick quickly followed after his now departing brother before they could be questioned on the matter.

"What the heck does that mean?"

The pink Puff shrugged and wiped her tears away. "Thank goodness I wore waterproof make up today."

"You guys are so mean to Boomer."

"You're the one that called him gay," Blossom retorted, leading her sister in the direction opposite to their Ruffs.

As quickly as they had lost their counterparts they had found their sister, dancing with a tender smile in the arms of Blade no less. Butch was not far off, chatting away with some girl that Bubbles assumed was his date. Boomer and Brick had been right, interested he seemed not.

"It took ya long enough!" she ranted at the sight of them, pulling away from her dance. "Where were you?"

"Blossom was tougher to reign in then I had anticipated. Not to mention we had to stop and chat with our favorite duo."

Her brows furrowed at the statement Bubbles had made, struggling to remember who she could have been referring to. "Princess and Dexter?"

"I think your sisters mean Brick and Boomer," Blade had clarified for her.

"Ohh . . . _what the hell were you doing with Brick and Boomer?!_" she snapped suddenly, arms crossed in a parental sort of stance.

"They stopped by and offered a ride, because your boyfriend of the trio had taken a head start to meet his date."

She watched the way her sister's eyes widened with shock, but the surprise disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Bubbles took note of the discrete way Buttercup had checked out Blade's reaction from the corner of her eye.

"Well, I guess we know he won't be available for poker tonight. Obviously he'll be sidetracked."

Brick and Boomer appeared out of nowhere, ranting endlessly to each other about something that had evidently angered Brick to a point of near need to kill.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Buttercup remarked, not easily concealing her pleased expression to have the subject on a different Ruff.

Brick glowered at her, though Boomer was quick to step in and answer for him. "Brick's just pissy because I brought up Blossom to him."

Bubbles' stunned expression was but a mere glimmer compared to the look on said Powerpuff's face, possibly at the fact she believed he hated her that much. Though, as Bubbles met Boomer's eyes, a small smirk playing on the edge of his lips when their gaze met, she began to realize it was not of his hate for her that made him so irritable at the sound of her name, but something on a completely different side of the scale.

"Brick's being pissy because Blossom looks hot and he knows he can't tap it."

Everyone but the mentioned Reds were in a fit of laugher at Buttercup's remark, especially as Blossom's face reddened greatly, Brick's doing so the slightest bit before his temper flared.

"Bullshit, I wouldn't think of touching her. Last thing I need is some unknown disease she's carrying."

"Say's the jerk that's probably slept with half the cheerleading team already." Bubbles turned the shade of green before Blossom made an apologetic little smile. "Not to include the cheerleading captain of course."

"Thank you," she said with a forgiving hug.

"God, this love fest is making me sick. And I have not screwed half the cheerleading team, nor the dance team, swimming team, or whatever fucking rumor has spread since my arrival."

The pink Puff looked ready to gag at the mention of her dance team. "Like you could even get anyone on the dance team. They have higher standards for men then that. Like they have to be human, not sick creeps from the darkest pits of hell."

Brick scowled at the remark. "First off, that had to be the lamest excuse for a derogatory comeback I've ever heard, not to mention the saddest. Secondly, I'm more of a man then anyone you've ever dated. That's for damn sure."

She scoffed, turning on her heels to leave, stunning everyone that she had in fact made her way to the bar of all places.

"Don't walk away from me, you prissy brat," Brick ranted, quickly following after her, and leaving everyone stunned in silence and in their wake.

"Uh . . ." Bubbles began first, meeting Boomer's gaze first. "What just happened?"

"I don't know anymore." He glanced over his shoulder at the bar, watching Brick sit beside Blossom's barstool and older a drink. Evidently they had no intention of leaving any time soon. "But I think we just got a free show."

"I knew this was going to be a fun night."

Bubbles couldn't help agreeing with her sister, smirking knowingly to herself as she and her counterpart watched their leaders conversing almost civilly at the bar, ignoring the rest of the group as they started to dissipate.

A slow and tender melody started to play in the background, something almost melancholy yet strangely uplifting that Bubbles was almost willed to the dance floor.

As if reading her mind, Boomer turned to her and said, "Do you wanna dance?"

She couldn't have said yes fast enough. With a smile and nod, their hands clasped and he lured her onto the dance floor with that dark and sexy charm he was so commonly known for. Their bodies locked together as she began to dance, and she couldn't help not look at his face, entirely awestruck at the sheer darkness that had consumed his good boy looks with each flash of the multicolored strobe lights.

The shadows concealing his face gave him a dark and ominous look, a total badboy feel that she didn't realize she liked so much. It was entirely different from her boyfriend.

As the music continued, she knowingly found herself comparing the two. Mike was sweet, and open, and the epitome of a good boy. Though, he had that undertone of a rocker, considering she knew the musical side of him. Both sides she greatly liked.

Then there was Boomer. At times, he was silence, he was that quiet and mysterious boy that all girls could swoon over with one simple look from him. Not to mention the dark clothes he seem to enjoy sporting, and even sexier ride he had. Boomer was the complete oppose of Mike. There was an edginess, a dangerous side to him; and when he flashed you that pearly white crooked smile, you couldn't help melt as you were pulled into the abyss of forbidden dreams and hot desires. He was everything Bubbles had thought she never wanted.

Though, as the days progressed, and she watched his darkness grow even more blunt and noticeable, she couldn't help feeling closer to it and more attached to it. If Bubbles were being honest with herself, she had to admit that he was honestly and suddenly everything she always wanted. As she flipped through the mental pages of every man she'd met in her paranormal romance novels, all of which had that tall, dark natured, and mysterious badboy sexiness working for them, Boomer was exactly like those men she had so long wished she could find and make her own one day. In fact, he not only was exactly like them, but he took their dark ways and enhanced them multiple times over.

She continued to sway in his arms, feeling them tighten around her and pull her closer into his embrace, and the dark abyss of unsanctioned thoughts. Suddenly, she felt overheated and flustered. It was because Boomer was something she had never realized she wanted, but she knew she couldn't have now that she did know It was unbelievable to think she could ever want something so evil, so dark, and so cruel possibly. After all the men she had been with, all the book smart or athletic good boys that had been raised by rich, high class mothers to one day take over the family name, she was suddenly completely shifting her wants and desires to something like Boomer? She must have been crazy, completely and utterly crazy.

Then like a prayer answered from the gods, realization kicked in and logic took over. Yes, Boomer was everything like that, and more . . . but that's what made her think she longed for him suddenly so badly. It was the fact he was different from what she had always had and wanted that made her think she sought it, that he was something special. It wasn't him she longed . . . it was what she thought he was.

Boomer wasn't this sexy man with the badboy persona but good boy nature. He wasn't some fallen angel meant to save her with his alluringly wonderful dark way, or a vampire that lured her into a life of excitement, tempting her with the juiciest of forbidden fruits. He was a former villain, one that had tried to kill her for years, and one sadistic enough she knew that would take advantage of it. He was different and exciting, but that was it. Mike was what she needed, what she knew she wanted, and that was who she was gonna keep.

As the music came to a close, and she met his gaze for the first time since their dance had started, she could see something in them that surprised her. To what it was, she didn't know; an internal struggle she saw, but the reasoning was probably something she would never be able to figure it out. Nor did she want to. She had her own internal dilemmas to deal with, to control and get over.

"Phew, is it me or is it a little hot in here?" he said, fanning himself slightly with the edge of his shirt top. "I think I'm gonna step outside."

She listened to every word he muttered as if it were crucial and vital to uncovering the secret that was her counterpart. She could hear the evident strain in his voice, the edginess and tenseness of his tone. When comparing it to how he was speaking before their dance, she wondered if his anxiety had to do with her.

Without a word, she watched him disappear quickly into the crowd of people and out the back door.

_What the hell just happened?!_

"Bubbles?" a familiar voice said behind her, and she eagerly whirled around and grinned hugely at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Mike!" she greeted happily, throwing her arms around his neck in an embrace. "What are you doing here?"

She watched the way he had spared a brief glance at the door Boomer had disappeared through. Had he seen their dance? Had he thought something of it?

"I had a good nap this afternoon, and thought I would check out the party. I couldn't leave my favorite girl alone at a gathering with hungry guys crawling around." _Yep, he saw._

Struggling to find the right words to put both their minds at ease, she settled for a soft kiss to his lips and murmured, "I'm glad you came."

"I love you, Bubbles," he whispered softly into her ear.

"You too," she barely managed to get out, eyes locked on the back door as she rested her head on Mike's shoulder. _I am a very bad girlfriend._

xxx

She walked away with a look of utter disgust that set every nerve in Brick on fire. _God this woman knows how to irritate me._

"Don't walk away from me, you prissy brat!" he snapped as he followed, leaving their group without a second thought.

"Go away, Neanderthal. Come talk to me when you learn how to use your grown up words," she retorted, settling herself in one of the many bar stools. "Sparkling water, please."

Considering she was at a bar that looked as if it housed every possible alcoholic drink available, the bartender hardly blinked as he nodded and flashed her a flirty smile.

_Like that bartender has even the slightest chance at her, even if he would want it. _

"Bet that bartender wouldn't be so keen to get with you if he knew how big of a bitch you were," Brick remarked casually, settling himself in a stool close beside her. "Jesus, if you're gonna sit at a bar, order something real. Sparkling water is such bullshit."

"And what do you suggest?" she inquired, voice cold as ice.

Ignoring her comment, Brick cancelled her water and instead said, "Two shots of Everclear."

She paused, watching the man before her serve their drinks. "What's Everclear?" she finally questioned, sounding more curious now then derogatory.

As the bartender, now entirely professional, set the two tall and slender shot glasses before Brick, he slid one across to her and explained. "It's a very high proof spirit. This particular one is a hundred and ninety proof. This shit, depending on how tolerant you are of alcohol, could get you seriously fucked if you have too much of this."

"How many shots of this do you typically have?" she murmured, studying the clear liquid with a scrutinizing gaze.

"About six, then I normally get bored of the stuff and switch to another drink or I leave."

He resisted the urge to chuckle at the utterly disgusted face she made as she inhaled its scent. "How much can someone generally have before they get alcohol poisoning?"

"About three shots, anything more would probably kill them."

She froze at the almost carefree tone of his voice, eyes huge as they met his own. "Are you insane?! How can you drink so much knowing that more than half of that could kill you, let alone that amount?

"Because I'm stronger than the average pansy of a human." He raised his glass the slightest bit, offering silent cheers to his counterpart. "Drink up, Pinky."

With a brief scowl in his direction at the name, they downed both their shots, Brick taking it back almost effortlessly as his counterpart nearly choked on its intensity.

_And this woman is supposed to be the strongest of the Powerpuff Girls?_

"Damn that's strong!" she said with a deep breath, struggling to fight through the burn of her first alcoholic chug. "You drink six of those?"

Ignoring her a moment, he silently ordered another round. As her second shot was set before her, he replied, "_We're_ drinking six of those."

Despite the second of hesitation, he could see the smile creeping onto her features before finally came the surrender. "Maybe one more wouldn't hurt."

A feeling of intense victory burned deep inside him, and he clinked his glass to hers before downing it in its entirety. Surprise also tickled the back of his mind. What had her so open to Brick, to allow him to school her in the art of alcohol and drinking when she and he were mere moments from needing to fight not even minutes ago.

"So why are you being so nice to me?" Blossom inquired as she came off the burning sensation from her shot. "You were instigating a fight just before I came over here."

_Clearly she and I are on the same page more often than I anticipated._

Her words sank in one by one, and suddenly he was intrigued as well. He hadn't quite registered the fact he was being nice in the first place, buying her drinks and doing shots like she were his best friend or girlfriend. The very idea of either sent a shudder up his spine, and not a good one either.

"Why are you being so accepting of my kindness?" he retorted with a smirk. "You so in love with me you openly take a few shots even though you clearly are not the drinking type?"

She grimaced at the question and shoved her glass aside, standing up and turning to leave. Brick was faster, grabbing her wrist as he chuckled triumphantly.

"Relax, Pinky. I'm just kidding. Have a drink; consider this a once in a million chance to ever do a peace meeting with the leader of your arch rivals."

His words clicked in her head, and a new curiosity tingled in her heart. He could see he had hit a cord in her, and smirked as she settled herself beside him once more, taking the newly replaced shots and sighing with false defeat.

"Maybe a few more drinks aren't such a bad idea after all." She downed her shot and held it out to Brick. "Mind getting me another one of these?"

A smile formed on his lips faster than he could hide it, and he called the bartender for another round. Ignoring the sudden tightness in his chest, brought on by what he didn't understand, he watched with a new curiosity the way she put back her shot in the daintiest way he had ever seen. Though, as his eyes ventured down her figure, Brick would have thought she were some seductress come to taunt him. The way her legs crossed, looking more like that of a thirty year old then a seventeen year old in that pink dress and black heels, he couldn't help feeling a new tenseness in many parts of him he never thought he'd feel from his counterpart.

And yet, as his eyes returned to her upper half, he suddenly noticed something that he had not before. Nowhere, on any part of her, had she incorporated the pink bow she was so famous for.

His mouth worked before he could stop it, and he almost nearly asked. That is, until their drinking session (now as seven shots each) was interrupted by the sound of someone behind him.

Both turned to see a short, perky little blonde behind him, smiling at the Ruff with a sparkle in her eye that one got in the presence of a celebrity.

_I suppose we could be constituted as celebrities, but what the hell is that hungry look in her eye?_

"Brick," she said familiarly, ignoring Blossom entirely. "It's great to see you again."

The Reds harmoniously looked disbelievingly at the girl. It wasn't even a moment later that Brick felt his counterpart's scrutinizing gaze on the back of his neck, obviously watching with enjoyment how he would handle this situation.

"Do I know you?" he inquired honestly, having truthfully no remembrance of the, what appeared to be fifteen year old before him.

The blonde's face fell slightly, her bob of hair circling around her cheeks as her chin dropped a fraction of a degree.

"You don't remember me Brick? We dated for two whole days the first week of school." Her once briefly dulled sparkle had now returned with greater intensity. "We made love on numerous occasions to this song."

Blossom and Brick's heads both cocked to the side, listening to the blaring song of the party. Brick was all scowls as his counterpart started to giggle behind him.

_This is just a joke to her, isn't it? Dinner and a fucking show. _

"First off, I don't make love, I fuck." He smirked internally at the sound of Blossom coughing on her drink at the remark. "Secondly, even if I were to 'make love' it certainly wouldn't be to music, let alone to Justin Timberlake's Sexyback."

"But-But-But," her lip trembled. "I remember. You were ticklish right here." Her finger reached out to touch the back of his ear, a secret weakness for him that he was almost certain no one knew of.

To keep his secret, he grabbed her wrist so fast his hand blurred, startling both the girl and his counterpart.

"Don't," he growled. "Touch me."

"Brick, don't be so distant. You were crazy about me. Is it because _she_," she said bitterly with a matching glance at the suddenly stunned Blossom."Is here and making our conversation too public? Because I remember in private you were much more willing to listen, especially if I let you touch me in your favorite places."

Considering the attempted sexy voice she tried to pull made him want to pull out his hair, her virgin looking self-made him all the more certain he had never been with this girl, as well as that he never wanted to.

"Let's dance, be a little more alone. Then maybe you'll remember better."

The very idea disturbed him, and he quickly grabbed Blossom hand, pulling her from her stool and spilling the shot she had been prepared to drink onto the counter.

"Sorry, I'm about to dance with Blossom-"

"Aww, my drink," Blossom interrupted in the most childlike whine he had ever heard.

_Damn, she's drunker than I thought. I guess those extra shots she had when I wasn't looking put her over the edge._

"Come on, Blossom. Amscray kid."

He pulled his counterpart off onto the now emptier dance floor and twirled her into his personal space, her hips instantly aligning with his and they began to move. Brick was stunned at the almost instant compliance of his counterpart, her fingers intertwining with his as their hips brushed one another, dancing suggestively to the all too suggestive song.

Sparing a brief glance at the bar, he watched at the scowling child started to walk away.

_Thank god. What the fuck was that?_

As his attention returned to his dance partner, ready to send her on his merry way, he started to realize he himself was also starting to get into it like she had been. Had she not realized it was Brick she was practically ready to start grinding with, or was she too drunk to care?

Slowly Brick started to realize her hips felt good against his, bodies moving in harmony. Ironically enough, as Sexyback continued to play, and he felt the rhythm of the music flowing from Blossom into him, he could almost picture himself making love, or at least fucking, to the song with her.

_What the fuck, Brick. You did not just think that shit._

The song suddenly came to a close, and it morphed into something slower, romantic even. Brick hadn't been able to identify the song, but he was almost entirely positive its band had been Nickelback.

"Ooh," Blossom murmured, eyes closed as she took in the sound. "I love this song."

"What is it?"

"Far away by Nickelback. This is one of my favorites."

Brick should have pulled away, walked away, pushed her off of him, anything to break the intimacy . . . but he couldn't. Instead, of all things, he pulled her close to him, and watched as his heart sped up upon her head resting against his chest.

_This time, this place; misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left. 'Cause you know, you know, you knoooow . . . That I love you. I have loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long. _

His heart suddenly started to hurt, aching in ways he didn't understand or knew could exist. What was this feeling? And why did he enjoy it so much, especially as Blossom's soft voice started to join in.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore. _

Brick was suddenly paralyzed. He couldn't move, not even sway to the music with her as he was entranced in the song. What was this? Why couldn't he move, even if he had wanted to? Was this her doing? No, she didn't have _that_ kind of power. Then what was the intense sensation running through his body, like a hum of electricity that he no longer controlled inside him. His heart started to hurt, almost painfully, and he felt a shortness of breath that made him nervous.

"So," Blossom said, stopping her singing and the sudden weirdness that was consuming him. "Is it true you're ticklish behind your ears?"

The question threw him a moment, and he strongly debated the idea of simply saying yes, or pretending he hadn't heard the question at all. It wasn't as if that sort of information was useful. It wasn't a weakness that threatened his safety or life in anyway . . . just his pride.

"Yeah," he finally admitted, cursing himself for drinking so many shots before allowing himself alone time with a temptress like her. "It is."

She moaned in an almost aroused sort of way, surprising him all the more. "Interesting,"

Just as he was about to inquire her reaction's meaning, he was cut off by the sight of her leaning in, and the sudden feeling of something moist and warm flicking against the edge of his ear. Then the nibbling started.

_What the fuck is she doin- Oh god that feels fucking amazing._

"Blossom? Ah," he said between moans. "What are you doing?"

"Testing the theory," she murmured, wrapping her arm around his neck to bring him slightly closer. "How does it feel back here?"

She pressed her lips to the hollow indent behind his ear, bringing an unintentional gasp from his mouth. "Shit, that feels good."

His body was working against him, and his hands on her waist from the dancing had unintentionally slid further behind her, pushing her into him all the more. Brick's body hummed with energy, being more turned on with each flick of her tongue.

He was entirely consumed by the flames of passion, and it stunned him to see them grow all the more as her lips traveled further down his neck. He felt the sucking of her mouth on his skin, hand caressing the back of his neck like a wife looking for full satisfaction from the one man who she knew could give it.

Then her fingers slipped further down, resting on the side of his firm hips as she slid them under the edge of his shirt and touched his back with their soft touch. He body trembled, especially as she touched his sides, an unknown sensitive spot to even him.

Brick suddenly felt her moving up again, lips pressing against his skin in a line of kisses that traveled from his collarbone to his earlobe and across. They were at his cheek first, then closer and closer until he found her lips edge at his own. Why didn't he stop this? It was sickening to think he was about to let the leader of the Powerpuff Girls kiss him, and lord knows what else.

Thankfully, he was saved from having to.

"Blossom?" Buttercup said from behind them, pulling the pink Puff's attention away from him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Go away, Buttercup," she retorted in a slur, clearly _much_ more drunk than Brick realized. "I'm busy dancing."

"More like spooning. What the fuck are you doing kissing Brick's neck?"

"What?" three voices said harmoniously, almost a whisper for those who stood nearby, but entirely noticeable to those with super hearing.

Boomer, Bubbles, and Butch all stood beside the awestruck Buttercup, watching as she forcefully pulled the reluctant but easily subdued Blossom away from her evident target.

"Brick, what the fuck did you do to her to get her all over you like that?" Butch asked, having to hold Blossom back from going at Brick right there and then.

"I didn't do anything!" he answered truthfully, er . . . almost truthfully. "I mean, she's probably drunk. We were actually being civil and having a few drinks."

"Why were you flirting with her?" BC inquired, instructing her counterpart to take her sister to the car silently.

"I wasn't!" he snapped.

"Dancing involves some romantic instigation," Bubbles explained, stepping closer with Boomer to join in. "How did you get her to dance with you?"

Brick stuttered utterly incoherent, struggling to sum up the evenings events as clearly as possible. "Some random chick came up to me, asked me to dance. That's after the fact she _told_ me I'd apparently made love to her to Sexyback. I was so desperate to get away from that crazy bitch I lied and said I was going to dance with Blossom . . . somehow we really did. Then she said she'd absolutely loved this song." He glowered at the DJ for having cut the song off for another before he could give them some sort of evidence for confirmation. "We were just talking and she suddenly was all over me. I was totally innocent in that whole fiasco."

Boomer and Buttercup stared utterly disbelieving at him, arms crossed in a way that illustrated it as well.

"Bullshit, man. I smelled Everclear all over her. How many shots did you convince her to have?"

He scowled at his brother before admitting almost shyly to six. "But she had at least two or three more when I was talking to the girl, and I didn't trick or cajole or force her to drink the crap. She did it of her own accord. She is the guilty party in this shit."

"Is that a hicky?" Bubbles interjected suddenly, pointing one dainty white finger at his neck.

A pair of cobalt and apple green eyes focused on his skin, seeing the now very prominent kiss mark on his skin.

"Fuck, Brick. That's obvious in this dark ass party," Boomer exclaimed with great surprise. "That shit's gonna be mad noticeable outside in the sunlight later."

Brick quickly grabbed the offered mirror in the blue Puff's extended hand, examining the supposed hicky with unending worry. His heart sank into his chest at the sudden sight of it. "Fuck me," he muttered, followed by an unending string of profanity. "I'm going to kill that bitch."

"You're the one that let her suck on your skin like a baby on a tit," Buttercup muttered, smirking as he glared daggers her way.

"Fuck you." He threw the hand mirror into Bubbles' hand and stormed out of the party, Boomer and Bubbles in tow. "I'm going home."

"Fine," Boomer added, grabbing Bubbles' hand and pulling her quickly along. "Let's grab Blossom and go."

"Fuck that!" he roared, whirling around so fast Bubbles had actually cringed back and hid into Boomer's side. Brick took special note of the way his brother instinctively wrapped an arm around her, protecting her like his own. "I don't wanna go anywhere near that skank. I'm flying home. I need to be alone, I need quiet . . ." He fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling a sudden tightness in his chest. "I need air."

Abruptly he was gone, leaving nothing but his red streak behind and, what he hoped at least, were his frustrations.

xxx

Butch pulled his brother's counterpart out of the ravenous party, with great struggle for that matter. Blossom had been dragging her feet, in a fit of giggles as she stared around aimlessly.

"God it's such a pretty night, those stars even look variegated."

_How is it she knows what the fuck variegated means but she can't realize those are goddamn colored strobe lights and not stars?_

"You really are the dumbest fucking smart person I've ever met," he muttered to himself, grateful she was too drunk out of her mind to understand him. "Are you okay?" he asked as they reached the abandoned alley outside the party location.

"I'm fine . . . I'm as fine as you are good looking." She gave him the once over, stepping closer. "You know, I always did like the brawny type. My guys are never quite as nicely built as you are, because they spend so much dang time in the libraries and not in gyms."

Butch didn't know whether to smirk at the idiocy of her blathering, smile at the compliment, or stare utterly dumbfounded at her. "You just turn into the little succubus when you're drunk, don't ya?"

She nodded lazily, but he could tell it would have been excitedly. "I sure do, that's why I don't drink. I'd end up in bed with every homeless guy in the city, or any guy in generally really."

He could hardly tell what she had said, her slurring becoming more noticeable by the second.

"However, I don't sleep with guys if I don't trust them. I'm almost like a lie detector. I can sense liars when I'm wasted, even if I can't in my sober state." She looked pale a moment, almost as if she were getting dizzy. "Whoa, why is the sky spinning?"

"You need to lie down. How much did you have to drink?"

She childishly counted out each shot on her fingers, though not a word was uttered. "Uh . . . ten shots. Brick was talking and I had four more when he wasn't looking." Blossom giggled softly. "I didn't want him to see me being a bad girl. Only special guys get to see that parts of me."

Every word she uttered Butch had been making a mental checklist of. Her weaknesses and special tricks were coming out of her like a broken faucet.

_God this is such juicy shit. Maybe Brick will stop bitching if I fill him in on some of this. I don't know if it's necessarily useful but it's definitely something interesting, or at least funny._

The internal mention of his brother brought about an intense level of worry that he had never known could be so powerful. Not for his brother's pride or political needs, but rather the woman in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She stared around at anything she could, looking so idiotic and innocent, and he was certain she wasn't listening. He gripped her upper arms, bringing her focus to him with a little shake. "Blossom, why did you do that? Why would you let Brick trick you into drinking? Do you not realize how much he hates you? I don't even know why so much anymore, but he does. You gave him a vulnerable side, you gave him the perfect opportunity to kill you. And what's worse is you came on to him, you touched him sexually when he won't let anyone else. You broke through his private barriers, and I bet that pissed him off big time. He could have and probably would have killed you if he had realized before we got there what the hell was happening."

"Brick's a good boy. He's just shy."

Butch stared disbelievingly at the woman before him, tempted to smack her silly if it would bring her into a more sober state. "Are you shitting me? Do you _not _know Brick? We have to be thinking about two different people entirely."

"He's got a cute smile, don't ya think?" Her gaze shifted, looking past his shoulder at something that had apparently moved and gotten her attention. "Brick," she said seriously, looking as if she'd sobered up in all of two seconds. "When did you get here?"

He whirled around so fast he was almost dizzy. Then Butch saw him, a guy he didn't know.

_Shit, I could have sworn she had said Brick._

"Who are you?" the guy said warily, watching Butch push Blossom protectively behind him (surprising even the Ruff). "What are you doing to my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" He stared behind himself. "You know this guy, Blossy?"

She nodded exaggeratedly, evidently still very drunk. "This is ma boyfriend. Brody, meet Butch, my best buddy."

Both boys brows arched in confusion, especially as the supposedly in control Puff leader hugged at Butch's large bicep, cheek rubbing against him as if he were nothing but a teddy bear.

"O-kay . . ." Butch turned his attention back to the recent arrival, making a quick and through observation of him.

_Dude, it's scary how fuckin' alike he is to Brick. They could be twins! Just like . . . Just like those pains Blade and Ben are with Boom and I. _

"I'm sorry," he said to Brody. "How did you meet Blossom?"

"She was my private tour guide when I transferred into school."

Blossom nodded again. "Dats right. He came in two weeks ago and I instantly fell for him."

Brody's expression shifted, to something Butch would have first assumed to be devious or proud in a way that didn't seem good. He didn't like the vibe coming off him, he sensed something off about him . . .

_What the fuck is this guy's problem- Did she just say two weeks ago? Isn't that when Blade and his brother came in?_

"Riiight . . . So anyway, Blossom's not feeling so hot, I'm gonna take her home. You should call her-"

"Is she drunk?" Brody interrupted, his eyes on Blossom with a look of displeasure and somewhat shock.

"Just a little bit. But I pulled her out of the party before she got any worse."

Brody's expression darkened, growing more sadistic and disturbing with each second. "I may have to take advantage of that fact," he said lowly, almost so low Butch nearly missed it.

He said nothing, his arm pushing Blossom behind him once more. "I'll take her home."

"No, it's fine," he insisted. "She's my girl, I'll help her."

"Brody!" she said eagerly, running into his arms like a small child. "Let's go home. I'm not in the mood for any sex tonight anymore." She suddenly pulled back. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Butch didn't even have time to be shocked over her having insisted on no sex, when not even minutes ago she had been a panther looking for her next meal, before he quickly jumped in and pulled her hair back as she vomited all over the alleyway.

"It's okay," he murmured softly, holding her hair behind her and rubbing her back supportively as she gagged and coughed.

He stared up at Brody, watching the way he looked almost disgusted by the fact she were getting sick in front of him. Perhaps it was the fact Butch was used to seeing people getting sick and being sick himself, but the way Brody didn't even act like he cared sent little flags up in Butch's mind.

_What the flying fuck is this guy's problem? I don't trust him as far as I can throw- Well I _can_ throw him. And I'm ready to throw his fucking ass all the way to Timbuktu. _

Blossom collapsed to her knees, weak and tired and entirely empty of anything now. Without a second though, Butch pulled her into his arms and cradled her.

"Okay, I'm leaving, and I'm taking her home. You, uh . . . Brody, need to go."

"Fine," he said quickly, taking a noticeable step away from the puddle of puke. "Tell her I'll call her tomorrow." Then he was gone, quickly disappearing into the shadows.

_What the fuck just happened? _

Blossom stirred in his arms, fidgeting as if she were uncomfortable or nervous. "Where is Brody?"

"He left."

"Good. Now I can sleep and relax."

And that's what she did. She sighed with the softest of breaths before curling up into his built chest, falling into a sound sleep that lasted nearly the entire car ride home.

"Mmm . . ." she murmured, slowly starting to awaken. "Butch? W-Where am I?"

"My truck, we're just about to pull up onto our block."

"How did I get here?"

_Thank god, she's sober. I guess her body handles alcohol like us. Takes in a lot, cleans out quick, and then good as new. _

"I carried you. You had too much to drink at the party, got a little too drunk, and got sick. Boomer and Brick left early. Brick wasn't feeling . . . Well, he wasn't quite feeling right."

She contemplated that a moment, looking as if she were struggling to recollect something . . . anything.

"That's right. He and I were having a few drinks. Some stupid spirit called Everclear. He cajoled me into having a few. I lost count at six."

"Well Brick was counting, and it was more like ten."

The revelation hit her like a ton of bricks, and he watched her slouch lazily into his truck seat. "Shoot, is that why my head is killing me?"

Without thinking, he passed her an ice cold bottle of water he stopped to purchase, as well as a brand spanking new bottle of aspirin. "Take some, thought you might need that."

She gasped at the sight, taking them with open arms. "Oh god, thank you. You're a lifesaver, Butch."

He watched her take two pills and a huge gulp of water, smiling with relief as he pulled in front of her still glowing house. "Well, he ya go."

"Uh . . . thanks for the ride," she mumbled nervously, brushing her soft tendrils back as she stared between her front door and Butch. "I don't know what you did, but I feel like you did something seriously amazing tonight. While I don't remember what . . . or when . . . or why . . . I know you did. So thank you."

A grin played at the edge of his lips, but he waved it off and laughed. "Just remind me to run a few things by you late on. When you're not still slightly drunk and feeling a hangover nearing."

"Will do . . . So . . . Goodnight."

He could see her reluctance to leave, for reasons he didn't understand but greatly like. Strangely enough. "Goodnight, Blossom," he murmured back, resisting the urge to say more, especially considering he didn't know what the hell would come out of his mouth this time.

She smiled and stepped out of the car, though quickly freezing in her tracks and staring at him through the open window. "Oh, by the way . . . that CD we're recording is scheduled for tomorrow. So you and your brothers have to be at this address tomorrow at nine a.m. sharp." He watched her pull a pen and paper from her clutch purse and write an address down, as well as some number he didn't know. "I wrote my cell number down in case you have questions or need to let us know you'll be late. Please though . . . try not to be late. Bubbles will kill us both."

"Why us both?"

"You for being late and me for not being on top of your butt to make sure you're on time." She winced, looking utterly regretful. "If you take that sexually, I'm going to smack you."

She turned to walk away, but he couldn't resist chucking and yelling back, "Wasn't planning to! Thanks for putting that thought in my head though."

Butch laughed louder as she knowingly flipped him off over her shoulder, though laughing along with him as she shut her front door.

He sat there a moment, staring down at her note in a gentle and delicate penmanship, before focusing entirely on her phone number. Despite this not being a romantic sense, and considering how many numbers he had gotten from women who were meant to be in that sense, this particular time had feel all the more rewarding and triumphant when compared. Why though, he didn't understand. Nevertheless, it didn't keep him from basking in the heat of his pride as he drove down the street to his house, congratulating himself for getting the phone number of the most untouchable woman on the planet . . . the leader of the Powerpuff Girls.

xxx

The music pumped, and the entire first floor of the house was aglow with dozens of multicolored strobe lights being cast from the DJ booth not far off into the living room. This party wasn't half bad considering it was being held at the house of Princess, to celebrate her having "come back" from some stupid trip certain kids at school had taken to London. Why he was attending this party, he didn't know. Brick was grateful for having not seen Princess at the last party.

_Oh fucking god, I don't even wanna think about that last party._

Brick was less than thrilled about her having had returned, especially with her intent on having him for herself, as she frequently illustrated in class. The thought brought the need to gag up, but he suppressed it and turned in his seat back toward the bar and motioned for the bartender for another shot of Patron Silver.

"Are you sure kid? I know grown men that have trouble holding that shit down, let alone at the quantity you've had tonight."

The caring tone of the bartender brought a dark shadow to the already ominous looking eyes of Brick, and he stared at him wordlessly over the glass as he chugged, what he was almost certain was his sixteenth shot.

_Prick, fuck off. I've handled more shots of Everclear in one night then you've handled anything in your life._

"Another," he said as he slammed the glass down.

"Bricky!" Princess called from across the makeshift dance floor, making her way to him.

A growl instantly arose in Brick's throat and he downed the next shot like nothing.

"Better yet, just bring the fuckin' bottle. It's gonna be a long fucking party."

The bartender smirked at the remark, placing the large bottle of tequila before the Ruff and returned to filling other's orders. Princess was at Brick's side in a moment, wearing a practically see through white dress, that was too short in every possible way to be legal, but oddly appealing to Brick. It was lucky she had even half a decent figure. Though it couldn't compare to _some_ he was used to seeing.

The thought had him begin mindlessly drinking straight from the bottle, and he groaned as he chugged.

"Brick, cool it with the tequila. I might have to take advantage of the fact your wasted in my house," she said with a playful wink, her normally curly red hair now straight and falling around her shoulders as she leaned closer.

The statement startled him beyond understanding and his drink was spit from his lips almost as soon as it went in. She rubbed his shoulders as he choked, her hands going uncomfortably low around his back.

"Oh!" she gasped as he started to relax. "I have to go check on the second floor partiers, before I have to kill someone for breaking something. Be right back, Bricky."

She kissed his cheek with a gentle and slobbery peck, and as soon as she was out of hearing range, Brick's hand was aglow with energy and he wiped fiercely at his skin.

"Fuckin' sick," he muttered as he slowly returned to his drink. "I need to get out of this god forsaken town."

"Enjoying the party?" a more familiar voice said, her tone soft and angelic in a way he had never heard from her before.

He turned around in his bar stool, meeting the strangely pink eyes of his counterpart as she smiled almost sociable at him. His eyes unintentionally gave her the once over, a bad habit he had picked up from years of living with Butch.

She was wearing an oddly sexy short sleeves red mini dress with a sweetheart neckline and a shawl-style floral lace top. He'd seen it many times on some of the women back at Logan and Running, but none of them filled it the way she had. No bra cups were even needed, unlike with the women he knew. He felt his eyes wandering more than they should, zeroing in on the mile long legs that were concealed beneath the polyester and spandex fabric. He was a sucker for long legs, especially hers he regretted to say. Watching the way that dress clung to her entire hour glass form in ways that were just too tantalizing to be good for anyone on any medical level was sending his heart racing, bringing back unwelcomed memories of the last party.

How far back that was, he didn't even know anymore. Frankly, he was so drunk out of his mind, he couldn't even remember showing up to this party, let alone how he'd gotten there.

"I-I'm good," he stuttered, watching her strut over to the stool beside him.

As she sat down, her legs crossed in the most utterly sexy way he'd ever seen and he found it incredibly difficult to not stare. Her auburn locks were loose around her shoulders, seeming redder now more than ever, possibly from the scarlet color of her dress. As well, her milky skin seemed even whiter now, only looking translucent and like alabaster thanks to the contrast of her noticeable black eyeliner and mascara. He'd seen her with makeup, and he's seen her in a dress, but this . . . this was a side of Blossom he'd never seen in his life. Seventeen she looked not.

"Have enough to drink there, do ya?" she said almost teasingly as she smiled at the bartender, though not before sparing a brief sideways glance at Brick. "A sparkling water, please."

"Anything for you, baby," he said with a wink, a grin spreading when she blushed and smiled wider.

Brick found a growl instinctively rising in his throat, but he was quick enough to fight it from slipping out. He sipped the shot he'd poured himself and watched as she sat silent beside him, wordless and almost content.

"So how is the party for you?" he began reluctantly, though somehow not so reluctantly.

She smiled against her glass, but then sipped and clenched and unclenched the drink in her hands as she spoke.

"It's been fun; your brother Butch is quite the dancer. And Boomer and I almost danced, but that was interrupted when Bubbles stole me away."

"No Brody tonight?" he muttered cynically.

Her brows furrowed in a strangely enticing way, and she stared up at him with a perplexed glance.

"Who's Brody?"

Had she really just said that? Of course not, she wouldn't forget her own boyfriend for heaven's sake. She must have not heard right, or just been distracted. In a dress like that, something he knew she would never wear, he was almost certain she was not right in her head at all.

Before he could explain, the music changed, and morphed into something extremely different from the techno dance music that had been playing before. He'd heard the song once playing from an iPod that belonged to the teen daughter of one of the Logan and Running's assistants last "Take Your Child to Work Day". The pop song played on, and it took him a moment to realize the song title.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way._

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her._

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl._

The words struck his mind like a cord and almost instantly his eyes darted to Blossom, for reasons he didn't understand.

"Is that Kiss the Girl?" he finally said, breaking through the silence of him and his counterpart.

Blossom focused on the song and smirked as she chugged the last of her drink.

"It sure is; Ashley Tisdale version of all things. Must have been a Bubbles request." She hopped off the seat and adjusted her dress ever so slightly. "I should get going. This was . . . a brief conversation, but a pleasant one." She smiled. "Enjoy the rest of the party, Brick. Be careful with the drinking."

The alcohol must have been going to his head, making him crazy on a level he didn't even know he had. As she departed, her hips shaking in a way that left him almost jaw droopingly turned on, he stuttered a "wait" but did not make it in time for her to hear before she was across the room and chatting with Butch.

There was something different about the way she held herself, the way she leaned in to whisper to his brother, the way she touched his chest as she did so, and the way she smirked that made it all too apparent she was flirting with him.

The thought sent a flare of irritation through Brick, for reasons he himself didn't even know, and he found himself drinking from the tequila bottle as if it were simple water.

The song played on, and he listened as he turned to watch his counterpart flirt on, the frustration rising with each second.

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared, you better be prepared. Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl_

Brick couldn't register what was happening until he was at his feet and already moving. What was he doing? Where was he going? Lord only knows; but wherever he went, it felt like the right direction.

"Brick?" Blossom said upon his approach, staring up at him as he almost shoved Butch aside and leaned over her. "What are you-"

The feel of his lips forcing themselves to hers had cut off her sentence, and both were left in a stunned silence as his hands slid down her back, and they were up against the wall mere inches away. What was he doing? Why did it feel so good?

His tongue brushing against her bottom lip, begging for access, was what had brought him to his senses. And with that revelation, the dream shattered like broken glass.

Brick shot up his bed, panting as his chest heaved up and down, nearing the brink of hyperventilation. Sweat drenched his face and locks of red hair, still neatly pulled back into that little pony tail he sported. Reality was hard to grasp for the Ruff, and he gripped at his wife beater as if to test the physical realness of his pajamas.

Had he truly just dreamed that? Of him kissing Blossom? Better yet, had he just dreamed that he kissed Blossom and _liked_ it?! No, of course not, he couldn't have. Brick wasn't into Blossom, and he would never in his right mind dream it.

His body ached, and tingled all over at the memory of her fingers running up and down his chest, and he could practically still feel it. His body almost missed it even. There was a stiffness in his lower region that left him wide eyed with shock. Instantly he lifted the quilt tangled around his hip and legs, and Brick's suspicions were confirmed.

"_Holy shit! I did not just get a fucking boner in my sleep because I had a dream I was kissing Blossom! No fucking way in hell!"_

The Ruff recovered his lap, wanting to not see any evidence of such a thought any longer. He wiped angrily at his face, hoping to wipe away the image of a stunning looking Blossom in that clingy polyester dress, with those sexy black pumps and . . . A smack to the face woke him up entirely and he shook himself as he lay back down.

"You're a fucking idiot," he said aloud. "You're going to go to sleep, and not think at all about that fucked up dream again. Got it?"

With a rough sigh, he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep. Though, it was not without quite a few more thoughts of his counterpart. Boy, would he be in for a really bad day tomorrow; he could see it already.


	17. Chapter 15

**Buttercup: Holy shit, Megan's alive!**

**T_T I don't know how I feel about the fact you thought otherwise. **

**Bubbles: Well, you didn't update _anything_ for the longest time. And it's all you do. So what else were we supposed to think?**

**Blossom: That maybe she was studying for all the finals she had? Hence why she passed?**

**Buttercup: That doesn't take forever to do. She didn't even really study. **

**Brick: Fine, how about the fact her computer crashed? We all know she's so fuckin broke she couldn't buy a Dollar Meal at McDonalds. So having it fixed was a no-go. Obviously.**

** . . . Is this supposed to be comforting, Brick?**

**Brick: *shrugs* Interpret it as you will.**

**Right . . . Well, Yeah, Brick's right. My computer died, so don't kill me for not updating. I have been getting a lot of emails about abandoning it, which I didn't! (obviously). Trust me, it killed me not being able to update. My computer still is broken! I just wrote this to catch up. All my good shit is on the lifeless computer in the back of my closet. So sorry if it seems a bit rushed, or off. Or just plain sucks.**

**Buttercup: I'm sorry, we weren't done discussing how you abandoned us.**

**Butch: Sounds like someone missed her big time . . . **

**Buttercup: I did not miss her . . . I was just really curious to see what she does next.**

**Butch: Yeah, and Boomer's smart.**

**Boomer: Fuck you, Butch!**

**Again, I reiterate, is this supposed to be a comforting thing to me, or am I being insulted. **

**Butch: Who knows. Just thank who reviewed while you were playing dead and start the update.**

**Thanks, Butch. I-**

**Buttercup: *glomp* I missed you!**

** . . . Thanks, Buttercup. You want to do the thanks.**

**Buttercup: Yes! Okay so thanks to everyone who reviewed while she was away! You guys are awesome! :D**

**-cRaZieSt aNgEl eVeR**

**-AMVmaker123**

**-Bria**

**-Taylor**

**-Guest**

**-Butch's-Girl**

**-xxcandylover23xx**

**-cant think of anything original **

**-Voidzz**

**-Ruby Romance**

**-SimplyEffective**

**-Guest**

**-Kaname1993**

**-Katherine Loves Kisses**

**-Guest**

**Thanks again for all the emails and reviews urging me to update. I'm sorry it took so long and I'll try to get my computer working as quickly as possible to have my other stuff updated too. But i'll trying updating this until then. (most likely will). **

**Buttercup: Yeah, you better.**

**Enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Nearly Two Months Earlier . . . <em>

"Are you certain you want to let them have this house?" Brick began, staring up from the home shopping catalogue at his only boss. "It's a little pricy for three teenagers still in high school. That would draw unnecessary attention to us, wouldn't you agree?"

The lobster transvestite locked his claws together in a contemplative manner, staring between the photo copy before him and his protégé.

"Valid point, Brick. I suppose we could always have you boys stay where you are now, out of the public light as much as possible."

_Fuck that . . . I am not lingering around in that wormhole of a dimension he calls home. And he wonders why we sleep at the office so much. _

"Might I suggest bring them in and discussing this further?"

Him only smirked, pressing the intercom button on the phone sitting at the corner of the desk, ordering Keith to call in his brothers. Not a minute later, they appeared.

"What's up, Boss-man?" Butch began, throwing himself onto the leather couch against the wall.

"Something up with the whole moving plans?" Boomer added as he sat in the black oversized chair before the desk, identical to Brick's. "It's still ago right?"

"For now," Him explained, giving Brick a look that encouraged him to explain further.

"We were looking at that house you've decided on, Butch . . . Did you not look at price?"

The brother Ruffs stared between one another, utterly lost. "The fuck? Since when have we ever had money problems?"

"We don't, but has the word inconspicuous ever been part of your vocabulary? A two hundred and fifty thousand dollar house is not exactly a paycheck from McDonalds. Did it ever occur to you that might be just a tad noticeable for three guys like us?"

Boomer was quick to catch on, realizing their mistake. "I guess we hadn't thought of that. So do we just pick another house?"

"It might be best . . . But Him thinks it's easier to just have us staying where we are, keep less attention on us by staying in this dimension as little as possible." The look of utter disgust he was struggling to hide slipped through the briefest moment, but the other two didn't need to see it to have settled decidedly on their own answers.

"Fuck that!" they harmonized.

"I am not staying in that creepy ass place anymo-" But Butch stopped short at the look given by his host. "Or . . . we could just pay the money, and be done with it? It's a great thing, why let it get away I always say."

"You never say that."

"Shut the fuck up, Boom." They glared daggers at one another.

"Enough, you two," Brick's authoritative voice snapped, having the two fall silent in an instant. With their debate now put to an end, his magma eyes refocused on the questionable man behind the desk, adding, "It's already a shady business agreement just buying the house at this quick a deal. Let's just pay the money, and be done with it."

"Frankly, it's probably going to be assumed we stole it to begin with, considering who we are."

"Good point, Boomer, I concur with him on that point as well. So let's be done with this, shall we?"

Him considered his words a moment, finally nodding in understanding. "I suppose so. Very well, I'll have it done by midnight. Have you three gone over my terms and gotten a full understanding of them?"

"I repeat . . . The fuck?" Butch suddenly was to his feet, going to lean against the side of Brick's chair. "I wasn't told of any terms that go with this."

"That would make two of us."

A deep, irritated sigh escaped Brick's lips as he explained, "Him has three rules for us . . . If we're allowed to go do our thing, we have to one – graduat-"

"Actually, Brick," Him interrupted quickly. "We're starting you boys off with the junior class for now. You have one year of school."

"I thought that's what we'd intended to do from the start," the blonde remarked, scratching his head puzzled.

As if impressed, Him smirked and added, "I see they were more receptive to the idea than anticipated. Which is exactly as I expected of you boys. Now, as we get closer to the summer, I'll decide then if you boys are making any progress, not causing chaos. Who knows, I might allow even an opportunity to graduate."

Butch was all grins, whistling with excitement as he listened to the sweet sound of freedom being laid out before him. "Now that sounds like a good deal."

"Wait, so what are the other two rules?"

"This one is a tad more difficult . . . You three must keep low profiles, blend in as much you can. Should you draw too much _unwanted_ attention to yourselves, well, that wouldn't be very beneficial to you when you return."

"Hence our reason to discuss the financial aspect of the house hunt," Brick added. "And the third rule would be . . ." He let Him finish.

"Don't die."

"That's comforting . . ." the blonde Ruff muttered, fingers grazing through his hair with faint nervousness. "Is that all?"

"For now, I've already told Brick that Javier is out setting up your schedules for the junior class. They will be here this afternoon."

As if hearing this for the first time himself, Brick's composed exterior faded, quickly replaced by shock and frustration. "Wait, I'm stuck attending that bullshit school too?"

A frown formed on Him's lips. "You don't honestly expect me to trust these two boys alone in a rowdy environment such as high school, do you? They'll need someone to keep them in line. Don't you agree?"

"Hey!" they snapped, falsely hurt.

"Touché," was all he replied, though not without reluctance, before falling silent.

Butch's hand extended half up, never uncrossing his arms. "Why did we settle on Townsville? I mean, isn't it a bit risky to go where the Powerpuff Girls are?"

"Butch's right, won't they get a little testy seeing us out and about on their grounds?"

Him's eyes darted to Brick, watching as he remained evenly composed and indifferent. "You haven't informed them of anything, have you?"

"Keith instructed not to, on your orders. Besides, I've decided against your new command."

"What kinda command we talkin' here?"

Both Him and Brick remained silent, eyes locked as if to challenge one another to the death, though not an inch did either move.

"Your orders are to stay away from the Powerpuff Girls, Butch. You're not to go near them, at all, and not to tangle with them in the least. Either of you."

"On whose orders is this decided?"

"My own, _sir_," he retorted with a sickly dark smirk. "I'll not risk my boys, my brothers, because you're getting trigger happy. When _I_ decide the time is right, I'll allow them near those girls . . . When _I_ decide they are not a threat to us." His head turned a fraction of an inch to them, though his eyes remained on the boss. "Is that understood? Those girls are not to be touched, interacted with, unless I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

"Understood," they returned respectfully, nodding with somber expressions.

Upon their agreement, Brick's head realigned itself forward, settling now entirely on Him. "Is that understood?"

"Brick, I'm starting to think that's a challenge to my leadership. I wouldn't be hearing things now would I?"

With the softest of tones, he leaned forward and murmured, "Interpret it as you will . . . But we all know who really holds the power here, let's not tangle with that topic anymore, shall we?"

A sick grin spread across the transvestite's face, and he laughed menacingly. "Brick, you are becoming a wonderful man, so powerful and dominative. I love it. You'll make a wonderful successor to this company one day." As if realizing a new note to pass on, Him added quickly, "Speaking of this Logan and Running, while you may not be returning to work on a daily basis, I expect you to report in when called upon you three, and complete assignment when given. You're job is no different, the commute is simply longer now."

Before either Ruff could object, Brick quickly agreed on their behalf. "Understood, and we happily oblige."

"Wonderful! Now, off you three go. Pack, pack, pack. Lots to do before you leave the day after tomorrow. Much to prepare."

Brick was the first to stand, ready to depart. At least, that was before the youngest of the three interjected once more.

"Hold up, how are we supposed to get along though? We don't have cars, money, anything. Are we expected to work?"

"You're paid now, are you not?" Him chuckled. "I've already informed your precious leader here that I would bestow any cars you desire, and all expenses would be covered until your return. Not to mention credit cards for you're personal use." Boomer appeared unsatisfied. "Relax, my sweet boy, it's all taken care of."

Without another word, the three departed the office and made their way back to the office that had become their make-shift bedroom in past years.

"Why am I sensing there is something we're not in on," the still unconvinced Boomer remarked, settling himself on the foot of his bed with a sigh.

Silence extended at first as Brick wordlessly set his belongings into a UPS box in his corner. "Boom, there is a great deal you are not in on, and should be thankful. Its paperwork shit, nothing to be concerned of."

"Sounds like more 'Kill Powerpuff Girls' shit to me," Butch stated from his bed, flipping through the playboy magazine with disinterested eyes. "Is it just me, or are you boys tired of the whole trying to kill them gig too? It's not like we try, we just . . . study them. It's like Powerpuff Girl 101, a class we don't need credit in, a date that doesn't get in bed with you when the night's up . . . it's fuckin' sucks."

_Boy, are you in for a rude fucking awakening._

Ignoring the fact his younger brother, the rowdiest of them, was complaining on the idea of having to kill Powerpuff girl's already, he simply said, "For now, it's not. But I mean it when I say the girls are off limits." His eyes focused on the other two. "I don't trust them, and for all I know, they'll be ready to kill us seeing us just in their city limits. When we are assimilated finally, I'll decide then where we stand with those girls. For now though, enjoy school, and don't fuck it up."

After a moment of deliberation, Boomer and Butch both wholeheartedly nodded in agreement and resumed their business.

Minutes passed before there was a knock at the door, and a young blonde woman stepped in with a file in hand. "Brick, Keith sent me to deliver this to you." She flashed a flirty little grin his way as the folder was exchanged. "A new mission."

"Thanks, Crystal," was all he said, sparing a smirk and wink before watching her depart.

"Are you ever going to tap that or what?" Butch inquired vulgarly. "She's been all over you since we were like fifteen."

"Most girls are all over us, Butch. She's no different. And she's certainly not my type."

The green Ruff cackled manically. "Who says she needs to be your type to screw? Sex is not a match-making game, bro."

"It's not a game of pass the bottle either, dumbass. Why would I want the diseases she's carrying? You may enjoy it, but I'm not so desperate I can't control myself."

Butch could only groan. "You're such a pansy. You better lighten up a little when we get there, and actually enjoy all the fine ladies in Townsville."

"Boomer's not so easy like you are, so easily convinced like you. So who does that make the dumb man out?"

Much to the Blue and Red Ruffs' surprise, Butch thought the question through, only to come to the realization it was an insult later. "Fuck you, man."

"Seems like half the office has done that to you already," Boomer finally commented at Butch, encouraging a laugh from his leader for the first time all afternoon.

The mood lightened the lightest bit, and all subject of Powerpuff Girls, missions, and anything really unrelated to brotherly bonding died in that instant. Topic of exiting things to come filled the hours following, and Brick couldn't help smirking to himself at the beautiful way Him's plan so easily formed itself before him, leaving little to nothing to be done for him.

Nevertheless, Butch's comment of the whole Powerpuff Killing game ate at him as the night progressed. He could see the reluctance to interact with them, or at least bother with harming them. It was evident the game had begun to bore him . . . but did that mean when the time came he would be ill receptive to the job? Or would he step up and do as instructed . . .

_Shit, I have a strong feeling this boy is going to give me trouble later. _

Little did he know trouble was more than an understatement.

* * *

><p>Lying sprawled across his bed, arms folded under his head, the Ruff leader lounged around on this torturous even with thoughts burning of his evening not too long ago. It felt like he'd been storming around the house for days from his dance with Blossom, though in actuality a mere few hours had passed.<p>

_Christ . . . I never even said we could finally interact with those girls, yet somehow she found a way to get me into that position, to get me to interact with her at all. _He sighed internally. _Where did I fuck up so bad I ended up here, or rather there?_

Butch had long since returned Blossom to her house and gone to bed, as had Boomer. Though, as the hours crept closer to the early morning, sun rise threatening to break through the horizon within the next hour or two, Brick couldn't help growing more flustered with each passing minute. Especially so with the recently made known knowledge that his brothers and himself would be recording that damned Christmas CD with the girls later that morning. The very thought of having to spend all of his day with that temptress of a counterpart after that evening's events practically infuriated him.

Much to his dismay and relief, the iPhone on his desk chimed, and he was suddenly aware of the outside world (considering his mind would do nothing but replay the incident that had transpired earlier like a broken record).

Sauntering over to the mahogany desk, he let his fingers glide effortlessly across the touch screen as he read the text from Kevin.

_Brick, boss says there is a new target for you. Info listed below. Make it swift and quiet. Report back within three hours, or he'll have to consider it a failure on your part. Get whatever information you can out of him . . . and fast. He'll have some good stuff apparently. Good luck. (Do this on your own. Won't need the trio for this loser.)_

With a snort of smugness, making a mental remark on how he didn't need anyone to begin with, but only wanted his brothers there, he scrolled further down for the rest of the information.

_Male – Juan Valentino aka The King_

_Age – 51_

_Height/Weight: 5'7''/ 230 lbs._

_Occupation: Las Vegas Mafia Informant; Sex Trafficking;_

_Location: 4916 Pattinson Way, Townsville. _

_Note: Never without two body guards, typically has an entourage of three or four prostitutes, perhaps male companions reaching up to numbers of two. Rarely leaves his penthouse at the address above. Security minimal. Arthritis, no chance of fight back. _

_Make it painful, useful, and get everything you can out of him. He's just a cornucopia of useful information for Logan and Running, but also of us. When you feel he's gotten all the good info out, kill him and anyone within hearing or visual distance. No prisoners. _

"Well that's the most boring of missions to date," he muttered with a sigh. "That's not far from Downtown . . . I guess I can do it."

With a huff of irritation and boredom, he hastily prepared himself to depart, thanking the lords of whatever for the distraction from his troubled mind. Though he knew he would return before his brothers woke, he spared a brief moment to write a note of his whereabouts and actions for their awareness later, and flew out the door at Ruff speed.

Miles passed in a blur, and before he knew it, he was at Pattinson Way. Laughter and beer bottle clinking sounded from the penthouse on the top of the building, the entire top floor aglow while the rest remained dark and silent.

_Jesus, man. Talk about ignorant. _

With little effort, Brick flew up to the window, smashing in the glass and simply stepping in. At the sight of him, the four prostitutes and "The King" screamed from where they sit in the in-house hot tub. For a moment, Brick studied the surroundings, and it's inhabitants.

_That's sick as fuck, how do those girls sit in that water with that nasty-ass pig of a man? Better yet, how can let look like they're actually enjoying it? Blossom wouldn't be able to keep a straight face in that situation, and she's good at that._

At the realization he'd made reference to Blossom, he couldn't help frowning at himself, wishing he were alone so he could strangle himself as well.

_Fuck . . . I really need to stop thinking about her. Before I go fuckin' crazy._

"W-Who are you, kid? How did you get in?"

Reality of where he was set in and he returned to the stone-cold man of a soldier he typically was in this situation, stepping toward the group.

"I'm your end," he said simply, lunging forward to take his target.

xxx

Within ten minutes, the girls had been gathered into a corner, cowering into each other as they watched the soaked pimp they were once coddling be beaten senseless in the chair he was now restrained to.

"I don't know anything else!" he snapped, though the words were muffled from his swollen and bleeding face.

Brick stared down at the man with a scowl, hardly effected by the fight this guy had put up. "Bullshit, what else do you know about Logan and Running? Or it's enemies?"

The King sighed, panting more so now, as he watched the blood drip from his lip. As the silence extended into a half minute, the steel knuckles that were Brick's fist met with his chin, forcing the chair so far back it topped. Gripping at his collar and forcing the seat to its upright position without effort, the man finally shouted, "What the fuck are you, kid? A robot?"

"No, but you're a fucking moron to not realize I'm the leader of the Rowdyruffs." He socked The King again. "Now tell me what you know! You know something, or I wouldn't have to be wasting my time here if you didn't. So save me the time and energy and just tell me what you know, and I promise . . . I'll make you and your skanks' death quick and painless."

He smirked at the sudden glimmer of fear in the pimp's eyes when realization of his assailant finally registered. Pride beamed through him, and Brick threw another punch.

"Now asswipe, spill it. What do you know? Supposedly you're a cornucopia of useful information, but I only see an old man with an addiction to Viagra. You've got thirty seconds, before my night is wasted and yours is over. Thirty . . . . Twenty nine . . . Twenty eight . . ."

The King stayed silent, looking as if he were trying to rack his brain for even something slightly useful.

"Twenty seven . . . Twenty six . . . Twenty five . . ."

"Wait, wait, wait!" he cried, stopping the countdown. "I don't have information, but I have a proposition for you." Brick waited. "You're a gun-for-hire at Logan and Running, right, the brawns behind the brain? You're going nowhere probably, getting paid to kill when you have so much potential . . . What if I offer you a position in my company, Cyrus Inc. We have a need for brilliant, cunning, and sadistic minds like you at a corporate level. I could make you rich, famous among the nations most powerful people alive, while making you one yourself. Your power, and my business are meant to be. I could make you the most powerful man live. Think of the beautiful ladies, like those right there, that would swarm you when you're richer then Bill Gates or others? So what do you say? I'll give you whatever you want when you're promoted."

As if the offer would ever remotely interest Brick, he cruelly pretended to contemplate such an offer, watching as a glimmer of hope started to build in this guy's green eyes.

"First off, I'm not only the brawns but the brains. I'm successor to the company asshole, and I make more in just being the gun-for-hire there then you will in your sad excuse for a lifetime, which . . ." He stared down at his Rolex. "Is about to end. As for your offer, I'm already at that position, and wouldn't think of stepping back for that. Talk about a step down. Good try though, I'll give you kudos for effort. Though, it was certainly wasted. Not only that, but your down to ten seconds. Any last words, or information?"

Anxiety was now apparent on his face, and he smacked as his forehead with hopes of knocking something into remembrance. "Come on, asshole, think of something," he muttered to himself.

"Seven . . . Six . . . Five . . . Four . . ."

"Wait, wait, wait!" he cried again, holding his head up anxiously. "I, uh . . ." he sighed. "I got nothing."

"Then it looks like we're done here. It was good meeting you, King . . . See you in hell."

As if by magic, a dagger was suddenly cradled in his right hand, and with one thrust, it was in The King's chest. The girls screamed, watching as Brick turned it slowly, digging the cold steel deeper.

With one swift motion, the weapon was out of his chest, and Brick was towering over a slowly panting body.

"Tis with death . . ." The King muttered, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "That a man's knowledge is truly revealed."

"What do you mean?" _Shit, if this guy finally has some good information when he's seconds from death, I'm going to bring him back just to kill his ass again. _"What knowledge could you possibly have now?"

The King coughed, spitting blood out with it, before murmuring, "The bringer of death . . . seduction at it's finest . . . my friend, Brody."

Brick's magma red eyes were suddenly wide with interest, and he shook the now cadaverous man tied in the chair. "Brody who?" He smacked the guy's face. "Brody who, asshole?"

But alas, the effort was useless, for now he was nothing but a hollow shell that was draining with scarlet waters.

_Oh for fuck's sake. Shit . . ._

"Is . . ." one girl dared say. "Is he dead?"

"Yeah . . . Now he wants to be a fuckin blabber mouth." His eyes darted from the corpse now paling to the trembling women in the corner. Their faces were so blank to him, all but one, the youngest of the four.

For a moment, he contemplated the idea of letting them live, but he knew he couldn't risk the revealing of this evening's event. As if sensing his intentions, three girls fled, but were forced into the stillness of death when energy balls met their backs, burning practically right through them.

The youngest girl still curled in the corner screamed, her hands covering her ears as her eyes remained tightly shut. She appeared so scared, so helpless, and so out of place.

Another energy ball formed in his hand; Brick was ready for this night to be over and to go home. Much to his dismay, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. Her helplessness made him paralyzed, and then the feeling of familiarity settled into his heart. He knew he didn't know her, but he couldn't help feeling like he knew someone like her.

After a moment's deliberation, and a deep sigh, the energy left his fingers and his arms crossed.

"Get up," he instructed, watching her eyes slowly open. "What's your name?"

The girl trembled, mouth opening as if to speak but not a word came out at first. "S-Sierra," she finally managed to get out. "Sierra Matthews."

"How old are you, kid?"

"15, sir." _Damn . . ._

Hiding the shock of such information, he held out a hand, urging her to her feet. "What the fuck are you doing, kid? You should be home, watching Secret Life or something, not a skank for this dead mother fucker. Do you have a death wish?"

Despite being supported slightly by his hand, he could see her legs shaking. Though, whether it was from the cold, fear, or anxiety, he wasn't sure.

"I have no choice. I owned him, for a debt my boyfriend gained to support us when we found out I was pregnant at thirteen. I'd do anything to protect my daughter and boyfriend."

_Christ, kid . . ._ "You're just a Jerry Springer Special aren't you," he teased, feeling a little bit of relief to see her smile. With one swift motion, he slipped out of the denim jacket he'd donned before departing his house and helped her into it. "You're probably the luckiest girl in the world. So you better behave, or you'll end up like your friends over there."

Her peculiar shade of blue eyes stared over at the pile of dead women by the door, muttering, "They're not my friends . . . they were just as cruel as he was."

Brick said not a word as he scooped her up, letting her head rest against his muscular chest as they flew out of the penthouse. Her bare legs shook as the cold of the late October night started to take its toll on her. What was he doing, helping this kid when his job was to kill her and anyone in sight or hearing distance?

_You're such a fuckin' moron, Brick, you know that?_

But alas, her soft short strawberry blonde hair and strange shade of blue glass eyes called to him, and he couldn't bear hurting her. Not when she was a young mother just trying to protect her family.

_Softy . . ._

As they approached his residence, Brick's eyes couldn't resist darting toward the Powerpuff Girl residence. Despite it being nearly five thirty in the morning, sunlight just starting to brighten the sky in a stunning shade of purple and orange, Brick took special notice of Blossom's bedroom aglow with a soft light, possibly from one nightstand lamp. She was starting to stir, to prepare herself for their day to come, while his night prior was continuing.

With a soft groan, he scowled as his eyes darted forward, setting the girl to her feet and allow her access into their home. Sierra continuously glanced around, stunned into an awed silence as he ushered her upstairs silently, so not to waken his brothers as they continued to snore (or rather, Butch did.)

With the bang of the door, lock clicking behind them, Brick watched as the girl started to tremble once more.

"So . . ." she dared to say, turning slowly to meet her hero and demise. "I guess I owe you now, for letting me live, right?"

At first, Brick was at a loss for understanding. It was not until she stripped of his jacket, in a wanna-be enticing manner (despite her eyes screaming fear), that he finally started to understand.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?" he said halfheartedly, throwing himself tiredly into the computer chair.

Her fingers halted at the bikini strings she had started to undo, meeting his eyes confused. "D- . . . Didn't you bring me here because you expected me to sleep with you? I mean I am . . ."

_This kid, I swear . . ._ His leg crossed, chin rested on his fingers. "Put the jacket back on. I don't sleep with anyone younger then myself, especially fifteen year olds."

Both relief and surprise replaced the melted fear as she retied the string and slipped the jacket on.

"Then . . . why did you bring me here?"

The question of his motives stunned him, and his brow arched with intrigue. "Would you prefer I have killed you on spot?"

"No!" she quickly answered, watching as he rose and made his way to the closet. "But I'm confused still, sir."

"Enough with the 'sir' bullshit. I'm only seventeen, not some fifty year old geezer." Finally, the girl fell silent. After a moment, he returned from deep within the walk-in-closet, tossing her a pair of warm black sweats and fairly worn maroon tee. "The bathroom is right next door. I'll assume you know how to use the shower. Be silent though, I do not live alone in this place."

She stared down at the clothes, as well as the man standing before her. "T-Thank you . . . Brick."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and get going. I'll make you something to eat while you shower, then I'll drive you home, to your real home."

It was then that he realized there was there had been a decent amount of time since her and her family had reunited, based solely upon the look of exuberance that had taken for on her youthful face. "Thank you!" and she zipped quickly and silently out to the bathroom.

Now alone, and able to register his own thoughts, Brick allowed himself to receive a hard smack to the face. "You fuckin, moron."

She was quick to return though, asking, "You wouldn't happen to have a contact lenses case, would you?"

"No? Why, do you have contacts on?" _That would explain the strange shade of her eye color._

"Yes, I wish my eyes were a normal color. But sadly, they're not."

"What color are they?" he inquired as he rummaged through his closet, trying to find something she could use.

"Pink," she explained, piddling with the clothes slightly.

At the sound of her answer, his head bumped into the wall just beside his head, and he sworn darkly. _Are you fucking serious?!_

"Shit that hurt . . ." He handed her the spare contact lenses case he luckily had in their disguise bag (a request of Keith's for undercover work.) "Is that even natural to have pink eyes?"

She contemplated it, before finally answering, "I am not sure. But my mom said I've been this way since I was born, so it must be a rare but possible type of thing. Knowing my luck though, it probably means I'm going to die young."

"I'm starting to see that trend . . ." he muttered, luckily unheard by the now departing young teen. "Am I ever going to be able to get a break from that Powerpuff pain in my ass . . . ?" _I really do need to get laid._

* * *

><p>Morning had never seemed so beautiful, or so painful. Her head screamed in objection to the brilliant light of my bedroom as she struggled to find her clothes in the closet blindly. Everything was blurry with exhaustion, something she had never felt before. But even still, she couldn't help feeling exuberant and gleeful, for reasons even she didn't know.<p>

As Blossom finally gathered the proper clothes for the day, and blow dried her hair from the shower moments earlier, she struggled to try and recollect the night prior. For the most part, their arrival to that party was as far as this Puff could summon up, and anything after that, blurred into the deepest parts of her memory, never to be seen again.

_Dang it, what on earth happened last night?_

Putting aside the need to remember, she took two aspirins from the bottle on her nightstand, neither remember her night or how the bottle and some water had found it's way into her room. But even still, the sight was greatly welcomed.

_I guess I'll start making breakfast. It's about seven now, so everyone will be getting up soon. We have a CD to make today. _

The doors of all bedrooms were shut tightly, snoring escaping the space underneath from all. At least everyone else had a pleasant night's sleep.

Piddling around in the kitchen, she put the bacon to fry and contemplated what to do with her time."I guess I'll get the paper. The Professor always loves to read that when he eats breakfast."

With a breath of utter boredom, she set forth, making her way to the front door. Pink eyes scanned the front lawn, searching for her target.

"Ah-ha," she said aloud, stepping onto the cool ground and down the side walk. "Found you, little bugger."

She scooped up the neatly rolled paper, returning to her upright posture . . . only to meet the dark and ominous eyes of her counterpart a few doors down. He looked tired, edgy, and outright flustered, especially as he continued to stare at her.

"Brick, are you ready?" a soft, youthful voice said from behind him, then stepping into view. "Are you okay?"

Nothing was said at first as Brick continued to half glare/half gaze at his counterpart, who could only watch the far too young strawberry blonde wearing clothes that were all too obvious belongings of his, rather then hers. The girl shifted the bag on her shoulder the slightest bit, watching his expression as she started for his car.

"Brick, are we going?" she urged, sounding meek and too mild to be something Brick would find appealing, or even interesting in the least.

For a moment, the silence continued as Blossom's eyes returned to his, before Brick finally said, "Yeah . . . we're leaving," and stepped into the driver's side of his Aston Martin.

Without a word more, Brick and his new companion drove off in the direct away from Blossom, zipping around the corner at a speed that was certainly not residential friendly.

_I suppose I shouldn't be surprise Brick's a pervert that would sleep with someone who couldn't be younger then fourteen or fifteen . . . then, why did I feel so strange seeing him just now?_

With great reluctance, her eyes darting between the silent (well, snore infested) Ruff residence, and the direction Brick had gone, Blossom finally retreated, wishing to God the weird feeling in her chest would subside, especially before she would see him again at the recording.


	18. Chapter 16

**Boomer: I'm starting to notice an inconsistency in your updating. **

**Bubbles: *sniffles* She doesn't love us anymore. *cries***

**Aw Bubbles! I'm sorry! *hangs head* I'm a horrible writer, I treat you all so badly. I'm sorry! *Hugs Bubbles* I've returned! Permanently this time, I promise. :D But as a treat, I have something for all my faithful readers. A game!**

**Guessing Game x2! **

**-First person to email me or write a review guessing the Disney quote in this chapter gets one question answered **_**or**_** a spoiler, to be decided of their own choice. **

**-First person to email me or write a review guessing how it is Bubbles did that little trick in this chapter (won't spoil where it is, read and find out) gets the opportunity of having me answer any one of their questions pertaining to Mishaps **_**and**_** a spoiler.**

**Buttercup: Also, congratulations to our friend, the ever amazing Kaname1993 for guessing the secret about the mysterious girl in the previous chapter. She will receive one spoiler and two questions answered about Mishaps. Congrats, girl! You figured out the secret before Megan even decided to make it part of the contest. Kudos to you.**

**Boomer: That's some serious PPG fanaticism there. Reminds me of Megan when she first fell back into the fandom that is us. **

**Bubbles/Butch: I feel so loved!**

**Brick: Butch, you have no right to talk about being loved. Fucked up pervert. T_T**

**Blossom: *Growls at the confused Ruff* **

**Butch: The fuck? What did I do?! **

**Boomer: Anyone of you reading their argument, you'll understand if you read Kaname1993's first ever oneshot, "Socks." Megan did and she almost died laughing . . . I won't lie, it was certainly entertaining.**

**That's so true, guys! Anyway, before someone gets pumbled to death . . . Congratulations again, Kaname1993 and good luck to the rest of the readers. Also to everyone who reviewed: **

**-cRaZieSt aNgEl eVeR**

**-Kaname1993**

**-SakuraJapan**

**-SimplyEffective**

**-can't think of anythin originial**

**-Geny-darkside16**

**-AMVmaker123**

**-Fan**

**-Grear**

**-Katherine Loves Kisses**

**Y'all are absolutely amazing and we love you guys! Thanks for everyone who has been reading, and enjoy the update!**

**Oh, and if this seems really long, that's the new layout. I just realized I'm up to sixteen chapters, and they're barely at Halloween. So to condense it without losing scenes, I'm making chapters longer. This is one of the shortest ones I have in mind. Sorry. XD enjoy! **

* * *

><p>There was a distinct feeling of tension, primarily radiating from the still slightly hung over Brick in the drivers seat of the Aston Martin. Butch sat silently in the passenger's seat, looking around at anything that wasn't his leader, while the youngest of the Ruff looked rather uninterestedly at his iPod Touch, one ear bud in one ear bud out.

As they approached closer to the studio address, instructed by the note given to Butch the night prior, Brick's noticeable irritation grew with each yard decrease. As much as the feeling of necessity burned inside the green Ruff, a need to inform his brother of the information obtained in the alley, he couldn't help contemplate the repercussions of unveiling such weaknesses to a man clearly ready to slaughter the subject of the conversation.

Loyalty to his brother overwhelmed him though, and he gave in.

"Brick, I have something I wanna just fill you and Boom in."

"Pertaining to what?" he inquired, his voice thick with anger, though it was evident he were struggling to conceal it.

_Shit, he's angrier then I thought. I knew that incident with Blossy last night messed him up more then he wants to admit. _

"It's something good, but it's not exactly a subject you'll wanna be talking about when you're ready to go batshit crazy."

His large hands tensed around the wheel, the part threatening to snap under his strength. "What exactly is it? Tell me, Butch."

"Yeah, tell us, Butch," Boomer added, now at full attention in the back seat as he listened to the conversation ensuing with great interest. "Does it have to do with Blossom?"

The words seem to spew out of his mouth like a broken faucet, and he rushed the sentences out. "Yeah, 'lil bit . . ." _Or a lot._ "I . . . I think I found out some good stuff last night, from when I'd taken her home. It's not necessarily a 'weakness to defeat them' sort of thing, but still useful. At least I think. And kinda funny too when you think about it-"

"Spit it the fuck out, Butch," Brick snapped, his temper unveiling itself more thoroughly with each word uttered.

"Blossom's a human lie detector," he revealed quickly. "At least when she's drunk, she is."

The two remaining Ruffs stared on at the middle brother with arched brows, their confusion all too apparent in their expressions.

"I don't get the joke."

Brick nodded in agreement, staring on at the road ahead, clearly trying to process what that could mean. "Is that a metaphor or something?"

"If I knew what a metaphor was, I'd tell ya. But I'm being serious as hell." Butch silenced a moment, struggling to find a way to explain the rather strange statement a little better. "Let me just tell you guys what happened. So we were in the alley outside the party, she was being that little succubus she was inside. Apparently it's her skill when she's drunk. But get this . . . she only comes on to people she trust. Even if she doesn't realize she does in her sober state, if she's drunk enough, she'll be able to tell who is really good and really bad."

Boomer silenced his brother by falling into a fit of laughter, curling up in the middle seat of the back row, arms tightening around his waist as if they hurt.

"Holy shit, that's rich. She must trust Brick more then anyone then based on last night."

"Fuck you," he bit back sharply, turning his focus back to their storyteller. "Continue."

"Right, well, I didn't believe it either. But then she proved it to me, unintentionally, of course. Some dude came by, and I swear on my fuckin' life, he was like a second Brick. Nearly almost mistook him for you too."

"Wait . . . confused," Boomer interjected. "So there's a guy out there that looks just like Brick? Is it one of those life lessons like 'there is always at least one other person in the world who is your unofficial long-lost twin' things? Or . . ."

"Brody . . ." Brick finally concurred. "It was Brody, wasn't it?"

"That look alike you have, the one like Blade and Benjamin? Yeah, then it was. Blossom apparently was dating the loser, but I couldn't have thought that based on how she completely rejected his ass for sex. When he left, she seemed almost relieved. So clearly she didn't trust him anymore then I did."

"But she came onto Brick like a freaking dog in heat? What the hell is that girl smoking?"

Butch shrugged. "Beats me, but clearly she's more trusting of us then she wants to admit. She came on to both Brick and I, and probably Boomer too if he'd been around. So . . ."

"We have our way in," he finally explained, hands starting to loosen from the wheel. "Dumb bitch, she just signed her own death certificate."

The tension started to build in the small space, Butch exchanging an almost nervous or uneasy looking glance with Boomer.

"Hey, Brick," the blonde started eventually. "Are we really planning on killing them still? I mean, we've actually-"

"Don't tell me you're friends with those girls."

Boomer hesitated. "Not friends, of course not. But I mean, I don't know, they're pretty cool. At least Bubbles is. I don't even mind Buttercup. When she gets pissed with Butch, it's entertaining."

"Hey, asshole, I'm right here."

Boomer waved him off. "I've personally not spent too much time with Blossom, but if she's anything like her sisters, she's probably pretty chill too."

"What the fuck do you suggest then?" he barked, his temper resurfacing. "Be all gung-ho and go play the whole buddy-buddy thing with them? Be their friends? We're the successors of the strongest, most powerful underground villain corporation in the world, not to mention the most powerful villains to ever exist. Our sole reason for being created was purposely to murder them, to bring an end to them. You wanna explain to Him how you've changed your whole way of life, decided to be friends with those girls?"

"No, of course not. I mean . . . maybe we could use them, to our advantage."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly feeling nothing but anger and frustration. "How the hell do you expect us to be able to use them in any way? They're good for fuck's sake."

Not a word was said for a moment. "Give me some time to come up with an answer to that one."

_Christ, Boom, you're a bigger idiot than me._ "Brick, I'm actually with Boom on this one. I mean, Butterbitch is a, well a bitch yeah, but she's chill. I actually think she and I could be friends. Don't hit me for it, but I'm serious. We just wanted to be here for school, be friends who wanted to befriend us. Didn't think it would be those girls, but they seem to be interested in being friends with us, so they're no different anymore. At least not to me."

Boomer tensed, as if the very statement was a death wish for his middle brother. _That's fucking comforting, Boomer. Thanks._

For a moment, Brick remained silent, and the two remaining Ruffs grew edgier with each passing second.

"You honestly think when they find out you're still killing, you're still working for Him, you're still technically evil, which you always will be, that they will be so keen on staying friends with you? As if. They will always have that little voice saying not to trust us, and one wrong move, one mistake, they'll have you thrown for eternity into jail. Or worse . . . they'll kill you on site."

No one said a word.

Butch watched as deliberation settled onto his leader's features, and then Brick sighed. "We'll put aside all thought on taking them out for now. I'll humor your idiotic idea that a friendship with those girls is even remotely possible. For now though, you continue to research them, watch them, and don't trust them fully ever. I sure as fuck don't. No matter how many bullshit Christmas CDs we do together or how many parties we attend together. We'll always have our sides, our alliances, and nothing's going to change that. So be cautious, and be prepared for it to fail, because when it does, we'll need all the information we can get on them if we'll be able to simply survive, let alone take them down. Understood?"

"Yes, Brick," they harmonized strategically.

"So . . . does that mean we have your permission to befriend them?"

Much to Brick's obvious dismay, Butch grinned as his leader nodded. "Yeah, Boomer. But when this goes under, I'll be there to adamantly chant 'I told you so'. Never fully trust them though. And remember where you true allegiance lies."

A simple nod was all either Ruff spared before returning to their silent business. Butch could barely fight back his smile, feeling an intense need to do something, though he didn't even know what. All he knew was that he wanted to get to the studio already, to be with Buttercup and the girls, to just hang around and be normal. Frankly, the feeling was growing more and more natural by the day, and the life he once knew, the CEO Ruff he was expected to be following graduation was more like the fake life.

_Damn, those girls are something else. Even more powerful then I realized. Even got a Ruff contemplating the idea of being normal . . . what's next . . . converting to good? _He snorted internally. _Okay, maybe not that dramatic . . . But I guess I can't even pretend to understand what these girls will do anymore. _

As they stepped into the small ranch style home – made – studio, the smell of crisp metal filled Butch's senses, kinda like when you step into a hospital and the smell of antiseptics drive your senses up the wall. Perhaps it was his powers, but something about the scent of metal made him almost as crazy exited as even half naked girls, though a different form of excited of course.

"There you guys are," Blossom greeted far from eagerly, her eyes looking irritated and disappointed, specifically at Butch. "What the heck took you boys so long?"

"I had some personal business to contend to this morning, Pinky," Brick remarked bitterly, hanging his coat on the hat rack by the door. "Not that it's any of your concern."

"No, but next time save your frivolous endeavors with some random girl you slept with for another time. We have the studio for maybe four hours and a lot of work to do before then. So next time you feel the need to finally 'get laid' save it for a night when you don't need to get up early the next day."

Butch watched as his leader fumed with anger, looming over his own counterpart with flaming eyes.

"Watch your mouth, Puff. You don't know shit about what I did, or who I did. For your fucking information, I didn't sleep with her. Not that it is any of your concern should I. My love and sex life are none of your business. I don't ask you about that pathetic excuse for a poser you're dating."

_Blossom knows he had a girl over? I barely found out before we left a girl was over!_

Before further remarks could be retorted, or throats could be ripped out (as was threatened by their proximity to each other), Boomer bravely stepped between the Reds and ended it. "Now, now, can't we all just get along? We have a Christmas CD to do, so let's get to it."

Brick's nostrils flared, but he thankfully stepped away and stormed into the next room, striding angrily past a curious Bubbles and Buttercup in the doorway.

"Why did I put myself in this situation?" Blossom muttered to herself beside Butch, and she started away.

"Blossy, wait," he interrupted quickly, grabbing hold of her arm before she could escape. "You need to lighten up on Brick; he's had a bad weekend so far."

Her angry eyes remained, though her expression was almost too composed. "He and I both, but he doesn't see me trying to rip someone's head off the moment I walk in somewhere."

His voice dropped, and he stepped closer to converse, especially at the sight of a nosily eavesdropping Blue and Green Puff, Boomer long since departed with Brick.

"Hey, you don't know the fucked up night he had. He's been off since last night's party. And his evening following wasn't as good. You're partly to blame, so be nice to him."

"What on earth did I do to him?!" she snapped, her voice rising just a little too much. Quieter this time, she added, "I barely remember last night, so it must not have been that impressionable."

_Oh Christ, you have no fuckin' idea._ "Geez, you really don't remember anything that happened, do you?"

"Uhm, no, I can't say that I do." With a groan on Butch's part, he pulled Blossom out the double doors that were the front of the building and turned to face her. "Hey, what's the big deal?"

"Blossy, you came on to Brick big time last night. You got so fucked up by those Everclear shots that you actually got ballsy and came onto Brick while you two were dancing. I still don't know how that part happened but that's beside the point."

The Red Puff stuttered incoherently a moment, brows arching in surprise. "I would never come on to that jerk, sober or drunk."

His arms crossed. "Well you did, and he's got the hickies to prove it."

For a moment, she fell silent, looking as if she were trying to recollect it. After a time, her delicate fingers pressed to her lips in shock, and she muttered. "Oh my god, I did . . . B-But still! He should be grateful someone like me would do that. He's probably used to adolescent girls like that child he brought home."

Rarely did things startle Butch, but this time . . . his jaw dropped. "You think he slept with that kid? Blossom, how big of a pervert do you take him for? He helped that girl, not fucked her."

Her silky auburn hair shifted a bit, chin dropping a fraction of an inch with nervous apprehension. " . . . What do you mean?"

_Oh for Christ's sake, she's as quick to jump the gun with assumptions as even I am. _

With a sigh, his arms fell to his side, and he began to explain. "I don't know all the details. But apparently he found that girl in the street." _No need to explain he was on an assassination mission._ "She was a prostitute, trying to pay a debt her boyfriend had gotten while supporting her and their kid when she got knocked up at thirteen. Brick pitied her, took her off the street, let her shower at our house and fed her. Then he took her home, to her _boyfriend_ and _daughter_. He didn't touch that kid. He never even considered it. Frankly, I'm shocked, because she was sexy as hell, and I almost was tempted to offer one last payment."

Blossom scowled, and the Ruff suddenly remembered who he was talking to.

"Right, wrong Powerpuff to kid around with. But yeah, the point is, he was actually doing something good for once in his life. Which even Boomer and I are still shocked about. So next time you jump to conclusions, you might wanna get the facts straight, especially when you call _Brick_ out on it. Remember how he is, and while Boom and I may be a little less sadistic then when we first came, a little less trigger happy, Brick's changed very little since coming. He'll still attack you on the spot. You know us, Boomer and I will side with him always; he's our brother after all. So you know where we stand."

Much to Butch's surprise, Blossom only smiled. "Wow, Butch . . . That was almost sentimental. That's a big step up from the way you started."

A grin spread across his lips. "Don't worry, babe, I'm still the sexist pig you know you wanna get into bed. And I'm more than willing to oblige. Lord knows you were interested last night."

"What?" The smile was suddenly gone.

_That's right, she don't remember she informed me about her little drunken secret._ "Nevermind, Blossy." He threw his arm around her shoulders. "Let's record us a CD, shall we?"

Surprising him, his heart started to jump at the sound of her infectious giggle. "Right . . . Sorry about Brick. I'll apologize to him later."

"Probably a smart idea," he added as he held open the door for her, arm never leaving her.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" Brick snapped so loud they heard it from the other side of the building.

"Shit . . ." Blossom muttered, much to the Ruff's surprise. "I forgot to mention Brody was here."

Recollection of the man from the night prior set into his mind, and he was suddenly edgy as well. "Why is he here?"

"He's my boyfriend; he came by to see how it was going before he leaves to this family barbeque outside Townsville." The excuse seemed so unbelievable, though apparently Blossom was oblivious to the fact.

_Dayum, she is dense, isn't she?_ "You better hope that boyfriend of yours is still breathing, because I know for a fact Brick wouldn't let him if he had the choice."

For a moment, she giggled, but then her eyes shifted to realization, and she bolted into the next room to investigate. As Butch finally caught up, he stared in a stunned silence to see Brick sitting in one of the available chairs, and no dead Brody lying in the center of the floor. Instead, he had Blossom in his arms, embracing her. The others conversed in loud whispers, discussing the CD.

"That pansy better not be staying, because if he is, I'm out."

"Relax yourself, Brick. He's leaving now," Butch's counterpart remarked, staring at the couple with a look of teasing disgust. "But I see your point with the whole lovey-dovey bullshit making you nauseous."

"Buttercup, be nice," her sister teased, blue eyes glimmering with excitement at the couple. "You two are so cute together."

A snort of disagreement was all Brick dared speak, watching as Brody and Blossom vanished to the front room. "He's so fuckin' annoying."

"Now you know how we all feel about you, Brick."

"Are we going to get started with the songs or what?"

For a moment, all only stared at the blonde Ruff with scowls (at least, all but Bubbles, who nodded eagerly), before deciding maybe that would be best. Following the obvious agreement, Bubbles cheerfully read off the list of songs to be covered, by their respective singers, and any duets to be recorded in the brief afternoon.

"Fuck no . . . _Hell_ fucking no," Brick objected with an eye roll. "I would rather kill myself then sing Baby its Cold Outside, with Pinky of all people."

"Too bad, Brick, you are."

"You had no objection to it when we were all discussing it ten minutes ago," the green Puff remarked snarkily. "Oh wait, you were too busy measuring your dick with Brody's when you saw him here. Then you went and crawled in a corner at the sight of Blossom coming to break up your little playground fight."

His nostrils practically flared with frustration as his fiery eyes met hers. "Puff, you're really trying my patience."

"Ooh," she acted dramatically. "What's the Big-Bad-Rowdyruff going to do? Kill me? You haven't been able to for thirteen years, what's to make me think you could now?"

As if sensing the tension, Butch watched as a suddenly full-of-authority Blossom burst into the scene, stepping into the space between a mocking Buttercup and a now restricted (under Butch's strong hold) Brick, her arms keeping them spaced safely apart.

"That's enough!" she snapped, her voice booming with power. "Buttercup, stand down, you're crossing a line right now."

"But Blossom-," the girl tried to object with a grumpy whine, only to be shut down.

The leader remained unwavering, authority firmly on her face. "I said stand down. Get into the recording box and end it now. That's an order."

Despite the anxiety in her eyes, to challenge the leader of the Ruffs when she'd never in her life had the opportunity, Butch watched in awe as she surprisingly nodded with reluctance and retreated into the back room. Blossom focused on him, her now gentle eyes giving him the okay to release his leader, which he willing did so.

"Brick," she started again, her eyes still tender and compassionate, voice mirroring it now. "You had a bad night, I'm sorry about that. But it's time to relax and calm down." She passed him two small pills from her pocket. "Here's some aspirin, take these and go relax. We'll call you when your turn is up. Stop biting everyone's head off because you're pissed at me. I'm sorry I upset you, but we are not five years old anymore, and violence isn't tolerated or necessary anymore. So go, try to cool down for awhile. I'll come get you when it's time. "

Butch could see the way her hand had twitched, as if to offer some sort of calming touch she was probably known for, being that incredible a woman she certainly was. Nevertheless, her deliberation was moot as her hand remained safely at her side, realizing it was best to leave him be and make as little physical contact as possible. Especially after the evening prior.

Brick remained focused entirely on his counterpart, body tense as she only watched in return with angelic eyes, letting him come to in his own way. Boomer and Butch watched on as their leader's heaving chest started to slow to an even pace, eyes losing their furious flames.

"Fine," he finally said, startling even them. "Whatever," and he left.

_Holy shit, she just talked down the leader of the Rowdyruffs. This girl's freaking amazing._

"Damn, Blossom," Boomer began with a smirk. "I don't think I've ever seen Brick talked down. Let alone so easily. I'm impressed."

"Boom's right . . . Did anyone ever tell you that you're incredibly sexy when you're all authoritative like that?" As expected, her palm met the back of his head, a loud smacking sound filling the room. "What, it's true, babe. Don't hate the speaker, hate the facts."

"Uh-huh, keep it in your pants, pervert. Help me keep order of the recording table."

"Anything for you, baby," he agreed with a playful wink, following her to the table of a hundred buttons and knobs, both settling themselves in the two roller chairs behind the soundboard.

Buttercup whistled, bringing her counterpart's gaze to her. "Hey, asswipe, remember when I said I'd castrate you if you went for my sister? I'll cut something else off too if you keep it up like you are."

The Ruff only laughed as his counterpart smirked at him through the glass, and he gave her a thumb up in confirmation. "Sounds like a good time to me, babe, I'm looking forward to it."

"Only Butch would find castration threats sexy," the youngest Ruff noted to his counterpart in the corner, ignoring the scowl of the accused. "So what are we going to do about music?"

Blossom urged him to approach, illustrating her answer as she spoke. "We prerecorded all the songs with a band of kids from school, so we'll just sing the lyrics and combine it with the tune. Like any other recording session really."

"Who is the band?"

"Super Nova," Bubbles answered in her sister's place, stepping beside her counterpart. "My amazing boyfriend is the drummer, and I am the lead singer, so we agreed that to promote the band, we'd do the music for this."

"Hey, don't forget my man, Harry. He's a kickass guitarist," Buttercup added with a grin. "Mitch used to be the lead singer, but when he joined football two years ago, they replaced him with my sister. That's really how Harry and I became amigos, even though we've all gone to school together since like kindergarten."

The teasing continued as Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Uh, hello? Spanish is my thing. Find another language."

"Bee-yatch," she said, the word exceptionally drawn out. "There, that's my first language for you. It's called Dramatic Sarcasm." A certain finger jutted up ended her discussion.

"You two should join a comedy act," their leader remarked, eyes never leaving the soundboard. "You'd make millions."

"Is that an insult?"

"I didn't say aaanything." Both flipped her off, now in harmony. "Alright Buttercup, whenever you're ready, we'll start."

* * *

><p>There was some feeling, he didn't know quite how to describe it, but as he watched his blue eyed counterpart from the soundboard contemplatively, he couldn't help admitting internally he was impressed by her voice. By all their voices . . . at least, all but Blossom, who had yet to sing one of her songs. Even Butch had a decent set of vocal chords that he had never heard, or rather never cared to hear.<p>

Brick had yet to return, but he could hear his heart beat in the next room, certainly not asleep.

_I can't believe Blossom talked him down so easily, or at all frankly. I've never seen Brick so easily calmed by any force that was not boredom. _

"Hello," Butch remarked casually, knocking onto Boomer's forehead. "Anyone in there? I know there's a lotta empty space in there but still."

The Ruff swatted his hand away, glaring daggers at him. "Fuck you, dumbass."

Butch only smirked, sitting beside him as Blossom stepped into the box to discuss the next song with her sisters. "Still shocked about the whole Brick thing?"

"Which part? The one where he was calmed by his worst enemy or the one where he actually said it was alright for us to befriend them?" His arms crossed contemplatively. "Is it just me thinking this, or is Brick more like us then he wants to admit?"

"You mean totally under the power of those girls?"

"I am not under their power, asshole."

The green Ruff merely chuckled. "Yeah, that's why you and I both agreed to record fuckin' Christmas CDs when we haven't even really ever celebrated Christmas?"

As much as Boomer wanted to argue further, he had to admit . . . _This idiot's sadly right._ "Still, Brick's just as bad now. Or he wouldn't have agreed when Blossom asked him."

"What was that?" a menacing voice whispered sharply into their ears, sounding angry and rather determined. "Wanna run that last conversation by me one more time?"

"Brick!" they harmonized with equal surprise.

"W-W-We didn't hear you come in," Butch stuttered almost nervously, looking as if he were tensed and ready to deflect any hit to come. "How was your nap?"

"I didn't take one," the leader muttered, rubbing his head. "It was too loud."

"Brick," a voice greeted more welcomingly, the owner stepping out of the recording booth. "I was just about to go get you. You're up."

The Ruff stared his counterpart down, eyes fierce, but expression fairly composed. "Which one, the single or duet?"

As if caught by surprise, Boomer watched Blossom almost nervously contemplate the answer. "I . . . I guess whatever you want to do. I already talked to Bubbles, and she said she would take the duet with you in my stead."

"Why?"

Perhaps it was his posture, shoulders slumped forward the slightest bit, perhaps it was the look of exhaustion still apparent on his features, but something about his leader made Boomer think for just a second he was upset about her having changed the set up.

Again, she stuttered, "I-I just thought you'd want to do it with someone else. You looked rather unreceptive to the arrangement before."

"Don't try turning that around on me. You're just not good enough a singer, and that's okay, Pinky. It's for the betterment of the CD."

"I can so sing!" she snapped back in rebuttal, suddenly boisterous and confident.

A smirk of disbelief spread across Brick's lips, and the Ruff watched as he stepped passed her and into the booth, urging her to follow with one finger. "Prove it then, Puff. Don't try throwing the job onto someone else because you're scared."

"I said I could sing. I'm not scared in the least, especially of singing with you."

Now all gathered around the sound board, the two sets of remaining counterparts (confused and taken aback) watched as Brick settled himself on the stool, holding out a pair of headphones to her. "Like _I _said, prove it."

The blue Ruff watched as the now flustered Blossom huffed and settled herself in the remaining stool by her counterpart, taking the extended object from Brick and slipping it on.

"Ready whenever you are, Boomer. Let's get this done."

"Got it," he replied back, leaning forward now to take the wheel that was the soundboard. For a moment, he stared up at the Reds, focused respectively on their own microphones. That is, after Blossom sent an almost nervous or, dare he say it, scared look at her sisters. _What the hell are they hiding?_ "You two set?"

Both nodded, and without a word, the music started for their use. At first, the two singers were composed, and all business, thought their voices were far from it. Each sang with such enthusiasm and emotion, something none had seen of either . . . Well, as far as Butch and Boomer had ever seen.

He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, and he had to observe the scene before him a minute or so to truly get an understanding of just what was transpiring. With each second that passed, and each verse they completed, a new glow started to form around the duo. For a moment, he couldn't help wonder if they were actually enjoying themselves, especially as the Reds locked eyes a split second, as if re-syncing themselves, or sharing a glance of mutual delight.

_Holy shit, Blossom's freaking amazing. . . . Is Brick actually smiling?_

"Is Brick actually smiling?" the green Puff remarked, as if having read Boomer's mind. "Shit, I need a picture of that."

None remarked as she pulled her iPhone out, snapping pictures of the singing duo.

"Why does Brick's voice sound so familiar?" Bubbles considered aloud, head cocked to the side as she listened further. Finally, a gasp escaped her lips, and her revelation was voiced. "Oh my god, I know why. He sounds exactly like Adam Gontier!"

"Who?" the Greens questioned in sync, their heads now angled slightly.

"Lead singer of Three Days Grace, he's like my idol. I just melt at his voice." She dramatically swooned. "I think I just fell in love with Brick." The Ruffs stared at her with a look that was crossed between disgust, shock, and outright awe at her bravery. "What, it was a joke. That's Blossom's man, I know that. I'm not a man stealer."

_That, by far, is the bravest munchkin I've ever met._

Those blue eyes suddenly darted to him, narrowing to a scowl.

_Holy shit, did I say that out loud?_

Much to his surprise, she neither said a word nor looked his way again, refocusing on her sister with the same enthusiasm she held but a moment ago. "Blossom's amazing too; I wish she'd sing more."

"Bubs, kinda know why she can't. Why you complainin'?"

She frowned at her sister's comment. "I know."

"Why can't she sing?"_ Did they honestly think Butch wouldn't make a comment on it? He's standing right next to them!_

"None of yo effin' business, foo."

"Damn . . ." Boomer remarked as he ended the recording. "Sarcasm really is your first language, BC. Though, it doesn't suit you."

A hard smack to the back of the head was all the response he received on her part. Silence quickly fell upon them as the door to the recording book opened, and Blossom stepped out, closely followed behind Brick.

"She's alright," he noted uninterestedly. "I personally think she sounds too much like Miley Cyrus."

"Brick!" Bubbles exclaimed suddenly, throwing her arms around his neck in an embrace. "You were awesome. I love your voice. You know, did anyone tell you that you sound like the lead singer of Three Days Grace?"

All but Blossom (who could only arch her thin brows in confusion) stared at the Puff with a tense silence as Brick tensed at her touch, looking rather confused himself.

"Uh . . . first of . . . No touchy." He watched her release him and step back the slightest bit. "Secondly, what the fuck is Three Days Grace?"

"The most amazing band ever! Oh my gosh, you have to hear them. I swear you sound like you are his identical twin, if not him period! Well, at least vocally."

Blossom's hand gripped softly and the exuberant and rushed talking Bubbles. "Bubbles, Bubbles, Bubbles, relax . . ." She took a deep breath. "Can we focus on this CD now, and you can ramble on about Three Days Grace later?"

"Preferably not to me," the Ruff muttered under his breath, stepping away from the still bright eyed blue child. Boomer took particular notice of how it was in the direction of Blossom, standing significantly closer to her than he had ever seen him be to a woman ever in his life. "I have one more song, and then I can go right?"

"If you want, then we're all done actually."

"Blossom, how 'bout we bring the guys with us to eat? Might be more fun with a little two idiots and a guy in need of a Midol to come along. Talk about some interesting conversation.

Every Ruff objected with a harmonized "fuck you", though it was undoubtedly ignored by a contemplating Blossom. "I suppose I don't see the harm in it. If they want."

"Is Brody coming along?" Blossom shook her head at her counterpart. "Then I don't mind. You boys in?"

"Hell yeah, fool, I'm fuckin' starving," the typically ravenous Butch stated, jumping to his feet excitedly. "Get your ass back in there Brick, we have to record this shit and go, before I actually do eat a horse."

"He's tried before, Brick . . . I would hurry it along."

As if recalling the memory from their early tween years, the Ruff leader chuckled and returned to his stool, placing the headphones on. Blossom approached, settling herself in the roller chair beside Boomer, her normally gentle expression now twisted into a look of utter disgust.

"Has he really tried that?"

First and foremost, he set the music to record, and was certain all was working properly as Brick started to sing once more (ignoring a googly-eyed Bubbles to Boomer's right) as he responded, "Sadly, he has. It was around eleven, when puberty was just starting, and he was going apeshit crazy for the littlest things."

"Hunger included?"

"Yeah . . . Brick smacked some sense into him though."

"That's so fucked up," BC remarked, snapping more at her own counterpart then letting be a response to Boomer. "You're a sick bastard sometimes."

"And you're bitchy, but I still love ya." He winked . . . A smack. "Ow; that shit hurts, you know!"

"Then don't give me a reason to smack you."

Ignoring the now bickering Greens behind him, a silent Boomer refocused on the woman he was conversing with, only to see her eyes glued to Brick as he sang, something curious and almost inquisitive about them. As his gaze shifted to his leader, it was apparent Brick didn't seem to notice, eyes shut as he focused all his thoughts on the song at hand.

_What is going on with those two . . . Just where do they stand?_

* * *

><p>At first, she almost didn't expect to see her Ruff counterpart and his brothers to take their offer to join them for dinner, Brick especially. Nevertheless, as their recording session ended, and all was collected and put into the safety of the Professor's car (which he'd so reluctantly lent them for the afternoon, considering none of them legally could drive it on the road), their Aston Martin followed close behind to Michelangelo's Italian Restaurant.<p>

"Why this restaurant?" Boomer inquired as the three teens stepped inside. "There is like no one here, isn't that typically a sign it's totally unliked?"

"No, dumbass," the green Puff remarked, looking around for the owner. "They're closed today, some business they had to with inventory or something."

Her counterpart's eye brow arched in puzzlement. "Then why are we here?"

Before her answer could be uttered, a familiar face stepped out of the kitchen, and he instantly wrapped Buttercup and Blossom in an awkward double one arm embrace.

"I was wondering when you girls would show? Uncle Joe's been itching to cook for you three all day, he loves when you come."

"Mitch . . . you work here?"

The teen stared up at the surprisingly taller Ruff he so frequently associated with in football. "Yeah, boy, where the hell you been? My uncle Joe owns it, and pays me buko bucks to work here. Especially when I bring my football team or ravenous Powerpuff babes with me."

All gathered around one of the large round top tables in the corner, Brick remarking, "Are you even Italian?"

"Nope, no one is in my family. My Uncle Joe is adopted, and he's full blood Italiano. So we support him by helping run this restaurant. It's doing pretty good, considering it's only been open for a few years." He threw himself into the seat between Buttercup and Bubbles, sighing heavily as he stared between each teen and his notebook. "So what'll I get you guys for drinks? Nothing alcoholic, we may be lenient but the most we can give you is wine."

"Coke," the reds synchronized unintentionally, voices sounding almost one as they sat side by side at the table. "Stop doing that."

"You two make a cute couple, you know that?" Bubbles teased, ignoring their glares as she added, "Sparkling water for me. Boomer?"

The Ruff at her side contemplated the question, settling for the same thing as his leader beside him.

"What about for you, David Banner?"

For a moment, Butch only stared dumbfounded at his football teammate, unsure if that were an insult or compliment. "Fuck you," he eventually decided. "Give me a Sprite."

"Same for me," BC said beside her counterpart, though her eyes were focused more on how he was eyeing her leader on his right as she twirled her long auburn hair around her finger.

Why was she so interested in his watching Blossom? She knew he was just being a pain in the ass perv, that he wouldn't actually like her like that. Butch didn't know how to like girls like that, or like girls at all. So then . . . why did it irk her so much?

"Righty-oh, be right back with that," and suddenly, Mitch was gone, striding almost bored to the kitchen, shouting in a deep Italian voice as he entered.

An awkward silence filled the space between the six teens a moment, the only sound being the drumming of Brick's fingers on the wood table.

"So . . ." Bubbles started, looking as if she were eager to discuss a particular topic. "Can we invite the boys to Thanksgiving Dinner now? Because it is in less than two weeks already."

"Bubbles!" her sisters snapped.

Brick's red eyes turned to his counterpart, displaying a look of false upset. "What, you didn't want us attending, Pinky? I'm hurt."

"I-It's just that I thought you guys wouldn't be interested in a family oriented, good-willed party with the Powerpuff Girls, so why discuss it in front of you and make it awkward?"

A strong arm suddenly snaked around her sister's chair, bringing those pink eyes to a counterpart not her own. "Blossy, you're a bad liar, you know that? Just admit you didn't want us there, we'll understand."

Blossom remained silent, though BC couldn't tell if it was from her knowledge of it to be true, or if it was a stunned silence at the proximity of Butch's face to her own. "It's not that, I just . . . Uh . . ."

"I don't think I've ever seen Blossom so flustered like that," Blue responded smirking, arms crossing as he watched the show. "And you boys are cruel, tag teaming her like that."

"We're not," they remarked with an obvious grin of mischievousness, watching her hide the faint hint of a blush with her long hair.

"Blossom, don't be mean, let them come. Have you boys ever even actually celebrated a true Thanksgiving dinner? Or rather anything normal at all? I don't think I saw you guys at Marsha Callaway's Halloween party last month. Then again, we left early because _someone_," Bubbles said with a share glare in BC's direction. "Thought it would be smart to stuff her face with candy and get to a point of nauseousness before the real fun even started."

Other than sparing a brief second to chuckle, the younger two furrowed their brows as they tried to recollect something that ever remotely resembled a real dinner, let alone Thanksgiving themed. Blossom's pink eyes glanced up at her counterpart, and BC could see leader's sympathy as his own darkened at the truth that they had not.

"No," he admitted after a time. "Never had a reason to be thankful."

Buttercup could barely fight back the laughter as she watched the painfully emphatic side of her sister taking form. With obviously great reluctance, Blossom complied. "Fine, Bubbles, they can come."

Butch chuckled softly, smirk growing more flirty and slightly menacing as he leaned back, though his arm never left the back of her chair. "We didn't go to that party, had some personal business to tend to. Shame though, I already had a brilliant idea for my costume."

"It better not have been perverted," BC said, finally speaking for the first time since this whole interaction began. Was it just her imagination, or did her voice sound tight with irritation, for reasons other then the idea of his costume? _What is wrong with me, why am I so jealous over his attention to Blossom? What the fuck did I just think?! I am not jealous! Never!_

She watched on, and the sudden sight of her sister's pink eyes almost sparking as she started to converse with Butch (now leaning slightly more her way) sent a new wave of this unidentifiable emotion through her. Brick stared on too, with a look that she couldn't identify, but certainly didn't look pleased. Why wasn't he objecting, making some remark to make her angry and separate them? Anything!

But alas, the Ruff leader did a nearly inaudible huff of irritation and stared down at the menus preset at their table, not sparing a glance their way again.

Why did she feel so off? She hated this feeling, and frankly if it was what she thought it was . . . she shouldn't be feeling that way. She was dating Blade . . . even if no one knew that yet. But she certainly knew.

Nevertheless, as their conversation of party plans continued, BC found her sanity dying at the sight of his arm inching just a little bit closer to her shoulder, threatening to drape entirely over, rather then linger on the back of her chair.

She caved. "Hey Butch," she said as she pulled her phone from her front hoodie pocket. "Check out the costume I had decided on for the party, which regrettably never saw the light of day."

Butch's eyes lit up with excitement, and she internally smile with victory as his arm returned to his side, his whole body leaning now toward her as he stared at the phone. "Aw hell yea, babe, let's see it! It's skimpy, isn't it? I bet it's skimpy as hell, and totally hot."

Their chat session fueled itself, now in their own little bubble really compared to the rest of the family. BC couldn't believe it felt so natural, so comfortable to be friendly like this with Butch. Frankly, it stunned the Puff, she never in her wildest dreams she would feel that . . . feel that maybe he could be a good friend after all. (_A good friend . . . that's all he is)_ and she repeated that to herself for the following days to come.

* * *

><p><em>Brick, why do you let yourself end up in this position every time? Why . . . Why . . . Why? <em>

The whistle of the coach went off, and everyone scrambled as Butch was let loose on the class, dodge ball in his right hand.

"Aw – yeah, bitches, I'm so gonna get your asses out. I own this game!"

Brick stood uncaringly at one side of the gym, his arms crossed, fingers pressing the bridge of his nose with utter irritation. "Why the fuck did I agree to this shit? Butch, chill the hell out. It's a game, not your workout session."

The Ruff's arms fell in defeat, and he frowned up at his leader. "Aw, come on, Brick. Let me have a little fun, they're like little mice, and I'm a starving cat." He gave the ever-failing "puppy dog pout". "Pwease?"

"Ease up, or _I'll _kick your ass, forget coach."

From the side lines, the brawly coach with the clipboard stared at his student, looking both insulted and grateful. "Thanks, Brick . . . I think."

"Anytime, coach," was all the response spared, no eye contact offered in the least.

Two students, both lanky and trembling at the sight of their armed opponent, were suddenly cornered (truthfully dead center of the court, with endless space to travel). They hugged one another at the sight of Butch's arm rising once more, aiming directly at them.

A blood curling scream sounded from beyond the gym walls, something painful and utterly inhuman. All eyes, supernatural or otherwise, glanced around for its source.

"What was that?" Butch inquired, stepping toward his leader. "Monster attack?"

A simple nod. "No doubt about it."

"Aw Brick, can we please go? I need to burn off some energy, or I'll end up killing these kids." His arm extended to gesture to his topic of conversation, the students scattering at the simple action. "Please . . . Please . . . Please!"

Now ignoring the presence of anyone, the Ruff felt a headache forming even more so now then he had just watching his idiotic brother a moment before. "Butch, do you know who fights those monsters? The Powerpuff girls. Do we look like fucking Powerpuff girls to you?"

"No, but we got the same powers and the same amount of energy. I need to burn some of that energy man, you know me!"

Watching as his younger brother hopped from foot to foot anxiously, cracking his knuckles with enthusiasm, it was all too apparent he was ready for a fight. Could he wrangle him in if he were let loose on the students in this condition?

Another monstrous scream arouse from outside, this time startling the students of the class so much so they shrieked with it. Butch stared hopefully at his brother, obviously pleading with each blink of his eyes.

_Oh for fuck's sake . . . _"Fine, Butch . . . Go. But if they kill you for your being there, I'm not helping bring you back later."

"Yes!" was all the green Ruff said, dropping the dodge ball in a touch down sort of dance, then quickly flying out the open gym window.

The coach suddenly was at Brick's side, watching as Butch's figure started to become nothing but a speck to his human eyes. "Can y'all really be brought back from the dead?"

"Not technically." _Was that time Him resurrected us as kids with the cootie shot really resurrection? I doubt that would work this time._

Confusion and intrigue settled on the teacher's face, and with arched eye brows, he walked away.

"You're not going to stop him? Or at least go with him?" Princess said from her perch on the bleachers, eyes never looking up from the nail file in hand.

"Do I look like a babysitter?"

She giggled, meeting his gaze finally. "No, but think of how much shit Blossom will give you if Butch messes something up. That wouldn't be good for your sanity. Think of all the time you spend with her, and how much she'll bother you about it when you're together." She returned to her filing. "You'd never hear the end of it."

The Ruff's eyes shut, feeling the headache threatening to develop into a migraine. "Shit . . ." _I hate when she's right . . . _"Coach, I'll be right back."

Much to his surprise, the man supposedly supposed to be watching his kids waved his remark off dismissively, staring down at his iPhone for football stats on the night prior. "Yeah, yeah. Just make sure y'all come back, and if anyone asks, you ran off. I didn't let you leave."

_Did he just trust a Rowdyruff?_ "Whatever you say," and he flew off, following the sound of the cries and a now bitching Buttercup a few miles off.

As he approached the scene, Blossom's eyes met his with a look of astonishment and displeasure. "Not another one," she muttered, flying up to him. "We don't have time for your taunting remarks and distractions. As you can see, we're kinda busy here."

Ignoring her disapproval of his appearance, his gaze shifted from her to the oversized gator beyond them, now being pumbled brutally by a tag-teaming Greens.

"You mean the one Butch is helping Buttercup kick the ass of right now?" Her eyes stared briefly at the scene. "Yeah, looks like us being here was a big problem to you."

With apparently much reluctance, her focused returned to him. "Why did you two come? What purpose did you two have to come to a monster battle?"

"Like I asked to be here . . . Butch needed to burn some of that pent up energy, and since he can't take it out on you two anymore, he has to find an alternative." One hand extended to the now defeated beast. "Doesn't that look like a better solution for us both? Your job was easier, and my sanity is safe. I don't think I can take much more of watching Butch be an absolute dumbass in P.E . . . which, you'll be happy to know, is now a safer place for its students. You're sister's idiot of a counterpart happened to be in that class, as if our uniforms didn't illustrate that all too well." He scowled down at the hideous uniform. "So it was almost smart of me to let him come here and put that energy into something else . . . think of how many pathetic kids he would have slaughtered had he been let loose with all that vigor. It was almost _thoughtful_ of me to let him come here, and you should be thanking me, Pinky." Brick's arms crossed, lips turning up at the corner with triumph. "I'll take that thank you now, if you don't mind."

Her hips jutted out to the side, hands squarely on them. "Are you done with your rant now?" His smirk faded. "I'll admit, your brother's help here was certainly something that made it easier for us today. So I will show my gratitude to _him_, not you. But hey, at least someone gets a thank you, right?"

"You just think you're such hot shit, don't you? All sarcastic. Frankly, it's not an attractive quality for you."

"Neither is that hideous red baseball cap you wore for god knows how many years, but you still wore that all proudly. Frankly, the day you stopped wearing that was the only day in your life you were ever smart."

He hadn't even realized he'd inched closer her way, nor that she had as well (forget the fact either of them were smiling to any extent). "Well, that stupid as hell pink bow you used to wear always was hideous too, not to mention entirely disproportional when we were kids."

"You mean this pink bow?" Her long milky fingers reached into her skirt pocket, and a long, narrow lace string opened in her hand. Taking it, she tied around her high pony tail, smirking as his brow arched when she fastened it properly into the right shape. "Is this the bow you were talking about?"

His nose scrunched in dissatisfaction. Much to his great dismay, he had no snarky remark for her, finding it greatly irritating how the bow (now perfectly proportional to her) in fact added a certain cuteness and maturity to her. _Shit, not what I remember it looking like as a kid. _

"Uh-huh, didn't think you had anything to say about that." With another smirk of victory, she turned and flew off to her sisters, sparing a brief moment to thank Butch for his assistance as the three departed. Brick took notice as Blossom glanced at him over his shoulder, a victorious smirk slash grin planted on her softly glossed lips, before flying off at incredible speeds out of sight.

His brother returned to him as well, head angled slightly as he stared between the leader and Puff. "Were you two just flirting? Tell me I didn't see you just flirting with her."

"That was not flirting!" Brick retorted snippily. "That was merely civilized trash talk."

Butch was less convinced. "Oh shit," he said with a cackle. "You were flirting with a Powerpuff girl and you don't even realize it." He was suddenly in a fit of laughter. "Oh man, that's rich. No wonder you were so willing to let us be friends with them."

A solid backhand to the face was all the leader dared do as he turned sharply in the opposite direction of his counterpart and her sisters, taking the extended route back to Townsville High . . . _I was not flirting with her. That was not flirting with her. No way in hell was that even remotely flirting with her. No matter what Butch says, I did not flirt with her. _

Of course he knew it wasn't flirting in the literal sense, but something about their tones was certainly far from what it once was. So did that mean, in contrast to their past, that could have been constituted as flirting?

_Brick, why do you let yourself end up in this position every time? Why . . . Why . . . Why?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>As if it wasn't obvious already, I really love Three Days Grace, and Brick actually does sound like Adam in my head. Just had to work that little detail in there. :D Sorry to have taken ten centuries to update this, but now that I've just quit that cheap job I was working before, I am now free to focus on this and my many other neglected fanfictions. :D I hope you'll stick around. And thank you greatly for those who have thus far with my inconsistency. You're all amazing and I love you guys! Hope you enjoyed! RxR please!<em>**


	19. Chapter 17

**Brick: I really do despise you sometimes, you do realize this, no?**

**Blossom: Uh, is he talking to me? O.o I didn't even do anything this time!**

**Buttercup: Don't worry, it's not for you, Bloss . . . It's for megmeg.**

**Uh oh . . . **

**Butch: Yeah, you definitely made him mad this time. *stares up from chapter* This chapter **_**deeeefinitely **_**didn't make him happy.**

**Boomer: The absence isn't something he is very fond of either.**

**/\./\ Aww, did my Brick miss me? **

**Brick: *Scoffs* . . . No! **

**Buttercup: Psh. Please. He's been missing you like crazy, especially hearing about all the things you think of him and his awesomeness. Thanks for letting him know he's your favorite. **

**Bubbles: He's been such an egotistic big-head since you disappeared. He's just missing hearing you talking about his awesomeness.**

**Brick: Well . . . That part I certainly was getting used to. Even still, I didn't "miss" her. **

**Buttercup: So Blossom, how does it feel to see Brick is interested in another woman? Well, at least likes listening to her babble **_**on**_** and **_**on**_** and **_**on**_** about how badass and amazing Brick is. Yada Yada Yada.**

**Blossom: Hey, if he stops being a jerk to me all the time so I can actually get some privacy, then I'm good. She can have him. **

**T_T I'm still here you know . . . **

**Buttercup: Really? Could have fooled me, Miss Absentee. **

**Butch: Hey, don't be mean to megmeg. She hasn't had a perfect attendance since pre-school. Why should she start now?  
>Bubbles: And you know about her life like that how?<br>Butch: *Shrugs* Who do you think is her second favorite? Duh. Why do you think I have so much story time? *Basks in self-awesomeness***

***Hangs head* I give up. . . Anyway, would anyone not mad at me for being forever gone like to thank the bajillion people who have reviewed in my absence for these long many moons? Brrrick? *smiles***

**Brick: . . . I suppose I could. **

**Blossom: How come you do things for her but not for me when I ask? Who is your counterpart here?**

**Brick: But she asked nicely, and without sarcasm like you do. Plus . . . She makes me even hotter and more badass in the story. Not that it takes much more to be at my level of amazingness.**

**Bubbles: O.O Wow . . . You sounded like Butch there for a second. That and Joey for Mel&Joey. ****J**** Good job, Brick. You do have skills.**

**Brick . . . O.O . . . *walks away in deep self-reflection***

**o.0 All right then, well, anyone else that would like to? Bubbles?**

**Butch: Hey, I thought I was second favorite?**

**Oh, you get enough air time with the story. Be grateful. I could have Buttercup castrate you. **

**Buttercup: I like that idea!**

**Butch: I'll be good.**

**Bubbles: Well, thank you to all our amazing readers. You really do have a heart of gold and the patience of god to sit here and wait for her long long long long long updates. Seriously, how do you do it? I can barely stand it, but I stick around because I'm a part of the story. But seriously, if I weren't, I probably would have skedaddled like forever and a day ago- **

**T_T Yes, thank you Bubbles, can we get on to the reviewers now?  
>Bubbles: Right, sorry. <strong>

**- Meebadiva – kathrine128 - Guest**

**- Reader – Jamie Stewert – AMVmaker123**

**- ihearteverything33 – kingofmonsters1 – Ali **

**- TheSugarPuffGirl – ThisgoodgirlhasgonebadXD – ShipperHeart453**

**- . . – Rashel k – Geny-darkside16**

**- Guest – gchik – Emrrys**

**- Madame Fist – cRaZieSt aNgEl eVeR – Kaname1993**

**- ROC95 – Katherine Loves Kisses **

**Butch: Damn, I guess being absent for millions of years gets us a bunch of reviews. Good job me. *pats back* **

**Riiight . . . Thank you everyone for waiting, and also, to everyone that guessed The Emperor's New Groove as the "no touchy" answer. CORRECT! Don't ya'll just love that movie? **

**Blossom: Anyway, enjoy!**

**LONG LIVE THREE DAYS GRACE! :D**

**Bubbles: *faints of glee***

**Brick: *twitching in faraway corner***

* * *

><p>Through the phone, the dreadful poser of a superior began his rantings. <em>"Brick, we have a mission for you. Take your brothers, this guy will be a bit of a fighter."<em>

"I'll do it myself." _I promised myself to get the boys out of that killing shit. _"Who and where is the target?"

Keith was silent on the other end of the line, searching for the information. _"Anarchy Beach, just northeast of New York City."_

The roll of his eyes practically was audible. _Such an ironic name . . ._

"Why the flying fuck am I going to New York City for a take out? Can't someone closer do that?"

The nervous tension grew through the phone as his boss paused, the sound of papers shuffling in his background. _"It would seem Mojo wants you, specifically you boys. He is offering a pretty penny too for this guy's head. Think of the mad money."_

Very rarely did the Ruffs make any sort of contact with Mojo Jojo, and to suddenly hear he's requesting them for out of state assassinations? What was the catch here?

"Fine, I'll do it. Text me the details and I'll be on the first plane to New York tonight." _What am I saying, I could fly there in less than half the time it would take for check in._

"_Very well. I'll have it sent now."_ With one quick farewell, the line went dead.

"Brick," his younger brother suddenly called from the doorway, bringing his magma gaze up from the iPhone. "The girls want to grab a bite of pizza from Mitch's place. You in?"

_How long has he been standing there? I didn't even sense him!_

Brick remained still a moment, falsely contemplating the offer. Frankly, that sounded much more appealing at this point than trudging off to do some pointless mission, especially one any human probably would have been capable of accomplishing themselves.

With a huff of irritation – striding to his closet for a small duffel bag – he explained, "Can't Butch, I have to go to New York for the night. New assignment."

The green teen's eyes widened with stunned perplexity, stepping now fully into the crimson and onyx painted room. "New York? As in the city? Tonight? What the fuck sort of assignment sends you out of state so suddenly?"

"A heavy paying request from Mojo, of all people."

If the middle Ruff wasn't taken aback before, he was entirely gone by now. "The fuck? Mojo? Okay, I am confused. Why did he request you? I mean, since when do you guys talk?"

"We don't," Brick admitted with a frustrated sigh, zipping the bag now packed with the few necessities he needed. "I don't see what the hell the point was of me doing it. Any Tom, Dick, or Stanley could have done this shit." With the loud chime of his phone, text message suddenly appearing on his home screen, he added, "And the guy isn't even anything of value. He's a IT guy for Tigris Corp."

"Isn't that the company Ace works for now?"

His eyes looked up at the Ruff. "You mean the nobody corporation he works in the mail room for? Yeah. They do business with villains like the Amoeba Boys. Hardly a threat." Shoving the cell back into one of the many black cargo pockets, Brick huffily slung the bag over his shoulder and started for the front door, Butch faithfully in tow. "Keep the girls occupied for the evening, I don't want them getting suspicious of where I am. Fill Boomer in, and don't burn the house down. I'll be back by ten a.m. tomorrow."

As he grabbed his keys, unlocking the door of his Aston Martin, Butch suddenly was silent. "Hey Brick . . ." he muttered, watching as his leader froze, one leg in the vehicle. "Be careful."

Much to his surprise, this was a side of Butch that Brick had not seen before. Never had his brothers wished him good luck or heeded him considerate warnings like this before. Now, standing here with his hands nervously shoved into his pocket, he could not look any more . . . humane (or rather human).

_Those girls are turning them more good by the second . . . I don't know if I should have expected this or I should be furious and sick at the thought. Even still . . . I didn't think it would be this quickly._

"Thanks . . . I'll be back by morning. Don't forget we're working in the office all tomorrow, spending a day in the life of a CEO, remember? So have your suits ready."

The greenly dressed boy could only frown.

Settling fully into his driver's seat, Brick's tinted window lowered just enough to call out, "No strippers, overly friendliness with those Puffs, or drugs while I'm gone. If I find even a little hint you did something you know you shouldn't, it's Antidote X for a week. Got it?"

A small smile played on his lips. "Got it, boss."

For a moment, the leader's window raised, ready to surrender his brother's over to their own accords for the evening until a rather anxiously sudden thought entered his mind.

The window instantly slid down once again as he added, "Oh . . . and don't even think about touching the stove. Boomer is in charge."

Urging a smile of his own, the sight of Butch's jaw dropping in utter awe at the order immediately brought an amused chuckle from his lip. Not that he spared a moment for rebuttle before quickly pulling out.

xxx

"Sierra! Where the fuck is my documents?" His booming voice of authority – and anger – carried through the glass wall of his office, and to every cubicle in the floor. "And where the fuck are Boomer and Butch?"

In that last breath of frustration, in stepped a tall, leggy brunette wearing business attire that somehow looked more fitting for that of someone with a stripper occupation. Perhaps it was the bought breasts she had come in with just recently, no doubt paid for on the company credit card. Nevertheless, something about that sleezy that way made her undoubtedly the perfect assistant for this Rowdyruff.

Internally, he made a displeased sort of sound, not welcoming of the arrival, but aware of her necessity_ . . . my favorite slut. _It took every effort to keep up pleasantries, and now let his scowl shine through.

"Brick, I have your documents right here. Not to mention your usual coffee. Papers are fresh off the printer. I apologize for the extended time; there was a bit of a delay."

"They were busy drinking, again, weren't they? It's not like we're not running an evil based business here or anything." As her long and slender arm extended out with the offer of libations, a smile came through on her dark painted lips. The overwhelming scent of caffeine brought a brief smile to that hard expression as well. "Mocha cappuccino with chocolate syrup, caramel, whipped cream, cinnamon, and milk?"

_Holy shit, have I always been such a coffee snob?_

"With a shot of rum."

"That's my girl." One sip was all it took to melt the stone cold monster away, and the mastermind of a womanizer returned. "So let me guess, the boys are either chatting up temps, or they are out."

That flirty smile returned instantly, all formality immediately dead. "You know this office well, sir. As for your brothers, they are-"

"Right here!" The burly Ruff led the way, with bags of takeout Chinese in his bearsized hands and high above his head – being proud of his edible success was not something Brick was pleased with currently. Boomer trailed right behind in silence. "We bring food and drink. Chinese really is the best thing they ever invented, isn't it?"

Something about his now looming stance, or perhaps it was the way his rippling biceps moved as he loosened the maroon tie on his white button down, but there was no doubt the man standing behind the desk was unhappy. When Brick was unhappy, there was no denying that everyone else would be too.

He muttered his brothers' names with a deep breath, as if it would drive the annoyance away in the least. "What did I tell you? I said finish the rundown on next month's merger meeting. That is going to be a big thing for Logan & Running."

"We did!" Those green eyes blinked innocently – staring at anything not Brick – their owner plopping himself onto the black suede couch against the far wall. "You know, I really love the way you did this office. That all glass thing is great, it give such a nice view of the Townsville and Citiesville skylines, not to mention the beautiful ladies in the office."

The Rowdyruff muttered his name again with elongated dramatics, his tone imposing.

"You are such a smart man, Brick. I can stand to learn a lot from you." Butch downed his remaining kiss-ass words with kung-pow chicken.

Boomer managed to get a word in edgewise (or dare speak at all really), setting the soda carrier on the cherry wood desk of his eldest brother. Blatantly taking sides, Brick had to remember how smart this man was.

"Things like what, how to put a foot up your ass? Because I think that's what he's planning right about now."

The innocent façade immediately melted away at the sight of those infuriated eyes of his boss/brother, falling silent with the promise of finishing it after lunch. For now, Brick had no choice but to forget it, and take the food offered with a grin and bear it attitude.

_Stay focused on the goal, Brick. Can't kill everyone . . . regrettably not your brothers . . . yet. Yes, I should schedule a meeting with the Mayor about that._

Still standing pleasantly at the edge of Boomer's chair, Sierra – who Brick had wholeheartedly forgotten was still present through this conversation – could only smile flirtatiously at her superior. A manila folder remained cradled against her bosom, fingers tapping it with a rhythmic taunt.

With an apologetic smile, his body collapsed into the oversized leather chair and huffed (or rather sighed). "Did Shadow find anything for me? Oh, and did you cancel that appointment I had at four p.m. today with Femme Fetal?"

Boomer and Butch watched the interaction from their respective seats, chowing down on the glorious grub they had fetched. Brick truly hated when they took an interest in his love life – or at least, the one Sierra was attempting to create. One would think that six months of working for him and no accepted advances should have been indicator enough.

"They did . . . and they did not." One folder was set direct center of his desk, the woman bending over precariously to flaunt her new purchase. "However, the Financial Department looked into those names you had me fax over, and they printed everything they found." The second folder was exchanged. "I also cancelled the appointment, and explained to her that while your company only deals with Grade A villains, you would take her loan request under advisement But a reschedule would only come after a discussion with Him. She was grateful enough to send a box of chocolate that I gave you earlier."

Those magma eyes stared down at the spilled out contents, scanning through the papers. "That will be all for now, thank you."

For a brief moment, she stood there in hopes he would glance her way again . . . only to leave with a bruised ego and confused outlook of her sex appeal. With the shut of the door, the brotherly chatter ensued.

"Damn Brick, you really need to just get with that already. She practically is dropping herself in your lap."

"Wait, didn't she do that already?" Boomer drifted off, contemplating every encounter with the woman and Brick.

"No doubt."

At first, the Ruff was fairly comfortable simply letting the chat die in his silence, but as he spared a sideways glance, there was only one thing to be certain - they would not be ignored so easily. It was the Rowdyruff way after all. Why had he trained them so well?

With a deep sigh, loud and flustered, the paperwork was set aside. "Look, she's gorgeous, but it's all bought. I have standards – unlike Butch – and prefer my women to be a little more real. Not to mention she is the epitome of a skank, with probably a few yet to be discovered infections. Besides, I'm not partial to brunettes. "

"I think that is code for 'If it isn't my counterpart, it's not happening'. Wouldn't you agree, Butch?"

"Amen to that." The enormous office echoed with the ringing of _I Like Big Butts and I Cannot Lie, You Other Brothers Can't Deny . . ._ "Speaking of, your girl is calling me now, Brick."

_Wait, what?_ "Pinky is calling you?" Were his frustrations noticeable enough? The words sounded entirely wrong coming from his mouth at all.

Through a bite of chow mein, Boomer added, "When did you too even exchange numbers? No guy has Blossom Utonium's number from what I hear, except Brody of course."

Basking in his prideful self-satisfaction, the questioned remained unanswered as he greeted her call.

"Put her on speaker." What was that angry tone about Brick's voice?

"Someone's jealous . . ."

"_Who is jealous? Boomer, is that you?"_

The Ruff could only laugh as Butch came to sit in the second seat across from Brick, unaware he had already been brought into the call as well. "Whoops. Yes, Blososm, I'm here."

Through the phone, they could distinctly hear the strained groan of his rose colored counterpart. Evidently this wasn't a good-natured conversation for her any longer. _"Is Brick there too?"_

The room filled with their boisterous and boyish laughter – not to include the subject of topic. "Damn, Brick, she sounds as pleasant to hear from you as you did of her."

"_Maybe I should call back later. This is a bad time."_

"Nooo, don't worry about it, Pinky. I'm sure there is something _very_ important that would drive you to call my brother on his day off from you." The sarcasm dripped from his tongue like the soy sauce from Butch's mouth. "So let's hear it."

Her hesitation became very evident, bringing about a sadistic and equally pleased smile to Brick's lips. Nevertheless, the Puff on the other end of the line began to speak.

"_I had a personal question for Butch, school related, but I can ask him on Monday. Sorry to have bothered this little brotherly gathering."_

Was his suspicion distinct enough for the suddenly guilty looking Butch? "Really now? Why not ask him? If it's school related, it can't be that personal can it?"

Boomer began to snicker under his breath. "Butch is so dead."

"_Uhm . . ."_ Much to Brick's surprise, Blossom had come to a point of pathetic that she blatantly began to falsify the sound of static. _"Sorry, - call - breaking up. I – lose – you guys – Bye!"_ The line immediately went dead.

Like a pack of hungry wolves – a pack of one that is – Butch instantly was backed into a corner, and crouched down in his seat. The gleaming anger in his leader's eyes burned like supernova, the burly brother was now the cowardly lion.

In a last ditch distraction, the green eyes stared down at the watch he had been ranting stopped working hours ago, muttering, "Well, won't you look at the time. Lunch break over. Time to go plan mergers and, you know, stuff. Heh."

Nothing remained but the light of his streak.

_What a pussy. I'll have to remember to kill him later . . . as soon as I remember how to hate Blossom._

"Do you have anything to say about that little conversation?"

For a time, Boomer remained composed, determined to let not a glimmer of any emotion break through. Regrettably enough, his now commonly stoic youngest brother had succeeded.

"I can't say that I do. I'm deciding to stay out of that fight though. Sounds like a marital spat waiting to happen to me."

"Fuck off." He waved the blonde off. "Back to work."

There would be no arguing with Brick today, as the smart young man took his half-eaten goods and departed. The silence he so fondly longed for had now returned. The work could ensue.

"_Mr. Jojo?"_ a high pitched, infuriating voice called through his phone speaker. _"Mr. Thomas in Shadow would like for you to see him about what he found as soon as possible."_

That's right! He had a file to search through, one that had been eating at the back of his impatient subconscious since requesting the search last week. "Oh yes, thank you, Sierra."

"_Anything for you, sir."_

Without effort, his lunch had come back up. He had work to do, and putting aside his distasteful assistant was the first thing to do if there was going to be anything done. Brick stared at the various photos and pictures from Shadow, their target began to make sense. That is, until one particular image forced every breath from his body, replacing it with an overwhelming sense of infuriation and hatred.

_Brody Jenkins, West Townsville, Le Petite Romance Restaurant, Wednesday 11/19_

In a dimly lit restaurant, illuminated by way of candles, two figures canoodled at one corner table. A more elegant place, not typical a hangout for high school students, but there they were. Blossom, with her cascading auburn locks and silk scarlet dress . . . and then there was Brody. What was it about the look-alike that sent fire through Brick's veins, and nearly sparked energy balls from his fingers at just the thought?

Putting aside his "not-jealous" feelings, Brick remembered why it was this photo caught his attention.

"Well, Blossom certainly isn't footing this bill . . . so then where is Brody getting money for stuff like this from? Trust funds?"

Like snakes, those slender fingers reached out for the assets file, reading into each and every spec of savings and money under the names Benjamin, Brody, and Blade.

"How the fuck is there not a single dollar in any of their names . . . anywhere?! Even the boys and I have a paper trail."

Anger fueling him, the Ruff shot to his feet, and with files in hand bolted out the door. Papers flew around him, his red streak gleaming in the dull office light. There was hell to pay, and the young interns around the Shadow Program downstairs knew it the second he stepped out of the elevator.

"Thomas!" that deep booming voice shouted from the hall, echoing through the corridor like the voice of God himself.

"Ah," the older, graying blonde greeted from the safety of his office door. "If it isn't my favorite Ruff. I see you weren't too thrilled with our findings?"

It had taken every ounce of willpower to not scream, or rather, snap that scrawny neck. Instead, like the man he was here training to become, Brick made his way to the office and sat in the offered chair.

"To say I am not thrilled would be the understatement of the millennia. Tell me Tom, how is it our Shadow Program – who we pay _faaar_ too well evidently – cannot find three teenagers financial records?"

The sector head could only stutter without an answer.

"And do we not have the sharpest minds in business, not to mention some of the world's finest hunters working for us? This should be a folder full of detailed information." With a flick of his wrist, the file slammed against Thomas' chest. "Not useless bullshit."

"Heh, look Brick, we searched every single name in United States history with the name, and anyone since has died. Maybe it is just an alias . . . Or . . ." He gave a hopeful smile, as if the idea would catch up to the Rowdyruff eventually.

"They don't exist." For the first time since entering the building this morning, the Ruff was able to relax into his chair. "What do you suggest exactly? They were created as we were?"

"Well, you're creation recipe is hardly a secret, now is it? My guess is someone stupid enough got ballsy and took a shot at their own concoction."

The idea intrigued Brick, but things just couldn't seem to add up about this. "If that's the case, then they would age as the Girls and I have, meaning to be at our range of age, this plan must have been set into motion years ago. Who would go to such extreme lengths?"

Silence was the only available answer, those dulling blue eyes at a loss for understanding himself.

"Satellite did give us something though. Tracking has found something rather interesting about the electromagnetic field in past weeks." Skimming through the massive pile of papers dressing one desk corner, praising himself as the document eventually surfaced. "Take a look at these readings. In the past month, there have been a dozen or so accounts of electric disturbances in the field. You know the patter of movement when you or your brothers use your powers right?"

The Ruff stared down at the image before him. "Yes, just as we know the second distinct pattern for the Girls . . . And these patterns match neither."

Thomas agreed exuberantly. "Evidently they pack powers similar if not identical to your own. The only problem is, they don't use them frequently enough to get a great signal of power. Gauging their strength has been difficult this far."

_At least something useful came of today, though not very comforting. _

"However," he interjected, smiling as another paper was brought center stage. "There is a location that all the incidents seem to occur. The secondary head of Tracking managed to get a ground zero for the incidents, all at this address."

The wrinkling hand scratched the location with swiftness, as if in doing so Brick would be much happier. "Callahan Way? That's right in the center of Townsville. They're right under our nose all the time?"

"I suppose that's how they managed the city limits address to enter the high school. At first, we considered it maybe a false address, but reading this has made me very confident they have either rented or are at least currently occupying that settlement."

Considering such notions, things began to align.

_Callahan Way . . . I think Boomer will have grand old time investigating this place further. Moreover, if it gets Benjamin out of the picture too the bit sooner, there wouldn't be much for complaints. _Those magma eyes rolled internally. _One more complaint about how he is a serious threat to the girls and I think I might lose it._

What was that feeling of déjà vu at his own words?

"I think I will take this investigation from here." Now to his feet, the Ruff added with a sneer, "This bit of information might have just saved your ass for another day, Thomas. Congratulations."

A relieved smile was all offered in response, eyes staring in any direction not the departing Brick. Curious – and submissive – eyes watched the now rather tame corporate heir disappear into the elevator with a smirk. Though no one would understand it's reasons, the paperwork concealed in the manila folder he cradled was nothing but an early Christmas gift.

Sierra stood anxiously at his office door, growing more and more relieved to see Brick return. "Ah, sir. I keep receiving notice of a call to your home line. It would appear a Miss . . ." Those dazzling smoky grey eyes glanced down to the scrawled name on the post-it. "Blossom Utonium, from a landline just a few homes over."

_Who the fuck gave the Powerpuff my home phone number? _"You must be joking . . . Who gave –" and then it all began to make sense. "Butch, I'm going to fucking kill you."

Her body inched back in the most discrete way possible. "Sir?"

"I'll call from my office phone; alter her caller ID to read it as the landline." Storming into the glass box, file slamming onto the desk, there was no way he could conceal the frustrations now. "What the hell does she want when I'm trying to work?"

With the phone cradled against his neck, and tensions running so high he could practically see it rolling off himself in waves, Brick's fingers froze just above the numbers.

_Wait a second, I don't know her number._ That is, until a hot pink Post-It caught his glowing eyes, and a return number written in black gel ink. _That's my girl, Sierra. _

After a few quick stabs at the keys, one cracking the slightest bit under his strength, the line began to ring.

"_Hello, this is the Utonium residence. Bubbles speaking."_

_Wonderful_ . . . his dark mind muttered. _The perky one._

"Blondie, if it isn't my favorite sister-in-law. If you would be so kind as to put my interruptive wife–" The word burned like acid. "on the line, it would be much appreciated."

Not a word was said through the phone, and a smile danced onto his lips at just the image of an utterly confused blonde. It was as sweet an picture as seeing Boomer confused – a rare feat regrettably in past years.

"_Brick, is that you?"_

"The one and only."

The gears in her little mind were practically audible as they turned, but the thought turned out to be just too much for the youngest Puff. _"BLOSSOM!" _she screamed in that high pitched voice from the other end. _"YOUR HUSBAND IS ON THE PHONE!"_

Even through the distance, Brick could hear his counterpart's utterly baffled objection . . . and the Professor's cries of displeasure and shock.

"_Okay, who the hell has the nerve to sit there and tell my baby sister they are my-"_ silence broke through, and the number on the caller ID eventually registered with his equivalent. _"Brick, what on earth?"_

He couldn't hold down the laughter. "Hello, dear. So nice of you to call me incessantly while I am busy working. I know you miss me oh-so-dearly being home with the children, but I am trying to bring home the bacon here."

"_Burning your tongue to say that, is it?"_

"A little bit." What was this smile on his lips? What that actual pleasure?

"_Well, dear – as in 'dear lord what evil have I brought into my home', I called because I wanted to remind you we moved the regularly scheduled Student Government meeting to today."_

Brick's discontent went without objection.

"_Believe me, I am in the same boat as you, frankly. But there is just so many clubs on Mondays and Tuesdays that no one could make it to the meeting if we were to put it there. So Sunday was the only safe bet."_

What was it about that voice – that snarky, nail's-to-the-chalkboard painful, and sometimes utterly hypnotic voice – that made it hopeless to refuse? Better yet, why did Brick not _want_ to refuse?

"I suppose I can get out of my affairs with enough time to make the meeting. What time is it for?"

"_An hour from now."_

He could only curse the inconsiderate woman to hell. "Fine, I'll be there. But I won't have time to change. You'll just have to make do with the sexy and suave ensemble I am wearing."

Her gags were impossible to overlook. _"If you come to this meeting in a speedo because you're doing some creepy male stripper thing on the side, then don't bother to come. I'll just have to live without your presence there to infuriate and pester me."_

This time, Brick was laughing of freewill, a pure wholehearted chuckle. "I will see you in an hour, Pinky."

Sparing him a brief and (pleasant) goodbye, the line went dead, and Brick was suddenly aware of the other bodies in the room. Three sets of eyes watched him, all staring with a stunned and lost expression.

"What do you want? How long have you been standing there?

Boomer was the first to speak, stepping forward with a file as thick as his middle brother's biceps. "The entire layout for the merger meeting next month. Includes scheduled attendees, outlines, charts and data, and the agreement terms for the union."

_Right, I was in the middle of trying to run a business, wasn't I?_

"Perfect!" Could his voice sound any more strained? "I'll see to it that these plans run according to how you boys set it up. Butch, what is it you're here for exactly?"

"Uhm . . . I was just tagging along with Boomer." The smirk finally broke through on that dumbfounded face. "But I'm sure glad as fuck I did. What the hell kinda conversation was that with Blossy?!"

His laughter echoed through the room like a cave, but Boomer and Sierra could not be any more saddened for the soon-to-be loss of the Ruff.

"Butch, you do know I can still kill you right? Keep that in mind." Standing now, blazer being thrown on like for that of a GQ cover model, Brick grabbed the box of chocolates from Femme Fatal and started for the door. "I have a student government meeting tonight so I will be home around eight. Lock my office door when you three decide to stop standing there like lost children."

Boomer was the bravest this time around, muttering under his breath of the date his leader would be going on. A whole new sort of merger, evidently; one with more benefits.

Despite knowing they were all far from true, Brick couldn't help forcing back a smile. Whether it was from his recent Brody and Boys discovery, or from his counterpart . . . he didn't even care to know anymore. For once, Brick simply enjoyed the smile.

* * *

><p>What had that interaction been about on the phone? It was so alien, unlike him . . . and yet . . . somehow so comfortable. Brick and Blossom had made it through a personal call without an argument, something becoming more and more frequent by the day. Was it a memo the Puff had missed? No. Then it hit her. The Dark Temptation lotion that Bubbles had given her for an early Christmas gift. <em>So sexy, it will temp even the darkest of them to fall for you. <em>

All right, so Blossom was thrilled that Brick wasn't falling for her, but his interest in their interaction intrigued her senses. That lotion really did tame even the most evil, and she'd have to wear it more often.

"All right," the auburn beauty called from her space at the head of the table, pink eyes darting to the single empty seat discretely. "I think we're all just about here. Save for the one missing person, I think it's safe to say we can start–"

"I'm here!" The Ruff rushed in, blazer in one hand and a gold medium box in the other. "I'm late, but I am here."

Frankly, all had been convinced – her especially – that Brick would skip all together. But looking at his ensemble, as would appear the entire awestruck room did while he settled in, Brick really had dropped everything to come tonight.

Her dancer legs couldn't hold her any longer, and Blossom collapsed into her chair. No eyes, especially her own, could leave Brick in the snazzy lawyer attire.

"Brick," she murmured, leaning in the slightest bit. "Where on earth were you? What is with the getup?"

A playful and sarcastic smile danced on his lips, leaning in just as much. "I told you I was not going to be able to change. Sorry if my undeniable sex appeal distracts from the meeting." Like the suave man he was growing more and more successful at by the day, the gold box was slid to rest right before her. "Here, an apology gift for being late."

_What the hell is going on around here? _"Godiva chocolates? Really?"

"Merry Christmas, wifey." The arrogance of his tone brought back her flustered annoyance, and then reality set in. There were eyes watching them from every corner. "Think it's about time to start the meeting?"

Through every ounce of effort they all possessed, the meeting began without a hitch. The only true distraction, Brick's constant fidgeting beside her. Rolling his sleeves to mid-forearm, stealing some of their now apparently "shared" dessert, and his arm dangling precariously off the back of her chair was only the beginning of the list.

"Well, the CDs are almost ready for the market, and Bubbles and Boomer have already agreed to print the covers for each case. We just need some volunteers to actually skip out on lunch for the first week back to sell them."

Blossom leaned back into her chair, so low that Brick's arm immediately slid off the back and around her shoulders from the lack of support. All eyes glanced her way, though this time not from their contact, but of hopefulness. Why had she felt the need to be so known?

"Blossom? I need someone to sit with me at lunch to sell them. Your sisters have already agreed to take their lunch, but we need one for ours. It's just for two days, and then another set will do it after that." Danielle frowned, forming the most impossible to resist Puppy Pout. "Please?"

How could the pure-hearted soul refuse her friend? "I don't see why not."

Brick snickered from close beside her. "Kiss-ass."

_There really is no doubt about it now . . . he's like my husband for certain. The manipulative, exasperating and nauseating ex-husband that is. The kind that just make you want to forget the entire institution of marriage, especially if they all turn out like him. _

"Brick, you will do the next two days following with Sasha. She is just dying to work with you."

Natalia's words brought about a dark scowl from the Ruff, only fueling Blossom's all the more.

"I think that's a great idea, Natalia! Don't you think so Brick?" Her pink eyes screamed enjoyment, though the façade of business was fairly composed.

"Delightful . . ."

As she called the meeting to an end, ending on a rather pleasant note (for her at least), Blossom found herself being shadowed by the ex-husband she never had bargained for.

"I'm sorry, if you're following me because you expect the rest of these chocolates back, sucks for you." She embraced the gold box against her chest. "Shouldn't have offered them to me."

"Keep them. . . . I wasn't following you either, Pinky. Don't go getting a big head, you aren't that damn special."

_Just one jab, can't I just give a good jab to the face and call it a day? Grr, why do I have to be so good sometimes?_

"Well, someone seems to think so. He wouldn't be taking me to out tonight if he didn't. That is what boyfriends do after all. You wouldn't know, since apparently we went right from hating each other to married, evidently."

The Ruff snickered from beside her. "Yeah, good times – Wait, Brody is taking you out again? You are still seeing that pansy?"

Now she was getting angry. What was Brick's deal with Brody, and why did the boy have to be so vocal about it?

"Yes, if you must know. I don't ask about the women you date, now do I?"

"I don't date anymore."

_Not from lack of trying I'm sure._ "Jealous much, then?"

A dark scowl formed on his face, and not a word was uttered to the front school doors. Frankly, the silence was welcomed. There was an hour left before her date, and she had to prep and finish cooking for their stay at home meal. Brick didn't need to know that though. With Blossom's luck, the boy would be knocking at her doorstep screaming "Pinky!" just to infuriate her and ruin the atmosphere.

"So what is that loser doing tonight for the big date?" Much to her surprise, Sir. Rudeness had stopped in his tracks, holding her coat as she slipped in. "I'll have to remember so I can top it next time and blather to you the joys of it later."

_So much for gentlemanly. _"If you must know . . . then it's really too bad for you, because it's between Brody and I."

"You're going to sleep with him, aren't you?"

Why did Brick look so furious about that . . . and why was her face burning at the thought? Truthfully, such a thought had never crossed her mind. But now . . .

"I hadn't intended on it." Why was she pausing?! She was so not ready to have sex yet. _Right?_ "I have to go, need to get ready and all."

Not a word could be uttered from the disgruntled and taken aback Brick before the window of her take off blew that short dark auburn ponytail effortlessly. He was left in her wake with nothing but his confusion and disappointment.

xxx

"Blossom, you have no idea how breathtakingly beautiful you look tonight." Brody leaned in, nuzzling her neck, soft breath blowing across her ivory skin. "I can't believe I'm blessed enough to be with you now, let alone have the pleasure of calling you mine."

There was no denying she was in a trance, lost in his velvet voice and seductive allure. So then, why was Brick always eating at the back of her mind?

"Baby, what's wrong? You're so silent. Did I say something wrong? If I offended you in some way, I didn't mean–"

How could she forget she was on a romantic date, with the guy of her dreams! "No, no, no. Brody, it's not you. I'm just a bit distracted tonight. Nothing you did at all. You're . . ." She found herself lost in his unnaturally colored eyes. "You're beyond perfect."

This time, it was his turn to blush, hiding his face. "Are you through with dessert? I am telling you, Blossom. You are one of the best damn cooks I've ever met. Have you ever thought about perusing a career in the culinary field?"

Together, they gathered the dishes and cutlery, walking close beside one another to the sink and letting them soak in the suds.

"No, history is more of my forte. Dancing, however, also has my interest peaked. I am still torn."

In the few words she had managed to become lost in, now off the subject of Brick and onto her future, the Puff was cornered. Backed against the counter and barricaded by the strong and chiseled body of her boyfriend, she was swept into the most passionate kiss of her life. It was electrifying, body numbing, and heated all at the same time.

"I have a way to settle your diverted mind," he murmured against her lips, tongue managing to speak and slither its way into her mouth like a love bug. "Come with me."

Without so much as a warning, she was _literally_ swept off her feet, and carried to the couch like the princess he so frequently referred to her as.

_Now this is how a bride should be treated. Take that Brick. Gragh! GET OUT OF MY HEAD BRICK! _

Now nestled in the comfort of his arms, and the house echoing empty, she felt the heat of the moment suddenly go from a sizzle to fire. Brody had managed to cajole her into his lap, their bodies mashing together like puddy as they lost themselves in the kiss. This was it, Brick had been right, maybe she would sleep with him. Especially if he continued to kiss her neck like that. Was Blossom ready though, could she have sex and be content with it?

"I love you," he murmured against her skin, bringing her eyes to him for the first time. "I love you, Blossom."

Had Brody truly just said that? Hardly a month together and he was so certain of his feelings? Her heart began to flutter, with pleasure and pride and . . . nervousness. Did she love him quite just yet?

"Uh . . . thank you."

The kisses ceased. "Thank you? That's it?"

"Thank you . . . sweetie?" His eyes grew dark with frustration, and now was as perfect a time as ever to slip from his hold. "I mean, I like you, Brody. I just don't want to say it until I'm absolutely certain. It is just too soon for me."

"Of all the things . . ." The words were so low, she nearly missed them. "I understand, I was just hoping for a little more."

Something in his tone, in his gaze, had changed near instantly. There was no more love, or even lust. No, they had been replaced with something that looked familiar with only one other man . . . Brick. Immediately, the tugging at her heart and gut started, and Blossom couldn't back out of her seat fast enough.

"Look, Brody, we have school tomorrow. It's nearly nine o'clock now, so maybe we should just call it a night. How about I call you in the morning?"

She watched his hands clench into fists, and he stood, all darkness now gone and her old Brody back once more. "I suppose I have no choice." With a soft kiss to her cheek, he was heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe."

The door closed with a soft click, reality suddenly hitting her body like she were ready to implode. The night had taken a quick turn for the worst. Brody was not right tonight, not right at all. Better yet . . . what was that dark glimmer in those once soft and warming eyes, and why did she have to see it . . .

* * *

><p>In all his years of living, very few things frightening him. He'd handled fighting the Powerpuff Girls for years, he'd lived through Brick's PMS periods (which were growing less frequent by the week, thankfully), and he'd lived through the endless droning of some of the most irritating and rather uninteresting things his ears had ever had the displeasure of hearing. This however, was something that shook him to his core, sending a chill of fright through his spine that left his hairs on his neck standing.<p>

"Butch," his Pre-Cal teacher called as the Ruff scooped up his notebook and textbook, starting for the door. "Can I have a word with you a moment?"

"Uh . . . Sure," he muttered, eye brow arched in curiosity. "What's up?"

With the last of the students departed, Buttercup and Bubbles having evidently decided it was better to wait outside for Butch, the teacher let loose an almost disappointed sigh.

"Butch . . . We have a problem." Silently, he reached into a manila folder, assumable Butch's "record" for the class. "Can you guess you grade right now?"

The Ruff contemplated the question a moment. He had failed the past four major tests, miserably at that. It would only be safe to assume it was a failure of some sort.

"Uhm . . . Bad?"

"Bad is an understatement," Mr. Hendrickson said with a humorless chuckle. "I've seen students on some hard drugs with better grades. I've seen children with mental disabilities have higher IQ numbers than your grade." In a big red marker, he took a blank sheet of paper and wrote two exceptionally low digits on it before holding it up. "This is your average right now. If you don't bring it up at least forty five points by December when the semester ends, you'll be kicked off football."

"What?! That's bullshit. Who decides these rules?" _I am such a fucking dead man. Brick is gonna skin my ass._

"Welcome to the real world. That Rowdyruff life isn't going to save your grade anymore. So I suggest if you want to stay Mr. Big-Shot-Football-Man then you bring it up . . . and stop sleeping in my class!"

"How do I bring it up?" he asked suddenly, and without any form of hesitation. "Can I like, I don't know, make up the tests?"

Hopeful contemplation settled onto the teacher's features, but a halfhearted shrug was all he could offer up, adding, "I suppose you could. I would be kind and take them. But what is the point of you don't know the material? You were asleep or skipping so absorbing them at least subconsciously was impossible. Frankly, it's as if you weren't here most of the semester at all." He paused a second. "I could have one of the Calculus students tutor you. I have quite a few brilliant children that would be . . . reluctant, but able to help." Those dorky brown frame glasses were pushed back thoughtfully. "Heh, your reputation certainly precedes itself."

"A tutor, huh?" _I know the perfect person._ "Can it be a friend I have? She's really smart, and a gem in this school's eyes."

"I don't see why not. Who would it be though?"

"A Student Government member."

Despite the vague answer, it was evidently enough to satisfy this guy. "Well . . . I trust you'll contact them on your own, and actually start trying. If I don't see an improvement by the end of next week, when our next major test is, I'm not even bothering to help you anymore."

"Understood." Could the teacher hear the aching of pain in the Ruff's voice as he started to shlump away.

Those dark brown eyes burned into Butch's back like lasers, radiating his teacher-like appraisal as if it were a cheap cologne. The sound of his chair rolling broke the silence, before the "Butch, hold up," brought his attention once more to him.

As he turned – shoulders clenched the littlest bit – he couldn't help but feel comfortable about the casual stance his laid back (more hipster English teacher like than PreCal) teacher. "Look, Thanksgiving break is this week, I understand that, but make certain you learn priorities, and keep them in order. Is that understood? If you do well enough to prove to me you care, we'll work on make each test up one by one . . . But on your personal time."

There was no arguing with such supportive authority. Butch gave one hard nod, adding softly – with a few discrete inches in his direction – "Mr. Hendrickson . . . Thanks. You just saved my ass. Brick probably would have killed me."

There was an obvious silence as he contemplated the validity of said accusation, settling for a smile.

"I have faith in you, Butch, your other classes show you have great potential. We just have to tap into it for mathematics. It's not over just yet. I've never had a student fail, and I won't let a kid with superpowers of all things be the first. Now go, I don't want to be the reason you're late, 'cause you ain't getting a pass from me."

Ruff's lips began to turn up at the corners. It was a compliment, a genuine compliment from someone that wasn't subordinate to him. It was a statement of assurance, and not something Butch was used to from anyone other than his esteemed leader – who rarely offered such in past months. Kiss ass remarks he greatly recognized, but this . . . This was someone holding him to a standard and having faith in him. To be honest, he liked it.

As Butch strode out, alone now as bell had rang and his counterpart long since left for her next class, there was no fighting the soft grin growing each second. That is, until his jade eyes looked down at the blatantly written and painfully low grade on the sheet in his grip.

"I . . . am so dead."

Much to his surprise – and taking those screaming thoughts away from the score – a voice started to harmonize with his from the nothingness. Glancing around the empty hallway, his advanced hearing locked on to a conversation that suddenly started to make sense. It was a teacher, discussing a class with a student.

"Blossom, this is an opportunity to get ahead, and it only would change your teacher, not your schedule."

_Blossom? What the fuck?_

"I suppose I don't see a problem. Though why did they decide to move me to French IV this late into the first semester? It's over half over already."

_No way, she's being moved up a class? Or at least French class? How smart is she? _

"Well, Townsville High is not exactly known for being the most organized. They probably would have decided it sooner had they looked at your grades. A junior taking all senior classes, it's a rare feat, I must admit. You've got a completely perfect score, and are clearly too advanced for my class."

Now creeping around the lockers, using his years of training in stealth, the Ruff listened in with an extremely peaked interest.

"A very persuasive point." There was a moment of silence, possibly reflection and deliberation. "Alright, sir. I'll move to the French IV class. How will the crediting go for French III, though? I didn't technically complete the course. Will that leave the credit lost?"

"Don't worry, the counselor will discuss that with you at the end of the semester. It's all taken care of. Congratulations, Blossom, and good luck in your next class."

"Thank you, sir," and she was suddenly striding out the door, thankfully in the opposite direction of Butch, leaving him completely undetected.

_Yeah, she is so the perfect person for me to be tutored by. Smart and sexy . . . The perfect combination for my taste. _

With the return of Monday morning, the embarrassment of this prior weekend's events now safely buried deep in the closet of the Puff's mind, there was a new, exciting ambiance about this week. Despite her incident with Brick, she almost didn't mind seeing him, probably due to their having faced quite a bit with one another. It would be hard to top that discomfort. Now, Blossom was almost entirely certain that nothing of his quirks would irritate her today. Thus far, having made it three periods with no frustration, it was looking good. Even if, by some strange curse of nature, things went south with Brick, Blossom could take pleasure in the thought that following Wednesday's early dismissal she was free of him. At least, excluding their brief Thanksgiving dinner.

"I'm probably jinxing myself saying nothing he can do will bother me anymore, or being drastically optimistic, but hey . . . I can hope. He has matured a bit since his arrival, anyway."

Ignoring the occasional glance of perplexity from passing students as the Pink Leader strode down the hall, noticeably talking to herself, she continued on. Being in such a pleasant mood – for reasons she didn't understand – nothing at this point could probably bring her down.

Stopping at her locker, Blossom enthusiastically hummed some pop song that had come on the radio during the ride to school. She was in a state of excitement, for unfathomable reason, but greatly liked. Something about today, Blossom could sense it, there was something very good going to happen today that the Puff just couldn't wait to see what would be. Then again, it was probably the confidence overload from being pushed up yet another class. It would certainly please the Professor.

Her lips instinctively turned up into a playful grin at the sudden feel of strong arms encircling her waist from behind.

"Mmm, good morning," she greeted, anchoring her neck the slightest bit so her companion could nuzzle that slender neck further.

"Mornin', Blossy," a familiar voice murmured in returned, bringing about a startled gasp as Blossom registered its owner. "Damn, you smell incredible. What shampoo do you use?"

Without effort, she jumped back, pulling out of his grip as he chuckled. "Butch, what on earth are you doing?"

The Cheshire Cat sized sneer was to be expected. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You just looked so good in that pink and white sundress thing I couldn't hold myself back."

Strangely enough, Blossom didn't mind it quite as much as one should have. Well, at least, she wasn't sickened or disturbed by the remark. By this point, it was almost expected of Butch.

_Well, I'm kinda creeped out . . . at myself. _

"What do you want?" that authoritative voice inquired, shoving him aside the slightest bit to return to her locker rummage. "I'm about to go to class."

"I just wanted to ask you something. You're in Calculus now, right?"

Blossom's thin brows furrowed with utter bafflement, turning her head slowly toward him. "Yeeees . . . Why?" _Where on earth is he going with this?_

Suddenly, the confident and exuberant Ruff was no more. In his stead, stood a shyer, almost tense one, rubbing his neck as if nervous. With a softer tone, he explained, "I need a favor. My Pre-Cal teach just told me I'm failing, pathetically. If I don't pass the next test and bring it up before December ends with the semester , I'm not going to be able to continue playing football. You know me, B; football is one of the few things that keeps me sane when I get anxious from all the power build up. I kinda need football. So . . . what I'm asking is . . . You know . . . . I was just kinda hoping . . . Shit man, will you tutor me?"

Blossom's eyes were suddenly wide with undeniable shock, noticeably taken aback.

"Really? W-Why not Brick? He is your brother, and in the exact same class as me. Wouldn't he be better suited for this? I mean, you and I have hardly even spoken since you arrived anyway."

Fear became very apparent in his eyes, though his face struggled to conceal it. "The thing is . . . _Brick can't know_, that I'm in such hot water at least. One of his conditions for us to be allowed to attend school was that I don't fail, I have to treat it like real school, not bullshit around. So if he hears I'm failing, we have to leave." That milky face suddenly twisted into a look of hurt and dark displeasure. "Then again, you'd probably want that. Lord knows you've wanted us out since we got here."

If Blossom hadn't know any better, she would have believed he was genuinely hurt by the idea. What was she to do? It would certainly make things easier for her if he and his brothers were gone. Nevertheless, did that give her the right to just sit back and watch him fall flat on his face when she could help him, when Butch was actually trying to better himself?

A moment of silence extended, and she watched as Butch started to shift, like he were ready to up and leave.

"All right," she muttered, meeting his gaze fully. "I'll tutor you."

In the suddenness of it all, a wide grin of pleasure spread across his lips, and he looked happier than Blossom had ever seen. Had she not known goodness as she had, such bliss she would have thought was unattainable.

Much to her chagrin, he wrapped his large arms around her waist, pulling those petite feet from the ground and into a grateful hug.

"You have no idea how incredible you are," Butch murmured, returning her softly to the floor. "Thank you."

Simply nodding was all the Puff could manage to do, sent into too much a stunned silence to reply further. With a quick wink, the green fellow set off, making his way to the cafeteria.

"Congrats on getting moved up to French IV," he added over his shoulder, throwing her a knowing smirk before disappearing around the corner without further questioning.

_How on earth did he know that?! I haven't told anyone yet._

"What was that about?" Brody unexpectedly questioned from behind her, his body practically pressed against hers in that protective manner.

_Where on earth did he come from?_

"He was thanking me . . . I just agreed to tutor him." Tilting her head to glance up at him, the Puff pressed those cherry lips to his in greeting. "I missed you this weekend. How was the barbeque Saturday?"

Sparing one last glance at the empty hallway once holding the departing Ruff, his gentler gaze returned to her and a tight smile appeared.

"Lonely without you," Brody said, kissing her once more. "We should get to class."

"I concur."

Hand in hand, the couple set off in the opposite direction of her former company. Much to Blossom's surprise, and dismay, her thoughts were not on the beautiful man holding her close. Instead, they focused on what was to come between her and the green beast of a Rowdyruff.

_Well I certainly didn't see this day coming when I got up this morning._

* * *

><p>"So Butch and Mitch should be finishing up football practice in a few minutes. I'm gonna go meet them and see if they wanna get something to eat. There is this new burger joint on the east side of town, by our house, and I want to try it out. Let's go there."<p>

Blade was rather uninterested in comparison to what Buttercup was used to. On a typical day with the gang all here, he would be at full attention, watching her with glinting and excited eyes, a smile that made her heart skip a beat, and ears perked up as if every word she uttered were something vital and intriguing to him. Though, this was not the case today.

Instead, she got an occasional nod, the boy more focused on his "school work" than his girlfriend. Of course, the green Puff knew he couldn't give a shit about homework, not bothering to do it a great deal of the time. What made today so special?

"Sure, sounds good. Have fun."

_Have fun? _"You're not coming?"

His head shot up, looking at her for the first time in almost twenty minutes. "What? No, I don't think so. Sorry."

"Are you busy or something?" This wasn't her Blade. He was a smooth-talking ladies man, who pretended not to give a care in the world, but with her, she was his everything. Something he had told her on many occasions since they had started dating a few days after his arrival. "Do you want to go somewhere else for a bite?"

"No, I just ain't hungry. I'm gonna head home. Go do your thing with them."

Perhaps it was in her head, frustrated by his lack of awareness of her, but for a moment Buttercup was almost certain he had spoken of "them" in an almost derogatory manner. It lit the fire for her temper, even if she wasn't concretely positive on the tone.

Nevertheless, his apparent disinterest didn't help the cause. Buttercup wasn't a needy or clingy girlfriend, being almost bashful when he treated her so well. So when she had the far and few between moments where all she wanted was for Blade to listen to her a little, she expected he at least to that much. It certainly wasn't too much to ask of your recently made public boyfriend.

"Call me crazy, and I'm sorry if I'm misinterpreting, but is there something you have against my friends? Cause it definitely sounded like that from how you just said 'them'."

His eyes darkened, narrowing the slightest bit. "Buttercup, I'm not in the mood. Your friends are your problem. Entertain them how you want. Don't drag me into it."

Without a word, he refocused on the homework sitting before him on the school library table. BC was far from done with this conversation.

"Since when do you have a problem with _our_ friends? You've never been this snippy about them. If you had a bad day, then fine. I'm sorry. Don't get pissy because I want to hang out with them and asked if you wanted to tag along. I didn't know being a considerate girlfriend was a crime to you anymore."

"Do me a favor," Blade muttered, rubbing his temple with a gentle groan. "Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

Blade unremittingly ignored his "for now" girlfriend as he glanced down at the Rolex sitting squarely on his left wrist. With haste – or rather anger – he gathered his belongings.

"I'm going go to home. Have fun with Mitch and . . . Butch." There was a distinct clearing of his throat as if almost nervous – neck twitching. The Puff instantly was thrown for a loop, and not for the first time in past minutes. "I'll call you later."

Much to her utter disbelief, jaw dropped open in proof, Buttercup watched as Blade breezed through the library exit and disappeared from sight.

"What the fuck was that about?" At that moment, the typical noisy ring of her cell phone went off, urging a dark glare to shut up from the librarian across the room. "Hello?" she greeted, returning the scowl to her superior as materials were gathered.

"_Hey BC, let's grab a bite. I'm freaking starving."_

"Perfect timing as always, Mitch. I was just about to head over to practice and ask you guys if you were hungry." Gliding through the exit, Buttercup shuffled awkwardly as she tried to shove the last notebook in her flimsy black backpack, balancing the phone between her shoulder and right ear. "Where do you and Butch wanna go? I know this great burger joint-"

"_Butch? He isn't coming. He went home with Blossom right after school. Said he had tutoring today with her."_

Struggling to conceal the obvious shock taking for on her face, she scrambled to grab at the now flying cell phone as it dropped from her ear.

"I'm sorry, he's what?!"

"_He didn't tell you? He said not to tell Brick because he'd kill him. She's tutoring him in Pre-Cal cause he's failing painfully. It's their first meeting today, so we'll see how long she can last with him. I give it three sessions before Blossom wants to murder him as much as Brick. Lord knows I want to sometimes, even if he is a fine-"_

Ignoring the now babblings of her jock friend on the other line, the Puff was lost in thought, trying to grasp why neither party told her of this before.

"_BC . . . Hello?"_

"I'm here. I'll see you in a few minutes. I'm already on my way to the field. Bye." With a click, cutting off the objections of the man on the other line, her mindless eyes glazed over with deep contemplation. "What the hell is going on with those two?"

Much to her disbelief, the idea of them alone together forced a painful twisting feel inside her stomach. Her head ached at the thought, and something was suddenly off. Buttercup didn't feel right, and she certainly didn't like it.

_Are you kidding me . . . Why the hell am I getting jealous? I don't need to be. It's not like I like him, or he's my boyfriend. And it's not like they're doing anything sexual or relationship-y. It's just tutoring . . . Right?_

* * *

><p>What was it about this place that made him feel so flustered? He had been in women's rooms before, though never quite for this purpose. In fact, thinking about it, this was without a doubt the first time Butch had been in a room with a woman alone and not had something sexual transpire.<p>

Those forest green eyes stared around the room and she welcomed him in, closing the door half way behind them. At first, it was normal - a bed, a desk, books (well, normal for anyone but him), dressers, a door that assumingly lead to a closet of some sorts, and night stand. In particular, his focus zeroed in on the dresser, fantasying about the lacy garments she stowed in its drawers, and wondered about what other mischievous wonders were concealed inside.

Butch shifted his gaze, feeling rude for once about being such a sexist pig to a woman – yes beautiful woman – taking her free time to help him when he needed it most.

Sitting in the corner was a rocking chair, with a book resting on the seat, the slight hint to a book mark on its edge.

_She certainly is studious, isn't she? Reading on her own time. Can't find many people, besides Brick, that do that anymore. _

A few photos dressed the magenta walls, predominantly of her sisters and father and friends. Though, nestled among the lamp and clock on her night stand sat a picture of Brody, embracing her for a picture. Had he not known there was something off about the guy, he would have guessed them to be happy. Nevertheless, Butch could see the darkness in the eyes of the picture's poser (heh, poser in more ways then one.)

The silence extended a few moments, and with nothing more to really study about the unconcealed things of Blossom's room, he had nothing to do but stand there and wait. It felt strange, being so good and considerate. By this point, with this much time having passed, he would already be stripped of his shirt and boots, his what would normally be evening companion already down to her bare underwear entirely.

Thinking of such brought images to his mind, of Blossom, and those incredibly thin dancer legs. God, he had the perfect opportunity. Never had a woman been able to resist him once he'd started his hunt, even if at first they were opposed to the idea. Butch could easily cajole her to join him on the bed, kiss her in places that made her blush and send a fire through her veins. Blossom wouldn't deny him, and he could be the first man (was he really the first?) to tap the goddess that is Blossom Utonium of the Powerpuff Girls. He could feel it already, the excitement that could only equate to that of Armstrong when he landed on the moon.

No! He had to be good, he didn't want to be a perv to Blossom. At least, not before she helped him. Though, when the Ruff thought about it, it wasn't just consideration that made him force the images aside. No, he could feel his face getting hot, and a sudden itch to fidget with some unknown emotion arose. While they were very satisfying images, they felt wrong, impure, and didn't do her justice in the least. Blossom deserved better than that. (What was with him today?!)

"So, Blossy," Butch finally managed to force out, focusing on the woman still before him. "Sorry about not being able to meet for this til today. I know it's Wednesday, and I asked like Monday, but football really didn't allow me to get away. I just feel kinda bad you have to do school work on the first day of your short Thanksgiving break."

He watched as she set the books onto her black and pink dotted bed, unpacking the necessities for her lesson with a soft little smile.

"It's alright, Butch. I understand. What was it about today that made it easy for you to miss?"

"It's just fundamentals today, going back to the basics to sharpen our skills for the game next weekend. Coach said it was cool. I've got them down pretty good."

Rolling the computer chair to the edge of her bed-made-desk, Blossom giggled in that infectious way she did, starting unintentional flips in his stomach. Not that he minded in the least.

"You're very passionate about football, aren't you? I've seen you practice, obviously, and you appear as if you've never had so much fun."

She knew him well. "I am. It's one of the few things that I can do that keeps up with me, and my kinda intense strength and attitude."

"You're stronger then you think."

_Not now, or I wouldn't be feeling so restless being alone in a room with you. _

Her pink eyes stared up at him, as if waiting for something. "Are you going to sit down?" Blossom whispered inquisitively, pointing her nose to the bed as if an invitation. "You can sit there, just take your shoes off. I don't want mud on my pillow."

Despite the seriousness of her tone, the giggle and smile were signs of playfulness. For a second, Butch was in a trance, lost in the compelling sound with no way out. Much to his relief, his mind returned to reality before she noticed, and the Ruff tossed his shoes into a neat pile beside his jacket at the door.

"So," the Puff began as Butch settled onto the bed, resting on his side to get a view of her and the textbook they were sharing. (Why did sharing a book feel so intimate and dirty?) "What is your grade right now? I'm curious as to how bad you must be failing that you'd ever consider asking me for help."

_Ouch . . ._ he thought as his grade and recollection of his conversation with Mr. Hendrickson resurfaced. "It's a . . ." Uttering such a score embarrassed him, strangely enough, but he forced the words out. "Twenty-six."

Those cherry lips suddenly were wide as Blossom's jaw dropped in complete astonishment. Never had he seen her so taken aback.

"My gosh, how many tests did you bomb that you got that?" She held her side. "Ouch, it hurts to think that such a score was even attainable without handing in completely blank tests."

_Been there, done that. _"Yeah . . . Kinda why I am failing. I fell asleep in the middle of one test, didn't care to start it. But at least I bothered to put my name down."

The angelic laughter was suddenly brighter, probably due to the proximity. It was even more overwhelming. _Shit, why does she have to be so hot? She makes even her laugh irresistible. _

"Clearly we have a long way to go." Flipping back a few chapters, long slender fingers breezing across the page for certain words, she said, "We'll start with what you seem to be excellent at, the fundamentals."

He liked the way she flashed him a teasing, almost knowing smile, playing on his words from a minute prior.

_Blossom certainly is something else, isn't she? _

* * *

><p><em>There she is, sitting with that lame ass boyfriend of hers again. She's always with him in school, I never get the chance to talk to her. And if she isn't with that stupid boyfriend, it's with her counterpart. Fuck, I wanna just kill them both already. Fuckin' Brody, making me wait like this. Bubbles and I could be together already, if he wasn't so slow and indecisive about his plan. But he can be like that, because he's been busy "seducing" that leader girl, Blossom I think her name was. What a waste. <em>

From under the shade of the oak tree on the school courtyard lawn, he could see everything about his target. Everything from the way her golden locks blew around her face in the gentle fall breeze, her slender form shaking with laughter, and every male within viewing distance eyeing her like she were an angel fallen from heaven. He certainly couldn't blame them. Bubbles did have an appeal about her that made everything she did irresistible.

Benjamin couldn't defy the feeling in himself any longer, her beauty called to him, and - even with her boyfriend's present - he wanted to talk to Bubbles. They had so few classes together, and hardly a moment to themselves outside school. In comparison to his brothers, who were both now dating their targets, he was the only man who didn't get the girl – and he was the only one that actually wanted them!

"Fuck this shit, I'm going to talk to her. Maybe if I ask her out again she'll say yes. It's not like her and that Mike kid are actually serious. He's a weak human for heaven's sake. Nothing about him is appealing or durable in contrast to us."

Lifting himself to his feet, he forced one foot after the other, striding with as much confidence as he could over to her. Much to his dismay, the sight of a new arrival to her group of two stopped him in his tracks, and he returned to his seat.

_Shit, why did Boomer have to show up? I can't go talk to her now. He's already suspicious enough. I don't want to fight him - even though I could without a problem - because that will just draw too much attention. _

He saw the gleam in her eyes as she conversed on with the boys, both smiling in return with looks that screamed attraction and captured awe.

_God, I want her to look at me that way too. I mean, I am so much more suitable a choice for such a princess, that dead beat villain and pathetic human are no match for my otherworldly superiority. Bubbles see it too, she's just so nervous about the attraction to me she doesn't know how to react to it. I am quite intimidating with such perfection after all._

With his confidence now at a hundred and ten percent once more, the boy forced himself to his feet and effortlessly glided across the lawn to her.

"Bubbles," he greeted with that cute new age-boy grin. "You look beautiful today."

Her eyes locked on his, and much to his dismay, lost that glimmer of joy. "Benjamin," she returned, her voice higher with some negative emotion. "Thank you. W-What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to talk to you alone." Ben spared one scowl at the boys directions, as if the word "alone" being emphasized wasn't enough of a hint.

"I can't talk now. We're-"

"Don't worry about it Bubbles," Mike interjected. "I have to get to drama club." With a soft kiss on her lips, tender but passionate all at once, he rose to his feet. "I'll call you later."

"But Mikey-"

Boomer silenced her as well. "It's cool, Bubbles. We can take a hint. I've got to get to hockey anyway. " His cobalt blue eyes locked on Benjamin, narrowing the briefest moment to a scowl. "I'll see you guys around."

"Boomer . . ." But he simply strode away.

_Why does she seem to unwilling to be alone with me? I mean really, is she that crazy about me she's frightened?_

"What is it?" she inquired, her tone dropping to something almost a little sharp, but he shook it off.

"I wanted to see how you were. I never see you outside of school, and you're always so focused in class that I can never talk to you."

Bubbles remained silent, waiting for his real reason.

"Right so . . . You're not doing anything now right? How about I take you out to a late lunch? I know this great place Downtown that I think you'll absolutely love-"

"Benjamin," she interrupted quickly. "Enough already. I've told you numerous times I can't go out with you. I'm dating someone already. I won't leave him. You're getting ridiculous, following me around school, watching me in class, asking me time after time to go out with you. I'm sorry, but it's just too much. Sweet, very sweet, but too much for me. I'm staying with Boomer and that's it. Unless he leaves me, but I won't be leaving him."

"Boomer?" _She's dating that loser?! But-What-huuuuh?_

Those bright blue eyes grew wide with utter disbelief at her own words, and she stuttered an excuse. "I-I didn't mean Boomer, I meant Mikey. I don't know why on earth I said Boomer." Bubbles cheeks turned an appealing shade of pink.

_That fucking Rowdyruff. I'm going to kill him. He's got her falling for him._

"Fine, I'll back down for now. But I told you I wasn't giving up. That guy is not right for you, Bubbles. One day you'll realize that and come to me."

With his ego bruised, the blonde strode away, leaving his dream girl in his wake.

_Fucking bastard! I knew I should have just killed that Ruff from day one. He was always suspicious of me, getting in my way of being with Bubbles. That's it. Whether Brody likes it or not, I'm going forward with the plan. I'm killing Boomer._

Benjamin could feel the steel of his car groaning with a tension that only mirrored his own, the engine screaming in protest as he soared at nearly impossible speeds down the highway to his house. He had never been so livid in his life, and being born of pure evil makes his life pretty anger infested. He wanted Bubbles so bad, she was utterly perfect and a completion of him, even if she didn't see it yet. They were meant to be together. The boy was designed to be her perfect man after all.

In his rage, Ben hadn't even had realized how fast he had flown. Within a blink of an eye, he was home. Slamming the door of the suburban house they had taken as their base over the duration of this project, two pairs of oddly shaded eyes glanced up at him from the living room as he stepped inside.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Blade muttered, his brow arched in confusion.

"Fuck off, Blade, go make out with your girlfriend or something."

His perplexed expression darkened, looking more nauseous then Benjamin expected. "Ugh, don't mention that Powerpuff to me. It's sick having to make out with her like that. If I use my power of thought manifestation implant the image of me actually looking interested in what she has to say anymore, I'm going to fry my brain. I can only take so much of holding that image before I absolutely lose it." He rolled his green eyes at the thought. "And I'm so tired of having to keep that lie up. I'm ready to kill myself just to be done with it. BC's cute, but she's not my type in the least, and waaaay too irritating for me. I like my partners to be quiet and submissive, not demanding and girly."

"At least you have a girl. The one girl I want I can't have because _someone_," he said with a glare in his leader's direction. "Wanted me to not kill Boomer when I had the chance, now Bubbles wants him and that pansy of a human more than she wants me. And I was genetically created to be her perfect man. What kind of bullshit is that?! What am I supposed to gain out of this?"

Brody was to his feet, resting a tender hand on his youngest brother's shoulder.

"Soon enough," he murmured confidently. "I've got Blossom right where I want her, and we'll be able to move forward soon with the plan. You can kill Boomer in any torturous way you see fit, and that pathetic human of a boyfriend she has too. Then she'll be yours to claim."

His eyes focused on Blade, ignoring the now smiling in thought Benjamin at his side.

"And you, you'll be able to get rid of that tomboyish girlfriend you've been trying to bear for almost a month now. You've done well, Blade. Just be tolerant a little bit longer."

The green themed male let loose a disgruntled sigh, nodding with reluctance as he let the subject drop.

"Benjamin," Brody started. "Check in and see if they are still where we want them. Keep an eye out for any sign of the Rowdyruffs in their presence. I want them corrupting the girls as little as possible. Brick is already trying my patience as it is."

A sinister smirk formed on the youngest boy's face, before his blue eyes suddenly clouded over and his presence was no more – at least mentally. With the power of telepathy, tapping into her thoughts was almost child's play. He could watch her day unfolding before him, all through the sort of "mind reading" he was doing – that was more of a projection than simply reading.

Almost hollowly, his voice spoke from the mostly shell of a body Benjamin had, his mind far off. "Bubbles is flustered by my approaching her today." His lips turned down at the thought. "But she is with her sisters, having dinner with that kid Mitch. He's talking about you, Blade. Evidently you were rather harsh to Buttercup this afternoon."

"Did I not just say don't mention her to me?"

Ignoring the rantings of his middle brother – not that he had much choice when using his telepathy – he continued by adding, "As for your 'girlfriend', she is silent, but involved in the conversation of dinner. Her mind seems to be on what her afternoon consisted of. A lot of Butch apparently."

"Mmm," the leader said, scowling the faintest bit as he recollected something. Upon Ben's return to reality, he explained, "That boy came up to her today, asking her to tutor him or something along those lines. They seemed rather . . . friendly."

"Do you suppose they have something romantic forming?"

"Hmm, perhaps. Though Blossom would never peruse it, even if she were to suddenly find something as rowdy as the middle Ruff ever attractive. Most likely the case is that he is more entranced by her, than she is of him. That girl is far too faithful, and would never cheat on the 'oh so perfect boyfriend' she is in possession of already." Brody's lips turned up in a knowing sneer. "Though, I fear they are starting to affect the girls more than I anticipated. We should move forward with the plan soon."

"It's about fuckin' time," the middle teen muttered from the recliner, eyes not looking up from the _Instinct Magazine _he was reading.

A loud clatter from beyond the front door suddenly cut through the noise, silencing the three and starting up the defensive mode.

"What was that?" Brody questioned dictatorially, his facial features hard and almost militaristic.

"Some of your many fan girls from school playing paparazzi and trying to look in the window?"

Though the idea wasn't entirely far-fetched, Benjamin only received a scowl in response, and quickly followed after his leader to the front door. Upon close inspection, the shutter of the window was tilted partly – as if having been pulled or ripped away from the wall a bit – they began to realize what had happened.

"I can see Boomer's trail, they found us," Benjamin snapped, his eyes suddenly aglow with hatred and anger at the idea that _Ruff_ had been on his turf. "I'm going to kill him."

"It would seem we have no choice now. There is no denying they heard every word of our conversation." Brody swore under his breath, trudging back into the house. "Tomorrow night, at the Girls' Thanksgiving dinner party, we attack. Be ready, be steady, and be silent. This all ends tomorrow, understood?"

Both boys, now standing together before their leader and eldest brother, nodded in harmony as they shouted, "Yes, sir."

Benjamin watched as Brody started to return to his room upstairs, murmuring the plan over to himself for any sign of imperfection.

_Tomorrow, my dear Bubbles. Tomorrow everything will be as it should. We'll be together._

* * *

><p>It was certainly something Butch never expected, but as the tutoring session started to come to an end, he realized he wasn't as terrible in the subject as he first anticipated. Of course, he certainly had quite a bit to learn, but perhaps it was his tutor that made it so easy.<p>

His eyes focused on the auburn beauty lecturing on about adding inverses, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she delved deeper into something the woman was evidently great at. Butch couldn't help smiling with contentment.

_Blossom really is incredible. She makes it so simple, effortless to follow and understand, not to mention the easy as hell ways she helps remember this stuff. I wouldn't be surprised if this girl wants to be a teacher or something. I'd sure pay attention in her class. _

"I think that's about enough for today. I won't overload you with a completely enormous amount of information. Do me the favor though, if you decide you want to do another session of course, complete the six or seven problems on the review at the end of this chapter. You've done incredible today, so I doubt you'll have much trouble. Brick will help you though if you need I'm sure. We'll go over it next time, and figure out where your problem is, besides focus of course."

"When can you meet again?" Butch questioned without hesitation, watching as she delicately shut the book and returned it to him. "You were an awesome teacher, and I definitely want to do this again."

A soft blush dressed her cheeks, but her standing and returning the chair to its place made it impossible to see further. "I suppose Monday afternoon, if practice allows that is."

"It's a date," Butch said with a smirk, fighting back the blush he knew would be forming on his face at the words. "I should be going."

"It's almost six," the Puff remarked, as if more to herself then him as she stared down at the watch clipped to her wrist. "I'll be starting dinner now if you'd like to join us."

Ignoring the shock of such an offer, realizing for the first time that not only was this the first time he'd actually been in their house since they were five, but also that this would the first time he'd actually eaten a meal with their father at all.

_That has to be a milestone or something._

Butch couldn't resist smiling.

"I . . . I guess so. If I can help cook, heh, you know, as a thank you." _Why the hell did I just say that? I can't cook for shit!_

Her ears bent back, as if the thought stunned her as well. "You can cook?"

The silence extended a moment. "In theory."

Curiosity formed on those delicate features, and Blossom packed up the last of her belongings with a laugh. "I suppose I'll just have to see when we get to the kitchen, now won't I?"

"You and I both," the Ruff muttered, far too low under his breath for even a Powerpuff to pick up on. "Let's go."

Following her with a nervous smile, he stepped over the threshold of her bedroom door, shutting it with a sigh, and trailed her to his embarrassing death.

xxx

"Yeeeah, sorry about the pot," Butch muttered apologetically, rubbing his neck with a sigh. "I guess I'm only a great cook in my dreams."

Blossom, watching the pot on her stove with a contemplating gaze could only say in reply, "I'm more curious about the fact you manage to practically incinerate my new cooking pot. It was only boiling water after all."

_The shit wouldn't boil fast enough, so I used my energy ball thingies to make it boil faster. _

"Beats me," he lied with a fake smile. "I'll replace it."

The Puff smiled, leaning on her knees to be eye level with the stove. "It's nothing to be fretful about. I can replace it. Not to mention I have a million more practically to spare." Butch watched as a sudden cloud of smoke swirled around the pot when she gave one small breath, and the sizzling stove was now covered in tiny ice crystals. "There, I'll wipe the ice up when it melts, but at least it is not burning anymore."

_What the hell sort of powers is she packing? _"What was that?"

Now standing tall once again, taking the cooking piece to the garbage can, Butch watched the way her auburn hair shifted in one direction. As if she were suddenly perplexed about something. "I have Cryokinesis. Didn't you know?" The woman silenced herself a moment, recollecting something. "Oh wait, I forgot you and your brothers have only been around about two months . . . Is it me, or does it feel like it's been forever and a year?"

The garbage can clattered as the incinerated piece of metal crashed at the bottom.

"Did you develop that when we were gone?" A simple nod. "What other powers are you packing?"

Blossom laughed, as if the question were more humorous than he intended. "That's incredibly slick of you, but I'm not idiotic enough to tell something so vital, even if we are on good terms as of right now. Cryokinesis is nothing of importance because you and your brothers already were aware of my ice breath, something I developed when you were still around. Cryokinesis is simply an advancement of that, though it took more time to develop, around ten or so I believe." Her delicate hand waved the moot detail off.

"I wasn't -"

The not-lecture without so much as a wasted breath as the Powerpuff went into super-mode and returned to cooking as well.

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. It was just a curious question, I understand that. And while I've already promised Brick to stop being so dead set on the idea of you boys being here to kill us, I won't be so bold as to blatantly offer information on my powers. It's for some leverage in case something were to happen down the road. I have to have some guarantee for my family's safety, and my powers are my only weapon, from you three, Him, Mojo, or anyone else. Hell, even the Amoeba Boys." A shrug was hardly spared. "As if, but hey, it could happen. They might get lucky and hatch an actually good evil plan . . . some day. Probably not in _this_ lifetime though."

Thinking from a super powered perspective, he couldn't blame the girl really. Frankly, it is the same reason he didn't tell her of his powers as well. Didn't stop the fact that he was slightly hurt by the fact she didn't trust him at least, especially the most of his three brothers. He had proven he wanted to be "normal" in the duration of his stay here, and an unofficial peace he thought was part of the package.

"I-" The sound of his cell phone chiming startled the now tensely serious room occupants."Sorry, hold on a sec."

Blossom spared him one gentle nod before returning to prepping dinner, more so starting over on Butch's parts of the meal preparations. Staring down at his forest green painted iPhone, the message from Boomer opened on his screen, and he almost tensed at the sight.

_Hey, get your ass over to Callahan Lane, right now._

_Found the location Brody stays at. Turns out the Tracking _

_Department was right! You won't believe who is here with them. _

_Move it ASAP! Before they find me eavesdropping._

"Everything all right?" Blossom inquired, suddenly breaking through Butch's silence. "You look a little peaked."

"It's nothing," he lied. "I have something that just came up, and have to go. Thanks for offering dinner. Sorry I had to leave."

Not a word could be uttered from the mystified Puff's lips before Butch zipped out the front door, backpack in hand.

He couldn't resist giving one last glance at the direction of Blossom's house, seeing a familiar car pull up as he drove out. Mitch and Buttercup were arriving.

_Wonderful, not only is Buttercup going to think something is going on between me and Blossom again, but Brick is going to kill me when she tells him. Maybe catching Brody in the act of something right now will make him happy enough to not give a shit . . . Here's hopin'._

There was a painful silence about the neighborhood, something rather tame about it all. Looking between the many similar and orderly brick homes, the blue eyed Ruff couldn't quite help but wonder if there was something he had missed the Evil Villain Real Estate Memo. Was it customary that evil beings take residence in suburban homes now, or was it just them? All right, so Boomer couldn't knowingly admit that Ben, Brody, and Blade were evil hell-bent on messing with them. He certainly had a good case though.

Ignoring his internal rant, the Rowdyruff crept through the bushes to the address he was utterly convinced belonged to their target. All he needed was proof, something that would indicate Brody was tied to the "brothers". Even if only he could see it, that would be adequate.

The chatter of an enraged Benjamin caught the attention of his sharp ears, and even concealed beneath the shrubbery, Boomer was able to identify the situation. Not to mention belittle their sickly feminine curb appeal all at once.

"_Did I not just say don't mention her to me?" _

This was not Benjamin anymore, but Blade. He could not use that as proof for his brothers, they were under the alias of such as well, after all. Of only Brody would talk, only then could they move forward.

"_As for your 'girlfriend', she is silent, but involved in the conversation of dinner. Her mind seems to be on what her afternoon consisted of. A lot of Butch apparently."_

What were they talking about? Butch? Girlfriend? If Benjamin was speaking to Brody, did that conclude the girlfriend meant Blossom? Or was it to Blade, and in reference to Buttercup? Oh, how he just wanted so bad to look into the window, but the Ruff couldn't dare risk being seen without backup, or his evidence.

"_Mmm," _Brody spoke, bringing about a silent cheer from Boomer in the yard. _"That boy came up to her today, asking her to tutor him or something along those lines. They seemed rather . . . friendly._

As his fingers were in midtext to Brick and Butch, their conversation registered. Butch had approached Blossom this afternoon, for what appeared to be tutoring. In his brother's world, that was a codeword for rather kinky forms of sex. Somehow though, he was fairly certain in reference to Blossom, it really just was tutoring.

With one last tap of the touch screen, his iPhone sent a flustered text to his brothers. Callahan Way was their goal, and now he just had to hope they would be there before getting caught or losing the chance to listen in.

_Brick is soooooo going to kill Butch when he finds out Blossom is tutoring him, or the fact he's in need of a tutor at all. Man, that bastard better not get us sent back to Logan and Running because he couldn't keep his grades up. I'll fucking castrate him. _

"_Do you suppose they have something romantic forming?"_

Damn, it really was a sad day to be Butch. Even their rivals, soon to be dead, were under the impression of romantic endeavors between him and Blossom. At least Brick wasn't crazy . . . entirely.

A rustling behind him nearly caused the boy to jump, only to settle for a scowl as Butch and Brick crouched down beside him. They were certainly fast, possibly due to the opportunity, or perhaps simply to make their counterparts available again. Frankly, Boomer was more confident of the latter, but the former was suitable just the same.

"What did we miss?" Brick mouthed as they kept low.

That short, sandy blonde hair shook sideways briefly, bobbing in the direction of the window. They were still in conversation, though in that brief moment of distraction, Boomer had to wonder just how much he had missed.

"_Though, I fear they are starting to affect the girls more than I anticipated. We should move forward with the plan soon."_

"_It's about fuckin' time,"_ Blade snapped with sick sadism and scorn, but also a bout of pleasure. _"I-"_

A clatter close beside him silence the conversation, and those fuming cobalt and magma eyes darted in the clumsy Butch's direction. His oversized bear-paws hands had reached out for support, and taken the shutter half way down with him. That was it, their cover was blown in under a minute, so much for Butch's help.

"Move! Now!" Brick muttered in near silence, leading his brothers out of sight. "Butch, I'm going to fucking kill you, I hope you know this."

With their distance in the clouds comfort enough of their safety, Boomer was the first to speak of something other than threats.

"So we found their hideout, Brick. But they probably know we know as well. What do you suggest we do?"

For a moment, their leader could only float, flying through the sky as glided face up at the now growing dark world.

"We take precautions. I don't know who or what it is they want. Their proximity to the girls makes me assume it is them they want, but I can't shake the feeling it is a double hitter."

"You mean, like they want us too?"

"Want us dead at least." The information was infuriating to Boomer. _So much for regular school. I thought I was doing a better job at it, finally. _

"Don't think so little of us, Boomer. You make it sound as if it's official, that we've signed our death certificates. I think it's the other way around. No one can beat my Rowdyruffs after all. I've trained you boys well."

There was no denying their strength. Brick had indeed taken their entire lives and shaped them into the ultimate killers. Even now, as they try their best to assimilate into the high school world, he could feel that instinct creep up regularly, and had to take the occasional mission to adjust that thrill of the kill. Butch had his football, Brick was off working for Logan and Running still, had he really thought Boomer would so easily cut ties? Much to his own dismay, and not from lack of trying, it was harder than it appeared.

"You're right, Brick. However, how do we know they aren't just as strong. Weak looking yes, but they could pack just as many powers as us." He paused, contemplatively. "I think I should survey them a bit more, study their powers."

Brick was suddenly no longer his brother, but in that militaristic and influential leader mode that was nearly impossible to ignore. "Boomer, I don't want you anywhere near them. I don't want you alone within a hundred yards of them. If they know, and I wouldn't put it past them to know of our knowledge of their activities, then Brody will kill you on spot. Against one, you are far more superior, against three, you are dead. Understand? Stay away until I decide on a plan of a preemptive strike."

How could the boy refuse his leader and brother? "Yes, Brick."

"Good, Butch, the same goes for you. Frankly, right now, the Powerpuff Girls look like the Amoeba Boys in contrast, to me. I will treat them as such. The Wannabee Ruff Boys are a threat you will avoid until I say."

"Understood."

The silence retuned among his only family, and in that moment, three familiar faces popped into his head. Brick considered the wannabees a threat, worse than the Powerpuff Girls. His heart knew, that cold and growing slowly lifeless murdering heart, Boomer needed to get his brothers help in this battle. Bubbles and Buttercup wouldn't listen to him, not without proof for them. Hell, Boomer was almost fairly certain the raven-haired bitch would kill him just for accusing Blade. Blossom however, she was logical, understanding, and protective of her family. If she felt his warning were in wholehearted concern and truth, that brilliant leader would look into it. That's his goal, that was the youngest Ruff's next target.

_Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, a bit of a troubling day to break such news, but I need her. If those guys are already plotting against us, lord knows when they'll strike. Fuck, why did Blossom have to be so scary intimidating like Brick? Scary woman she is. Doesn't matter, I have to. . . but still, how do I work up the nerve to talk to the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and ask her to help us kill her evil boyfriend? Fuck my life. _

* * *

><p>"This is going to be such a wonderful dinner," Blossom mused, helping finalize the final details of hors d'oeuvres for all to enjoy before the actual meal. "Professor, you're certain all we invited have confirmed their attendance?"<p>

The dark haired man across the room glanced up from the place settings he was busily fixing, counting each guest softly. "Hmm, let's see . . . You three girls, myself, Ms. Keane, Brody and Blade and Benjamin-"

"You invited Benjamin?!" Bubbles cried, her eyes big with shock and hurt. "Daddy, how could you?"

"What was I supposed to do, he's Blade's brother. And Blade is your sister's boyfriend now. It was the polite thing to do." Her head hung in dread, and he could only chuckle. "Aw, don't worry, Bubbles. Everything will be fine. We have lots of strong men here to make sure he doesn't bother you. Now . . . Who else?" He continued to count. "There's Brick and the boys, Ms. Bellum and the Mayor, Dr. La Bora Tore and his son -"

It was Buttercup's turn to interrupt, scoffing at the sound of the all too familiar name, Bubbles' nose scrunching in displeasure as well. Blossom was all too pleased by their obviously sisterly (though probably mutual) feelings of disdain for such a pompous jerk.

"Shut the fuck up, no you didn't invite that loser!"

"Buttercup, language!" the father/daughter duo harmonized – despite Blossom's joint scorn for Dexter.

"He's the son of one of the biggest sponsors I possess, it would have been rude not to. It's his dad's money that gives me the ability to afford the experiments that put food on our table."

Much to the green Puff's dismay, she could only grumble in frustration and be silent. Blossom's father met her watchful gaze once more, adding, "Twenty people have confirmed they are coming, and twenty people is who we invited. We're good with that, sweetie."

The leader nodded in understanding, turning the last place the slightest bit for utter perfection, chiming in with a brief, "Good, everything's ready then," as she started to nervously press her pink embellished keyhole dress, eyed the black and bejeweled sling back heels, and brushed back her softly curled tendrils of auburn hair, measuring for any other last minute imperfections.

Off at the mirror dressing the coat closet under the staircase, Bubbles primped as well for the evening to come, dabbing on the last of her makeup essentials.

"I'm going to be the prettiest girl at the party!" she teased, smirking as Buttercup could only scowl. "Don't be jealousy sista."

"I don't know why I have to wear this stupid party dress, I look like a dork." Blossom's middle sister huffed in frustration, gripping the fabric of her allover lace fit-and-flare dress that actually complimented her quite nicely. It was probably the emerald color. "I look like Bubbles."

Bubbles objected with a disapproving, "Hey!" as she scowled in return, only to refocus instantly on her baby blue pleated neck shift ensemble.

Blossom could only giggle at the feuding. _Why does Buttercup have to act like she hates dresses and the idea of being so feminine?_

Thinking about it, it was entirely understandable that BC would act so. For years, much of their childhood really, Buttercup was iconic for her tomboy flare, making the boyish-look hot. It was only a few years ago that she revealed to Blossom the idea of being more like her and Bubbles was appealing, and asked her for advice on how to transition into such a phase. Though she of course tried to help the identity torn Buttercup, realization hit BC that changing her lifetime known persona would only cause drama for her, and would have been as bad as conforming to terrorism. Nevertheless, this Puff could see the intrigue and excitement in her sister's apple green eyes.

As with her sister, Blossom couldn't help admit Bubbles looked incredible. They certainly all did. Even the Professor cleaned up pretty well.

"Blossom, dear, could you help me?" he asked with pleading eyes, pointing to the bowtie undone around his throat. "I'm dying here."

The Puff spared a brief laugh before stepping to her father's side and beginning the job practically instinctive to the female kind.

"You look nervous, Professor. Someone special coming?" she teased, measuring his expression with gentle eyes. "_Ms. Keane _perhaps?" _Not like I didn't make the guest list, or put her name there on purpose._

For a moment, she felt him tense, but it melted just as quickly. "Now Blossom, you know how that story ended. Need I remind you of how things went when you and your sisters tried to set us up when you were little?"

"When we were _little_, exactly. She's retired from school teaching, and she spends her days alone tending to herself. Ms. Keane isn't going to be young forever, and she'll need someone to take care of her . . ." Her soft pink gaze zeroed in on his contemplative face. "Just like you'll need someone to take care of you when we leave for college. I don't want my dad to be dying because he doesn't know how to not burn eggs."

The Professor could only laugh.

"Besides, I hear you two have been having quite the chat session since her birthday party this past September. Don't you think it's about time to give her a reason to show off that gorgeous party dress we got for her? I hear the Shezwan is having a select Christmas-Date special all next month."

His aging eyes sparkled at her teasing, a smile dancing on his lips, and it was then that the young Puff began to realize just how serious her father and former teacher really were.

"I don't think so . . ." It was all too apparent a lie. "But you know, people do have to eat, right?"

"Absolutely."

As the porcelain fingers finished the last of the bow, his firm hand clasped around hers. "Thanks, Blossom. You always were daddy's little girl."

She felt the tears of happiness at his words prickling along her waterline, and forced them aside with focus on a hug. "Don't forget, she needs to meet me officially if you decide to get serious. It's only customary she do so."

"Of course, mother," the Professor kidded, saluting his daughter as the doorbell suddenly chimed. "I'll get it!"

Scampering off as the three Puffs reconvened with a reluctant sigh, they watched Dexter, his father, and not far behind a pleasantly dressed (in purple) Ms. Keane.

"Blossom," a sharply dressed Dexter greeted as he materialized before them, also sporting his infamous flirt smirk. "You look ravishing this evening."

"Thanks . . . Dexter," she forced out, resisting the urge to scowl as he kissed her hand in a rather inappropriate manner. Buttercup and Bubbles snickered softly at her sides. "So . . ." Her hand jerked back instantly. "It's a pleasure to have you here this evening."

"Yes, the party is certainly going to enjoy my company. Almost as much as I enjoy yours in class– Oh look, hors d'oeuvres. How marvelous."

Much to her relief – and frustration – he cast her aside like unnecessary goods and made his way to the appetizer table.

"Did he just . . ."

"Uh-huh," her sister harmonized, all three watching as he made faces at some of the food offered.

"No he didn't just turn his nose up to my food. Why I otta-" Blossom stepped forward, nostrils flaring as her flustered advances were easily ceased by the grip of her sisters. "I wanna beat him like I do those monsters so bad. Just one hit. One good solid hit. I'll make it painful enough to compensate, don't worry. Come on."

"Feisty little thing, isn't she?" a familiar voice remarked from behind her, and suddenly Blossom's anger was subdued as she whirled around to see him. "Nice to see that frustration is a counterpart thing, not just me. Butch will be pleased."

Words were lost in the whirlwind of emotions at the sight of him. Her pink eyes gazed on as those lightly glossed lips remained shut in awe. Brick was dressed casually enough: black slacks and a snuggly fitting wine colored button down dress shirt. It was elegant, but somehow still relaxed and nonchalant, rebellious a wardrobe choice. It was very Brick. _Did he always have that many muscles? What am I saying, of course he has – WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! _

"Dayum, Brick," BC interrupted, ignoring the still silent redhead. "You clean up good."

The two younger Puffs released their leader, circling the stoic – and Blossom focused – Brick like hungry sharks. Bubbles twirled his mini pony tail that was pulled back neatly, jerking his head back almost seductively the slightest bit.

"You really know how to fill your clothes, Brick," she teased, releasing his hair. "I approve."

"Thanks . . . I think." The girls giggled, striding back to Blossom side. "You ladies don't look half bad yourself. You know, for Powerpuff Girls."

Bubbles was the first to scoff in hurt. "Half bad? We look gorgeous. Especially Blossom, she looks totally hot. I wish I could look like her." Everyone took notice of the childish stomp and huff of jealousy, but sisterly love.

_What is going on with them?_ "Girls, stop joking around."

"It's true though, Blossom. You look freaking awesome."

She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment at Buttercup's words. _Good thing I forgot the blush tonight. _

In a last minute ditch effort to get the attention off her, Brick's especially, she quickly veered the subject other ways. "So where are Boomer and Butch?" Blossom inquired quickly, bringing all eyes to Brick.

"Lingering around somewhere, probably prowling for the food table or a dark hole to be perverted stalkers in."

"Hey!" the brother Ruffs objected from the appetizers, one being a pig of a man and calling out with a full mouth. Boomer was more gentlemanly than his brother, as to be expected though.

Buttercup snickered as Butch approached with a plateful of food, Boomer not far behind – with a more _respectable_ amount. "Have enough food there, Size-o?"

"Bitch," was all her counterpart dared to retort, though Blossom knew very well it was only to avoid dropping his food should a fight (when a fight) broke out.

"You boys look nice as well," the leader exclaimed, bringing all attention away from the quickly growing irritated sister. "I didn't think any of you owned nice clothes to any extent."

Boomer noticeably forced a frown on his face, but the chuckle was an apparent giveaway. "Hey, we were told that of all the guys in the junior class, we are the best dressed. Then again . . . it's impossible to not look nice in Armani." He made certain to let his arrogance and pride shine through this one time.

Bubbles continued the conversation with the question of how three juniors ever _could_ afford Armani. Not that Boomer let the information slide in the least, even when the duo had taken their leave to a different group of recent party arrivals.

Glancing around the room, Blossom couldn't believe that nearly everyone had shown up in such a brief moment of distraction. The guests were chattering away on the subject of this most giving of holidays, and all appeared to be enjoying themselves quite a bit. The party looked as if it was taking off without a hitch, just the way she liked it.

With her sisters and their counterparts gone, doing their own thing she assumed, Blossom was left in a – surprisingly not so awkward silence – with her own. Brick stood a ways away, hands nestled at the edge of his slacks pockets, watching her with a sort of unreadable gaze. Blossom couldn't understand it, but something told her that truthfully she didn't want to know. At least he didn't give the look of a murder plot forming in his head. She was almost certain anything else she could live with.

_Well . . . sexual is a different story but . . . _She mentally shrugged. _I guess it's better than Butch's visualizations. At least Brick would be a little classier with his fantasies. _

"Blossom-," the Ruff began, falling short of his sentence as the Professor beckoned his daughter to join at that very moment.

"I'm coming, Professor!" she called over the steady and not overbearing music, smiling as he grinned back at the now entirely possessing his attention Ms. Keane. "Why not come join our conversation, Brick? It certainly has to be better than skulking in the shadows right? And I highly doubt we'll be discussing any 'Ruff-Take-Down' plans over before-dinner drinks."

Much to her own surprise, and Brick's as well, her hand intertwined with his own, and she led him to her father's group of companions. Ms. Keane, Dr. La Bora Tore and the woman draped over him like a paid date, as well as the Mayor all watched as they approached, noticeably taken aback by the evident contact between the two teens. Her father was the only one concerned though. He certainly was his daughter's father, and he forced back any sign of his true feelings, concealing them behind a façade of friendliness until he could fully assess the situation. He had trained Blossom well to take note of every little detail like that.

"Brick, pleasure to see you tonight," Dr. La Bora Tore began with such a callous false-friendliness, urging his son to join as he spoke. "I was almost certain you and your, uh . . . brothers wouldn't be attending tonight."

Blossom – nor Brick – was blind to the rudeness of his tone. "Well it's certainly hard to say no to these ladies, insisting we bring our liveliness to the party. Looks as if we're both at a loss of something tonight," Brick explained as he eyed the blonde beside the man degradingly. "How is the Mrs. doing? It has been ages since I've seen her with you."

Surprisingly enough, Blossom couldn't see the insult in his initial words, despite him clearly stating it was a burden being here. All she could hear was his blatant call out on the mistress Dexter's father was sporting so carelessly. That, and the uncaring look Dexter showed as he stood unchanging next to the woman that was not his mother. Was he really not bothered that his father was with a woman not his mom? Not that Blossom could understand such feelings either, never having had a mother to begin with.

Dr. La Bora Tore's brow furrowed the slightest bit, his throat constricting as he watched himself be made a fool out of by a criminal teenager, before clients and friends of all people.

"She is ill at the moment, home resting with the housekeeper keeper her eyes on her."

"Yes . . ." Brick mused, a smirk dancing on his lips as he added, "I'm sure she is taking care of your wife's needs very thoroughly."

It was awe-inspiring to watch as Brick called the man out on yet another rumor. How had Brick known – after being gone for so long – that the tabloids had accused the Dr.'s wife of being with another _woman_ of all people, just as he had been as well? Scandalous to the max of course, but would someone as mindlessly stuck in the villain world as Brick be able to hear such news?

"Well, isn't this just a crazy party?" the Professor strenuously said, jumping into the middle of the shameful situation unfolding before them all. "How about some champagne, I'll have the waitress come around with some for everyone."

Blossom had almost forgotten they had hired two servers to tend to everyone's drinking needs. She would have to warn them not to fall for the Ruffs' charm and allow them to drink.

"Sounds like a great idea, Professor."

The group, save for Dr. La Bora Tore, eagerly agreed to the idea. Even the nameless mistress and Dexter looked as if the change of subject was a smart one at this point.

With the Professor now departed, Ms. Bellum took his place in the circle, standing tall and elegant in her red – and slightly revealing – cocktail dress next to the abnormally short Mayor. Blossom was not blind to the change in Brick's mood at her arrival, his male instinct taking shape as the woman moved. Though, one good elbow jab brought his attention back to Blossom and the group. The fellow was even smart enough to inch just a tad away from the voluptuous woman, and significantly closer in Blossom's direction.

"So Blossom, has the Mayor told you of our new hotline idea for you girls?"

_New hotline? _"No, Ms. Bellum, this would be news to me. I'd love to hear about it though." _Change of topic, just what the doctor ordered! Thank you, Ms. Bellum! _

She smiled.

"Well, we know you girls are always out and about now, with school and friends and clubs. Its high school, of course you're busy. Certainly never home to answer the hotline, I wouldn't be. So, it was actually the Mayor's idea . . . Yes, the Mayor's idea to make a portable hotline for each of you."

The group was suddenly oohing and ahhing at the idea, not that Blossom was any less impressed by it, especially considering it was one from the clueless Mayor (who could only stand their eating his pickle in silence). It was sometimes questionable to think he could be mayor or an adult to any extent really.

"That . . . Is actually quite an intriguing idea," she finally got out – with effort. "Are we talking something along the lines of a cell phone?"

"Sounds a little bit lame, if you ask me," Brick muttered under his breath, arms folding across his chest.

"Well no one did ask you, did they?" _That ignorant jerk._

Sparing a moment to giggle as the two bantered back and forth, Ms. Bellum eventually explained, "Actually, we were thinking the same thing Brick does. Cell phones seemed a bit too . . . Oh, kids show secret agent like, so . . . We decided on a wristwatch. It works like various things, a holographic cell phone, a tracking device, and probably a few more tricks that the lab is trying to come up with."

The guests ooh-ed and ahh-ed once more.

"Now don't think it's just some tacky movie trick, it is a very powerful weapon that will help you with your crime fighting. We are only putting in the most important equipment so it will be a benefit to you, not a burden."

"It's a cool spy watch!" the Mayor interrupted, breaking out a dramatic hum of some song as he posed in peculiar ways.

Ms. Bellum looked less humored, hiding her face behind her hand in almost shame. "Oh Mayor, no more _Totally Spies _for you."

"Sorry?" Ms. Keane was first to ask, watching as the Mayor "flew" around her feet.

The woman – or rather, his fill-in mother – explained with a sigh, "He has recently gotten into this show on Cartoon Network of three girls that are spies that protect the world. They have 'cool gadgets' and a great deal of interesting things that _spies_ use, not superheroes. But I do admit, one of those gadgets did come to be very useful, which is where we came up with the idea of your wristwatches."

Brick was the first to laugh, having to drape his arm over Blossom for support. "Wait, so let me get this straight. You came up with _their_ lifeline based on a _Cartoon Network_ TV show?" He laughed once more. "Well, it's good to see the fate of Townsville is in such capable hands."

Blossom had to admit, this did sound less and less wonderful by the minute. She hated when her counterpart was right.

"I don't know, Ms. This sounds more like a man's pipedream than a useful hotline."

"Oh no, dear. Please don't let the Mayor's childishness frighten you away to the idea. It is a rather smart one. It's almost completely constructed. Only about a week or two before it's in working use. Will you girls come in to see it before you say no entirely?"

Ms. Bellum's efforts to help appealed too well to her good nature, compassion growing too strong, and Blossom couldn't help but nod in agreement.

With the subject now shifted once again, to the apparent Townsville High School Reunion next month, Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum, and the now present once more Professor were all in excited chatter on the upcoming event.

Much to Blossom's surprise, Brick was still holding her close, arm tightly around her shoulders, though his eyes were locked with the equally flustered Dexter across the circle. She was in the middle of a testosterone filled battle now, and it was time for the Puff to take her leave.

"If you'll excuse me, everyone, I have some other guests to greet."

Letting herself slide out of Brick's grip, and quickly striding confidently away, Blossom could still feel her counterpart shadowing her the entire time.

"Are you following me?" she inquired after a time, though the teasing in her tone made it far too obvious she wasn't quite as bothered by it as she should be. "Or are you just waiting for the opportune time to place a 'kick-me' sign on my back?"

He didn't laugh, but as the Puff glanced over her shoulder, she could see the slightly hint of a smile forming on his face. As if the Ruff nature would allow it to ever go past a shadow.

"I normally would do the latter, but the dress you've chosen to wear tonight shows a bit too much of your skin. I'd hate to give the people the wrong idea by going anywhere near the bare parts. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Has anyone told you that narcissism is not becoming of you? Nor is it ever an appealing quality in a man."

This time, Brick did laugh, stepping just a bit closer as they continued their walkthrough of the party. "I could say the same of you Miss 'I'm Leader of the Powerpuff Girls'. I don't think you want to start the whole narcissism train up."

There was a debate forming, and it was clear it would become a loud one – though it didn't have quite the sharp edge it once held. Still, best to let the discussion die, before there was one too many words said. Blossom would certainly have to kill him for ruining her family's soirée.

"Where on earth is Brody? He should be here by now. He only lives on Callahan Way."

She took particular notice of how he tensed with anger at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"Is that so?" the Ruff said through clenched teeth, very unRuff like to show such emotion. "And here I thought he lived in the sewer."

"Oh, hush-up. You're hardly one to talk. You probably were when you were gone. It certainly has the ambiance of a place someone like you would call home."

As to be expected, his mouth started to open, an argument taking form on the tip of his tongue. Though, with her iconic quickness, she cut him off with an apology and excused herself, leaving him alone to pout elsewhere. Brick shuffled in the opposite direction of her, clearly flustered, as she continued from group to group.

"So Bubbles," one unnamable guest – most likely a sponsor of the Professor's – inquired with a sort of enchanted look in her eyes, "How did you and this charming fellow of yours meet exactly? The Professor tells me you two are just over a year together now. I bet it's the most romantic love story."

"Oh it's actually rather romantic I would say," her sister explained, smile dancing from the finely dressed up Michael at her side to Blossom as she passed by. "We have been together since preschool. My sisters and I had actually saved him from an invisible monster when he first transferred to our school. Since then we have been the best of friends . . .!"

The story drifted as she continued on with her walk, not that she needed to be present to know how the story ended. Blossom was entirely aware how it was at a "failed double date" sabotaged by Mike that had given them the opportunity to get together. Tricking Bubbles' date to thinking she needed to cancel, then lying about a date of his own, it was truly the cutest thing to have convinced her to spend the rest of their date "stood up together" at the concert, dinner, and aquarium. Three of Bubbles' all-time favorite things. He practically had her from the get go. Though, it's only BC and Blossom that had been aware Bubbles was into him long before he even hit puberty.

Searching around once more as the Puff made a quick examining stop at the hors d'oeuvres table for any need of refills, she reluctantly came to understand that not only was her own boyfriend still not in attendance, but Buttercup's had not been as well. Both Blade and Benjamin had been missing. We're the Puff girls being stood up?

_No, Brody wouldn't not show up without telling me. He's probably running late from . . . No, he doesn't have a job. Maybe he fell asleep and is trying to get ready now. Of course, if he had dozed off for a while to rest of for the party tonight, he'll have probably overslept. . . . That's it, yeah . . . Right?_

It would be for certain that Ben wouldn't not show up. The boy had become somewhat of a stalker to her baby sister in past weeks. He would not miss the opportunity to spend time with Bubbles outside of school.

Of course Blossom had kept a very close eye on him after that, watching how he followed Bubbles around to a point of near creepiness. The glint in his eyes at the sight of her was of no comfort either. She had seen that look before, it was in Brick's, a look of excitement that screamed a hunger to kill. Perhaps it wasn't quite in the same context with this boy, but who can be certain. A passion is a passion, and it worried the Puff that she didn't know just how far Ben would take this passion of his.

"Blossom?" a voice called from behind her, grabbing her wrist with the gentlest of touches. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

There was a sudden jolt of electricity, and her body hummed with power and energy. Suddenly, the world was brighter, if only for a moment. Had that all come from Boomer's touch? There is no way. What would cause that?

_Wait, didn't Boomer have the power to . . . Oh what was it again? I believe it was an electric bat? But wait, he had never felt that powerful before when we were young. Could he had grown in powers too, like Electrokinesis of some sorts, like my Cryokinesis? _

His cobalt eyes watched on, curious and hopeful all at the same time. Has she really just zoned out with her thoughts, and completely forgotten he had spoken?

"I'm sorry, of course Boomer. What's the matter?"

The silence extended a moment. This was a surprise, Boomer and she rarely spoke. Only when their siblings had all been together. This certainly wasn't the case now.

His gaze drifted to the leader preoccupied with their other brother by the drinks table set up for the attendants. They were in their own little world, but even still, it didn't appear to sooth the nervous Boomer.

"Actually," he muttered with a shy nervousness as his eyes returned to her. "Would it trouble you to step outside? This is kinda private."

Should she trust a Rowdyruff trying to isolate her? Grant it, it was only twenty feet or so in the backyard. Nevertheless, of all the Boys, she had to admit Boomer was probably the most trustworthy. Even with this darker persona he had acquired while away, the effects of their history away from Townsville perhaps, she still felt he was the most trustworthy of them all. Even if Butch was the friendliest.

_What's the worst that could happen?_ "All right, Boomer. We can talk in the yard."

A smile formed the briefest of moments as those large hand rubbed the back of his neck with a tenseness about it. Ushering him through the sliding door, visible to all inside, she faced Ruff with a curious look on her face as he began.

"There's something I need to ask of you, and it's not something you or the girls will like. . . . It's dangerous, and nothing you've ever had to do before, being good and all." He swore under his breath, flustered and fidgety as he turned away. "Shit, this is harder than I expected. I hate to have to break this to her, but we need her. Aw man, but Brick is going to kill and skin me. But he'll thank me later, right? When everything's all said and done. Shit . . ."

_Does he even realize I'm still standing here?_ "Um, Boomer? Sweetie, is there something you want to tell Bubbles instead? Maybe it will be easier to say it to her?"

"No!" he snapped quickly, hands gripping her forearms with the most pained look of concern in his face. "I need you, the others won't listen to anyone but you. Especially BC. I need you."

This was beginning to sound stranger and stranger, with a dash of creepy. "O . . . kay?" She wiggled free of his grip. "Well, what do you need me for?"

"It's just hard to have to tell you. I don't think you'll like it . . ." The Ruff smacked his face for instigation. "Come on Boomer, be a man." With a deep breath, stepping dangerously close, he took hold of her arms once more. "Blossom . . . Brody is . . . He's - He's trying to . . ."

"Isn't this a beautiful sight . . ." the subject of topic said from the nothingness, startling both super teens. "Blossom, babe, I thought you were my girl. What are you doing in the dark yard with a Rowdyruff? Such a scandalous occurrence for a sweet little thing like you. I didn't know you had such a rebellious side. It's rather unappealing."

To her utter surprise, Boomer was on the defense, using his own body to shield her from her own boyfriend, who seemed to materialize and uncaringly stand dangerously on the roof edge. Brody could not seem anymore unfazed by the height of the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Boomer snapped, his voice dark with a new level of ominous evil she had never seen in her lifetime. This was a new Boomer, a completely different one from her childhood. That level of trustworthiness was beginning to falter. "Get away from here before I have to kill you."

_Did he just threaten to kill my boyfriend in front of me? What the hell is going on here?!_ "Boomer, stop talking like that. What is going on here? Brody, what are you doing up there? Come down, before you get hurt!"

The man she once thought she knew could only chuckle, his voice changed as well, with a new sort of evil dressing his words.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you? Looks like we got here just in time. Little Boomer here almost blew our cover."

"What the hell is going on here?!" the Puff snapped now, suddenly getting nervous.

Where was that powerful authoritative voice when needed? Blossom was getting a very bad feeling about this, only growing as she saw the familiar kill glint in Brody's eyes that she had once seen in Benjamin's, and . . . Brick's. He was not the man she once thought, and Blossom could see something was very wrong here. His façade was starting to crack and crumble, revealing something that she really wished she could unsee.

Her pink eyes darted for any help, anxiousness growing as she found everyone had vanished into the dining room. Then the Puff saw salvation, in the most unexpected form . . . _Brick . . ._ He was her only hope to help this situation, whatever the _situation_ was.

There was only one shot, to scream for the aid she prayed would come. "Bri-" but the opportunity vanished with the fall of that first tear of betrayal.

Brody was suddenly at her side, hand clasping Blossom's mouth in a tight hold, just as his other arm encircled her waist. There was no escaping. In a last ditch effort, her pleading eyes searched for Boomer, only to find him in the same hold of Blade and Ben, knocked out.

_Oh my god! They knocked out a Rowdyruff! How?! Boomer!_

The defenseless damsel screamed through the hold but as expected, an unfocused Brick followed Butch into the dining room. Not that she could blame him, when distracted or preoccupied, their super hearing was less than "sharp". He wouldn't hear the struggling in the backyard.

Still, Blossom had to try. She could feel herself suffocating, his grip tightening, breaths dwindling until she passed out. There was no time, Boomer and her needed Brick, or someone . . . anyone.

By this point, his strength had become apparent, and the pain had forced a few more tears to break free. This wasn't a joke anymore. Though, there was a distinct feeling that the joke was on her really. The Puff channeled all her energy into the fight, and she wriggled around just enough to get her mouth free.

"Brick!" she screamed, so loud even the non-powered guests could hear it. "Brick help!"

This time it seemed to work and his magma red eyes once a symbol of pain and hatred were now locked on hers with a look of concern, and if she were seeing correctly, fear for her. Like a slow motion video, Blossom watched as his drink glass shattered on the floor, nothing but a streak of red making its way in her direction. Through the blurriness, there was a sight of Butch and a crowd of people following behind. Well, she thought . . . Their figures were nothing but clouded silhouettes in the darkness growing.

"_Shit_. _Blossom!_" Brick screamed back, reaching the door just as the world started to dim, and she collapsed into her captor's arms. "_Blossom!_" was the last thing she heard . . . Brick's voice calling to her . . .

* * *

><p>"So Professor," Ms. Keane said in that rather adorably shy way she was so good at, smiling. "This is a wonderful party, and it's going great right now. You are quite the entertainer."<p>

He felt his cheeks blushing at her words. "Aw, well now, Ms. Keane-"

"Angela, please. I think after all these years of friendship, we can go to a first name basis."

"Then it's Antonio . . . Angela." The Professor had never felt so intimate with a woman before, loving the ways her cheeks turned that sultry shade of red. "Listen, Angela, being that we've both managed to be single since high school . . . I was wondering if, you know, for the Reunion, you would- well-" He began to fidget anxiously.

_This shouldn't be so hard, I am a professional, a scientists, and find cures to some of the deadliest things around. I should more than be capable of charming a woman enough to dinner. _He cleared his throat. _Man up, Professor. Listen to Blossom and just suggest eating together!_

"Well, I hear the Shezwan is having a two for one special for Christmas the week of the Reunion. So I was thinking, because people gotta eat, right?" He coughed, hoping to clear the fear from his throat this time. "What do you think to the idea of maybe sharing a table before we carpool to the Reunion. And I could use some constant company for the event, considering most people didn't like me in high school."

_No one liked you because you were a punk bully in elementary school then a nerdy scientist in high school. You were the epitome of a contradiction. Unlikable either way._

Her angelic giggle filled the small space between them, slender fingers covering her lips.

"Antonio Utonium, are you . . . are you asking me to go as a date with you to the Reunion?" There was no hiding the embarrassment in his nod, face hanging low. "I'd love to."

_Wait, did she just say yes?_ "Did you just say yes?"

"Oh." Her eyes grew big with surprise, laughing once more. "Did you expect me to say something else?"

The shock grew more apparent by the moment, and the Professor straightened up, adjusting his tie as if it would salvage any pride he had lost. Perhaps he wasn't so bad at this whole initiating a date thing after all.

"Well, uh . . . Truthfully, I did-"

"_Brick!" _a fearful voice called from where he couldn't tell, followed by the sound of shattering glass. _"Brick help!"_

That's when the commotion started. For a moment, the Professor was frozen in silence, knowing all too well that painful cry belonged to the most precious thing he could ever have.

_No . . . __**NO **__. . . God please no . . . Not my little . . ._

"Was that . . ." Angela muttered, her big brown eyes huge with fright.

"_Blossom!"_ Brick's voice returned, the sound of an uproar taking form in the yard.

It was then that reality hit him, and he could see there was something very wrong. The idea nearly brought him to his knees. Though, like an adrenaline shot, the Professor was bolting for the door, only to see that Brick was already brooding there in a fit of rage as he swore Brody's name to hell.

"What's going on?" Angela managed on his behalf, his own voice too lost in shock to speak a word.

Everything was moving so fast. Brick was stomping around, cursing and muttering the foulest of things to the sky as his other two little girls began to sob.

"Professor!" Bubbles cried, nearly knocking him over as the petite little thing threw herself into his embrace. "Blossom and Boomer are gone."

"What?!" For the first time, there was a voice inside him. Though, it didn't sound like him. The voice was too hollow to be his own. "Where are they?"

Buttercup even was growing teary eyed to a point it was almost un-Buttercup like. "They . . . They were taken." Through the stuttering and the wandering eyes, her young pride wouldn't conceal the pain any longer. Like magnets, she found herself curling up into Butch, who could only awkwardly wrap his arms around her.

"Brick," the Ruff said, hands rubbing her bare shoulders. "What are we going to do? They . . ." The Professor took notice of how Butch watched him precariously as he continued on with, "They're going to kill them."

The leader Ruff paced with a new level of rage, a different sort of dominance that screamed military training and powerful.

_This isn't the same Brick that was here fighting my girls when they were little. This is a new man, with untapped and completely underestimated skills. Look at that focus, that determination, and that posture. It screams leader, but not the same kind of bossy leader he was as a child . . . Who is this man my children are getting so close to? _

"I am going after them," the boy eventually said, a definitive look about him.

_Did I just hear right? _

"We are too," the Green counterparts said in harmony, Buttercup's tears now drying.

"Wait, did I miss something here?"

No one said a word. Had he been speaking aloud, or ranting aimlessly in the confines of his own head?

For a moment, Bubbles said nothing, sniffling in her father's chest. There was hope that his youngest baby would be reasonable. That is, so one could hope. Before this father knew it, her big, blue and watery eyes were gazing up at him to release her. In silence, Bubbles went to elder sister, wrapping herself around her.

_Sigh. My little girls aren't little girls anymore . . . They can take care of themselves, can't they?_

"I'm going too. This is my sister and counterpart after all. If anyone can handle this, it's me."

"Girls . . ." the Professor suddenly broke out – thankfully aloud for certain this time – stepping through the crowd of spectators sobbing and sniffling as they watched.

_Don't go. I can't imagine losing all three of you. Please don't go. Let someone else save Blossom, someone not my children._

The Professor couldn't utter it though, for he knew all too well they would call him crazy, and certainly go on anyway. Instead, he settled for a parental, "Be careful. I couldn't bear if I lost all three of you." The most truthful words of anything he had ever spoken.

Distinctly now, her energy was coming back, taking it as powerful anger that fueled her. "Don't worry Professor," BC exclaimed. "We're gonna kick Brody's ass. I will make him wish he didn't mess with us Powerpuff Girls."

_Wait, it was Brody who took her?! _

"Wait, what? Butterc-" but her and her sister were out of sight, Butch following their now fading stripes of light. "-cup . . . Brody did this?"

Brick remained behind now, his eyes locked on the hurting father with sympathetic eyes, though a face that screamed all business. How could one man seem so heartless and compassionate in with that same face, let alone in the same moment?

"Sir, I am not certain of how much you know, but Brody is not the man you think he is. And . . . I feel compelled to let you know . . ." The Rowdyruff took two steps forward, coming face to face with the Professor. "I can save both Blossom and Boomer, but . . . It's going to be in one way only. I hope there are no hard feelings when Blossom comes home and her boyfriend is, well . . ."

_Oh my science . . . He's going to kill Brody. _

What was he so shocked about? This was Brick of the Rowdyruffs. Murdering is in his nature. Then again, it was very obvious that this was not murder . . . It was self-defense, of Blossom and his family at least.

The man placed one firm hand on his shoulder, softening his expression the slightest bit. "Please, Brick . . . Bring my little girl home to me."

A smirk danced on his lips, and his own hand clasped the Professor's. "I will."

Then he was gone, nothing but a breath of confidence and hope left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it may look like a little on the website, but this is really like a million pages long. It takes a long time to write this stuff, I DIDN'T ABANDON ANYONE! <strong>

**Buttercup: Uh, yeah, I think you and I have different means for the word "abandon".**

**Blossom: BC, be nice. She worked really hard on this chapter. But at least she has part of next chapter already done. **

**Brick: So the wait will be less lengthy next time around?**

**Blossom: Exactly.**

**Brick: *smirks* I suppose I wouldn't hate having her update a little faster next time.**

**Aww, my Brick really did miss me. Anyway, if it doesn't look like a lot on the website, it really is. Like fifty pages plus. Believe me, I had to read all of it too. Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Bubbles: WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO!? Must you leave it on a cliff hanger?! **

**:D You still love me Bubbles, right?**

**Boomer: Why do I have to be the pansy to get his ass kidnapped? **

**Buttercup: Hmm . . . I wonder about that . . . **

**. . . Buttercup made me do it.**

**Boomer: *glare darkly* *plotting death***

**Bubbles: See everyone next chapter! UPDATE FASTER BITCH! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO MY BOOMIE AND BLOSSOM!**

**Boomer/Blossom: . . . . . . Whoopee . . .**


End file.
